TENTACION
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Se refugió en el convento para evitar el mundo exterior, pero fue obligada a ayudar a un extraño hombre que la hará enfrentarse a sus más profundos temores... una novicia que intentará no caer en la “tentación”... InuxKag Cap.37 FINAL: EL CORAJE DE KAGOME
1. La Mision

"**TENTACIÓN"**

_Lady Sakura Lee_

_Se refugió en el convento para evitar el mundo exterior, pero fue obligada a ayudar a un extraño hombre que la hará enfrentarse a sus más profundos temores... una novicia que intentará no caer en la "tentación"... _

_**Capítulo 1: "Misión"**_

Miró con desazón su reflejo por primera vez desde hacía meses en el tiesto de agua y luego frunció el ceño. Tenía la nariz pequeña, los ojos grandes, castaños y oscuros, con aquellas sombras negras bajo ellos, los labios muy rosados y algo prominentes, sobre todo el labio inferior, el cabello negro y largo que caía más abajo de sus caderas y tan rebelde que se le formaban rizos en las puntas. Estaba muy pálida y no parecía saludable, al contrario, lucía enferma... pero cómo no estarlo, su alma atormentada no se lo permitía, los fantasmas del pasado la agobian demasiado, deseaba encontrar la paz... pero aún ahí, en aquel lugar, no la encontraba.

Se incorporó rápidamente mordiéndose el labio y contuvo las lágrimas de sus ojos, tomó la extensidad de sus cabellos, los amarró con prisa y luego recogió la cofia azul oscuro y de tela áspera de su hábito y la acomodó en su cabeza. Cuando estuvo lista volvió a mirarse en el reflejo del agua. Bien, a pesar de no poder encontrar la paz que deseaba, no se iba a dar por vencida, ansiaba quedarse siempre ahí, resguardada bajo los altos muros del convento, alejada de todos, de las miradas lascivas de los hombres, de sus instintos, de él...

- Niña mía... ¿no deberías estar dormida?... ¿a dónde vas?

La muchacha cerró la puerta tras su espalda y enrolló el rosario en su muñeca, sus ojos apagados y tristes se detuvieron luego en la mujer que estaba en frente suyo, la Madre Superiora.

- Voy a... la capilla, madre...- Respondió.

La mujer frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿Tan tarde?

- Lo siento...- Se excusó débilmente agachando algo la cabeza. La mujer suspiró pesadamente contemplándola en silencio. Finalmente le tocó con suavidad el hombro y cuando ella alzó sus ojos le hizo una señal para que se marchara, antes que se arrepintiera, puesto que esa era la hora de la oración vespertina en sus celdas y los horarios eran muy estrictos en el convento.

La joven novicia hizo una leve mueca y volteó caminando en silencio por las penumbras del pasillo, alejándose de la mujer que aún seguía contemplándola.

Sus vestidos oscuros y gruesos se mecieron al igual que su cofia cuando el viento de la noche la recibió. Sus ojos recorrieron la oscuridad del jardín y luego alzó la cabeza al cielo, negro y siniestro que indicaba que se avecinaba una tormenta, tormenta de proporciones, pensó frunciendo levemente la frente, porque desde donde estaba podía escuchar el rugir escalofriante del mar. Se estremeció de sólo pensar en los rayos y truenos, les temía, qué cobarde, igual como a la gente... a los hombres en realidad. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento y se encaminó a paso rápido hasta la capilla que estaba cruzando el amplio jardín. Cuando entró, la luminiscencia tenue de las velas y la tranquilizadora siletud reconfortó su corazón. Sí, ahí estaba bien, resguardada y protegida, sin molestias, sola. Caminó lentamente aferrando más el rosario en su mano y cuando llegó al altar cayó de rodillas con la mirada fija en la imagen del crucificado.

- Oh... si pudieras hacerme olvidar...- Murmuró con los ojos húmedos y entrecerrados-... olvidarlo... ayúdame... ayúdame por favor... dame la luz que necesito... la paz...

Su mirada bajó al rosario que sostenía su mano enguantada. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo otra vez? Había pasado ya más de un año desde que había ingresado al convento, un año que era novicia, aún sin recibir los votos definitivos para ser religiosa por culpa de sus tormentosos recuerdos.

_- Lo siento niña...- Le dijo la Madre Superiora aquella mañana-... no estas preparada aún... para ser religiosa debes abandonar todo lo que te liga a lo cotidiano, lo terrenal... y sé que no lo estas... además... aunque intentes reprimirte eres orgullosa y voluntariosa... intentas hacer lo posible tu voluntad... una religiosa no puede ser así... veremos... veremos... _

La muchacha tragó fuertemente con amargura y desilusión por ella misma. Muchas veces las otras monjas le habían dicho directamente a la cara lo que la amorosa Madre no le decía: _No tienes vocación, estas aquí porque tienes miedo del mundo, te aterra... y seguramente porque no quieres dar la cara ante la gente..._

Las mejillas enrojecieron de pura vergüenza y su cuerpo tembló como las hojas de los grandes árboles allá afuera. Su frente se perló de sudor al recordar aquella noche. Sintió el nudo en la garganta y el dolor en el pecho que la sofocaba, dejándola sin aliento. Deseaba arrancar, correr lejos, muy lejos. Cayó completamente al piso y su pecho sintió la frialdad de las baldosas. No importaba cuanto rezara, cuanto suplicara, el tormento de la humillación y vergüenza siempre estaba ahí, como una herida lacerante que jamás cicatrizaba... el paso del tiempo no ayudaba... ¿qué iba a hacer?

No supo cuanto rato había dormido sobre el piso, aunque supuso que no era medianoche aun. Tenía lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y el cuerpo casi agarrotado de frío. Se levantó apenas y suspiró pesadamente, luego pasó la mano por su traje y sacudió el polvo de el. Cuando miró la suciedad de sus guantes imaginó que su rostro también estaba así, su primer impulso fue limpiarlo pero luego hizo un gesto con sus labios y sonrió apenas ¿a quién le importaba como ahora estaba? Ya se lavaría en su celda.

Cerró las puertas de la capilla tras su espalda y el viento sopló tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de perder su cofia. Llovía demasiado, estaba muy oscuro y casi no podía ver al otro lado del jardín. Cielos... parecía el fin del mundo, pensó. De pronto un trueno fuerte y potente casi la ensordeció, palideció entreabriendo los labios y vio casi de inmediato el haz de luz surcar el cielo y luego caer. Ella respiró forzosamente y su mano se aferró más al rosario. Qué tonta era, sí sólo era una tormenta. Se mordió el labio una vez más y dio un paso fuera, la lluvia cayó en su cabeza y la joven se echó a correr, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

El ruido de cascos de caballo la hizo detener en seco ¿visitas a esa hora de la noche? La joven volteó al ver el carruaje tirado por un caballo negro y un cochero que se cubría por completo, acercándose a las fachadas del convento. La novicia retuvo la respiración por un segundo. No, nadie debía verla, ni siquiera había querido ver a sus familiares, la gente del pueblo no¡jamás! El carruaje se detuvo cerca de ella y la muchacha corrió entre los árboles para entrar al convento por la puerta trasera. Suspiró pesadamente cuando se sintió a salvo, reconfortándose de la lluvia y el viento y suspirando agotada. De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y recordó entonces lo empapada que estaba. Se enderezó, apartando la espalda de la pared y caminó con lentitud por el pasillo mientras sus zapatos rechinaron debido al agua. Sentía un frío horroroso y deseó no enfermarse, tenía en la retina la agonía de una religiosa muerta de pulmonía, unas semanas atrás. Sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron al recordar aquella vez, se volvió a estremecer y sus pies tropezaron con el altar de la virgen que tambaleó y ella lo alcanzó a sujetar.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- Escuchó a la Madre Superiora y la chica fue consciente que había pasado ya su celda y que estaba nuevamente en la entrada del convento, junto a la puerta del despacho de la madre. Se sobresaltó al ver la puerta abrirse, quiso escapar pero sus pies no se movieron, tensó el rostro y su mano apretó más el rosario.- Ah... niña querida, eres tú... ¡pero qué mojada estas!

No la escuchó, sus ojos estaban puestos tras ella, en el hombre anciano que se volteó a mirarla con curiosidad.

- Lo... lo siento madre... iba a mi cuarto y... no sé...- Tartamudeó-... estaba pensando y... no me di cuenta que estaba por aquí...

- Ve a...- La mujer la miró con detenimiento como si se le hubiera iluminado el cerebro. La muchacha parpadeó deseando pronto salir de ahí pero se vio firmemente sujetada del hombro y obligada a entrar.-... creo que tú eres la adecuada... sí... pasa, pasa... debo presentarte a alguien...

- Pero Madre...no...- Protestó con debilidad y no supo porqué se dejó arrastrar tan fácilmente. El anciano le brindó una sonrisa cariñosa y ella no le respondió, aunque intentó devolverle la cortesía sólo por su edad. Se quedó inmóvil a la entrada mientras veía a la mujer sentarse tras su escritorio y mirar no a ella, sino a su lado. Un carraspeo fuerte y ronco la hizo estremecer, ladeó rápidamente el rostro y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. A su lado, sin haberse dado cuenta, un caballero de largo cabello negro atado a una cinta, ojos dorados, con una elegante capa se ponía de pie y la observaba por completo. La chica retuvo el aliento ante la mirada de él, a pesar de su palidez, sus mejillas se encendieron súbitamente y su corazón latió con fuerza.

- Quiero presentarte al señor Inuyasha Taisho... señor Taisho, ella es Kagome... novicia del convento.

El joven hombre le sonrió de medio lado, de forma divertida al observarla con detenimiento pues ella tenía el rostro sucio y el flequillo que se colaba por sobre su cofia, desordenado. La novicia no comprendió al instante y bajó los ojos otra vez completamente turbada. Aquel hombre con una mirada que parecía del demonio le provocaron casi pánico. Sintió que la frente le ardía, también los ojos, tal vez enfermería o sólo lo imaginaba, de cualquier forma, necesitaba salir pronto de ahí, de su presencia, del escrutinio e insolencia de su mirada.

- Buenas noches señori... perdón, hermana- Sonrió burlonamente y estiró su mano enguantada a modo de saludo. La mirada glacial de ella y la nula recepción a su saludo, lo hizo retirar rápidamente y voltear hacia la Superiora. - No me recomendará a ella... ¡es una niña!- Exclamó con voz grave y la joven novicia tensó más el rostro y bajó la vista, sintiéndose humillada.

- La hermana Kagome es mayor de edad... para nada es una niña... ¿no dijo que quería darle instrucción a su protegido? Ella es la adecuada, siendo novicia, aun puede salir del convento.

La joven levantó rápidamente el rostro, entreabrió los labios y sus piernas temblaron de pavor ¿dijo salir?... ¿Salir del convento?

- Ma... Madre Superiora...- Musitó abriendo más sus ojos que brillaron por primera vez en meses-... pero...

- Perdón querida niña... creo que debo explicarte primero.- Dijo la mujer. El hombre que estaba a su lado la miró justo en el instante en que ella ladeó el rostro, su sonrisa burlona le erizó la piel y pensó que si no hubiera llevado hábito le hubiera abofeteado- Kagome... – La llamó la monja y la joven volteó rápidamente el rostro. – El señor Taisho tiene a su cargo un niño pequeño que le esta dando más problemas de lo que puede tolerar... necesita instrucción, urgente, por eso ha venido a estas horas...

- Cierto...- Dijo el joven y ella no lo miró-... tal vez pensará porqué no contrato una institutriz pero la respuesta es sencilla... ninguna lo tolera... además creo que al enseñarle un poco de religión le hará bien... y nada mejor proviniendo de una monja... – Se explicó con cierta debilidad aunque esas no eran las verdaderas razones. Su cochero carraspeó pero el hombre no se inmutó.-... de verdad la necesito... – Ella levantó apenas los ojos sonrojada hasta la médula-... la ayuda...- Corrigió el hombre a punto de reír.

La chica respiraba con dificultad, miró luego a la Madre Superiora con ojos aterrados y llenos de pánico. Si hubiera estado sola se hubiera arrodillado y se hubiera echado a llorar ¿porqué?... ¿Por qué la castigaba de esa forma?

- Kagome es una novicia responsable y amorosa... estoy segura que le hará bien a su protegido... mañana mismo se presentará.

Sus palabras la pasmaron, tanto que se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la mujer, los labios semi abiertos y completamente pálida. El joven hombre se levantó del asiento suspirando satisfecho e inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida.

- Muchas gracias, Madre Superiora... no sabe lo que ha hecho por mí...

- No es nada señor Taisho- Respondió con una leve sonrisa la mujer.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa realmente agradecido y luego miró de soslayo a la joven novicia que parecía estar en estado de shock, sin decir nada. Parpadeó contrariado pero luego volteó al tiempo que el anciano cochero lo seguía no sin antes inclinar la cabeza a las dos mujeres en señal de despedida. Cuanto la puerta se cerró tras su espalda, Kagome cayó de rodillas al piso y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

- Madre¿porqué?... ¿porqué me hace esto? No quiero ir... no quiero... – Se estremeció de sólo imaginar salir de los muros del convento, horrorizada ante la idea las lagrimas cayeron de forma abundante y la garganta se llenó de un gusto amargo y doloroso- Déjeme aquí, por favor... por favor... que vaya otra... por favor...

La Madre Superiora se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ella tocándole el hombro. Al instante la muchacha alzó el rostro y su mirada llena de dolor le conmovió el corazón. Sufría demasiado, lo sabía, le sonrió a la joven inclinándose a ella con ternura.

- Mi querida niña... sé que te aterra salir al exterior... pero los fantasmas del pasado hay que enfrentarlos de una vez... si no lo haces ¿crees que se quedará tranquila tu alma?... – La muchacha dejó de hipear y se secó las lagrimas con manos temblorosas-... ¿ves que tenía razón al decir que eras voluntariosa?... irás a la mansión de ese señor... e instruirás a su protegido... es un alma que busca nuestra ayuda y no podemos negársela... tú eres la única que aun no ha hecho los votos, por lo tanto puedes salir y cumplir con esta misión...

- Madre...- Gimió una vez más-... por favor...

- Aprende a obedecer, Kagome- Dijo la Madre con seriedad, sabiendo que era la hora de ponerse firme con ella. Antes la había hasta casi mimado, no sabía porqué, le guardó un cariño maternal desde que la vio llegar allí - No tendrás problema... es un hombre de clase... apenas llegado hace poco al pueblo... tampoco irás sola, encomendaremos a una joven del pueblo para que te acompañe, aunque seas una novicia, él es un hombre soltero y... bueno...

- No, por favor...- Suplicó una vez más tomando con fervor las manos de la mujer.- Por favor... déjeme aquí, le prometo haré lo que usted quiera, haré las cosas que me encomiende, ayunaré, limpiaré todas las celdas, pero no me deje salir, por favor...

La Madre Superiora acarició su rostro y luego se puso de pie, su mirada se endureció esta vez y Kagome supo que su destino ya estaba echado.

- Es tu misión ayudar a quienes lo soliciten... si lo haces bien, podrás volver y te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos... no debes temer mi niña...

La joven novicia se levantó lentamente, tragó con dolor y luego bajó el rostro. ¿Acaso esta había sido la respuesta de Dios? Ella había suplicado luz y tranquilidad... no, realmente esto no podía ser... cerró los ojos sintiéndose débil y afiebrada y percibió que le dolía la mano, entonces se dio cuenta que la cruz del crucifico de su rosario estaba casi clavado en su piel, aflojó el agarre y luego alzó la vista a la mujer, fría.

- El mundo allá fuera es peligroso, Madre... por eso no quiero ir.

- Lo sé, mi querida niña...- Respondió la mujer con seriedad-... y sé que estas aquí buscando refugio, más que amor a Dios...- La chica iba a protestar pero ella levantó una mano-... no digas nada, no todo el mundo tiene vocación, ya te lo he dicho... nuestra vida es dura y sacrificada... estoy segura que tu destino es otro... eres diferente a nosotras... pero aún así te daré una oportunidad...

- No, Madre... – Respondió ella con dolor-... mi destino es este...

La mujer le sonrió y pensó que lo voluntariosa nunca se le quitaría.

- Ya esta decidido, Kagome... es la voluntad de Dios.

La muchacha suspiró pesadamente y volteó, apoyó la mano en la puerta y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, estaba aterrada, ella no quería salir de ahí, llevaba meses sin asomar las narices fuera del convento ¿por qué ahora? Iba a tener que enfrentarse a la vergüenza, a las miradas de las personas...

- Kagome...- La llamó una vez más la mujer. La chica ladeó apenas el rostro para mirarla-... si quieres volver, ya sabes que te recibiremos... sólo debes cumplir lo encomendado y... cuidarte de no caer en "tentación"...

¿Tentación? Pensó cuando volteó. ¿Tentación?... ¿Tentación por volver a la vida cotidiana?... ¡Jamás! Y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Bien, le demostraría a la Madre Superiora que ella cumpliría su misión... que volvería al convento y recibiría los votos finalmente... ¿tentación? No caería en ella, fuera cual fuera.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola otra vez. Quiero aclarar desde el principio que **esta historia es mía, de mi creación, no es ninguna adaptación, y aun estoy trabajando en ella**, tampoco sé de cuantos cap. será, eso se verá más adelante, como siempre digo, yo sólo escribo, nada más. Como me gustan las historias de época, me imagino esta en los años 1800 aprox. Ya saben que me gusta el romanticismo :) 

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo como siempre, nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	2. En Casa de un Extraño

**N/A:** Bueno, quiero aclarar como siempre que **nadie las obliga a leer**, por eso pido que **si les gusta el fic me dejan su review sino... pasen al siguiente**, hay miles de historias todas diferentes que esperan ser leídas, yo escribo por que es un hobby.

También quiero aclarar que si Kagome es buena en este fic y eso lo encuentran repetitivo, pues lo siento, **es así, yo soy así, tengo esa tendencia a escribir y no me interesa cambiarla, además que me baso en la serie y por eso me gusta que ellos conserven sus identidades**, aunque en algunos fics he cambiado eso pero al _**final terminan los personajes siendo tal cual son en la serie**: _Un Inuyasha posesivo, una Kagome buena y algo infantil, un Miroku pervertido, una Kikyo fría (y obsesionada con Inu), un Naraku malvado, etc **_Si cambio eso, mejor hago otra historia que no sea un fanfic de Inuyasha, sino una novela_** (y no me gustan) ¿no creen? Ese es mi punto de vista y si no están de acuerdo, lo siento, yo no cambiaré. **Ya dije que no tengo ni la intención de evolucionar o mejorar para ser "escritora", todas saben que no lo quiero ser. Escribo por entretención y por ocio, no para ganar un nobel.**

Además, pido un **mínimo de respeto con los comentarios**, no se puede tratar de "pelmaza" una historia cuando se ha invertido tiempo, dedicación y cariño en ella, no engaño ni estafo a nadie, esto a mi no me lo pagan, si se los vendiera, aceptaría aquellas críticas. **Por favor, respeto para las personas que se dan el trabajo de escribir e invertir su tiempo en esto,** es bastante sacrificado. Eso es todo, sólo debía hacer mis descargos y no quiero ni pretendo comenzar una polémica, será la última vez que me refiero a esto.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: "En Casa de un Extraño"**

Acomodó más el cuello de la capa y caminó a paso rápido hasta entrar a la mansión. Abrió la puerta que rechinó lastimosamente y de inmediato un joven hombre de cabello corto y oscuro, ojos azules, vestido de pantalones negros y camisa blanca de mangas anchas le siguió los pasos hasta el vestíbulo.

- Inuyasha, el Gobernador estuvo aquí...

El joven hombre se desató el nudo de la capa y el anciano hombre que le seguía los pasos se la recibió formalmente. En tanto, el joven amo caminó hasta la licorera que estaba en una mesita y vertió su contenido en un pequeño vaso de cristal labrado.

- Maldición... ¿qué diablos quiere ahora?- Regañó entre dientes y bebió de un sorbo la bebida. Le picó la garganta y un calor abrazador se apoderó de su estómago, pero estaba bien así, rápidamente entró en calor.

- Pues lo de siempre... sabes que sospecha de ti... - Agregó el otro mirándolo con atención, luego frunció levemente la frente y posó ambas manos en la cintura- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

- Pues si te lo digo no me creerás... - Sonrió de medio lado bebiendo otro sorbo de licor. El joven sirviente levantó una ceja, notó la sonrisa burlona en los labios del que era su amigo.

- Me das miedo...- Musitó y luego volteó hacia el anciano con curiosidad- ¿Dónde andaban en una noche de tormenta como ésta?

- En un convento- Respondió el anciano moviendo la cabeza y alejándose lentamente de ellos. El joven de ojos azules creyó no haber escuchado bien, volteó hacia Inuyasha que aún sonreía con burla.

- Esta bromeando ¿verdad?

- No, no es broma... estaba en el convento... ese que queda a la salida del pueblo... – Se pasó la mano por la boca en un gesto que denotaba su mala educación, a pesar de que la vestimenta noble y su porte le hacían parecer todo un aristócrata.

- Un convento...- Murmuró el otro mirando hacia el alto techo de la estancia-... no se me ocurre para qué fuiste allá a menos que quieras corromper a una monja, jajaja.

Su comentario lo turbó, porque en ese preciso instante recordó el rostro pálido y sucio de aquella joven novicia que ni siquiera le había correspondido al saludo. Qué orgullosa. Hizo una mueca burlón dejando el vaso en la mesa.

- ¿Corromper a una monja?- Musitó levantando una ceja, su sonrisa provocativa le develó al otro que aquello podría ser muy probable. Inuyasha luego meneó la cabeza rápidamente - Noo, Miroku, para nada, las monjas que hay en ese convento son todas ancianas encorvadas devotas a su Dios... no me gustaría ser el segundo de su lista...- Sonrió malvadamente y el otro suspiró resignado.

- Vaya ¿y entonces?

- Sólo buscaba a alguien que le diera instrucción a Shippo.

El muchacho de ojos azules sonrió abiertamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No, es que estas loco ¿o qué? Para eso mejor busca a una institutriz, hay muchas en este pueblo.

- Sí, lo sé... y más que Shippo, serías tú el que saldría ganando... – Musitó irónico mientras se sentaba en un amplio sillón frente a la ventana.

- ¿Yo solamente?... ¿Y que hay de ti?- Preguntó el otro.

- ¿Yo? Tengo otros planes...

- No sé a cual de los dos te refieres... por cierto... vino aquella viudita... te estuvo esperando pero se marchó...

- Lo que debo hacer ahora es salir nuevamente, tengo entendido que el Gobernador esta esperando un cargamento con armas... aquello es prioridad... – Sus ojos se habían detenido con seriedad en un punto fijo en el suelo-... y si ella vuelve a venir...- Alzó la vista y miró de reojo el reloj que colgaba en la pared-... aunque una dama tan respetable como esa debería estar durmiendo a estas horas... dile que me fui a descansar...

Miroku rió y tomó entre sus manos una bella espada que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Como si eso la detuviera... de todas formas Enju le dará con la puerta en las narices- Murmuró con ironía.

Miró el filo de la espada y luego comenzó a practicar con ella, como si tuviera un enemigo invisible en frente suyo le daba asestazos certeros y expertos, lo que denotaba su habilidad con el arma.

- Pero esta noche no quiero verla... así que más te vale asegurar bien la casa... Enju debe estar dormida a estas horas – Dijo el joven amo con tono agrio mientras se ponía de pie.- Y ve a dormir... mañana llega la monjita y hay que darle buena impresión...

Lo vio abandonar la sala y el hombre de ojos azules se le quedó mirando. ¿Darle buena impresión a una monja?... ¿qué significaba eso? El que debía dar buena impresión era él, que se acostaba con aquella dama de la nobleza sin siquiera estar casados! Movió la cabeza sin comprender la situación... ¿pero qué diablos se proponía al traer una religiosa a la mansión?... ¿No tenía bastante con las sospechas del Gobernador y su mala reputación?

&&&&&&&&

Kagome observó las gaviotas surcar el limpio cielo azul y con rumbo más allá del horizonte. Entonces detuvo sus pasos en seco casi sudando frío y respiró como si le faltara aire.

- Hermana... ¿se encuentra bien?

La joven se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos bajaron y se detuvieron en la mansión que estaba en la última loma, allá, alejada del villorrio y unido casi al mar. Entrecerró los ojos aspirando profundamente e intentando recuperar la compostura. Esto lo hacía para ser finalmente aceptada en el convento y poder realizar sus votos, era lo que más quería en la vida, debía cumplir su misión. Además, no iba a esta sola, Sango iba a estar con ella siempre.

- Ehh sí... sí... pero no soy monja aún... - Ladeó el rostro e intentó sonreírle a la muchacha, pero hacía mucho no lo hacía así que sólo hizo una mueca-... apenas una novicia, así que llámame Kagome, por favor.

- Bueno...- Musitó muy bajito siguiéndole nuevamente los pasos y aferrando más a su pecho su pequeño bolso de viaje-... her... señorita Kagome... yo... lamento lo de sus padres...

La joven se volvió a detener y se mordió el labio. Entrecerró los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza aparentando tranquilidad.

- No... no tengo porqué lamentarme... – Respondió en un hilo de voz, retomando la marcha-... esta bien... es su vida, tenían sus razones... - Pero tragó con dolor nuevamente. Vaya sorpresa la que se había llevado ahora, encontrar que la que antes era su casa ya no lo era, que sus padres se habían marchado hacía mucho.

El viento tibio meció su cofia con fuerza y el aire salino mezclado a humedad le llegó a las narices dándose cuenta que ya estaban muy cerca. Se detuvo y observó la hacienda imponente en la loma otra vez, rodeado de árboles en la parte trasera que aun goteaban agua de lluvia de la noche anterior, la parte delantera de él daba hacia el horizonte. Antes, cuando veía desde lejos aquella estructura, siempre imaginaba en cómo sería por dentro. Sabía que era uno de los lugares más ricos, junto a las casas del Gobernador y de otros nobles, sin embargo este terreno, a pesar de la magnitud, era un lugar abandonado, derruido. Hacía mucho no tenía moradores y nadie compraba aquellas tierras por lo caras que eran, aparte de eso, había que remodelar la mansión y eso tomaría una fortuna. Le extrañaba que ese caballero la hubiera adquirido. Tal vez era un excéntrico... o quien sabe qué cosa... pero aquel hombre le daba escalofríos... tal vez era su mirada penetrante, extraña e insolente... o el aura de misterio que lo rodeaba...

- Dime... Sango... – Preguntó dubitativa, aunque un poco más relajada. Ese hombre era casi un recién llegado al pueblo, lo cual le evitaría pasar vergüenza debido a lo que había sucedido, pero se estremeció ¿y si ya le habían contado? No, la gente del pueblo seguramente ya lo habían olvidado-... ¿has escuchado hablar de este caballero? Su nombre es... Inuyasha Taisho... ¿hace cuanto llegó exactamente?

La joven muchacha miró hacia el cielo azul recordando. Claro que sabía de él... y habían algunos rumores que circulaban por el pueblo... algunos buenos, como el que era un joven emprendedor, que tenía mucho dinero y que era extremadamente apuesto... los malos eran sus modales poco refinados, un aire de mala reputación que le hacía imposible ganarse a la gente del pueblo y su enigmática vida... sospechosa... algo malo tramaba... más de alguna viejecilla aseguró, después de verlo, que era hijo del demonio por su inusual color de ojos y su aire severo y a la vez libertino.

- Hace poco... y me extraña que la dejen venir aquí, herm... señorita Kagome- Dijo en cambio, justo en el instante en que subían el camino de tierra que daba a la entrada de la hacienda. La joven novicia suspiró pesadamente mirando el polvo que se acumulaba en el borde de su faldón y en sus toscos zapatos.

- Debo hacerlo... es mi misión- Respondió con firmeza y tragó apenas. La leve pendiente las hizo jadear a ambas, Kagome deseó quitarse la cofia, sentía la frente sudada, la tela gruesa de sus ropajes le picaba.

- Sí pero... él no tiene muy buena reputación en el pueblo...- Musitó Sango sintiendo escalofríos, pero la novicia sólo miró el suelo sin decir nada. Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión y Kagome volteó observando su alrededor y maravillándose de la vista. Era cierto, desde donde estaban se veía la inmensidad del mar azul, estaban muy cerca de él y el ruido de las olas junto con su aroma a sal las invadió por completo. Ella volteó otra vez y caminó un trecho corto. Tras la mansión, estaba el terreno fértil pero aún sin explotar. Habían personas cortando maleza y un hombre de ojos azules que al verlas se acercó a ellas en un caballo de color chocolate, venía galopando tranquilo y su semblante era serio, sin embargo cuando estuvo en frente de ambas mujeres su rostro fue de completa confusión, bajó de un salto del caballo y caminó a paso firme con su botas negras que levantaron polvo a cada paso.

- Buenos días, señor- Dijo Kagome con extrema seriedad y sintiendo que las piernas le comenzaban a temblar. No le gustaba la mirada de ese hombre, no le gustaba que la inspeccionara con esos ojos azules y lúdicos. - ¿Se encuentra el señor Taisho? Soy la novicia que él pidió para su protegido... para darle instrucción... y ella es mi amiga, me ayudará en las lecciones...- Agregó señalando a Sango.

Miroku posó rápidamente sus ojos en la doncella, pero sí se detuvo en Kagome, la observó de arriba abajo abriendo sus inmensos ojos. Estudió lo poco que podía ver de la joven novicia, su rostro pálido, su flequillo negro que se colaba de la cofia y descansaba húmedo en su frente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos y sus labios, entonces sonrió complacido y le tendió la mano.

- Oh... sí... sí... la monja... – Ella lo miraba con frialdad y no le respondió a su saludo, él tuvo que recuperar la compostura, intentó poner su mejor cara de seriedad pero no podía, simplemente no podía... ya encontraba raro que Inuyasha estuviera tan tranquilo... ¡maldito bribón!... ¿qué no estaba en sus planes seducir a una monja?- Ehh... pues sí esta... por favor, pasen, pasen, las llevaré donde él... no pensé que llegaría tan temprano, la esperábamos para la hora de comer...

Kagome no lo escuchaba, observaba a su alrededor con infinito recelo e incomodidad. La mansión, a pesar de tener una fachada casi en ruinas, por dentro se hacían buenos remodelados y restauraciones. Los marcos de los amplios ventanales estaban en ese instante siendo cambiados, ella entreabrió sus labios sin querer al detenerse en la visión que daban aquellos ventanales. La inmensidad del mar azul y el cielo parecían sólo una, sintió que el corazón se recogía de gozo, se llevó una mano al pecho y por primera vez, desde hacía mucho, sonrió complacida, olvidando por segundos sus temores, sus miedos. Su mirada divagó por el paisaje aspirando el aroma salino y luego entrecerrando los ojos. Era una vista maravillosa, simplemente lo era.

- Ah, vaya... la esperaba para más tarde.

La voz ronca y varonil con leve tinte burlón la sobresaltó por completo, abrió rápidamente los ojos y palideció súbitamente. Sintió que comenzaba a temblar, podía sentir la mirada penetrante y dorada tras su espalda, ella se mordió con fuerza los labios y sus manos se aferraron más al asa de su pequeño bolso. Entonces volteó y frunció levemente la frente posando sus ojos castaños y fríos en los suyos.

- Solemos levantarnos al alba... es por eso que estoy aquí, lamento si lo he incomodado tan temprano.- Respondió con firmeza y algo de malestar. No podía evitarlo, lo encontraba culpable de su actual situación... si ese hombre no hubiera ido al convento, ella jamás hubiera salido de el.

Inuyasha rió al ver que de pronto la muchacha desviaba rápidamente la vista de la suya enrojeciendo súbitamente, entonces comprendió, él aun no terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

- Claro que no, hermana. Aquí también solemos levantarnos al alba... – Dijo Inuyasha. Miroku frunció levemente la frente al escucharlo ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle tan burlonamente a una monja?-... hay muchas cosas que hacer en estos terrenos... aunque debo decir que hoy me costó levantarme de la cama.

- La pereza es un mal que no podemos tolerar- Dijo ella como si repitiera un pasaje de la biblia. El joven hombre la miró con detenimiento, la novicia bajó los ojos visiblemente nerviosa y entonces él sonrió.

- Luce bien hoy hermana... las manchas de lodo de anoche no le venían a su bonito rostro.

Sango y Miroku se miraron consternados, la novicia abrió más sus ojos enfrentando su mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color. Entreabrió sus labios respirando con dificultad y luego frunció la frente, enojada.

- Le pediré más respeto por mi persona, soy una religiosa y no admito comentarios de esa índole.

Sango se extrañó que la joven novicia no protestara o pidiera que no la llamara "hermana" ya que aun no había hecho los votos como se lo había explicado a ella, pero supuso que mejor lo dejaba así puesto que eso era más respetable para un hombre que llamarla por su nombre de pila. Se produjo un silencio incómodo que fue salvado gracias a Miroku.

- Les mostraré sus habitaciones y luego...- Miró al joven amo que observaba fijamente a la novicia-... luego llamaré a Shippo para que baje y...

- Yo las guiaré a su habitaciones- Dijo Inuyasha mirándolo serio esta vez- Tú ve a buscar a Shippo y que nos espere en la biblioteca.

La novicia lo miró apenas y él hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran. Mientras subían los tres los escalones Kagome se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba. Iba a estar en aquel lugar, aquella mansión junto a personas extrañas, hombres de mala reputación hasta que terminara con la educación básica del protegido ¿era esto tan necesario? La sola mirada de aquel hombre le aceleraba el corazón y su voz le provocaba escalofríos. Y le guardaba rencor por alterar su casi tranquila vida religiosa. ¡Dios Santo!... ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esa rabia? Sólo esperaba no haberse metido en la boca del lobo... bien, pero Sango iba a estar a su lado, no estaría sola... sería prudente, severa... de pronto, la muchacha volvió a recordar el aliento caliente sobre su rostro y las manos escandalosas que intentaban colarse bajo su vestido. El pecho se le apretó tanto que cayó de rodillas cerrando los ojos y gimiendo de dolor.

- ¿¡Señorita Kagome!?

- ¿Hermana?

Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, ella pareció volver en el tiempo, la oscuridad, la desesperación y el horrible temor. Sintió unos brazos que la sostuvieron antes de que su cabeza cayera al suelo y ya luego perdió por completo el conocimiento.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A2:**

- Enju: Personaje femenino que aparece en el cap. 92 del anime (la "hija" de Urasue, hay que alternar personajes XD)

- Bueno, aquí van mis agradecimientos a las personas que me dejan su comentario y se toman el tiempo de leer. Gracias **Fabisa,****Nadeshiko miko****, MaríNa, ****Mary-JVR,****Yoshikuni,****Nadja-chan****, belglez, ****peca-chan****, IsisAome, ****yuiren3,****Kagome-1551****, Saya, ****AmiMizunoR.,****abril-chan****, monica, ****Rei II****, lorena, ****Yesmari****, inu-kag-kat, ****Kren B-chan,****inuyasha-xsiempre,****Dita-chan,****LaUrAcHaN99****, Lady Indomitus y a todos quienes leyeron**. Por favor, si les gusta el fic, me dejan un review, si no les gusta, omítanse el comentario, es que soy bien sensible y ademas, vuelvo a repetir, esta soy yo, lo que escribo es el reflejo de lo que soy y no cambiaré. Así como hay personas que escriben misterio, acción, drama, yo me especializo en romance. Nada más.

Gracias por el apoyo de todas ustedes, nos vemos (y ojalá se arreglen las alertas de fanfiction u.u).

**_Lady_**.


	3. Misterios

**Capítulo 3: "Misterios"**

Se acomodó el escote para que este mostrara más los atributos que tenía y luego ladeó el sombrero de terciopelo blanco y cintas de sedas que colgaban en la parte trasera flotando con la brisa del viento. Estiró el brazo y sus finos dedos envueltos en guantes de rica tela tocaron la campanilla que colgaba a un costado para llamar a la puerta. Sonrió satisfecha. Ese hombre la tenía loca y toda la educación recatada con la que había sido criada, se habían ido a la basura al conocer a Inuyasha... además... con 25 años podía casarse otra vez, no quería que la llamaran "viuda". Hizo una mueca. Los malos ratos eran gratamente recompensados desde que lo conoció a él... suspiró... _"Inuyasha"._

Frunció levemente la frente impaciente, volvió a tocar una y otra vez con rabia mordiéndose sus labios rojos y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Los ojos azules del criado se posaron en los suyos con impaciencia.

- Lamento la tardanza, Madam...

Ella abrió la puerta, entró cerrando la sombrilla y alzó la cabeza hacia el segundo piso.

- ¿Dónde esta?

Caminó aprisa y sus tacones sonaron estruendosamente en el piso.

- Esta ocupado ahora...- Protestó Miroku alcanzándola. ¡Diablos!... ¡Ella y sus celos! Siempre lo mismo, estaba aburrido de todo esto.- Madam... por favor...

La mujer subió un peldaño en la escalera y lo observó furiosa, sin importarle la mirada incrédula de algunos trabajadores que ya comenzaban a realizar su labor de restauración dentro de la mansión.

- ¿Crees que daré la vuelta y me iré esta vez?- Exclamó con sarcasmo- Estas equivocado, no me detendrás y si te atreves a tocarme las pagarás bien caro.

Ante la estupefacción del otro subió a paso rápido las escaleras arremangándose su costoso vestido y luego comenzó a abrir de puerta en puerta.

- Madam...

Nada, ella con los labios apretados y el rostro lleno de furia había perdido por completo el control e inspeccionaba cada alcoba, roja de ira.

- Ese maldito... – Musitó entre dientes y de pronto se quedó boquiabierta al ver el espectáculo. Era la última habitación, una muy iluminada pero escasamente decorada. En la cama con dosel había una monja, sí, una monja a la cual no veía el rostro porque lo tenía de lado, y a su derecha, de rodillas junto a la cama, una joven criada mal vestida que le ponía en ese instante un paño húmedo en la frente. De pie, casi al lado de la puerta, estaba él, serio, que cuando la vio frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

- Kikyo...

- Pe... pero... ¿qué significa esto?- Murmuró. La criada la miraba también pero volteó rápidamente cuando la monja comenzó a quejarse y a moverse. Inuyasha se plantó delante de la mujer y la obligó a salir, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras su espalda.- Qué... ¿qué esta pasando?... ¿Quién... es esa monja?

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los de él con desconfianza, el joven hombre suspiró cansado y se cruzó de brazos.

- Ella es la nueva maestra de Shippo... qué desconfianza, Kikyo...

Los labios de la mujer se entreabrieron pero esta vez lo miraba sorprendida.

- ¿Maestra? una... ¿"monja"?- Pronunció con desprecio. Su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente y él no pudo evitar mirarle el escote, se preguntó si le faltaba el aire por lo ajustadísimo de su corsé o porque realmente estaba sorprendida.- No te creo...

La miró a los ojos esta vez con extrema seriedad y una ceja se enarcó develando su estado de ánimos. Ella conocía su poca paciencia y el celo con que cuidaba su individualidad, se mordió el labio arrepentida y se echó a sus brazos ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

- Lo siento... lo siento...- Murmuró con congoja-... es que... anoche te extrañé y... hoy sólo deseaba verte... estaba celosa...- Afirmó levantando la cara y mostrando sus bellos ojos húmedos de lagrimas-... júrame que eres solo mío...

- Te dije que no salieras de noche, sabes que es demasiado peligroso... además... no deberías estar celosa de una monja- Respondió Inuyasha en cambio sonriendo con agrado- ¿Tan poca confianza te tienes?

- En realidad confío poco en ti...- Dijo ella. La sonrisa desapareció súbitamente de los labios del joven hombre y entonces la alejó enojado.

- ¿Crees que me fijaría en una monja?- Musitó. Ella lo miró con detenimiento y luego sonrió divertida acercándose a él y posando sus manos sobre su pecho.

- Jaja... lo siento... ya te dije... soy muy celosa...- Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la tela de su camisa, pero aun así no podía evitar ese sentimiento de rabia y celos contra aquella que estaba en la alcoba, reteniendo la atención de su querido Inuyasha.

- ¿Pero de una monja?- Murmuró él irónico-... no tienes porqué... para ellas no existe más que su Dios... los hombres mortales no existimos jajaja...

Kikyo rió junto con él y luego se tranquilizó. Bien, una monja no era nada, cierto, debía dejar de ser tan celosa si quería llevar a buen puerto esa relación... no quería perderlo, por nada del mundo, menos sabiendo que él era un hombre tan indomable. Sonrió satisfecha por el don de ser hermosa y seductora ya que gracias a ello Inuyasha había caído rendido en sus redes... debía cuidar eso... y entonces sonrió y se arrimó más haciéndose la dolida.

&&&&&&&&

- Dios Santo, señorita Kagome...- Musitó Sango sentándose en la cama mientras observaba a la joven novicia incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor algo confundida-... estábamos preocupados... el señor Taisho quería llamar al médico porque usted no despertaba, imagínese, el médico, con lo caro que es... luego su criado informó que él no esta en la región hasta mañana...

Kagome pestañeó llevándose una mano a la frente y desde su muñeca colgó el rosario con sus cuentas de cristal que brillaron a la luz de los rayos del sol. La joven inclinó la cabeza y sintió aun los latidos fuertes de su corazón, apenas escuchaba a Sango, intentaba armar el rompecabezas de lo ultimo que recordaba... palideció al rememorar los últimos minutos antes del desvanecimiento. Había retrocedido en el tiempo, había vuelto a sentir pánico y temor... se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar el sollozo y luego se tranquilizó aspirando profundamente, entonces alzó la vista castaña a la chica que la observaba con preocupación.

- Me desmayé... ¿no?

- Sí, pero menos mal el señor se dio cuenta antes y la alcanzó a tomar en brazos por...

Kagome abrió más los ojos totalmente sorprendida y sus mejillas se tiñeron de súbito. ¿Cómo era posible?... ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? Ningún hombre la había tocado desde aquella maldita vez, nadie, ni siquiera les daba la mano ¿Y ese caballero la había tomado en sus brazos? Bajó la vista y se reprochó la actitud de debilidad que había tenido. Si no se hubiera sentido tan mal... si no se hubiera desmayado... ahora mismo se sentía sucia y deseaba tomar un baño.

- ¿No encuentra bonita su habitación? – Dijo de pronto la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Sango! Tu vas a dormir también aquí... no quiero estar sola...- Musitó desesperada y sintiendo que comenzaba a sudar. La otra joven se detuvo consternada, ella era una criada, humilde hasta la médula y esa era una habitación de visitas, de gente noble y aristócrata, aquello era absurdo.

- Nooo, como cree... seguro me darán una habitación junto a los otros criados.

- ¡No! Te quedarás conmigo- Demandó ella poniéndose de pie- Tú estas conmigo y te quedarás a mi lado siempre... ese señor tendrá que aceptarlo.

La fuerza y convicción de sus palabras hizo que Sango se detuviera a observarla. Kagome se sintió avergonzada, entonces respiró con fuerza, se sentó otra vez y bajó la vista.

- Lo siento... es que... yo... no quería salir del convento...- Alzó sus ojos a la criada y la miró con amargura-... para ser sincera, Sango... – Calló y se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo decirle sin tartamudear y comenzar a llorar? Bajó nuevamente la vista. La muchacha se acercó a la novicia y se sentó en la punta de cama.

- Entiendo señorita...

- ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz. La criada asintió tragando con fuerza. Kagome suspiró pesadamente reteniendo las lagrimas- Claro... todo el mundo lo sabe...

- No todo el mundo... eso pasó hace tiempo y la gente olvida pronto... además... piense que pudo ser peor...

- Aun así... – Kagome posó sus ojos en ella-... comprenderás... no quiero estar sola...

La joven criada le tomó las manos y le sonrió con afabilidad.

- Tranquila señorita... no le pasará nada malo... estoy segura que en esta casa, usted se sentirá protegida...

- Yo nunca debí salir del convento...- Musitó la novicia desviando la vista y suspirando derrotada-... supongo que... el mundo esta igual de violento que hace un año... ¿no?

- Usted... ¿No sabe nada de lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo?- Preguntó la otra muchacha, sorprendida. Kagome suspiró otra vez y se encogió de hombros. Sango la miró con detenimiento y luego musitó con voz dubitativa-... hay un... nuevo Gobernador...

- No me interesa- Respondió la novicia seca y luego la miró- Realmente no me interesa, yo salí sólo por un tiempo y pronto volveré a mi vida... lo que pase fuera de los muros del convento ya no me importa.

Sango la miró con detenimiento y luego bajó la vista jugueteando nerviosa con los dedos de ambas manos. Se produjo un silencio y luego suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

- Bien hermana... de todas formas no importa... usted estará protegida aquí... pero debo advertirle algo... algunas cosas han cambiado... no salga de noche...- Kagome la miró fijo, intrigada y aunque salir de noche era lo que menos se le ocurriría hacer en la vida, de igual manera prestó atención a sus alarmantes palabras-... nunca salga de noche... porque desde hace un par de meses... se dice que un mercenario recorre el pueblo... un hombre que le esta haciendo la vida muy difícil al Gobernador...

&&&&&&&

- Me llamo Shippo, tengo 8 años ¿y usted quien es?

- Más respeto Shippo...- Regañó suavemente el criado de ojos azules posando una mano pesada sobre el hombro. El niño de revoltosos cabellos rojos y vivaces ojos verdes estaban fijos en la joven novicia. La observaba con sumo respeto e intriga. Su vestuario oscuro que cubría casi todo el cuerpo, incluso sus cabellos, el crucifico grande que descansaba sobre su pecho, y entre sus guantes un fino rosario de cuentas azules. Había escuchado que las monjas eran ancianas gruñonas y estrictas... esta monja en cambio, era joven y sus ojos no le causaban temor, al contrario, se sentía con confianza para hablarle de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en una silla esperando a su pequeño alumno. Desde que había recuperado la conciencia había insistido en verlo, demasiado pesar había sentido el tener que llamar la atención de esa forma tan vergonzosa, todo por culpa de sus más escondidos temores. Bien, el amo de la casa ya no estaba y eso la alivió un poco, su mirada y su tono de voz la perturbaba más que cualquier persona. Entonces se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el niño que la observaba fijamente, la joven se puso en cuclillas y le tendió una mano esbozando una leve sonrisa, algo escaso en ella.

- Soy Kagome... voy a ser tu maestra por un tiempo, espero nos llevemos bien.

El niño observó más de cerca sus ojos y entonces el rostro serio de él se distendió y sonrió, respondiéndole al saludo. Miroku se rascó la cabeza pensando en que al menos no era tan fría con el niño, ya que a él ni siquiera le había respondido el saludo.

- ¿Porqué es una monja tan joven?- Preguntó Shippo y ella dejó de sonreír. Miroku aplastó más su mano en su hombro.

- Que no seas tan impertinente...- Regañó entre dientes y entonces la muchacha se puso de pie.

- Bien, te lo diré, no soy monja aun... soy novicia... ¿ves? Mi vestuario no es de color negro, sino azul oscuro... además mi cofia es diferente...

- Ah sí, las otras parecen alas que estan a punto de volar!- El niño rió y Miroku le tapó la boca ante su falta de respeto. Para su sorpresa la novicia de hielo le sonrió divertida.

- Bueno, hermana... espero que pueda contener a este pequeño revoltoso... - Dijo el joven criado mientras sacaba al niño fuera de la sala y este se echaba a correr escaleras abajo. Ella retomó su actitud cautelosa y seria observando que la puerta de la sala estuviera todo el tiempo abierta-... no es tan problemático como dicen por ahí...

- Sí...- Respondió ella caminando rápidamente hasta la salida-... a veces las cosas no son como parecen...- Murmuró pasando por su lado con un aire de misterio que al joven lo dejó perturbado. Qué monja más extraña... y bonita, pensó después.

La joven novicia siguió al pequeño que ya le llevaba la delantera hacia el jardín. El calor agobiante del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, ella se llevó una mano a la frente y estudió sus alrededores. El niño estaba no muy lejos, en una fuente de agua con sus manos dentro jugueteando distraídamente. La joven se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estas aburrido?

- Mmm, un poco, es que Rin esta enferma y no puede jugar conmigo.- Respondió el niño con pesar. Kagome pestañeó rápidamente inclinándose a él.

- ¿Rin?... ¿Quién es ella?

- Rin. Es la hija del hermano de Inuyasha, esta con nosotros porque su papá esta de viaje.

Kagome se incorporó mirando bien al pequeño. De acuerdo a lo que sabía, ese niño era el "protegido" de ese hombre. ¿Tendría algún parentesco? Se movió inquieta haciendo una leve mueca con sus labios.

- El Señor Taisho... dice que tú eres su protegido...- Murmuró. De inmediato sintió un extraño golpeteo en el corazón, alzó la vista y ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada dorada que la observaba desde lejos y que la hizo ruborizar hasta la raíz de los cabellos, ladeó rápidamente la mirada apenas atisbando que aquel hombre iba acompañado de una dama.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Dijo el niño y la novicia tuvo deseos de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra, esperaba que la voz del pequeño no fuera oída hasta ese "caballero". – Siempre me ha cuidado... yo no tengo mamá ni papá, ellos murieron... eso me cuenta él... yo no los conocí...

Kagome tragó con fuerza preguntándose si no sería hijo de ese señor. Tal vez se había casado antes pero... ¿entonces porqué negar la paternidad? Quizás era hijo producto de una relación ilícita... eso concordaba más... tal vez la madre se lo había dejado a su cargo... había sido una criada o una dama de la alta sociedad comprometida... sacudió la cabeza roja de vergüenza y miró de reojo hacia un lado. Aquel hombre caminaba lentamente con una mujer elegante que no dejaba de mirarla... y Kagome tuvo la extraña idea... que esa persona le era conocida...

- Ella es la amante de Inuyasha...- Murmuró el chico y ella volteó abriendo más sus ojos.

- ¡No digas eso!- Protestó horrorizada. El pequeño se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Pero es cierto... y no es la única... también hay otra... bueno, Enju no es su amante pero lo quiere también, ella es quien me cuida, pero Inuyasha dice que es muy niña y eso hace enojar a Enju... Inuyasha ni siquiera la trata como trata a esa señora... pero Enju el otro día lo besó, yo los vi y ella le dijo que quería casarse con él... Inuyasha dijo que no se casaba con nadie en esta vida...

Kagome se mordió los labios completamente horrorizada, se incorporó y dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia aquel hombre que paseaba de lo más tranquilo junto a la dama. Con que era uno de esos... pensó ella con rabia, de esos hombres que jugaban con las mujeres y las trataban como simples objetos de entretención. Se sintió humillada y enojada, deseando en ese momento volver al convento. ¿Para qué cumplir una misión prestándole ayuda a una persona que ni se lo merecía? Seguramente para que ella mantuviera entretenido al niño y él pudiera hacer de sus amoríos como le fuera en gana.

En ese momento, en que seguían ambos la ruta del sendero de piedrecilla que llevaba a los plantíos, sin siquiera prestar atención a Kikyo, Inuyasha volteó el rostro y volvió a mirar a la novicia. La mirada gélida de ella le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño sintiéndose demasiado incómodo otra vez, maldición pensó con desagrado ¿porque desde que la había visto, sentía como si estuviera vestido con ropa de púas?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **_Agradezco el apoyo nuevamente_**, gracias por todos sus comentarios **Sesshiry, fany, ****serena tsukino chiba****, inu-kag-kat, ****peca-chan,****inuyasha-xsiempre****, Nadja-chan, Mary1416, ****Nadeshiko miko****, MaríNa, ****AmiMizunoR.****, erini, ****Yesmari****, Lady Indomitus, ****Kagome-1551****, Esme, Kos-Mos** (no sé cómo podría enseñarte, si quieres contactame, de todas formas no hay problema ;)), **Dita-chan,abril-chan,LaUrAcHaN99,Mary-JVR,Ayumi Tsai, kata, Rei II (gracias por recomendar mis fics y tb a kikyo-dono) y a todos quienes leen**, gracias otra vez. 

Espero disfruten su fin de semana y nos vemos muy pronto. Cuídense!

**_Lady_**.


	4. Monja de Hielo

**Capitulo 4: "Monja de Hielo"**

Recorrió la habitación con la frente fruncida y las manos en puño, notoriamente molesta por la actitud y vida libertina de ese hombre. ¿Pero cómo la amorosa Madre Superiora la había enviado a ese lugar, con esa persona que se iba a condenar en el infierno irremediablemente?... ¡Cielo Santo! Debería volver al convento, así no tendría que enfrentarse a la mirada de aquel "caballero" ni menos a su presencia, volvería a la tranquilidad de su vida. Aferró los dedos a los marcos de la ventana y vio el mar negro y espumoso agitarse allá abajo, junto a las rocas de la playa.

- Hermana... el niño dice que si puede ir a su alcoba un momento...

Kagome se giró y miró sorprendida a la criada.

- ¿Para qué?

Sango se encogió de hombros.

- Quiere hablar con usted antes de dormir... y también el señor Taisho avisó que bajara al comedor para la cena.

Kagome respiró profundamente y luego se pasó una mano por los pliegues de su grueso vestido. Bien... era su misión y debía cumplir ¿no era eso lo que le había dicho la Madre? Cierto... y si cumplía... iba a poder recibir sus ansiados votos... no debía olvidar eso... bien... suspiró otra vez... nada era fácil en la vida... si esta era una prueba la iba a pasar, aunque su corazón latió con más fuerza al recordar aquellos ojos dorados que se posaban casi con descaro sobre los suyos. Enrojeció levemente.

- Lo haré por el niño... sí, no debo preocuparme por lo demás... fue la señal de Dios que pedí y yo debo cumplir - Musitó autoconvenciéndose e intentado recuperar el valor que a veces sentía estaba perdido.

La habitación del niño estaba en el ala contraria de la mansión y esta era pequeña pero bien decorada y amueblada. La vela que estaba sobre un candelabro estaba casi extinta así que cuando ella entró solo vio el bultito sobre la cama, sus cabellos rojos llamaban notoriamente la atención, Kagome se acercó lentamente al pequeño y este estiró su diminuta mano.

- ¿Qué sucede Shippo?

- Es que... ¿puede contarme una historia primero?... Enju me cuenta historias aburridas... además nunca me había acostado tan temprano en toda mi vida... pero igual tengo sueño...- Dijo el pelirrojo sin poder evitar un gran bostezo.

Kagome tenía la imperiosa curiosidad de conocer a esa tal "Enju" de la que tanto hablaba el niño. ¿Sería en verdad otra amante de ese hombre? Sintió que realmente estaba en un nido de perdición. Miró al pequeño y sus ojos inocentes y verdes le conmovieron el corazón. Le sonrió y se prometió a sí misma que a él lo iba a ayudar.

- Es porque hemos estudiado toda la tarde- Respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Y entonces se sentó a su lado. – A ver... déjame pensar...

- Primero le cuento yo uno - Dijo el niño poniéndose de costado en la cama y posando una mano sobre su cabeza- Hermana... ¿ha escuchado del "Mercenario"?

Kagome arrugó un poco la frente.

- Creo que... lo he escuchado... Sango me habló de él hace poco...

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¡Él es mi héroe!- Entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar en la cama. Kagome se levantó para tranquilizarlo pero le fue inútil, el niño comenzó a imitar peleas de espadas- Así¡pelea así!

- ¡Dios del Cielo!... ¿Acaso lo has visto?- Preguntó horrorizada. El niño se detuvo y se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

- No... pero he escuchado cosas de él... la gente dice que no hay que salir de noche porque se puede encontrar con "El Mercenario"... pero yo no creo que sea malo... Inuyasha dice que sólo le hace la vida de cuadritos al Gobernador...

Kagome hizo una leve mueca con la boca. Realmente ese hombre sólo le enseñaba tonterías a ese niño ¿cómo se le podía ocurrir defender a un delincuente? Se acercó y arropó bien al pequeño.

- Mira Shippo... si ese hombre es un delincuente... entonces no es un héroe, todo lo contrario... – El niño hizo una mueca no muy convencido y Kagome intentó recuperar el tono condescendiente.- Veamos... - Murmuró alzando la vista al techo, luego sonrió y acomodó las manos sobre su regazo-... bien... yo te contaré la historia de un héroe de verdad... le decían Robin Hood... y aunque robaba... lo hacía por una buena razón...

Miró de reojo el reloj cucú que colgaba en la pared y se revolvió inquieto en su silla. Miroku, a su derecha, jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la mesa sintiéndose algo impaciente por la actitud de Inuyasha. Finalmente el rumor de faldas moverse y acercarse los puso a ambos alertas. Entonces ella cruzó el umbral son su mirada seria y casi fría y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los dos hombres ponerse de pie.

- Por fin ha llegado, hermana, la puntualidad es algo que no podemos tolerar- Dijo el joven amo con una media sonrisa cínica que la hizo a ella enrojecer pero aun así enfrentó la mirada.

- Lamento la tardanza- Respondió simplemente, caminando hasta donde Inuyasha caminaba y arrastraba la silla, el puesto que estaba a su izquierda. Aquella atención tan caballeresca la turbo más y tragó con fuerza, se sentó y luego Inuyasha y Miroku lo hicieron. La comida les fue traída de inmediato.

- Le pedí a su criada que comiera con nosotros pero se negó, parece que no se siente tan a gusto en la sala.

- Ella no es mi criada, es mi acompañante... pero es comprensible su incomodidad... y no es la única- Respondió nuevamente con distancia y recuperándose por completo. Miroku miró de reojo a su amigo y este tenía la vista fija en la novicia.

Como él pareció ya no interrogarla, tomó la cuchara y comenzó a beber su sopa, los otros dos también lo hicieron, produciéndose un extraño silencio en la habitación solo interrumpido por el rumor de las olas que chocaban allá abajo.

- Por cierto, hermana... – Interrumpió al cabo de unos exasperantes minutos Inuyasha-... espero que no este enferma... lo digo por el desmayo de esta mañana... ¿ayuna demasiado?

La muchacha levantó apenas la vista con la cuchara a medio camino.

- No me desmayé por hacer ayuno... – Respondió con cortesía.

- ¿Esta enferma acaso? – Él se inclinó descaradamente sobre la mesa y acercó el rostro al suyo. Kagome se alejó rápidamente pestañeando turbada y avergonzada-... la noto demasiado pálida... y bastante delgada... ¡cuando la levanté parecía una pluma! De verdad engañan esos vestidos, será porque lleva demasiado ropaje encima – Sonrió Inuyasha con burla y las mejillas de ella se habían sonrojado súbitamente. Miroku quiso morderse la lengua para evitar reír a carcajadas.

- No, estoy perfectamente... lamento si le causé problemas... debe haber sido el cambio de aire...

Bajó rápidamente la vista y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado demasiado dentro de su pecho.

Él la miró con detenimiento y no supo qué más decir, el silencio entre los tres fue nuevamente embarazoso. Recostó la espalda en la silla y entonces siguió preguntando.

- ¿Y Shippo?

Kagome levantó la barbilla y su mirada se posó en el mantel llevándose la cuchara de la sopa a los labios.

- Los niños a esta hora deben estar en sus camas.- Fue su escueta respuesta. Miroku observó a Inuyasha con cautela y este, que por un momento pareció confundido, frunció el ceño.

- Pero él cena con nosotros, siempre ha sido así.

- Ya le dije...- Respondió la novicia esta vez posando su mirada en la de él-... los niños deben...

- ¡¡Al diablo!!- Protestó pegando con su puño sobre la mesa. Las copas de cristal se mecieron fuertemente y la joven casi se atragantó al ver la furia de sus ojos.- ¿Quién se cree que es? Shippo siempre ha cenado con nosotros y eso es tradición- Bramó extrañamente irritado que hasta Miroku se impresionó- ¡Usted solo esta a cargo de su enseñanza, no se meta en otros asuntos!

La mirada asustada de ella le hizo pensar que tenía dominada la situación, la joven novicia aunque lucía al principio asustada, pareció luego que se había dominado y lo miraba con su habitual frialdad y tranquilidad. ¡Toda una monja! Pensó con burla. La joven volvió a retomar su sopa desviando la vista desdeñosa

- Usted pidió educar a su... protegido... la educación no solo tiene que ver con los libros, sino también con la conducta de las personas y sus buenos modales.- Alzó la vista otra vez posándolos en los de él- Elevar la voz en la cena es una falta de respeto... y también **sorber** la sopa, **SEÑOR**.

Miroku se atoró y luego tosió fuertemente pensando que se ahogaba, cuando finalmente pudo tranquilizarse, no sin antes carraspear varias veces sintiendo la garganta resentida, miró de reojo a Inuyasha que observaba como un demonio a la novicia, pero finalmente no hizo nada, más que refunfuñar y volver a terminar su plato con suma cautela esta vez.

- ¿Le gusta esta casa, hermana?- Preguntó el joven criado intentando distender el aire tenso que se cernía sobre ellos. Kagome lo miró y su mirada dura pareció flexibilizarse un poco.

- Es una casa hermosa... tiene una vista inmejorable.

Le sonrió tranquilizándose. Bien, necesitaba calmar las cosas entre esos dos... ¡pero qué demonios!... ¿Cómo una novicia podía llevarse tan mal con Inuyasha? Bueno... tampoco él ayudaba demasiado... en realidad, le extrañaba que él se ensañara tanto con ella... jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa forma.

- Es... la mejor hacienda del lugar, con la mejor vista, eso piensa Inuyasha ¿no lo cree así usted también?

El joven amo levantó la vista y la posó sobre él con deseos de poner sus dedos alrededor de su cuello ¿para qué hablarle de esa forma a la novicia de hielo?

- Sí- Respondió escuetamente volviendo a su silencio.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos y Miroku suspiró pesadamente. Estaba seguro que de la forma en que iban las cosas... la monja iba a estar muy pronto de vuelta en su convento...

- ¿Sabe hermana? Creo que debo hacerle una advertencia... – Dijo de pronto el joven amo con tono de voz autoritario. Kagome lo miró apenas, con tranquilidad-... esta prohibido salir de noche, anda una persona demasiado peligrosa por los alrededores y no quiero ser el responsable de que usted... si por alguna circunstancia anda afuera... le llega a pasar algo... – De pronto notó que la mirada de la novicia se agudizaba en la suya y que incluso hasta le brillaban extrañamente sus bellos ojos castaños. Él carraspeó retomando la conversación-... no quiero que la violen por ahí por no cumplir mis ordenes.

La muchacha se levantó de súbito mirando absorta a los ojos de Inuyasha. Él jamás la había observado por tanto tiempo y a aparte de sorprenderse de la perfección de su rostro notó que ella temblaba por completo, y que estaba completamente alterada. Sus pequeñas manos estaban en puño y él al verlas notó como la cruz del rosario que parecía siempre llevar en la muñeca, estaba dentro de su puño, seguramente clavándole la piel.

- No se preocupe...- Dijo la muchacha al fin con voz ronca- Soy prudente.

Se giró y se marchó dejando a los otros tan sorprendidos que ni un solo comentario fue seguido después de que estuvieron solos.

&&&&&&&&

Respiró con fuerza y se movió incómodo en el sillón. El criado entró en la sala con cautela y cerró las cortinas de los grandes ventanales. La manta que el joven amo había puesto sobre sus rodillas había caído al suelo hacía rato y entonces Miroku notó que el libro que tenía entre sus manos aun estaba en la primera página. Suspiró pesadamente caminando despacio por la sala.

- ¿No saldrás esta noche?- Preguntó al fin. El de ojos dorados meneó la cabeza.- Ahh vaya... supongo que es la noche de la señorita Kikyo entonces...

- No, tampoco- Respondió apenas.

Miroku suspiró pesadamente. Era extraño... ¿una noche de ocio para Inuyasha? Eso era bien raro.

- Esa... novicia...

Inuyasha alzó el rostro y de su garganta salió un ronco carraspeo, sus ojos se detuvieron aun siniestros sobre los del otro pero el muchacho de ojos azules le restó importancia.

- No me hables de ella... nunca había visto una monja como esa, siempre anda a la defensiva ¿no deben ser mujeres amorosas y calladas? - Gruñó y volvió a posar la vista en el libro. Miroku hizo una mueca divertida, apoyó la espalda en una mesa de arrimo y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues si te desagrada tanto la monjita... ¿porque no te consigues una institutriz? Perdona pero es que... una monja aquí... se me hace tan extraño, tú ni siquiera tienes religión, eres bien bestia en realidad... además te llevas pésimo con ella...

- Cállate- Respondió con falsa irritación. Ni siquiera tenía deseos de refutar sus palabras.

- Es que es cierto ¿porqué una monja aquí?... a menos que...mmm no, realmente no se me ocurre... pero la encuentro simpática ¿sabes?

- A ti todas las mujeres te caen simpáticas- Gruñó esta vez irritado- Incluso aquella desconcertante monja de hielo.

Miroku rio divertido un buen instante.

- Monja de hielo... – Repitió en un murmullo- Pues la **monja de** **hielo** no es una anciana encorvada como habías asegurado...- Agregó el joven con picardía.

El otro levantó una ceja y su pecho se movió fuertemente.

- Pero sigue siendo de hielo- Respondió exasperado poniéndose de pie y dejando el libro sobre la silla- ¿Ves como nos mira? Como si fuésemos demonios o cosas horrendas... no me gusta esa mirada de ella...

- Es una religiosa... una monja ¿qué más quieres? Seguro debe pensar que somos dos almas descarriadas que se van a ir derechito a su infierno... pero se lleva bien con Shippo... y eso es un gran logro...

Su tono condescendiente lo irritó, gruñó pasándose la mano por el cabello intentando tranquilizarse.

- No sé porqué diablos la defiendes tanto... además no es monja, es una novicia aun...

- Pero no deja de ser una mujer... y muy bonita... como tú has dicho... ¿porqué te gusta tanto molestarla?... ¿es una nueva forma de cortejar que tienes?

Arrugó la frente y sus ojos destellaron en la penumbra casi de la habitación.

- ¡Idiota!... ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?... ¡No tengo intenciones de seducir a esa monja!

- Pero te preocupaste por su condición hace un rato... y además le dijiste que era bonita...

- Arggg, sólo bromeaba... me gusta verla exasperar... – Sonrió malvado, volteando y abriendo las cortinas-... es en esos momentos en que ella parece que pierde toda su frialdad fingida...

- ¿Frialdad fingida?-Repitió el otro.

- Ella esconde algo, lo sé... lo siento...- Murmuró posando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la vista fija en la inmensidad del mar oscuro de la noche-... y tengo intenciones de averiguarlo...- Sonrió-... tengo mucha curiosidad como es que una joven como esa llegó a ser novicia...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y por su apoyo. Gracias **lina, Kikyo-donoMary-JVR, Fanitix, Nadja-chan **(también ella no es de mi agrado, tranquila n.n)**, inu-kag-kat, Mary1416, kaorichan, Isis-Aome, lorena,LaUrAcHaN99,Yesmari,peca-chan,inuyasha-xsiempre**(jeje cuando quieras)**AmiMizunoR., Arce, yuiren3,Dita-chan,Esme, abril-chan, Marina, Rei II, arshi sama y por supuesto a todos quienes leen**.

Paciencia que poco a poco se irán descubriendo los misterios que rodean este fic, mientras entreténganse y nos vemos pronto.

_**Lady Sakura**_.

PD: Ah y sí, aun no funcionan las alertas de fanfiction u.u'


	5. Cambio de Planes

**Capítulo 5: "Cambio de Planes"**

Sentía el sol abrazador que la asfixiaba demasiado, a pesar de estar bajo un frondoso árbol el aire era caliente, intoxicante, turbador. Se sobó la sien y se movió en el pasto incómoda, deseando quitarse el grueso hábito y recibir los rayos de sol sobre su piel. Respiró sofocada abanicándose con el cuadernillo que tenía sobre sus manos. Cielos... quitarse esa ropa era una gran tentación... pero no ahí, ni muerta. ¿Estaría la playa muy lejos? Desde donde estaban, o sea, sobre una loma, habría que bajar a ella... este sería un buen momento para introducir los pies en el mar, pensó con derrotada.

- Mire señorita... ella es Enju... la que nos mira desde la mansión.

Enju era una joven de no más de 15 años, lo notaba por su rostro de niña y el poco desarrollo de su cuerpo, flaco, mal alimentado tal vez, aparentaba 18 con su aire resuelto y decidido, junto con su vestimenta osada de criada que mostraba sus brazos desnudos, su tórax y el nacimiento de sus pequeños senos. Desde que la novicia había llegado a la hacienda, de eso ya un par de días, no había visto a esa muchacha. Kagome la observó impresionada a pesar de que la adolescente la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Aquella criada desgarbada no podía ser una... una amante de ese hombre, no, apenas sí era una chiquilla.

- Bueno Shippo...- Aclaró la novicia la garganta y desvió la vista al libro que tenía en frente-... sigamos con la lección... entonces ya sabes quien es Dios ¿verdad?

- Miroku dice que el Dios de ustedes es como el Buda de nosotros...- Murmuró el pequeño sentado sobre una gran raíz y meciendo sus piernitas.

Kagome le sonrió con afabilidad.

- Cierto... en algunas partes le dicen Alá, Buda... es el mismo Dios...

- ¿Es cierto que castiga si miento?

La novicia cerró el libro de catecismo y respiró profundamente.

- Bueno... no castiga... en realidad... cuando mientes... lo ofendes a él...- Se puso roja como el carmín y bajó la vista al recordar que ella misma había mentido un par de noches atrás al no develar la verdadera razón de su inesperado desmayo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y su corazón latió fuerte bajo la tela gruesa de su hábito al recordar la mirada inquisidora del amo de la casa que siempre, desde que había llegado, estaba cerca... como si... la siguiera... sacudió la cabeza intentando recuperarse Nooo, eso no era posible, además¿porqué aquella mirada aun le causaba estragos? Miró al pequeño como si hubiera vuelto a la vida- ¿Sucede algo, Shippo?

El niño pelirrojo movió ambas piernas inquietas y desvió la vista, avergonzado.

- Es que... yo... no quería... pero Inuyasha tiene la culpa... ese tonto...- Musitó enojado mirándola luego-... siempre me dice que si aquella señora... esa señora del otro día... llegaba en la noche, tenía que decirle que él ya estaba dormido...

Kagome palideció abriendo más sus ojos castaños, sintió un extraño escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, a pesar de sudar.

- Esa dama... – Murmuró apenas- ¿Viene también por las noches?

- ¿Verdad que es pecado acostarse con una mujer que no es su esposa?

Lo miró pasmada, sentía que la piel se le había erizado más aun y que el rubor la invadía por completo. Bajó la vista alisándose los pliegues de su grueso vestido de novicia tragando apenas, sin poder evitar sentirse demasiado avergonzada. La frente se llenó de pequeñas perlas de sudor, otra vez la cofia le picó y deseó quitársela. Respiró fuertemente y alzó la vista seria y recompuesta.

- Claro que es un pecado, pero los niños no deben preocuparse por eso... pero quienes cometen esos actos sí se irán al infierno.

- ¿Me iré al infierno?

Kagome se sobresaltó asustada poniéndose de pie como si una abeja la hubiese picado y lo miró pasmada. El joven amo estaba tras ellos, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con burla, como siempre. Ella enrojeció más aun y frunció levemente el ceño recuperando la compostura... debió haberlo sabido... ese hombre siempre andaba cerca, vigilándola, observándola.

- No pensé que estaba tan cerca.- A pesar de llevar días así, siempre que estaba cerca de él temblaba casi incontrolablemente.

- Lo siento...- Sonrió y se acercó felinamente a su lado, la joven se estremeció pero no desvió la vista de la suya. -... me dio curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba entreteniendo tanto a Shippo...

- Inuyasha, te vas a ir al infierno ¿ves?... ¡Yo lo sabía!- Dijo el pequeño mirándolo con rencor. El hombre quitó la sonrisa de sus labios y lo observó con seriedad, se acercó a él y le tomó el hombro.

- Oye Shippo... ve a jugar con Rin, ya debe estar en pie...

- Pero las clases no...- Protestó la novicia enojada.

- Las clases ya terminaron por esta mañana- Dijo él y al instante el niño se alejó de ellos. La joven respiró con fuerza al verse de pronto a solas con aquel hombre. Miró a su alrededor, habían algunos trabajadores quitando aun maleza de los terrenos, estaban lejos, pero aun así eran visibles desde donde estaban, además, no estaba tan lejos de la mansión. Bien, pensó tragando completamente nerviosa, era cosa de poner fin a esto. Tomó el libro que había dejado a un lado de la hierba y lo sacudió, dio un paso para marcharse pero se detuvo en seco al escucharlo.- Ehh, hermana, por favor... necesitamos hablar...

Volteó y se apegó más el libro al pecho, su corazón se sobresaltó al ver que los ojos dorados se clavaban inquisidores sobre los suyos, como siempre... eran tan...

- ¿Sí, señor?- Preguntó como si dominara la situación, cuando lo único que deseaba era apartar su vista de la de él y alejarse de su presencia que la abrumaba demasiado.

La miró serio, tan serio que ella experimentó escalofríos y temor, pero no tenía porqué tenerle temor, no, al contrario, pensó irritada, así que alzó la barbilla y adoptó una actitud desafiante casi, él levantó una ceja y quiso reír, pero se contuvo.

- Bueno, es con respecto a esas cosas que le esta enseñando a Shippo... no quiero que le meta tonterías en su cabeza con eso del... "infierno"... menos poniendo de ejemplo mi vida...

- Yo no puse de ejemplo su vida, señor... fue el propio niño.

Él apretó los puños de ambas manos sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Esa monja lo observaba de forma severa e inquisidora ¿por qué su presencia lo abrumaba? Tanto, hasta el punto de encontrar imprudente el traer a su amante a dormir a la mansión desde que ella habitaba en su casa.

- De todas formas... esta no es nuestra religión así que sólo debe decirle lo bueno y lo malo, nada más ¿entiende? Espero no seguir teniendo problemas con usted, hermana- Respondió autoritario. La joven mantuvo la vista desafiante y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza debido al enfrentamiento con él y al calor que la asfixiaba. Inuyasha de pronto bajó los ojos y notó el vaivén de su pecho, exaltado, latente y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de tocarla, justo ahí. Se sorprendió y se alejó un paso turbado ante el pensamiento lúdico y carnal ¿pero cómo se le ocurría pensar de esa forma?

- Creí...- Dijo la joven con suavidad e Inuyasha, que había volteado avergonzado, se volvió a ella y la observó apenas-... que había dicho que su protegido era problemático y que ninguna institutriz lo toleraba... todo eso es mentira, señor¿Qué es lo que pretende?

El hombre la miró con irritación ¿desde cuando aceptaba que alguien le hablara de esa forma? Él no tenía porqué darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a una persona que apenas conocía.

- ¿Sabe usted, hermana?- La miró con burla cruzando los brazos por sobre el pecho- Si quiere marcharse, pues hágalo. – Agregó con irritación.

La joven enrojeció de rabia y tuvo deseos de abofetearlo. Pero ahí estaba, la decisión era suya, irse, irse de una buena vez y refugiarse en los brazos del convento. Él mismo le estaba abriendo las puertas, la dejaba "libre"... Dios... la tentación de marcharse era grande, luego un pensamiento vergonzoso de posó en su mente ¿hasta cuando iba a huir? Esa no era su naturaleza, no lo era... además ya había decidido, se iba a quedar, por el niño, para finalmente recibir sus votos sin importar lo que eso costara.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha!

Ambos jóvenes que se miraban con desafío, voltearon para observar a la doncella, Enju, que corría agitada con la falda levantada hasta las rodillas, Kagome casi se atragantó. La muchacha se acercó al hombre y lo tomó del brazo mirándolo asustada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Enju?... ¿Es esa forma de interrumpir una conversación?

La doncella bajó la vista y miró con irritación a la novicia, esta desvió el rostro al hombre que lucía impaciente.

- Es Rin... arde en fiebre... estaba bien en la mañana pero ahora... debes llamar a un médico.

- ¡Maldición! – Gruñó y luego pestañeó algo avergonzado por la palabrota, mirando a Kagome- Lo siento... – La chica desvió la vista como si le restara importancia-... Enju, sabes que el médico fue a... ¡demonios!- Bramó otra vez y nuevamente se dio cuenta que debía controlar los insultos frente a la novicia, cuando ladeó el rostro la vio caminar a paso resuelto por el pastizal amarillo y seco y luego voltear frunciendo el ceño.

- Déjenme verla, tal vez pueda hacer algo.

- No necesitamos de rezos... hermana...- Se burló Enju con malicia. La joven se había abrazado a un brazo robusto de Inuyasha y su cuerpo lo tenía bien pegado al costado del hombre. La forma tan descarada de esa adolescente la hizo ruborizarse hasta las raíces del cabello, miró a Inuyasha y este que extrañamente tenía la vista fija en la novicia, se soltó de la chica y caminó hacia Kagome.

- Yo la llevaré... no sé para qué... - Murmuró nervioso-... pero si algo le pasa a Rin Sesshoumaru es capaz de matarme definitivamente...

La joven novicia tuvo la loca idea que el rostro de ese hombre se había transformado ¿estaría preocupado realmente? Pero... ¿sería por la niña o porque realmente porque podría tener serios problemas con su hermano?

Lo siguió rodeando la mansión y entraron por la puerta trasera. Kagome tenía que correr casi para alcanzar sus pasos, Inuyasha iba demasiado aprisa cruzando la cocina, en donde una cocinera anciana y el anciano cochero inclinaron la cabeza a ella en señal de respeto. Jadeó cuando terminó de subir las escaleras y entonces notó que la habitación de la niña estaba ubicada justamente al lado de la de Shippo. Se sintió mal porque pensó que podría haberla ido a ver mucho antes.

Cuando el joven amo abrió la puerta y se apartó para que ella entrara, Kagome, que se quedó de pie en el umbral, se dio cuenta de inmediato, y consternada, que la niña sufría de una de las peores enfermedades y de cual ella misma se había escapado hacía poco de ella: Pulmonía.

Los gemidos, la tos y las palabras delirante de aquella que estaba postrada en la cama la conmovieron demasiado. Él lo notó, la vio a ella llevarse ambas manos al corazón y reteniendo la respiración. Sus ojos de pronto brillaban más de lo usual y entonces la joven caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a la cama y arrodillarse a su lado. Una carita casi amoratada, de húmedos cabellos apareció de entre las gruesas colchas, con dos rosetones en las mejillas y moviéndose y tosiendo constantemente.

- Pensé que estaba resfriada... pero es más contagioso, parece...- Dijo Enju, tras Inuyasha.- Yo apenas la miré salí corriendo... no vaya a contagiarme y...

- ¡Cállate!... ¡Debiste avisarme antes que era de gravedad!- Gruñó molesto el joven amo. Luego entró también y se puso en cuclillas al lado de Kagome.- Qué... Dios... ¿qué será lo que tiene?

- He visto esto...- Murmuró la novicia quitándose los guantes y pasando su mano por la frente perlada de sudor de la pequeña-... fiebre... tos... ruido en el pecho... – Ladeó el rostro y lo miró fijamente, preocupada-... es pulmonía...

- ¿Qué dice?- Masculló Inuyasha horrorizado. Kagome se levantó lentamente y comenzó a quitar todas las mantas que tenía la niña sobre la cama.

- ¡Oiga!... ¿pero qué cree que hace?- Preguntó Enju enojada y molesta.

- Esta mojada en sudor ¿Qué no lo ve? Necesita aire... – La dejó sólo con la sábana mientras Inuyasha se ponía lentamente de pie-... hace un calor agobiante afuera, imagínese como debe sentirse ella con fiebre...

- Hay... ¿algo que pueda hacer?- Preguntó él y entonces ella volteó y lo miró con seriedad.

- Por favor, pida que preparen una sopa de pollo y con bastantes verduras... y si puede... que consigan hojas de árboles aromáticos y que las traigan en una vasija de agua hirviendo... eso le permitirá respirar mejor... y... que nadie se acerque... esto es muy contagioso...

Inuyasha la miró atentamente, ambos lo hicieron sin saber porqué. De pronto el hombre sintió que le latía demasiado el corazón, desvió rápidamente la vista y caminó hasta la salida murmurando.

- Se hará enseguida.

&&&&&&&&

Sus ojos como el fuego se concentraron meditabundos sobre el mar de allá afuera otra vez. Era muy tarde, toda la mansión estaba oscura, excepto la habitación de la pequeña Rin. Momentos antes él, pensando que la pequeña estaba sola, se había levantado de la cama preocupado por su estado. Cuando se acercó a la puerta vio a través de los pliegues de esta la luz débil de vela y el susurro constante que le llamó la atención. Extrañado, posó su mano sobre el pomo abriendo la puerta y se impresionó de ver a la novicia, de rodillas junto a la cama, en una ferviente oración mientras sus dedos parecían juguetear con las cuentas de su rosario. La visión era... perturbadora, no, sorpresiva. El aire perfumado y refrescante de las hojas traídas por él mismo aquella mañana invadía la alcoba, el viento tibio de la noche mecía las cortinas y también la cofia de ella, al observarla con más detenimiento, notó el sudor de su frente. Él se preguntó si aquello, es decir, estar vestida con ese vestuario tan grueso, no la sofocaba, bueno, lo que veía era obvio que sí... pero parecía no importarle, seguramente soportaba estoica el calor abrazador de la noche... todo una monja ¿no?, pero ya no le fue posible burlarse de eso. Experimentó un sentimiento extraño por la joven, tan extraño que se asustó ligeramente, entonces se alejó cerrando despacio la puerta, sin ya deseos de volver a su cama.

Estando ahora frente a la inmensidad del mar, se preguntó porqué aquella novicia lo impresionaba de esa manera. Se cruzó de brazos recordando la actitud distante y a la vez defensiva con ellos, con él sobre todo, la forma esquiva en que lo trataba, la manera desafiante en que le hablaba... y luego, la preocupación y la actitud con Rin... no, no era de hielo, eso era definitivo ¿porqué entonces ella lo aparentaba? Era obvio que había algo que ocultaba... ¿porqué diablos tenía que pensar en eso? Debería estar preocupado de otros asuntos, mucho más importantes que la indescifrable actitud de una novicia... pero tragó con fuerza sintiendo más curiosidad aun por saber de su enigmática vida... ¡Diablos! La criada que tenía ni siquiera le había dado un miserable dato.

Cuando Kagome se levantó le temblaron las rodillas y se sintió demasiado débil y cansada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se abrieron de súbito cuando notó que comenzaba a ver negro. Un vahído, no! Afirmó una mano en el colchón de la cama y sintió el vertiginoso latido de su corazón. Se mordió el labio y se olvidó de ella para preocuparse por la pequeña. Suspiró aliviada, la niña parecía respirar más suave, al menos su pecho no silbaba fuertemente. Acercó su mano a la frente y la notó tibia. Sonrió y posó sus labios en la frente murmurando.

- Buena chica...

- Hermana...

La novicia se sobresaltó con la voz ronca que pareció de pronto despertarle cada poro de la piel, ladeó el rostro y su respiración se volvió agitada al verlo ahí, de pie, apenas vestido con pantalones, el pecho desnudo, la cabellera negra, suelta y mirándola de una forma suave y nueva que la estremeció. Carraspeó turbada y se levantó apenas, caminó como pudo y él se apartó del umbral dejándola pasar, aspirando profundamente el halo de hojas frescas que tenía impregnado en su cuerpo. Cuando ella estuvo afuera el joven amo cerró la puerta y la vio marcharse. La llamó nuevamente.

- Hermana...

Se detuvo en seco sin querer verlo. No, no podía... ¿porqué aquel hombre le causaba esos estragos? Sintió la piel erizarse y el temblor en sus extremidades, Dios del Cielo!... ¿Qué sucedía? Volteó tragando apenas y lo miró casi rendida, como un animalito asustado y confundido.

- ¿Sí?

- Usted dijo que eso era contagioso...- Dijo él de pronto. Kagome pareció respirar más aliviada.

- Lo es- Respondió en un susurro que pareció cómplice a ambos. Inuyasha se acercó un paso más y la observó por completo.

- Ha permanecido toda la noche con ella... y ha besado la frente de esa niña...

- No se puede abandonar a una persona que necesita ayuda- Respondió otra vez en un susurro. Lo vio fruncir las cejas.

- ¿A costa de su propia vida?- Ella abrió un poco más sus ojos, sorprendida- Hermana...

- No se preocupe... si enfermo puede mandarme de vuelta al convento, le juro que no lo molestaré y no tendrá que preocuparse.- Respondió ya mas resuelta, endureciendo la mirada. Inuyasha la observó a los ojos, su rostro era inexpresivo, al contrario del de ella. Notó la frente perlada de sudor, las mejillas rojas, sus ojos brillante y entonces tragó ¿estaría ya enferma? Se preguntó preocupado.

- No lo digo por eso...- Murmuró al fin con voz gutural. La joven novicia se sorprendió y sus mejillas parecieron encenderse más aun - ¿No cree que hace demasiado calor? Debería cambiarse de vestido por uno de tela más delgada... o quitarse esa cofia¡por Kami!... ¡Usted morirá de insolación en vez de pulmonía!- Dijo al fin con burla y entonces la joven volvió a arrugar la frente.

- Ya le dije, si enfermo, puede enviarme al convento.- Le respondió simplemente y luego le dio la espalda, alejándose de él en la penumbra del pasillo.

- Arrgg... eso crees...- Susurró apenas y pensando... que ni en sueños ella saldría de su hacienda.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: n.n muchas muchas gracias por sus 100 reviews, se los agradezco de corazón, gracias por leer y hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas, gracias por sus comentarios **MaríNa, Keren** (bueno lo de mula XD),**AmiMizunoR.,peca-chan** (sí, entendí que era una amenaza n.n'), **LaUrAcHaN99, Nadja-chan , Fanitix, Kikyo-dono, Saya, HarLet.BriNa,Mary1416,chimis,inuyasha-xsiempre,Yesmari,yuiren3,serena tsukino chiba,abril-chan,Dita-chan, Esme, ARASHI SAMA, inu-kag-kat, MICH-SAMA,Mary-JVR, Danesa-19** (entiendo, pero la _**Kagome de la serie no ha pasado por "traumas grandes" como la Kagome de mis fics**_, he ahí una gran diferencia. Además siempre la describo como es, o sea, solidaria, cariñosa y con el _**don de perdonar y olvidar**_, cosas que su antecesora no tiene, y esa es la diferencia. Por cierto, _**no siempre es así en mis fics**_.), **Rei y a todos quienes leen.**

Bueno, con respecto a sus dudas sobre el misterioso "_**Mercenario**_"... jeje (risa malvada) muy pronto lo sabrán...

Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente.

Ah, y seguimos con las alertas sin funcionar u.u'

_**Lady**_


	6. Bajo Sospecha

**Capítulo 6: "Bajo Sospecha"**

- ¿Cómo te fue en el pueblo?- Preguntó la novicia sentada en un pequeño taburete frente a un tocador rústico que en un principio encontraba de más en la habitación pero que a pesar de sus pedidos de que lo retiraran, aún seguía ahí.

- ¡Oh!- Sango se sentó en la cama y suspiró con fuerza- Es un caos... la plaza esta rodeada de soldados, la gente ya ni quiere salir de sus casas... todos sospechan de todos...

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?- Preguntó como si nada, pensando más en la pequeña niña enferma que lo demás. Se trenzó bien el cabello y luego lo acomodó en coronilla en su nuca.

- Es... por "El Mercenario"...- Musitó la otra apenas y Kagome frunció el ceño mirándola a través del espejo.-... dicen que hace un par de noches robó un destacamento de armas que había llegado a la bahía...

- ¡Dios del cielo!- Murmuró la joven consternada.- ¿Armas?

- Sí...- Murmuró la criada-... armas...

Kagome volteó y acomodó ambas manos sobre su regazo. Se veía extraña sin su acostumbrada cofia.

- Dime, Sango...- Preguntó dubitativa, comenzando a tener curiosidad-... ¿quién ese Mercenario del que todos hablan?

- Un hombre solitario que dicen va vestido de negro... que lleva una gran espada y que es muy diestra con ella... peligroso como ningún ladrón... es el principal enemigo del Gobernador... y es por eso mismo que mucha gente de mí... condición... le tiene estima...

La novicia pareció no entender.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Las cosas han cambiado desde que esta en el convento, señorita... – Kagome la miró con seriedad-... el pobre es más pobre y el rico es más rico...

- ¿Y que tiene que ver con ese "Mercenario"?

La criada bajó la vista temerosa de seguir hablando, apenas murmuró.

- Es que... el nuevo Gobernador... es algo... despiadado... y... bueno... los de nuestra clase son los que más han sufrido injusticias pues han hecho valer sus derechos... – Sus dedos juguetearon nerviosos sobre su regazo-... gracias al "Mercenario" se ha evitado una guerra civil... se dice que las armas eran... para dotar a los aristócratas... para reprimirnos...

Kagome se sorprendió completamente de lo que aquella muchacha estaba hablando ¿un Gobernador despiadado?... ¿Una guerra civil?... ¿Un Mercenario?... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo más en el pueblo? Se sintió mal por su ignorancia, mal por todo el tiempo que estuvo buscando refugio en el convento, escondida como los avestruces esconden la cabeza en la tierra... qué cobarde... y había gente, los pobres, gente como ella, modesta, que luchaban día a día por las injusticias... Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos queriendo llorar.

- No puedo creerlo...- Musitó apenas.

- Entonces...- Prosiguió Sango-... se busca al "Mercenario"... 100 lingotes de oro a quien lo capture vivo... lo ahorcarán en la plaza... eso dicen...

Kagome alzó la vista y sus manos temblaron de sólo imaginar lo que aquel horrendo espectáculo significaría se realizara frente a todos. Sólo una mente enferma podría ocurrírsele semejante acto.

- A pesar de ser un delincuente...- Murmuró al fin-... espero que no lo encuentren...

Volteó y suspiró mirándose en el espejo. Cielos, qué cosas sucedían en el mundo, aun estaba inquieta imaginando a ese enigmático "Mercenario" ¿Quién sería?... ¿Por qué hacía eso? Fuera quien fuera... nadie merecía morir, menos de esa forma y por ayudar a las personas... sintió escalofríos.

Sango vio como ella se acomodaba finalmente la cofia sobre su cabeza y entonces se mordió el labio bajando la vista. La joven novicia que la observaba desde el espejo volteó y la miró con seriedad.

- ¿Sucede algo?

La criada jugueteó otra vez con sus dedos con la vista baja y luego la alzó para mirarla directamente.

- Señorita... es que... no sé si se enojará...

Kagome sonrió suavemente y se acercó a la muchacha, sentándose a su lado, sobre la cama.

- Sango...- Le tomó las manos-... nunca me he enojado contigo... ni siquiera porque no duermes en mi habitación... pero esta bien, eso me ha enseñado a ser más fuerte...

- Es que no puedo dormir en una alcoba como esta, señorita... ya le expliqué la otra vez...

- Tranquila, lo sé, yo tampoco me acostumbro a tanto lujo... además, dormir sola no ha sido tan malo...- Respondió, aunque recordó la primera noche en esa cama, con la puerta con seguro, con la mesa del escritorio que había puesto de barricada para asegurar más la puerta... bien, eso había sido los primeros días.

- Señorita Kagome... – La criada aferró más su manos a las suyas-... debo decirle dos cosas... es muy serio...

La muchacha la miró intranquila mientras Sango parecía buscar valor para hablar. Luego de un tenso instante, ésta respiró una buena bocanada de aire y habló.

- Mi hermano pequeño tuvo un accidente ayer... no es nada grave...- Agregó rápidamente al ver el rostro asustado de la novicia-... pero quedó con una pierna lastimada... mis padres trabajan... y Kohaku se queda solo... debo ir a cuidarlo.

- Claro...- Murmuró Kagome dándose cuenta que la muchacha debía partir, dejándola sola en aquella mansión. Aquello no la asustó demasiado. Saber que en la hacienda vivían dos niños y criados respetuosos como el cochero y la cocinera la tranquilizaban ligeramente, así que aferró más sus manos a la de la chica y le sonrió- Claro, debes ir y cuidarlo...

- Volveré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo.- Respondió rápidamente la criada. Kagome suspiró sonriendo.

- Volverás cuando Kohaku ya este sano... no te preocupes por eso...

Sango se mordió el labio inquieta y la novicia la miró confundida.

- Es que... hay algo más...- Musitó.

- ¿Algo más?

La criada se puso de pie lentamente y respiró con fuerza, por unos segundos desvió la vista hacia la puerta, que estaba cerrada obviamente y luego la volvió hacia Kagome que la miraba intrigada.

- El amo de esta casa ha estado haciendo preguntas... – La novicia la miró con seriedad, la joven aclaró la garganta-... preguntas a cerca de usted...

- ¿De mi?- Repitió impresionada llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiendo como las mejillas se ruborizaban- ¿porqué?- Luego pestañeó rápidamente poniéndose de pie- Sango... ¿Que es lo que quiere saber?

Su corazón latió fuertemente y la respiración se le hizo dificultosa, la criada se acercó a ella intentando tranquilizarla.

- No es nada malo... supongo... sólo preguntó si yo la conocía mucho... muy sutilmente claro... no me preguntó directamente pero se dijo a sí mismo "No imagino porqué una muchacha tan bonita como esa puede querer ser monja... no es por falta de pretendientes... eso es seguro... ¿porqué será?"

Kagome entreabrió sus labios, impresionada y su corazón latió más fuerte ¿él había dicho que era bonita? Bueno... no era la primera vez que lo decía¡qué falta de respeto!... ¿y quería saber porqué quería ser monja? Luego frunció el ceño intentando tranquilizarse.

- Bien...- Dijo aclarando la garganta aunque cuando caminó las piernas le temblaron-... sin lugar a dudas... ese hombre es muy curioso... siempre quiere saber más... – Agudizó la vista en el rosario que tenía entre sus manos-... seguro esta... acostumbrado a controlarlo todo... a saber todo... – Agregó, recordando la forma en que siempre estaba cerca suyo... todo el tiempo.

Sango la observó con detenimiento sin decir ni una sola palabra, cuando fue notorio el silencio Kagome, que le daba la espalda, volteó y miró sorprendida a la chica, pues esta sonreía ligeramente.

- Ha cambiado, señorita...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí... y muy rápidamente... es decir... hace poco le importaba lo que pudieran pensar los demás y ahora...

La novicia suspiró fuertemente y comenzó a caminar con lentitud por la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la ventana, el cielo azul limpio de allá fuera y los rayos de sol que le dieron en la cara la hicieron entrecerrar los ojos, entonces volteó y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes?... creo que hay personas que sufren más... como aquella niña que esta en la alcoba... Rin... y la gente del pueblo... he sido egocéntrica y demasiado orgullosa... egoísta... de alguna forma... sólo pensaba en mi...

- No debe juzgarse tan duramente... – Respondió la otra con calma.

Kagome volvió a suspirar y volteó otra vez observando el paisaje limpio, tranquilo. Cierto, en ese momento, sentía como si tuviera un peso menos en el cuerpo... no tenía miedo... pero aun la sombra de lo que sucedió aquella vez la agobiaba... aquello sería muy difícil de olvidar...

&&&&&&&&

Tenía que sacársela de la mente, sí, debía hacerlo, la novicia sólo era un peón más en el juego, pensó irritado al mirarse al espejo. Notó que sus ojos dorados brillaban más de lo usual, que el pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente cuando la recordaba a ella... Volteó y se abotonó la camina con parsimonia. Tal vez lo que tenía era sólo curiosidad... mucha curiosidad... sonrió cínicamente ¿porqué lo prohibido le era irresistiblemente atrayente?

- Eres malo... me haces sufrir...- Dijo la mujer tomándole con fuerza del brazo y mirándolo dolida. Inuyasha le sonrió y caminó lentamente por la plazoleta pública, notando de reojo los soldados apostados en cada esquina.

- Lo que menos me gustaría es hacerte sufrir, Kikyo...- Murmuró él casi como un ronroneo que ella sintió la piel erizarse bajo el vestido.

- Ni siquiera me has dejado ir a verte... todo desde que esa monjita llegó...- Repicó con amargura y su otra mano apretó más el abanico. Aquella monja... que se llevaba toda la atención de su Inuyasha! Miró de soslayo a su amado y este parecía no escucharla, observaba con la mandíbula tensa a su alrededor, notó entonces la tirantez de su cuerpo, la mujer se ofuscó demasiado- ¿Porqué no escuchas lo que hablo?... ¿qué es lo que pasa?... ¡Inuyasha!

Bajó el rostro y relajó la mandíbula, le tocó la mano con la suya intentando tranquilizarla.

- Nada, querida Kikyo... no es nada... me pregunto porqué hay tantos soldados por aquí...

- Si hubieras venido al pueblo antes...- Regañó con cinismo-... sabrías que esto sucede por culpa de ese ladrón...

- ¿Ladrón?

Kikyo lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

- A ti parece no importarte lo que esta pasando...- Luego sonrió más calmada-... aunque claro... es comprensible... eres casi un recién llegado... de todas formas es por culpa de ese hombre, cuando lo encuentren las pagará bien caro...

- Lo ahorcarán...- Musitó él deteniéndose frente a la pared de la Gobernación y leyendo el cartel en que anunciaban los lingotes de oro para la captura del "Mercenario"... y la forma en que sería su muerte.

Kikyo asintió rápidamente.

- Es lo que se merece...- Agregó. El brazo que sostenía el suyo cedió y la mujer ladeó el rostro extrañada ante su falta de atención. Iba a protestar nuevamente, pero en ese momento notó el ruido de armas y las botas de soldados acercarse con toda formalidad a ellos. No le extrañó, era el Gobernador que se acercaba con su aire resuelto y casi insolente. Cuando estuvo en frente miró a Inuyasha a los ojos, era obvia la tensión que existía entre ellos, pensó la mujer. Apretó los labios nerviosa pero luego el Gobernador estiró la mano sonriendo apenas al otro joven.

- Señor Taisho... vaya... al fin ha salido de su hacienda... lo extrañábamos por el pueblo...

Los ojos azules, fríos, se clavaban inquisidores en del joven de ojos dorados. El musculo del bíceps de los brazos de ambos se movió firme, denotando la casi igualdad de sus fuerzas. En cierto modo, pensó Kikyo, esos hombres eran similares en aspecto. Altos, bien formados, carácter casi cínico que a veces resultaba infantil, pero con un genio del demonio, incluso ambos llevaban la cabellera negra, uno apenas sujetada con un lazo, el otro en una casi interminable trenza... sin embargo la pasión desbordada por cada poro de Inuyasha era lo que marcaba la diferencia. Bankotsu en amante, no se le comparaba.

- Es que la hacienda me toma bastante tiempo...- Respondió Inuyasha con voz ronca.

- Y he escuchado por ahí que hay una joven novicia hospedada en su mansión... ¿es acaso eso cierto?

Kikyo, que se daba aire con el abanico lo cerró agitadamente desviando la vista, molesta.

- Sí, es cierto, la novicia esta para dar clases a mi protegido...

Bankotsu sonrió abiertamente.

- Sí... eso he escuchado... la gente ya lo mira de otra manera, señor Taisho... creo que teniendo a la novicia ahí se ha lavado su imagen... me pregunto si es eso lo que pretendía...

Inuyasha lo miró a los ojos, serio, tenso otra vez. La Manzana de Adán se movió inquieta en su garganta, la mujer sabía que su amado estaba molesto, tan molesto que era muy probable que rompiera en ira. Se volvió a acurrucar en un brazo y sonrió al joven Gobernador.

- Mi querido Inuyasha no tiene necesidad de limpiar su imagen...

- ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Bankotsu con cinismo levantando una ceja. Inuyasha apretó los puños y tragó con fuerza, luego sonrió siniestramente.

- Claro...

- Inuyasha, querido ¿qué te parece si das una comida en tu hacienda mañana? Sería una excelente idea para que así la gente importante de la ciudad te conozca más... vivir en este pueblucho los hace desconfiados... como Bankotsu...

- Querida Kikyo, no es desconfianza, sino precaución con el forastero...- Agregó el hombre de ojos azules.-... de todas maneras... no es forma de presionar a su... prometido...- Agregó con burla. Inuyasha pareció tranquilizarse y haberlo pensando mejor.

- No, realmente soy un bruto a veces...- Sonrió descarado-... claro, haré una recepción mañana por la noche, me honraría con su presencia, por supuesto... es una excelente forma de mantener buenas relaciones con todos... – Ladeó el rostro y le sonrió a la mujer-... gracias querida... no sé que haría sin ti...

- ¡Bien!- Respondió el otro sobándose las manos, exaltado - Me parece perfecto, nos vemos mañana entonces... estoy entusiasmado en conocer a _tu novicia_.- Sonrió, despidiéndose. De inmediato la sonrisa de Kikyo se desvaneció y cuando el hombre se alejó ella se soltó de su brazo, molesta. Decir "tu novicia" la había echo casi enrojecer de rabia, se mordió los labios y miró a Inuyasha. Pero él ni siquiera la miraba, parecía estar en otro lado otra vez, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente... quien sabe en donde estaba...

&&&&&&&&

Acarició la frente de la chiquilla que la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos e inquietos, ella le sonrió amigablemente.

- Hola...

La niña estiró un brazo delgado y lo acercó a su rostro, la novicia se sorprendió un poco pero dejó que le acariciara la mejilla, finalmente Rin sonrió.

- Es... de verdad... es un ángel de verdad...

Kagome rió y llevó una mano sobre la de ella, acercándose más a su lado.

- No soy un ángel... me llamo Kagome... ¿cómo te encuentras?... ¿te duele algo?

Rin apartó la mano y la dejó descansar sobre la colcha. Carraspeó y luego intentó levantarse pero la novicia se lo impidió.

- Me siento... bien... en serio...

- No pequeña... vas a quedarte un tiempo en cama hasta que te mejores por completo... me dijeron que tu papá pronto vendrá a buscarte ¿no quieres estar sana para entonces?

La niña sonrió y asintió débilmente. Kagome se levantó de su lado y sonrió satisfecha.

- Bien... es hora de comer, voy a buscar tu comida y vuelvo, lo haremos juntas ¿si?- La niña asintió y entonces la novicia se marchó. Caminó tranquila por el pasillo sintiéndose aliviada por la evolución de la chiquilla. Había escapado de las garras de la muerte, eso había sido realmente un milagro. Cuando entró a la cocina, la anciana cocinera le sonrió dejando de lado su quehacer y se acercó presurosa a una cacerola que estaba sobre la cocina. Picando algunas verduras estaba Enju, que la miró con cara de pocos amigos desde donde estaba, la novicia ni siquiera sabía porqué aquella muchacha parecía detestarla. En todo este tiempo, jamás le había contestado a un saludo, así que Kagome dejó de hacerlo.

- Hermana, hice una sopa muy contundente para la pequeña Rin, ya esta lista, enseguida se la doy... – Dijo la anciana, la chica sonrió amablemente.

- Muchas gracias...

Mientras la anciana vertía la comida sobre el plato, Inuyasha entró al lugar llamando la atención de las tres mujeres. Venía tenso, casi agitado, pero cuando vio a Kagome pareció tranquilizarse, la mirada enrabiada que traía se relajó. La novicia apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Enju casi lanzó lejos el cuchillo y corrió para abrazarse a él.

- ¡Inuyasha!

La anciana miró enojada a la joven criada y entonces levantó el cucharón.

- Muchacha insolente, ve a hacer lo que estabas haciendo o te daré un castigo.

Kagome evitó mirar la escena, aquello le provocó un inesperado malestar pero se contuvo, respiró con fuerza, las mejillas se colorearon. Enju refunfuñó infantilmente y volvió a su puesto con lentitud, no sin antes mirar otra vez a la novicia y sonreír con malicia. A estas alturas, la conclusión de Kagome era que esa muchacha estaba "enamorada" del amo, pero aparentemente... él no le correspondía, tal y como lo había dicho Shippo. Eso la alivió.

- ¿Ya... esta lista la comida?- Preguntó Inuyasha con tono de voz extrañamente suave. La anciana acomodó el plato sobre una bandeja y luego caminó lentamente hasta la cacerola para verter otro.

- No señor, esto es para la niña y la hermana, comerán juntas- Respondió la anciana poniendo el otro plato en la bandeja. Kagome apretó los labios y la tomó en sus manos. Inuyasha frunció la frente.

- No, que se la de Enju- Ordenó autoritario. La novicia lo miró arrugando la frente y la criada clavó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, enojada.

- ¡No!... ¿por qué?... ¡Me voy a contagiar!

- Iré yo, no se preocupe.- Dijo Kagome llevando la bandeja y caminando hasta la salida, él le impidió el paso, intentó quitársela de las manos pero la joven la aferró a su pecho mirándolo enojada- Déjeme¡no tiene que obligar a quien no quiere!

- Pero Enju es la sirvienta, usted esta para enseñar- Respondió serio pero extrañamente condescendiente. Kagome sintió un extraño golpeteo asustado de su corazón, tal vez era la forma en que los ojos de él se posaban sobre los suyos, parecía estudiarla. Ella se mordió el labio e intentó avanzar pero otra vez Inuyasha se lo impidió. La muchacha sintió como su corazón volvió a brincar bajo la tela del grueso vestido. Él tragó con fuerza esta vez más serio. - ¿Porqué no hace lo que le digo?

- Porque yo estoy cuidando a esa niña, le prometí que estaría a su lado.- Protestó la novicia.

- Pero arriesga su salud- Gruñó hastiado, pasándose una mano nerviosa por la cabellera negra y suelta.- Ha permanecido demasiado tiempo con esa niña... no, deje que vaya Enju.

- ¡Que no iré!- Protestó la otra mirándolo con furia y pegando una patada en el suelo, luego volteó secándose las manos en su delantal y se alejó corriendo de la cocina. Inuyasha, por primera vez, tuvo deseos de darle una merecida zurra.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y lo esquivó, saliendo finalmente al pasillo. Caminó lentamente pero pronto escuchó los fuertes pasos tras ella.

- ¡Qué testaruda es! Debí recordarlo cuando me lo advirtió la Madre Superiora...- Regañó. La novicia abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendida, aquello hasta le provocó risa, pero se contuvo, vaya Madre... que manera de arruinar su reputación- Oiga, hermana... deténgase.

Ella se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirarlo, adoptando una actitud seria, pero relativamente relajada.

- Señor Taisho, por favor, déjeme tranquila, sólo voy a comer con esa pequeña porque ha estado días encerrada en la habitación sin ver a nadie, comprenda...

- Me preocupa que pueda usted enfermar también...- Declaró sin tapujos. Kagome se quedó de piedra mirándolo absorta, la mirada de él se dulcificó, la novicia sintió que las manos le temblaban y que le costaba mantener la bandeja-... es cierto... es la única persona... que se ha dedicado a esa niña... jamás vi tanta bondad... y...- Inuyasha la miró con detenimiento-... temo que enferme, sería mi culpa, por dejarla hacer lo que esta haciendo...

- No es sacrificio para mi, lo hago con gusto, me gusta ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan- Casi tartamudeó al decirlo. Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, Kagome quería apartar la vista de la de él, pero no podía, sintió que no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y él parecía estudiarle con detalle el rostro.

- Tiene... ¿las mejillas afiebradas?- Preguntó en un ronco murmullo y estiró su mano para tocarla, antes que lo hiciera, ella pareció despertar, se tensó y se alejó rápidamente un paso, a la defensiva, mirándolo asustada, casi aterrada. Él se sorprendió pero luego se sintió miserable, pensando que tal vez ella era tan inalcanzable por ser religiosa que no dejaba que un simple mortal como él siquiera la tocara. Arrugó la frente e infló su pecho, levantó el rostro casi con desdén y Kagome se sintió de pronto demasiado pequeña a su lado.- Escuche hermana...- Declaró con su tono de voz potente y fuerte esta vez-... mañana daré una recepción y vendrá gente de categoría al pueblo, así que será mejor que este bien para entonces porque es su obligación estar en ella también, como miembro de esta casa.

La joven novicia tembló ante el cambio drástico de su actitud, ella iba a decir algo, pero el joven amo levantó un dedo.

- Es una orden, hermana- Declaró con rudeza. Y volteó caminando a paso firme por el pasillo.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Vuelvo a recordar, **esta historia no es una adaptación, es de mi propia creación**, se nota por mi estilo clásico de escritura que me delata y además mi redacción no es perfecta, no tengo editora que me corrija XD jajaja. 

Bueno, muchas gracias otra vez por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me motivan, gracias** Rei** (amiga querida),** serena tsukino chiba,** **yuiren3, erini, ying fa, LaUrAcHaN99, Kagome-sama chan, Fanitix, inu-kag-kat, AmiMizunoR.,thegirlwhostolethestars **(la historia es mia XD),**Yesmari,Dita-chan, Selene Mindthelay, MaríNa, Mary-JVR,Mary1416,MICH-SAMA,peca-chan,abril-chan,inuyasha-xsiempre, Keren (Gracias x los regalos XD) y a todos quienes leen tambien** n.n

Les deseo un excelente fin de semana, espero se entretengan con el capítulo y nos vemos pronto, gracias por leer.

_**Lady**_.


	7. Su Secreto

**Capítulo 7: "Su Secreto"**

La suave brisa que entró a la habitación se le hizo casi insoportable, era demasiado caliente, asfixiante, sentía que apenas podía respirar. Tosió débilmente y luego suspiró cansada. Tal vez ayunar no le estaba haciendo bien, pensó intentando no imaginar en que podría haberse contagiado, la advertencia el día anterior de aquel hombre parecía que la había puesto más nerviosa... aunque... enfermarse sería una buena excusa para ausentarse esa noche. Al momento se reprochó del pensamiento egoísta.

- Hermana... ¿esta cansada? Anoche cuando desperté vi que oraba... ¿no durmió?

Kagome pestañeó mirándola a los ojos y luego sonrió, posando su mano sobre los cabellos desordenados de la chiquilla.

- Sí, dormí un poco... tu descansa ahora mientras yo voy a darle sus clases a Shippo ¿si?

Rin cerró sus ojos y se acomodó feliz en la cama. La novicia se levantó lentamente de su lado y sintió que estaba mareada. Entonces tragó con fuerza y percibió el latido de su corazón, fuerte, doloroso, tuvo deseos de toser pero lo evitó casi ahogándose. ¡Dios! Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo... se llevó una mano a la boca y luego respiró dos, tres veces intentando tranquilizarse. Bien... tal vez estaba exagerando, sacando conclusiones ante de tiempo, Sango tenía razón, ya había pasado tiempo... la gente estaba preocupada de otras cosas ¿no? Salió al pasillo y deseó no cruzarse con el amo de la casa.

Shippo se encontraba demasiado ocupado ayudando a Miroku y ordenando todo, lo observó desde la distancia sorprendida de su entusiasmo. De pronto los escuchó comentar que era la primera vez que el señor Taisho daba una recepción en la hacienda, Kagome se preguntó qué lo había llevado a hacerlo, tenía entendido que él y el Gobernador no se llevaban muy bien y que además su reputación era de lo peor con la gente del pueblo. Se encogió de hombros. Puro compromiso, pensó, luego suspiró fuertemente sintiendo el corazón asustado. Aquel hombre la había llevado a un callejón sin salida, pues al obligarla a permanecer en la recepción, ella iba a tener que al fin dar la cara ante la gente del pueblo. Aquello la aterraba y por eso casi no había dormido en la noche, sin embargo al amanecer llegó a una conclusión: Había pasado un año... y de acuerdo a Sango... muchas cosas habían pasado... además se recordó que había sido demasiado orgullosa y egocéntrica al pensar sólo en su vergüenza... sí, se dio más valor pero aun así sintió temor de lo que pudiese pasar.

El sol le dio de lleno en los ojos y la joven caminó más lentamente posando la mano sobre la frente y estudiando a su alrededor. Se trabajaba esta vez en el jardín, limpiando la maleza, decorándolo con faroles que situaban en las ramas de los arboles, guirnaldas en los rosales aun florecidos. Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a la anciana, junto a Enju que caminaban por el sendero de piedrecilla llevando ambas canastos con vegetales.

- Tal vez anunciará su compromiso... quien sabe...

- ¡Mentira!- Bramó Enju pegando una patada en el suelo. Kagome la miró con ojos brillosos desde la distancia, aferrando más el rosario a su pecho, extrañamente impresionada- ¡Inuyasha dijo que jamás se casaría!... ¡Estoy segura que no lo hará con esa bruja!

Sus chillidos le provocaron dolor de cabeza y se alejó a paso lento con los ojos entrecerrados. Bien, si el amo de la casa se casaba, si esa era la razón de la recepción... ¿no era eso motivo de alegría? Pues así tal vez dejaría de ser un bruto y... dejaría de cometer actos pecaminosos... enrojeció y casi se atoró al recordarlo... y bueno, Shippo estaría bien cuidado, pensó luego sin muchos ánimos.

Se sentó en el borde de una bonita fuente de agua y suspiró otra vez. Extrañaba el convento y a la amorosa Madre Superiora. Miró el rosario y vio sorprendida como la mano le temblaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tosió otra vez y el pecho le dolió sobre manera, sentía la frente sudada, que el flequillo se le pegaba a la piel y que la ropa la ahogaba de forma tortuosa.

Una pequeña risa le erizó de pronto el cuerpo, levantó el rostro y para su completa sorpresa, vio al dueño de casa, guapo como siempre, con el cabello suelto esta vez, de pantalón negro, botas y camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, caminando hacia donde estaba ella y del brazo de una dama bien vestida y refinada que lo observaba casi embobada pero que luego ladeaba el rostro y la miró. Kagome se puso de pie de súbito y la mujer se detuvo, palideciendo completamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y miró a Kikyo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Kikyo miraba fijamente y bastante impresionada a Kagome. La novicia finalmente inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y al ver Inuyasha que su acompañante parecía estar casi en shock... y él quería saber porqué, casi la arrastró para posarse en frente de la novicia. Esta alzó los ojos casi en súplica a él e Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo esta hoy, hermana?... no luce... muy bien...- Musitó deteniéndose en sus ojos brillosos y luego en el sudor de su frente. La joven negó rápidamente con la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse.

- Me encuentro perfectamente, señor...- Luego se volvió hacia Kikyo e intentó sonreír.- ¿Cómo esta señora Kikyo?

- Bien... bien...- Murmuró la otra incómoda, seria y cortante-... gracias.

- Así que ustedes se conocen...- Dijo Inuyasha levemente satisfecho. Bien, tenía a la fuente justo a su lado y recién ahora se enteraba.

- Un poco...- Dijo Kikyo recuperándose por completo, ladeando el rostro despectiva y entonces Kagome dejó de sonreír y bajó la vista. – Inuyasha... ¿me acompañas a casa? Ya debo prepararme para la recepción...

El joven amo quiso sonreír pero sólo afirmó con la cabeza, deseoso por comenzar el interrogatorio.

Kagome los observó marcharse y suspiró con dolor. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente que ella... ella era la amante de Inuyasha... la viuda, como había escuchado a Miroku decir... viuda... recordó la actitud y la mirada de ella y entonces comprendió con infinito dolor... que este era el principio de nuevas humillaciones, Dios ¿qué iba a hacer?

- No sabía que la conocías...- Comenzó el joven hombre mirándola fijo. Kikyo aferró más sus lindos guantes de encaje al asa de su sombrilla.

- Eh... fue hace tiempo... no sabía que era novicia ahora... ella... antes... era mi amiga... – Se mordió el labio. ¡Cielos!... ¿por qué Kagome era la maestra del protegido de su prometido?... ¿qué clase de cruel destino era esto? Sintió el corazón latir con fuerza... y de pronto pensó... que sus planes por ser la esposa de Inuyasha podrían irse por la borda...

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron con sorpresa ante la revelación.

- Vaya... pero... me parecen dos personas completamente distintas...

La mujer tragó con fuerza, decidida a dar la pelea finalmente.

- Claro, yo, una mujer casada, de la aristocracia, y Kagome, una chica de la clase media... no pueden tener muchas cosas en común... pero estuvimos en el mismo colegio... y bueno... ella siempre gana amigos fácilmente... aunque supongo... que sólo se acercó a mí para conseguir un marido rico...

El joven hombre frunció el ceño. No, eso no iba con la personalidad de una monja. Se detuvo en seco y ella también lo hizo.

- ¿Qué dices? No puedes hablar de esa forma de una novicia...

La mujer se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Inuyasha se quedó mirándola pero no estaba convencido de sus palabras, la siguió rápidamente intentado saber más.

- ¿Y porqué decidió ser monja entonces? Eso no concuerda con, según tu, ambición...

- Ehh, bueno... es que cometió una imprudencia y... su reputación quedó por los suelos... todos pensábamos se había ido del pueblo... no que había ingresado a un convento...- Musitó aun sorprendida.- Es demasiado orgullosa... Kagome siempre me sorprende...

- ¿Qué clase de imprudencia cometió?- Preguntó Inuyasha más interesado y ansioso. La mujer se detuvo y lo miró reconociendo su exaltación. Aferró los dedos más a su sombrilla y arrugó levemente la frente.

- Fue sorprendida con un hombre en actos... no muy respetables que digamos...

La miró sin expresión, luego se movió y pestañeó rápidamente, la quijada se tensó.

- ¿Qué dices?- Su voz casi no fue oída.

- Fue en mi cumpleaños... – La mujer lo miró fijo a los ojos-... en mi propia casa... yo sabía que estaba enamorada de ese hombre pero... jamás pensé que iba a querer atarlo a ella de esa manera... dijo que él la había forzado... por supuesto era mentira, se acostó con él para comprometerlo... sólo quería atraparlo... nadie le creyó... fue muy aprovechada... una muchacha pobre queriendo atrapar a un hombre rico... muy bajo realmente...

Inuyasha sintió los latidos del corazón bombear fuerte, aquella historia era extraña e irreal, no concordaba con la novicia, no... eso no era cierto... no... ¿era ese su secreto? Apretó los puños y la cabeza le dio vueltas... ella... ¿se había acostado con un hombre?

Kagome bajó la pendiente por unos minutos y finalmente llegó a la playa. Miró a su alrededor, solitaria, pequeña, rocosa en un extremo, arrastró los zapatos gastados por la arena casi blanca y recibiendo el sol de lleno en su cabeza. Las gaviotas le dieron la bienvenida sobrevolando el cielo y el aire salino pareció refrescar sus adoloridos pulmones. Se sentó casi cayendo en el suelo, derrotada. Cada vez se sentía más cansada y estaba roja de calor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las olas que rompían en la orilla y algunas gaviotas que estaban allí buscando comida caminaron rápidamente esquivándolas. Ella suspiró con fuerza y se deshizo de su cofia, la frente ardía, sus mejillas también y apenas podía respirar, tosió nuevamente y el dolor del pecho se le hizo más que doloroso. Sin la cofia percibió un leve frescor en la cabeza. Pero aún así sentía que se estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Miró el suelo y dibujó con un dedo en la arena una cara sonriente, la borró de inmediato ¿a quien engañaba? La presencia de Kikyo ahí en la hacienda, mirándola de la forma en que lo había hecho... se cubrió el rostro y sollozó recordando lo sucedido ¿porqué de una buena vez no podía olvidar? Se sentía culpable, miserable, perdida... ¿de que valía que hubiera ido al convento si al final no había sacado nada, todo seguía igual?... y ella siempre sería mirada de esa forma, como una desvergonzada, como una perdida mujerzuela... menospreciada, humillada... era todo tan injusto... tembló de sólo pensar en lo que sucedería en la noche.

- ¿Ya se fue la viudita?- Preguntó burlón Miroku. Inuyasha, que estaba sobre un caballo de color chocolate suspiró con fuerza mientras sus ojos parecían recorrer el lugar.

- Sí, dijo que necesitaba tiempo para prepararse... quiere elegir su mejor vestido para esta noche... sabes como son las mujeres...

- Cierto... – Musitó el otro.

- ¿Has visto a la novicia?- Preguntó el amo de frentón. Miroku que tenía la vista baja, la alzó sorprendido y sonrió con malicia.

- Ahh con que esperabas que se fuera tu prometida para irte tras la monjita...

- Necesito hablar con ella...- Musitó demasiado serio sin hacerle mucho caso. El otro suspiró y apuntó hacia el oeste, en dirección del océano.

- La última vez que la vi, bajaba la loma... tal vez fue a la playa... no me extraña, apenas caminaba, debe estarse sofocando con este calor y ella vestida de esa forma, que tortura para esas pobres mujeres...

Bien, sólo había escuchado hasta la mitad... golpeó el costado del caballo y se alejó rápidamente de él, el joven criado movió la cabeza preguntándose qué diablos tenía en la cabeza. Una religiosa era una religiosa... a pesar de no llevar la misma religión... habían cosas que debían ser respetadas ¿no? Seducir a una monja en cualquier parte del mundo era una aberración.

Detuvo el caballo a orillas de la loma y bajó el camino viendo desde su altura las olas chocar contra las rocas. El vientecillo tibio pero refrescante le meció los cabellos y él aun no podía creer lo que Kikyo había dicho de ella. ¿Sería cierto?... ¿Era una ambiciosa hasta el punto de querer forzar a un hombre a casarse con ella manchando su reputación? Pero había cosas que no concordaban... o en realidad no podía tolerar el saber que ya había sido de otro... se detuvo en seco al verla sin su cofia, abrió más los ojos y retuvo la respiración, casi ocultándose tras las rocas. Ella estaba a la orilla, con el agua mojando el borde su vestido, con su cabello negro, trenzado y coronado en la nuca que brillaba como hebras azabache al sol, visible ahora, el rostro le pareció de pronto más perfecto, más delineado, el cuello delicado y desnudo, la joven en sí misma le pareció... más real, más mujer. De pronto la novicia se llevó ambas manos al rostro, Inuyasha creyó que el corazón se le hacía trizas... ella... ella estaba llorando. Se acercó lentamente casi hipnotizado y entonces, cuando estuvo en frente suyo, con las botas hundidas en el mar, le habló y su voz fue tan ronca que se sorprendió.

- Hermana...

Kagome se quedó estática, con las manos cubriendo el rostro, él vio que comenzaba a temblar, entonces ella lentamente se quitó las manos y sus ojos enrojecidos miraron despavoridos los de él, que estaban tan cerca, más de lo permitido como dictaban las reglas de sociedad.

Se alejó un pasó y entreabrió sus labios sin saber qué hacer, las piernas le temblaban y ni siquiera podía correr, huir.

Inuyasha notaba la palidez extrema en su rostro de ángel, las mejillas ardientes, la frente sudada, el flequillo húmedo y desordenado, la fuerte respiración de su pecho, él frunció el ceño asustado.

- ¿Esta enferma?- Se acercó y ella alzó una mano para que se detuviera.

- ¡No!... ¡Déjeme!- Gimió. Tenía las piernas acalambradas y al querer moverlas una ola rompió fuerte y estuvo a punto de hacerla caer, Inuyasha la sujetó de la cintura y la joven gritó con horror y se movió desesperada para que la soltara, él se sorprendió, parecía fuera de sí, la tomó más fuerte y la novicia lloró para finalmente quedarse tranquila con el rostro hundido en su pecho. El joven amo sintió los latidos de su corazón¿o eran los de ella?, muy fuerte, sus lagrimas que empapaban su camisa, sus dedos que estaban fijos palpando la tela gruesa y áspera de su vestido y los suspiros que rebotaban en su pecho calentándole la piel. Tragó con fuerza y finalmente aflojó el agarre de su cintura. La novicia respiraba con fuerza, parecía que se iba a ahogar y finalmente se separó de él, lo miró con rencor y le abofeteó la mejilla. – ¡No vuelva a tocarme!- Bramó.

- ¿Qué hace? Sólo quiero ayudarla- Respondió impaciente y mirándola a los ojos. Vio como una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y tuvo deseos de quitársela con un dedo y abrazarla. ¿qué estaba pensando? La joven lo miró con rencor.

- Sí... claro... después de que ya averiguó lo que quería saber de mi... ¿verdad? No tiene que disimularlo... sé que Kikyo le contó... lo que pasó...- Ella se mordió el labio y volteó para caminar rápidamente hasta la arena en donde estaba su cofia. Inuyasha le siguió los pasos.

- ¿Pero qué sucede?... digo... a veces... cometemos errores... cualquiera se puede equivocar ¿no? No dicen por ahí que... bueno, algo de los arrepentidos y el cielo...- Gruñó nervioso-... Argg, no sé... usted debe saberlo más que yo.

Kagome se inclinó tomando la cofia entre sus manos y luego volteó a mirarlo.

- Usted... claro... como todos cree... que soy culpable...- Musitó tragando con dolor.

- Yo no creo nada- Respondió rápidamente, aunque en verdad se sentía nervioso. Kagome alzó sus ojos a él y lo miró con extrema seriedad, iba a decir algo pero ¿qué importaba realmente? Se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

- De todas formas... yo me iré pronto de aquí... no tiene que preocuparse... un caballero como usted podría tener problemas por tener a una persona como yo...

Inuyasha hubiera reído de buena gana, eso, si no estuviera tan triste por ella.

- Yo no soy un caballero... y su reputación es lo que menos me importa... – Declaró y luego tragó con fuerza. Bien pensó, un error lo comete cualquiera, si ella ya había estado en brazos de otro... ¿qué importaba? La joven novicia lo miró sin creer.

- Si no le importara no haría esta recepción... sé que quiere cuidar su imagen... y le entiendo... el pueblo... es demasiado desconfiado...- Caminó y se puso la cofia en la cabeza ocultando su bonito cabello, él se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

- Bien... cierto... pero eso es otro asunto... ¿no quiere contarme lo que sucedió?- Preguntó condescendiente, porque la versión de Kikyo se le hacía irreal. La novicia siguió caminando rápidamente.

- ¡No!

- Yo no creo que sea culpable...- Dijo él. Kagome se detuvo y respiró fuertemente.

- Ya no vale la pena...- Murmuró ladeando el rostro-... por favor... no me atormente más... yo sólo quiero olvidar ¿entiende?

- ¡Con olvidar no saca nada!- Respondió él impaciente. Kagome volteó y lo miró asustada- Usted lo que ha hecho es huir y por eso jamás olvidará. ¿Le tiene vergüenza a la gente? Claro... pero debe enfrentarlos... esta noche es una muy buena ocasión...

- No...- Ella lo miró con súplica-... no por favor, después de ver a Kikyo... no, no quiero...

- ¡Sí lo hará!... ¡Usted trabaja para mí y soy el amo!- Dijo él tomándole una muñeca y Kagome lo miró con pánico, pues sus ojos dorados parecían hechos de fuego. De pronto Inuyasha sonrió con cinismo y ella casi se encogió de temor- ¡Estará ahí y se enfrentará a sus miedos! Y mas le vale hacerme caso porque juro que si no aparece yo mismo la arrastraré al salón ¿entendido?

La novicia no le respondió, lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, Inuyasha pensó, que bajo cualquier circunstancia, sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto. Se turbó y la soltó finalmente, la joven se volvió y retomó la marcha. No la siguió, pero si la observó hasta que desapareció ante su vista. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, un deseo vehemente de darle consuelo, un hormigueo irrefrenable en los labios porque deseaba besar el cuello desnudo que quedó al descubierto cuando la vio sin la cofia y un increíble malestar de sólo imaginar... que su cuerpo pertenecía a otro. Suspiró con fuerza y tuvo una sensación rara en el corazón... y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Se tensó y volteó observando las olas del mar... pensando... ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios, gracias **Rei **(feliz Cumple anticipado XD), **elizabeth-236, Mary-JVR, Keren-Alfaro, lina, inu-kag-kat, inuyasha-xsiempre, kagome-sama chan, abril-chan** (espero seguir alegrándote el día), **AmiMizunoR., Yesmari** (acuérdate de las fotos XD), **Mary1416, Fanitix, tsuki** (gracias x leer), **Kikyo-dono, yuiren3, Dita-chan, MICH-SAMA, MaríNa, peca-chan, thegirlwhostolethestars, serena tsukino chiba, LaUrAcHaN99, Rei II y a todos quienes leen**.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que les haya gustado, vamos poquito a poco pero así debe ser, paciencia n.n y nos vemos pronto.

Hoy salí y lo único que quería era volver a casa a escribir esta historia, me gusta tanto n.n' estoy loca XD.

Cuídense todas.

_**Lady Sakura**_.


	8. Crueldad

**Capítulo 8: "Crueldad"**

La música inundaba la mansión y también el cotilleo de las personas que observaban y comentaban maravilladas la grandeza de la hacienda, la decoración exquisita de las habitaciones, los bocados finísimos y deliciosos que se deshacían en la boca y la espumosa champaña traída quizás de donde, puesto que ellos solamente estaban acostumbrados a beber vino.

Bankotsu observó con ojos inquisidores el lugar. Necesitaba una prueba que él era el Mercenario, pues todo lo apuntaba. Se conocían desde que vivían en Japón, sabía que lo odiaba, habían tenido sus diferencias, cuando Bankotsu abandonó aquella isla lo ultimo que escuchó fue el juramento de Inuyasha: Nunca lo dejaría en paz... y luego, apareció en el momento en que se había convertido en el Gobernador de aquel lugar... al mismo tiempo el Mercenario apareció haciendo de las suyas... maldito desgraciado... lo odiaba infinitamente...

Volteó y bebió de un sorbo la copa y entonces lo vio pensativo, acompañado de Kikyo ¿qué pretendía al estar con una mujer como esa?... ¿Ganarse al pueblo? Entonces fijó sus ojos azules en los del otro que lucía casi distraído, comprendiendo. Sí, ese hombre estaba limpiando su imagen ante el pueblo, para parecer respetable... para parecer inocente... para salvar su cuello...

Inuyasha respiraba con fuerza al evocar la imagen de la novicia, por primera vez ante él, sin la cofia, con su cabello trenzado y negro, en el mar, lejos del aire de religiosa, sino que débil, _humana_. Era una mujer bella, eso lo había reconocido desde el primer minuto en que la conoció en el convento, a pesar de llevar el rostro sucio. Tal vez desde ese instante había experimentado un rechazo ante una mujer tan bonita y que era religiosa. Eso no podía ser ¿por qué? Por primera vez se le presentó alguien a quien tuvo que "respetar" por usar aquellos vestidos y se le hizo difícil, lo único que podía hacer era hacerla enojar. Bien, lo había logrado... y a pesar de eso sentía que le era completamente indiferente a ella...

- ¿Y hay planes de boda?- Preguntó una mujer rechoncha y parlanchina a la joven pareja. El joven amo pestañeó sorprendido y luego sonrió, entonces vio a Bankotsu que lo observaba con infinita seriedad.

- Claro que sí...- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Kikyo lo miró maravillada y se dejó escuchar un rumor de sorpresa entre los presentes.

- ¿Y cuando sería eso, querido?- Preguntó aferrándose más a su brazo. Inuyasha estaba tenso, tan tenso que parecía de madera.

- Cierto ¿cuando será la grandiosa boda?- Preguntó Bankotsu con ironía- Me gustaría saber cuando el apellido y linaje de la señorita Kikyo se unirá al... tuyo...

- ¿Te parece en dos meses?- Preguntó Inuyasha demasiado meloso que hasta Kikyo se sorprendió.

Se escuchó el ruido de cristal quebrado y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la sirvienta, una adolescente de cabello casi rojizo que observaba a la pareja anfitriona a punto de llorar. Pronto se dejaron escuchar cuchicheos pero a Enju parecía poco importarle que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ella, la chica sólo veía una, un par de ojos dorados, intensos y temibles que lo único que fue capaz de hacer es echarse a llorar y salir corriendo de allí.

- Tienes criados muy irrespetuosos...- Musitó la novia, enojada, pero luego se repuso-... supongo que cuando sea tu esposa las cosas serán diferentes ¿no?

- Lo que tú digas...- Sonrió él, dándole palmaditas en la mano.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de la comida?- Preguntó, sintiéndose ya dueña de la hacienda.

- Creo que... aun no estamos todos para que comience el espectáculo- Murmuró el joven con doble intenciones.

Desvió el rostro buscando con la mirada a la novicia. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños de ambas manos. Lo que al principio le pareció increíble, difícil de creer, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un horroroso tormento, más cuando ella ni siquiera le confirmó la verdad de los hechos. ¡Kami sama! No podía sacarse de la mente el que la novicia, una joven aparentemente pura, inocente, hubiera estado ya en los brazos de otro hombre. La imaginaba así, complaciente, rendida ante los besos de otro, demostrando toda la pasión y la calidez que a él nunca siquiera le dejó mostrar, al contrario, recordaba la bofetada y su dura advertencia: _"¡No vuelva a tocarme!"._ Agudizó la vista y luego se soltó de Kikyo, que no le reclamó pues estaba totalmente entusiasmada hablando con otra mujer a cerca de sus planes de boda. Se deslizó entre la gente como una sombra, sintiéndose demasiado molesto por culpa de ella, de Kagome.

Se miró en el espejo y vio lo enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos, que estaba muy pálida, a excepción de sus mejillas y que no paraba de toser y quejarse de dolor en el pecho. Era innegable lo que tenía, había enfermado de pulmonía, como Rin. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Shippo entró corriendo abrazándose a su regazo. La joven frunció el ceño e intentó alejarlo rápidamente de ella, no fuera que también se contagiara, pero el niño sollozó enterrando su cabecita pelirroja en su falda y murmurando cosas que a Kagome le parecieron inentendibles al principio. Lo obligó a incorporarse y le sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Qué sucede? No llores... cuéntame qué te sucedió.

El niño hipó y se pasó la manga de su camisa por los ojos para secar las lágrimas, miró a la novicia con profundo dolor, tanto, que a ella le partió el corazón.

- Inuyasha... ese tonto...- Bramó enojado-... dijo que se iba a casar... con esa mujer...

A pesar de que era algo predecible, su corazón latió fuertemente al verse confirmado. Se iba a casar... y con Kikyo... tragó e intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Recordó el instante en que él la tuvo entre sus brazos, allá en la playa. Sintió escalofríos otra vez, estar junto a su pecho había sido tan... tranquilizador... seguro. Parpadeó asustada ante lo que estaba sintiendo y luego se recuperó, estiró su mano y acarició el cabello del pequeño.

- Pero... eso no es motivo para llorar... digo... él necesita a alguien... – Musitó-... y ella... va a ser como tu mamá...

- ¡Ella me odia!- Respondió el niño rápidamente, la novicia frunció el ceño- ¡La otra vez me dijo que me iba a mandar a un internado!

Lo miró con seriedad sin saber qué decir. En ese momento él entró y Kagome se puso rápidamente de pie, enrojeciendo más. Shippo volteó y corrió a la puerta para marcharse, no sin antes pegarle una patada rápida en la pierna que Inuyasha gimió inclinándose de dolor. Murmuró un par de garabatos al chiquillo y luego se incorporó mirando con frialdad a la novicia.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasó?... ¿es esa la educación que le esta dando?- Bramó enojado.

- Sólo hace lo que siente. El niño esta dolido por su matrimonio.- Respondió, respirando fuertemente. Lo vio sonreír con cinismo.

- Vaya... vaya... veo que ya se enteró... ¿no le alegra?

- Cada cual tiene lo que merece- Respondió otra vez sin ánimos. El hombre frunció el ceño, dio un paso y le tomó la muñeca.

- Usted, siempre hablando en clave...

- ¡Suélteme!- Gimió intentando soltarse. Luego alzó la vista con los ojos casi llorosos, sintió que la garganta le dolía y que apenas podía respirar- Por favor ¿qué le pasa?... ¿por qué se comporta así? Creí... que a pesar de sus defectos era una persona buena...

- Jaja, ahora ve que no lo soy- Sonrió con malicia y observándola con detenimiento. ¡Demonios!... ¿Como alguien como ella se podía haber entregado a un hombre para atraparlo? Tragó con fuerza y la sonrisa siniestra desapareció, su rostro de suavizó y se acercó peligrosamente a Kagome, la joven retuvo el aliento y lo miró con pánico, la muñeca le tembló en su mano.- Oh, por favor... – Murmuró con pasión-... quiero saber de su boca lo que pasó aquella vez... necesito saberlo...

La novicia se quedó estática y sorprendida, sus labios se entreabrieron y tenía los ojos fijos en los de Inuyasha, su aliento le chocaba en el rostro, estaba tan cerca y ella creyó que las fuerzas se le iban ¿qué estaba él haciendo?... ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, sin saber qué decir, confundida hasta la médula. El joven amo, al ver su nula respuesta, la soltó y volvió a endurecer el rostro.

- Creo que es hora de bajar... hermana...

Kagome se quedó estática y apenas respiraba, luego negó con la cabeza, él perdió la compostura nuevamente.

- ¡Vamos!- Gruñó tomándola de la muñeca otra vez y arrastrándola casi hasta salir al pasillo. La escuchó protestar con debilidad, ya luego la muchacha lo siguió sin decir nada y entonces, al bajar las escaleras, la soltó, volteó e hizo un gesto burlón como hacen los caballeros cuando desean que una dama se les adelante.- Usted primero, hermana...

La joven lo miró sin expresión, la frente le sudaba, las mejillas las tenían demasiado febriles, el cuerpo le temblaba por completo. Sin embargo en esos momentos, a Inuyasha poco le importó. La chica suspiró fuertemente, bajó la vista derrotada, y caminó a paso lento, como si se tratara de un condenado a muerte que se dirigía hacia su verdugo.

La gente conversaba animadamente y cuando ella iba ya en la mitad de la escalera, poco a poco la conversación cesó, las miradas de posaron sobre la novicia y Kagome se detuvo, temblando completamente. El silencio fue casi sepulcral. La joven recorrió con sus ojos enrojecidos el lugar y luego lo sintió a él, tras suyo, el susurro le dio escalofríos en su oído.

- Baje... todos la quieren conocer...

La muchacha bajó lentamente hasta el pie de la escalera, Inuyasha se adelantó y sonrió a los presentes.

- Ella es la novicia que le da clases a mi protegido... su nombre es... – Miró despectivamente a la chica- ¿Cuál es su nombre hermana?- En realidad se lo sabía de memoria y mil veces estuvo a punto de tratarla por su nombre de pila, pero eso era imposible, no podía tratar así a una religiosa.

- Kagome...- Susurró la muchacha.

- Ahh, Kagome...- Dijo el joven amo con voz potente. –... pero baje, baje, que todos la quieren conocer...

No sabía porqué era tan cruel, o tal vez tenía razón en que debía enfrentarse de una vez a la gente... pero... no aún... no aún... tragó creyendo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sólo deseaba no alzar el rostro y ver la cara de los demás. Pero de pronto alzó el rostro decidida a enfrentarse de una vez a todos, debía terminar de una vez con su tormento, sin embargo, lo que vio le cayó como balde agua fría, quiso correr pero los dedos del hombre que ya se acostumbraban a tocarla, casi se enterraron en su hombro.

- Venga, le presentaré a un amigo que estaba ansioso por conocerla...

- Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas...- Susurró con malicia Kikyo junto al oído de Bankotsu. El joven miraba sin expresión a la novicia, esta pronto desvió la mirada.

- Bankotsu, ella es la novicia ¿no quería conocerla?... ¿o ya la conocía? Mire que ya me he llevado varias sorpresas hoy día...- Dijo Inuyasha, burlón.

A pesar de que disfrutaba el espectáculo, Kikyo se extrañó que su prometido estuviera tan cruel. Pero eso le agradaba completamente.

Bankotsu se acercó y cuando estuvo en frente de la novicia se inclinó respetuosamente, lo que menos esperaba Inuyasha era tanta caballerosidad de ese maldito.

- Cómo esta señorita Higurashi... tanto tiempo sin verla...

La joven novicia tenía los labios entreabiertos y respiraba con demasiada fuerza, sin embargo no dijo nada y pronto desvió la mirada y se alejó a paso lento hasta un rincón. La conversación se retomó entre los presentes, muchos de los cuales observaron a Kagome de reojo, apoyada en la pared, con el rosario aferrado en sus manos pareciendo estar completamente ajena a la recepción. Inuyasha la miró de lejos y luego volteó a Bankotsu sonriendo con ironía.

- Me he quedado intrigado... ¿la conoce?

- Ja... conozco a muchas personas...- Respondió sonriente y desviando el rostro hacia la joven. La forma en que lo hizo le provocó al joven de ojos dorados una ira que sólo se pudo reprimir a duras penas.

- Vaya... le gusta el misterio a todos los de este pueblo ¿no?- Preguntó con burla. Bankotsu bebió de un sorbo su bebida y lo miró apenas.

- Nos gusta el misterio tanto como a usted, señor Taisho...- Respondió. Inuyasha se quedó callado, mirándolo con rabia y luego desviando la vista hacia la novicia.

La comida fue normal, el joven amo supo que la gente era lo suficientemente zalamera cuando se le demostraba en sus narices cuan rico era. Los mejores manjares fueron disfrutados por aquellos paladares campesinos e inexpertos, él sonrió satisfecho sabiendo que cada vez su reputación era bien considerada. Más ahora, que tanto lo necesitaba, que su vida peligraba. Miró de reojo hacia los ventanales, sólo veía oscuridad y el vientecillo tenue de la noche, se volvió para mirar a la novicia, casi en el otro extremo de la mesa, ella apenas revolvía con el tenedor la comida, su plato estaba lleno aun. Entonces el hombre pareció de pronto despertar de su enojo¿no había sido demasiado cruel como para obligarla de esa forma a enfrentarse a la gente?... ¿Quién era él para hacerlo? Tensó la mandíbula tragando con dificultad ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?... ¿Por qué ahora se ensañaba de forma tan cruel con ella?

Un par de disparos de pronto rompió la amena charla de sobremesa. Inuyasha se puso de pie y Kikyo, a su derecha, lo miró con pánico. Bankotsu se levantó y caminó rápidamente hasta el ventanal, frunció el ceño al ver entre la oscuridad algunos hombres correr despavoridos y otros que apuntaban a lo que parecía un bulto negro. Pronto abrió sus inmensos ojos azules y masculló.

- ¡Maldición!... ¡Es el Mercenario!

Las mujeres chillaron y se levantaron de sus asientos para escapar, sin embargo la puerta principal de pronto se abrió y entonces el hombre culpable de la situación entró. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, pantalones estrechos que en un costado guardaban en una vaina negra de franjas rojas una espada, guantes, botas, camisa y sobre ella una chaqueta corta. Llevaba máscara y apenas se le veían los ojos, además de un sombrero, por donde se colaba cabello negro intenso. Tenía la piel clara, nariz recta, boca sensual, por lo que se podía ver, era alto y atlético, su sonrisa maliciosa dejó a varias de las mujeres desmayadas del pánico, incluso Kikyo. Tenía un brazo rodeando el cuello del anciano cochero del amo de la casa y apuntaba su cabeza con un arma despiadadamente.

Kagome observó la escena con ojos aterrados a aquel personaje que parecía de cuento. Jamás creyó que podría verlo algún día, jamás pensó que invadiría la casa en dónde alguna vez creyó estar "protegida" ¿ese era el mercenario?... ¿qué no era un defensor de los pobres?... ¿qué no era el héroe de los niños? Su respiración de hizo forzosa, pero aquel hombre no era la idea que se había forjado...

- Sólo quería saludar, señor Taisho... y darle la bienvenida...- Murmuró el hombre sonriendo y la voz como si la forzara. Inuyasha lentamente se llevó una mano a su costado, a donde estaba su pistola, pero el otro movió el gatillo y el anciano gimió. Kagome retuvo la respiración, abriendo más sus ojos, horrorizada. – No se atreva... ninguno o las pagarán más caro...- Sonrió una vez más- Sólo vine a saludar, ya me voy... que sigan disfrutando la velada...- Y entonces arrojó al anciano al piso y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Al instante los hombres se abalanzaron para perseguirlo pero astutamente la puerta estaba trancada desde afuera, para cuando la abrieron ya no había rastro del Mercenario.

Bankotsu miró sin expresión a Inuyasha que estaba inclinado hacia el asustado anciano, preguntándole si se encontraba bien ¿se había equivocado entonces?... ¿Inuyasha no era el Mercenario? Pero él hubiera jurado... estaba casi seguro que...

La gente se había marchado y los criados limpiaban en silencio el desorden del salón. Kikyo estaba en su cama, aturdida aun por el desmayo y él paseó lentamente por la mansión llevando en su mano un candelabro de dos brazos hasta que entró a la biblioteca. Cerró y vio a Miroku practicando a la luz de la luna con la espada. Este volteó y sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Cómo me salió?

- Te reías demasiado... pero creo que Bankotsu creyó que eras el verdadero Mercenario... aunque nunca tendrás mi estilo...- Declaró.

El criado dejó el arma sobre la mesa de arrimo y su rostro de puso serio esta vez.

- Juegas con fuego... deberías ya dejar esta niñería...

- ¿Crees que es una niñería? Vengarme de Bankotsu es el mayor placer que tengo... tanto como la mujer que me espera ahora en mi alcoba...

Miroku tensó el rostro.

- Pensé que... ibas a tener en consideración a la monjita que esta a un par de alcobas de la tuya...

Inuyasha rió y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué tendría que tenerle consideración? Esta es mi casa y hago lo que me plazca.

El muchacho de ojos azules de sorprendió de su rudeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mi? Nada- Sonrió con burla- Buenas noches - Agregó, luego volteó y se marchó. Miroku movió la cabeza. Inuyasha estaba cada día más loco...

Cuando entró a su habitación, Kikyo estaba sobre la cama solo con su corsé y las medias que envolvían sus piernas. La miró a los ojos y ella sonrió.

- Has tardado...- Susurró la mujer. Inuyasha se acercó lentamente, sentía el corazón latir con fuerza.

- Sólo estaba viendo que todo estuviera bien...- Respondió dejando el candelabro sobre el escritorio que tenía en una esquina. Kikyo se mojó los labios y se desarmó el complicado peinado.

- Ven aquí...- Murmuró. La miró imaginado a la novicia ¿cómo sería ella con el cabello suelto? Seguramente más hermosa... y sería sedoso. Sintió deseos de enredar sus dedos en la cabellera de aquella chica, pero luego se repuso y vio nuevamente a Kikyo. Tragó y sonrió casi forzadamente, acercándose a su lado. – Inuyasha... – Susurró la mujer abrazándose a su cuello y casi arrastrándolo sobre ella, en la mullida cama-... bésame... bésame...

Los labios de la viuda rosaron los suyos, otra vez pensó en la novicia ¿había sido así con el hombre que estaba enamorada?... ¿quién sería él? Tal vez ya no estaba en el pueblo, en un principio le hubiera gustado saber de quien se trataba, pero luego pensó que mejor no deseaba saber más de aquella religiosa. Nada más. Gruñó su mente, besando a Kikyo con labios deseosos. Le acarició la espalda suave y él desvió la boca a su cuello, aspirando su aroma, pero recordó el olor que la novicia tenía aquella noche, a hojas refrescantes de la medicina de Rin. La imaginó a ella, en sus brazos, ansiosa por sus besos y por sus caricias, su corazón se aceleró. Enterró la mano tras su nuca sintiendo la suavidad de los cabellos y la miró. Vio a la novicia, la vio a ella y su corazón se aceleró más, dolorosamente. La besó con frenesí y locura, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Gruñó y entreabrió los ojos con pesar. Maldición, era Kikyo a quien besaba. Se turbó y se alejó, la mujer lo miró molesta desde la almohada y los golpes incesantes de la puerta lo pusieron de mal humor. Se pasó la mano por el cabello hastiado y se levantó de la cama con la camisa abierta.

- No abras...- Suplicó la mujer desde la cama. Inuyasha volteó.

- Solo es un momento...- Dijo y abrió la puerta. Era la anciana cocinera que lo miraba asustada. Quitó de inmediato el rostro de pocos amigos.

- Oh, señor, lamento molestarlo pero... es la hermana... esta muy mal... muy mal... delira... debe ser... la pulmonía...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, que emoción, sus reviews me animan mucho y se los agradezco, gracias **Keren** por tus palabras, **Kata Chan, kelly** (ya no cambio, gracias),**Mary-JVR, kaorichan, -sesshiry- , MICH-SAMA,peca-chan,chimis, kagome-sama chan, Isuki-san** **(thank you), HarLet.BriNa,inuyasha-xsiempre** (no sé de cuantos cap. será, yo sólo escribo), **serena tsukino chiba, Fanitix** (si son solo frases, claro que puedes ;)), **inu-kag-kat, erini, thegirlwhostolethestars,yuiren3,Dita-chan,AmiMizunoR.,MaríNa, abril-chan,Rei II** (happy birthday again n.n), **LaUrAcHaN99,Ninde Black, Yesmari y por supuesto a todos quienes leen**.

Sé que muchas al llegar al final del cap. pensaron: "_Dios! bendita pulmonía_!" XDXD no saben lo que me cuesta escribir a Inu junto a Kikyo... 5mentarios XD...

Nos vemos y gracias por el apoyo nuevamente, cuídense y nos vemos!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	9. Culpa

**Capítulo 9: "Culpa"**

- Maldición...- Gruñó caminando a paso acelerado seguido de la anciana. Llevaba la camisa abierta aun y el cabello suelto, desordenado. Apartó a los sirvientes y a Miroku que estaban congregados a la entrada de la habitación de la novicia y entró seguido sólo de la cocinera. Se detuvo en el umbral reteniendo la respiración. Ella estaba sobre la cama, vestida aun de hábito, delirando como le habían dicho, respirando fuertemente, moviéndose en lo que parecía una temible pesadilla, en su mano aferraba su rosario y tenía la frente perlada de sudor y el rostro casi ceniciento.

- ¡No!... ¡No!... ¡Déjeme!- Musitaba horrorizada.

- Vine a traerle un té... la vi tan enferma en la recepción... y ella estaba ahí... mire... si arde en fiebre...- Dijo la anciana acercándose y posando su mano arrugada sobre la frente de la joven.-... necesita un médico, señor...

Estaba ahí, observando atónito a la novicia, sin mover un solo músculo de la impresión. Entonces se reprochó el que estuviera en la otra alcoba a punto de hacer el amor con Kikyo... por primera vez se sintió hasta "pecador". Tenía el pecho oprimido, el corazón latió dolorosamente, verla en ese estado, sufriendo de esa forma, era la cosa más desconcertante y dolorosa. La joven tosió y se escucharon los sonidos de su pecho, algo que denotaba claramente los síntomas de la pulmonía. Kagome murmuraba, se quejaba y se movía, como si escapara de algo, como si luchara contra algo.

- ¡Señor!- Le llamó nuevamente la anciana.

Inuyasha pestañeó, su rostro estaba tenso, los labios apretados, pareció que por unos instantes no sabía qué hacer. Luego despertó y se acercó a paso rápido hasta la cama, inclinándose hacia la novicia, observando el estado en que se encontraba, las gotas de sudor de su frente, el flequillo húmedo y pegado a su piel, los labios resecos, las mejillas eran dos rosetones ardientes, los dedos encrispados y aferrados al rosario. Tragó apenas y miró a la anciana pasmado.

- Hay que... llamar a un médico...- Sollozó otra vez la cocinera. Él miró nuevamente a la novicia y frunció el ceño.

- Primero hay que quitarle esto...- Musitó, levantándole la cabeza y deshaciéndose de la cofia. La anciana se abalanzó al amo deteniéndolo.

- ¡No!... ¡No haga eso!... ¿Qué no ve que es sacrilegio?

- ¡Cállese!- Masculló hastiado y mirándola como endemoniado- ¿Quiere que muera asfixiada o consumida en fiebre?

La anciana no respondió, al contrario, apretó los labios y miró inquieta como Inuyasha se deshacía de la cofia, al principio con rapidez, luego, con suma lentitud, como si él la estuviera... estudiando.

En cierto modo lo estaba, sentía además que los dedos le temblaban y cuando se la quitó por completo la lanzó lejos. No contento con eso desarmó las trenzas y estas cayeron por sobre su rostro y la almohada de forma desordenada, acarició las hebras y sintió la suavidad del cabello entre sus manos, era más de lo que imaginaba... ahora sí era real, era una mujer real.

- Señor...

Cierto, no estaba solo, tensó la mandíbula y dejó la cabeza de la chica sobre la almohada, se incorporó y miró otra vez a la novicia. Esta parecía aun murmurar cosas extrañas que no entendía. Al verla así, en la cama, sufriendo, su corazón se sobresaltó dolorosamente, del estómago volvió a sentir la extraña sensación.

- Voy... – Apretó los puños de sus manos y volteó raudamente saliendo de la habitación. Caminó a paso resuelto por el pasillo, Kikyo salió de su habitación y lo llamó, él no se detuvo, ella corrió con el vestido aun sin abrochar hasta su lado y lo detuvo de un brazo, enojada, alterada.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy por un médico- Musitó retomando su marcha, la mujer corrió arremangándose el faldón cuando bajaban las escaleras.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Para quién?... ¿para ella?- Preguntó histérica- ¿Es cierto?... ¿tiene pulmonía?

- Sí.- Respondió él.

- ¡Pero entonces debes enviarla a su convento!- Clamó horrorizada. Inuyasha se detuvo y apretó los puños de su mano, luego volteó y la miró con ojos siniestros.

- Si quieres puedes marcharte, ella no saldrá de aquí, esta bajo mi cuidado ahora.

Kikyo palideció y lo miró asombrada. El joven le dio la espalda y salió rápidamente de la mansión. Tuvo deseos de llorar y se mordió el labio de impotencia. ¡Maldita Kagome! Su rostro se volvió rojo de furia y dio una patada en el suelo. ¡Maldita!... ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?... ¿Porqué debía estar ahí, en la que sería su mansión?... ¿Y porqué Inuyasha se comportaba de esa forma tan desconcertante con ella? Primero la maltrataba y ahora la cuidaba. Su rostro de tensó y el corazón le latió fuerte, al imaginar que tal vez... tal vez Inuyasha estaba... ¡no! Respiró con fuerza y alzó el rostro hacia el segundo piso, hacia la habitación de aquella novicia. Maldita Kagome... esta se las iba a pagar bien caro...

Subió las escaleras a paso raudo junto al médico. Trabajo le había costado encontrarlo, ya que él no se encontraba en el pueblo, sino en otro. Cuando entraron a la habitación la anciana alzó el rostro mirándolos acongojada, Inuyasha retuvo el aliento al ver a la novicia, bajo las sábanas, con el rostro rojo de fiebre, el cabello húmedo y desordenado que caía a un costado de la cama, casi rozando el suelo, con los brazos desnudos hasta los codos, el cuello y parte del tórax desnudo... su piel blanca y tersa apenas era cubierta por lo que veía, por un delgado camisón gastado y de vuelos en el escote ¿de dónde habían sacado esa ropa? Parecía quedarle pequeña. Admitió que pesar de la tela tosca ella se veía hermosa, como jamás la imaginó. ¡Maldición!... ¡Debía dejar ese horrendo hábito!

El médico se acercó a la cama tomando la muñeca delgada de la chica y posando su otra mano sobre la frente. La muchacha tosió con fuerza y de su pecho se escuchó un ruido horroroso. Inuyasha vio como el rostro del galeno se endurecía y arrugaba la frente.

- Es indudable que tiene pulmonía... – Musitó, luego ladeó el rostro soltando la muñeca de la chica.- Esta enfermedad es altamente contagiosa, sobre todo en niños y ancianos...

- Váyase- Masculló de inmediato el amo a la anciana, que estaba a su lado. Ella lo miró pasmada.

- Pero... ¿y entonces?... ¿Quién la cuidará?... soy la única, Enju no querrá...

- Yo la cuido- Respondió rápidamente y abrió la puerta. La anciana se quedó con la boca abierta- Váyase y que nadie entre a la habitación.

- ¿Pero y usted?

- El señor Taisho es joven y fuerte, seguro no corre tanto riesgo como usted señora...- Dijo el doctor con severidad. La anciana lo observó dubitativa ¿su amo se iba a quedar cuidando a la novicia? Pero eso no podía ser ¿A dónde se había visto que un hombre se quedara a solas en la habitación de una señorita? Menos en la de una novicia.

- ¿Se va ya?- Dijo exasperado el joven amo. La anciana lo miró y luego suspiró fuertemente. Bien, hablaba con su amo... aquel que bien poco le importaba las reglas de sociedad... además... se acostaba con la viuda sin remordimientos. Agudizó la vista en él, molesta. Al menos debía cuidar la reputación de la joven novicia.

- Mas le vale jovencito no sobrepasarse con ella, recuerde que es una religiosa.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado y luego empujó casi a la anciana para que saliera, cerrando firmemente la habitación.

- Dígame que debo hacer...- Murmuró con voz suave pero firme. El medico respiró con fuerza.

La observó en silencio, sentado en una silla junto a la cama, tragando apenas, con el rostro tenso, las manos en puño, el corazón latiendo fuerte y reprochándose su actitud aquella noche. ¡Realmente era un bruto! La había lanzado sin misericordia a enfrentarse a sus miedos, sabiendo que aun no estaba preparada... pero es que la rabia y los celos realmente lo habían cegado. Tragó otra vez observándola con atención... celos... sentía celos...

Kagome respiraba con fuerza y parecía tranquila ahora. Serían los paños de agua fría en su frente, o el aroma que inundaba esas hojas frescas que él mismo dejó en la habitación sin preguntar siquiera al médico, que sólo había dicho que había que esperar. Era tarde ya, pronto amanecería y no tenía sueño, al contrario. Se acercó luego de horas a la cama poniéndose de rodillas y estiró sus dedos a su frente, acariciándola. Al contacto de su piel, ella comenzó a murmurar otra vez y a agitarse, como si luchara contra algo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, asustado.

- ¡No me toque!... ¡No!... ¡Déjeme! No quiero bajar... no, estará él... no quiero bajar...

Se levantó consternado sintiéndose miserable. Ella sufría, sufría por lo que le había hecho él y por su tormentoso pasado, entonces la versión de Kikyo era mentira ¿no?, sí, aquello no podía ser verdad¡diablos!... ¿Por qué le costaba entenderlo, aceptarlo? Si la novicia hubiera sido una interesada como decían... no estaría en un convento... no estaría temerosa de lo que sucedió, hubiera seguido con sus planes de casarse...

- ¡Déjeme!... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me hace esto? Creí que era bueno...

Su corazón latió con dolor y fuerza. Ella... hablaba de él... Era un miserable, un cruel miserable... sin corazón... un maldito sin corazón...

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó Shippo triste y mirándolo con atención.

Inuyasha se lavó el rostro y luego lo levantó para secarlo. Tenía pequeñas sombras negras bajo sus ojos dorados, pero no tenía sueño, al contrario, sería capaz de pasar otra noche más en vela, para cuidar su sueño. Ladeó el rostro y musitó.

- Esta descansando.

Cierto, descansaba después de toda una noche de delirio, ahora descansaba en un profundo sueño... deseaba que fuera reparador.

- Es tu culpa, tonto- Bramó el niño casi a punto de llorar. El joven amo suspiró con fuerza, sin ánimos de pelar con él, porque en parte tenía razón. Era su culpa por obligarla a asistir a una reunión que no quería... tal vez eso la había hecho más enfermar... había escuchado alguna vez que habían personas que se enfermaban del alma... aunque el alma de esa novicia venía enferma desde hacía tiempo. Tragó con fuerza. Eso no quitaba la culpa que él sentía por su comportamiento.

- Cállate, Shippo...- Murmuró caminando con el pecho descubierto hacia una cajonera y sacando una camisa de lino blanca que se colocó encima.-... no hables tonterías...

- Ella estaba muy triste... tú siempre la tratas mal... ¡la odias!- Bramó y le pegó en el muslo con la mano en puño. El joven gruñó exasperado inclinándose a él y tomándoles ambas manos para que dejara de golpearlo.

- ¡Tranquilízate Shippo!

- La odias y hasta quieres que se muera ¿no?- Lloró hipeando amargamente.

- ¡Ahh!... ¡Cállate!... ¡Yo no la odio!... ¿estas loco?

- Sí, la odias...- Sollozó más tranquilo ocultando las lagrimas con su manga-... la odias... prefieres a la viuda que a Kagome... cuando ella es mucho más buena, ella me quiere ¡Kikyo me detesta!... ¿porqué Dios siempre se lleva a la gente buena?

Respiró con fuerza y obligó al niño a que lo mirara a los ojos, por primero vez le habló con seriedad paternal, tanto que hasta él mismo se extrañó, pero era lo correcto.

- Mira Shippo... ella no morirá... su Dios la protege... y yo también lo hago, te prometo que ella mejorará... lo juro...- El niño lo miró casi sin pestañear-... ¡lo juro por mi vida!- Agregó con pasión. Porque realmente no iba a permitir que a ella le pasara algo malo... basta, había sufrido demasiado ya por su culpa.

&&&&&&&&&

La brisa tibia entró por el ventanal de su habitación y meció los velos del dosel de su cama como si fuera de ensueño. No había ni un ruido allá afuera, se tenían órdenes expresas de no molestar, de hacer ruido para que la novicia descansara. Los trabajadores tuvieron ese día libre y muchos oraron junto a sus familias por la salud de la religiosa, a la cual veían cada día enseñar al protegido de amo y al pasear por los campos observándolos a la distancia.

Inuyasha contempló su rostro aliviado en parte de que durmiera tan tranquilamente. Respiraba más levemente, el ruido de su pecho no era tan fuerte, tampoco tenía tanta fiebre, sus mejillas aun eran dos rosetones. Él se inclinó, desde hacía rato quería hacerlo, y estiró sus dedos hasta su frente sintiendo la tibieza de su piel. Tragó más calmado pero sus dedos no se despegaron de ella, al contrario, siguió la línea del contorno de su cara apartando los suaves mechones negros y traviesos de su cabello, y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en la clavícula. El tórax blanco y desnudo fue una gran tentación, pero más el ver el nacimiento de sus senos ocultados apenas con la camisa de dormir. Volvió la vista a la muchacha y entonces, no pudiendo soportarlo más, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, lentamente, suavemente, sin querer separarse de lo que le parecieron tiernos y cálidos... eran tan distintos a todos los que había probado... se separó y volvió a mirarla. Poco a poco los ojos castaños de la chica se abrieron y lo miraron con cansancio desde la cama. El joven amo se tensó y respiró con fuerza.

- Me duele... el pecho...- Murmuró con voz débil. Él ensombreció el rostro y su Manzana de Adán se movió en su garganta.

- Claro que sí, hermana... Musitó-... es la pulmonía...

La muchacha lo miró con detenimiento y luego de un instante entrecerró los ojos. Se sentía demasiado cansada.

- Entonces... debería... dejarme volver... al convento... – Murmuró entreabriendo nuevamente los ojos y posándolos sobre los suyos. Inuyasha endureció la mirada.

- Usted no saldrá de aquí- Respondió casi autoritario. La novicia lo miró sin comprender bien. Tosió y él se aproximó a ella con una copa de agua que la joven bebió ayudada por el hombre. Kagome suspiró cuando terminó y él volvió a incorporarse. Entonces ella notó que no estaba vestida con su ropa, que apenas lo que llevaba la cubría y se ocultó rápidamente con la sábana mientras las mejillas se enrojecían aun más.

- Pe... pero...

- Quédese tranquila- Dijo Inuyasha dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de noche- Mi criada la vistió, no me creerá tan pervertido...

En esos momentos esperó que un rayo le cayera en la cabeza. Qué sinvergüenza, si recién la había besado mientras dormía. Retuvo el aliento desviando la vista.

- ¿Por qué... esta aquí? Podría... contagiarse...- Musitó con suavidad y mirándolo desconcertada. Él le sonrió y la forma en que lo hizo desconcertó aun más a la novicia. Ella sintió entonces que el corazón le latía con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló y desvió la vista completamente avergonzada ¿qué le estaba pasando? Tragó apenas.

Sonrió más y entonces, inesperadamente, se acercó a ella posando ambas manos sobre la cama, a sus costados, la chica hundió la cabeza en la almohada mirándolo aterrada, el rostro del joven amo estaba muy cerca del suyo, percibió el calor de su cuerpo que la abrazaba como el viento tibio del verano, el aliento fresco de su boca sobre el rostro y los ojos dorados fijos en los suyos. Creyó que moriría.

- Se... ¿se preocupa por mi?- Murmuró Inuyasha muy serio y estudiando ahora descaradamente cada detalle de su rostro.

Quería alejarlo de ella, quería separarlo ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tembló completamente y entonces estiró sus manos para quitárselo de encima, pero éstos tocaron sobre un pecho duro y desnudo que le provocó una extraña e inesperada descarga eléctrica que la ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabello, desvió rápidamente la vista y entonces se dio cuenta que él llevaba la camisa semi abierta, levantó el rostro totalmente perturbada.

- Quítese...- Gimió sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, más que el horror que sintió al principio, ahora sentía temor... perturbación-... me... preocupo por todos... aléjese...

- Cómo quisiera que sólo se preocupara por mí...- Musitó Inuyasha, respirando fuertemente. Era indudable la reacción de ambos al tenerse cerca. Él sólo deseaba besarla y Kagome... Kagome comprobaba con desconcierto que a pesar del miedo inicial... el fuego que nacía en la boca del estómago era placentero... desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos aterrada de lo que le estaba sintiendo.

- ¡Aléjese!

Pestañeó rápidamente turbado al verla casi a punto de llorar. Se incorporó suspirando con fuerza y la novicia experimentó la frialdad al él alejarse. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró reteniendo el aire. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar.

- La dejaré descansar...- Musitó él mirándola muy serio. Kagome tragó con fuerza. El joven amo dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta y posó una mano en el pomo, no se movió, pareció meditar algo, luego se volvió a ella inesperadamente.- Hermana...- La novicia que tenía el rostro ladeado y los labios apretados lo miró reteniendo el aliento.- Yo no la odio... al contrario...- Sonrió y volteó cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Kagome volvió a sentir el doloroso latido de su corazón, al principio no comprendió sus palabras... decir "_yo no la odio, al contrario"_... ¿al contrario? Su respiración se hizo forzosa y evocó otra vez aquel momento en que estaba sobre su rostro. Se llevó una mano al corazón y tragó con fuerza. ¡Dios!... ¿Qué estaba él haciendo?... ¿Por qué la trataba ahora de esa forma? Y... ¿porqué ella no sentía pánico como aquella vez?, sino más bien... temor... emoción... se cubrió el rostro con una mano y sollozó. Tenía que volver al convento... tenía que volver... ella no podía estar sintiéndose de esa forma con la presencia del amo de la casa. Estaba ahí para enseñar. Entonces recordó que había sido anunciado su matrimonio... y lo mujeriego que era, sollozó porque aquello le provocó un dolor más grande del que ya sentía... debía alejarse de él, debía volver a su convento porque se había jurado ser monja y no fiarse jamás de un hombre... ese era su destino.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, gracias a ustedes ya vamos en casi 200, T.T muchas gracias **Keren-Alfaro**** (Feliz Cumpleaños!), TLAP, Hai Ikurei, ****inuyasha-xsiempre****, Angelica, ****heroprincess****, hime tsuki** (el review largo esta en el cap. 7, n.n sí me llegó), **LaUrAcHaN99,****Yoshikuni****, kagome-sama chan, ****Mary-JVR** (mejórate!), **Fanitix, inu-kag-kat, ****Dita-chan,****yuiren3****, MaríNa, ****peca-chan,****abril-chan,****chimis****, andrea, ****Mary1416,****Rei II,****thegirlwhostolethestars,****AmiMizunoR.**** y por supuesto a todos quienes leen**.

Nos vemos pronto, cuidense mucho!

**_Lady_**.


	10. La Huida

**Capítulo 10: "La Huida"**

- No es necesario, señor Taisho...- Protestó con firmeza y mirándolo con seriedad. Él pareció no escucharla. Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con la comida humeante que dejó sobre la mesita, junto a la cama.-... ya me siento bien y puedo levantarme para ir a comer...

Se volteó y la observó. Parecía ella que había puesto una coraza entre ellos, que estaba más a la defensiva que nunca y que apenas lo miraba. Como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo... como cuando recién llegó a su casa. ¿Sería acaso por lo que le había dicho?... ¿Por haber casi desnudado su corazón de la forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho con una mujer? Había estado vulnerable ante la presencia de la novicia, tan vulnerable que estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había experimentado... ni siquiera con Kikyo, la mujer con la cual se iba a casar muy pronto.

- No sea tan orgullosa hermana...- Le respondió con voz ronca mientras la observaba con detenimiento. Esta vez la joven llevaba sobre sus hombros una manta de lana que sujetaba con su mano en la parte delantera, sin dejar nada a la vista. Sonrió luego divertido-... sólo actúo de la forma en que usted lo hizo con Rin.

Kagome tragó nerviosamente y sus dedos se aferraron más a la manta.

- Pero Rin es sólo una chiquilla...

- Y usted, como se comporta, también- Afirmó Inuyasha.

La novicia, que tenía la vista baja, la alzó para mirarlo con las mejillas encendidas. Estaba confundida otra vez, el amo sonrió. Cómo le agradaba cuando parecía perturbada.

- No me gusta causar molestias...- Murmuró ella al fin desviando la mirada hacia la bandeja. Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver junto al plato principal, otro con abundantes dulces, merengues y pastelitos de crema.

- Fueron las monjas del convento- Dijo Inuyasha leyéndole el pensamiento. Kagome lo miró confundida.- Supieron que había caído enferma y le enviaron esos dulces... la Madre Superiora dijo que le harían recuperar fuerzas...- El hombre sonrió otra vez- Yo opino lo mismo, coma bastante porque esta muy delgada, luce como una mujer anémica... le falta sol, hermana, le falta salud. – Agregó con burla.

Le pareció una ofensa, lo miró irritada y entonces volvió a desviar la vista.

- Y por cierto...- Agregó con sarcasmo otra vez- ... le pregunté a la Madre sobre sus ayunos y dijo que no debía exagerar... es más, usted sólo es una novicia y no debería hacerlo.

- ¿Pero quien le ha dado permiso para inmiscuirse en mis cosas?- Preguntó molesta. Inuyasha le sonrió divertido.

- Arg ya se enojó, sólo lo hice de...- Meditó un segundo - ¿Como dicen ustedes? De buena fe, eso.

Sentía que se burlaba de ella ¿pero qué le pasaba? Este hombre era cada vez más desconcertante... o simplemente estaba loco. Desvió la vista haciendo una mueca y suspirando cansada.

- Sí, claro...- Murmuró apenas.

- Debería darme las gracias, hermana, le salvé la vida... creo que me debe un favor...- Agregó y la ultima palabra fue dicha de tal forma que su voz fue casi un aliciente para ponerle la piel de gallina. Lo miró sin expresión.

- ¿La señora Kikyo esta bien? digo... recuerdo que se desmayó aquella noche cuando vio al Mercenario...

El joven hombre quitó la sonrisa del rostro. Conocía claramente el tono que empleaba. Le enrostraba en el rostro que estaba comprometido. Cierto... comprometido... estúpidamente comprometido...

- Ella no ha venido desde aquella vez... supongo que su enfermedad nos ha mantenido casi en cuarentena con todos, jajaja

Qué manera de tomar con humor aquellas cosas tan desagradables, pensó Kagome tensando el rostro, pero respirando fuertemente. Era un bruto y un mal educado... si tan solo dejara de mirarla de esa forma...

&&&&&&&&

Paseó respirando con alivio el tibio aire perfumado a frutos y a mar que parecía suavizar el dolor de sus pulmones. No llevaba la cofia, pero si tenía el cabello trenzado completamente y usaba su vestido de novicia. Shippo y Rin iban a su lado, siguiéndole la lentitud de sus pasos, encantados con tenerla ya en pie.

- La extrañé mucho- Dijo la niña tomándole la mano. Kagome le sonrió abiertamente.

- Yo también los extrañé, quería levantarme pronto para estar con ustedes.

- Pero el tonto de Inuyasha decía que no podíamos ir a verla- Dijo Shippo con rencor.- Lo bueno de esto es que esa señora, la prometida del baboso, no ha vuelto porque cree que se puede contagiar.

- A mi tampoco me simpatiza ella...- Agregó Rin mirando con atención a Kagome-... me mira feo... dice que debería estar en un internado que aquí, molestando...

- ¿Ve? Si a ella no le gustan los niños... no sé que le ve Inuyasha... el tonto podría haberse fijado en otra... en usted por ejemplo.- Dijo Shippo como si nada.

La conversación le pareció un poco graciosa hasta que Shippo dijo lo último. Se detuvo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron súbitamente. Los niños la miraron con atención y ella luego de un instante intentó tranquilizarse.

- Qué dices Shippo... yo soy una religiosa...- Musitó.

- Miroku dijo que no era monja todavía... así que podía arrepentirse y casarse con Inuyasha.

Aquello le hizo temblar y desvió la vista, turbada ante la idea.

- ¡No!... ¡Mejor que se case con mi papá!... ¡Así sería mi mamá!- Protestó Rin.

- ¿Con quién quieres que se case el ogro de tu padre, Rin?

Los tres se sobresaltaron y luego miraron sorprendidos al amo de la casa. Kagome enrojeció más y desvió la vista avergonzada hasta la médula. ¿Por qué debía siempre seguirle los pasos? Había olvidado que parecía casi su sombra.

- No es nada, señor Taisho. - Respondió rápidamente y acelerando el andar. ¡Dios!... ¿por qué tenían que sucederle cosas tan vergonzosas con ese hombre?

- Rin quiere que su papá se case con la hermana Kagome ¿verdad que no?- Dijo Shippo.

Inuyasha pestañeó imaginándose si aquello fuera posible, miró a la novicia que desviaba la vista hacia el horizonte completamente avergonzada y entonces estalló en risa.

Kagome lo miró ofuscada y aceleró el paso alejándose de él que permanecía de pie riendo sin parar. Los niños la siguieron y él pronto tuvo que reponerse para estar a su lado.

- Lo siento, hermana, es que... ahh, usted no conoce a mi hermano... realmente aun me sorprende que tenga una hija...- Dijo con burla.

- Cállese- Masculló Kagome, molesta- No diga eso en presencia de la niña.

¿Por qué nunca se le quitaría lo mal educado?

- Pero es cierto...- Respondió aun sonriendo. La novicia lo miró apenas. Iba a su lado, casi rozándole el cuerpo, con los brazos cruzados, la vista al frente, parecía relajado. Y ella... sintiendo que el corazón latía con fuerza, pero sin temor. ¿por qué? Bajó la vista mirando sus zapatos polvorientos y toscos. Ese hombre no podría estar interesado en ella, era absurdo, tenía a Kikyo a su lado, una mujer con experiencia y refinada, con el don de la belleza y de cautivar a las personas con sus charlas. Nooo, tal vez estaba imaginando... o seguramente él sólo lo hacía para molestarla... ¿pero porqué de sólo pensar en eso se sentía miserable?

- ¡Mira!... ¡Golondrinas!- Dijo Shippo a Rin y ambos se lanzaron en una loca carrera hasta las dunas que estaban bastante alejadas. Kagome observó las aves surcar los cielos y posarse en los grandes árboles que allí habían mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza recordándoles que pronto anochecería. La joven, que miraba sonriente a los niños que jugaban y se alejaban de ellos, se dio cuenta que ya estaba a solas otra vez con él. De pronto tembló y apresuró el pasó. Sin embargo, Inuyasha posó una mano en su muñeca, deteniéndola.

- ¿Qué le sucede?... ¿le da miedo quedarse conmigo?

- No sea tonto...- Masculló mirándolo a los ojos.-... no le temo...

- Pues eso me alegra... hermana...- Sonrió abiertamente-... eso indica que esta mejorando... me parece perfecto...

Quiso soltarse pero por más que lo intentaba el joven amo la aferraba más a su lado, casi rosándole el pecho. Lo miró desde su altura agitada y temerosa, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, sentía que era como una hoja azotada por una tormenta.

- ¡Suélteme! – Gimió casi en un susurro-... ¿qué hace?... ¿por qué me atormenta de esta forma?

- Yo no la atormento, usted sola lo hace...- Sonrió con malicia.-... ¿porqué no deja de estar tan a la defensiva? Digo... estuvo en la recepción aquella noche... ¿ve? No se murió por eso... todo sigue igual... ¿aun quiere ser monja? Ya ve que la gente olvida pronto y... lo que pasó pasó...- Dijo, casi atropelladamente. Kagome frunció el ceño, molesta.

Respiraba fuertemente, tanto, que su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente, el hombre la acercó más a él y entonces inclinó tanto el rostro que rosó el suyo. La novicia bajó la vista temblando completamente, no fue capaz de decir nada.

- Suélteme... – Murmuró apenas, porque la voz ni siquiera le salió. Sentía la respiración fuerte del hombre, rosándola el rostro, tuvo escalofríos y una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si fueran cosquillas.- Qué... ¿Qué hace?

- No lo sé...- Susurró Inuyasha rosando sus labios con su sien. Kagome cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza, su muñeca tembló bajo su mano-... no lo sé...- Pareció como si todo se había detenido, luego él apartó un poco el rostro y la observó. La muchacha también abrió los ojos y lo miró con las mejillas encendidas y una mirada nueva. El joven amo creyó que estaría asustada, enfadada seguramente, pero no, la muchacha parecía... perturbada, otra vez. La soltó y se alejó un paso desviando los ojos dorados hacia la loma en donde apenas se veían Rin y Shippo jugar. La novicia aun respiraba con fuerza, ni siquiera podía moverse, estaba segura que si avanzaba un paso se caería, las piernas le temblaban de forma horrorosa. Él de pronto se volteó, su mirada esa seria e imperturbable, Kagome lo miró sintiéndose débil.- Me he dado cuenta... hermana... que no soy el único que siente cosas raras por el otro...

Ella entreabrió los labios y abrió más los ojos. El corazón parecía a punto de estallar. Lo vio de pronto sonreír y sintió la joven novicia una vergüenza que le carcomió la piel y el orgullo.

- ¡Mentira! Esta loco...- Masculló agudizando la vista en la suya-... esta loco, soy una novicia¡respéteme!

Inuyasha se sonrió ampliamente ¿porqué siempre lo hacía ahora? Como si sus palabras nunca le surtieran efecto, pensó luego con malestar.

- Créame... hermana... que el respeto es lo único que me ha hecho contenerme por usted...

Se quedó mirándolo asustada y volvió a temblar, su corazón aun latía tan fuerte que temía fuera escuchado por él. Bajó la vista con la garganta seca y el cuerpo tembloroso y sólo deseó arrancar de allí. Pero fue Inuyasha quien se alejó y ella, luego de unos instantes, levantó la vista para observarlo. Su corazón poco a poco se tranquilizó pero no su espíritu. No estaba molesta, ni horrorizada, sino... más bien... confundida... deseaba escapar de ese hombre pero al mismo tiempo, ansiaba volver a tenerlo a su lado. Entonces vio a Kikyo a la distancia acercarse a él y colgarse de su cuello. El joven deslizó una mano por su cintura y le sonrió con debilidad. Kagome respiró con fuerza, tragando con dificultad... ese hombre... cierto... tenía una prometida... porqué ¿porqué eso le dolía?... ¿estaba sintiendo algo por él?! Su respiración se volvió a hacer forzosa y lo miró pasmada. ¡No! No podía estar sintiéndose de esa forma¡no!

- Oh, Inuyasha, te extrañé- Dijo ella mirándolo con devoción- Cómo deseaba volver a verte...

- Sólo fue una semana, Kikyo...- Respondió como si nada, ofreciendo su brazo. Ella lo tomó y acercó su cuerpo al suyo mientras caminaban hacia la mansión.

- Sí... pero es una eternidad...- Musitó con congoja. Ladeó el rostro y desde donde estaba podía ver a la novicia que aun los observaba. Hizo una mueca y miró luego a Inuyasha que tenía los ojos fijos en el frente y estaba muy serio, con el rostro nuevamente tenso.- ¿Estabas con la monja?

Lo observó con cautela, él pareció tensarse más y el músculo del cuello se movió.

- Sí, estábamos con los niños...- Respondió a penas.

Kikyo encrispó los dedos de rabia.

- Pero yo no veo a esos mocosos cerca...- Agregó con sarcasmo. Inuyasha se detuvo y la miró casi siniestro.

- ¿Desconfías de mí?

La viuda lo miró sorprendida y luego relajó el rostro.

- No querido... más bien... oh, debo cuidarte, no quiero que caigas en las redes de Kagome...

Lo escuchó reír pero le pareció casi ironía.

- Tranquila... esa muchacha lo único que quiere es ser monja... aún se me hace imposible creerte en todo la historia que me has contado...

- ¡Oh!... ¿desconfías de lo que te digo? Pues Kagome sabe disimular bien... apuesto a que ni siquiera te diste cuenta quién era el hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada... aunque es probable que aún lo este... él estaba en la recepción... ¿sabes?

Inuyasha nuevamente se detuvo y se tensó por completo. Saber que el antiguo amor de aquella esquiva novicia estaba ahí, bajo sus propias narices... y más aun... imaginar que aun sintiera ella algo por ese sujeto, le hizo experimentar de pronto una furia casi incontrolable.

- ¿Qué dices?- Masculló. Estaban ya frente a la mansión, en el jardín y el sol casi se ocultaba en el horizonte del mar.

- Estaba ahí... ¿no quieres saber quién es?...

- ¡No!- Respondió con agresividad que Kikyo se asustó separándose de él- No quiero saberlo ¡basta! No me importa nada que tenga que ver con esa novicia ¿escuchaste?... ¡No lo quiero saber!!

La mujer jamás lo había vistió tan disgustado y tan agresivo con ella. Se mordió los labios y desvió la vista sabiendo que mejor era mejor morderse la lengua que seguir hablando...

&&&&&&&&

Sus ojos sombríos estaban fijos en el horizonte rojizo del atardecer. Miroku se acercó lentamente, con cautela y lo observó con preocupación. Carraspeó llamando su tención e Inuyasha volteó algo sorprendido levantando las cejas, en realidad, ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el de ojos dorados en un murmullo.

- El caballo esta preparado...- Respondió el otro. Inuyasha volteó completamente para salir a paso raudo de la habitación. Esta noche era la oportunidad de ir a la casa del Gobernador y robarle un poco para luego repartirlo a los pobres, ese era el plan, aún así, Miroku pensó que era demasiado arriesgado- Inuyasha, espera...

- ¿Qué pasa?

El otro lo miró dubitativo, pero luego arrugó la frente.

- El que Bankotsu no este en el pueblo... no significa que no puedes ser menos prudente... podría ser una trampa...

- Lo sé...- Respondió apenas. Miroku se sorprendió de su actitud tan tranquila. La viveza y ansia que siempre lo acompañaba antes de salir en cada una de esas aventuras nocturnas esta vez no la tenía.

- Buena suerte...- Musitó el criado. El otro sólo le hizo una seña con la mano y salió del lugar.

Caminó por el salón, se detuvo y miró luego hacia el alto de la habitación en donde la novicia seguramente se preparaba para dormir. Quería olvidarla pero no podía... menos sabiendo ahora que el dueño de sus besos y su cuerpo había estado en su propia fiesta aquella noche... no, no quería saberlo, no deseaba saberlo ¿para qué?... ¡Kami Sama!... ¿Qué tenía ella que lo tenía así? Se desconocía de sus actos, era un loco deseoso por sus besos pero no podía... ella era tan orgullosa además... no, definitivamente aquella novicia estaba fuera de su alcance... y no, no podía desviarse de sus objetivos... no podía hacerlo... se lo había jurado con sangre en Japón, que nada ni nadie lo detendría de su venganza.

&&&&&&&&

Se mordió la chica el labio y echó con rabia el poco vestuario que tenía en el pequeño bolso. Luego volteó y se miró en el espejo acomodándose la cofia. Ese hombre era un descarado, un sinvergüenza, cruel sin corazón que la hacía sentir de una forma como si le interesara cuando tenía a otra mujer a su lado, y con la cual iba a casarse. ¡Dios! Que rabia había sentido al verlos juntos... Entonces se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, se miró en el espejo con asombro y luego se sentó pesadamente en la silla. ¡No!... ¿por qué sentía eso? Acaso... ¿acaso sentía algo por él?... oh! Pero eso no era posible, no. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos reconociendo lo que su corazón ya sabía desde hacía días. Sentía celos de Kikyo... y sentía que él se estaba adueñando de su corazón. No ¿por qué? Quería ser monja y así olvidarlo todo ¿no era eso la ilusión que se había forjado todo este tiempo? No podía permitir que aquel sentimiento fuera haciéndose más fuerte ¿para qué? Ese hombre iba a casarse pronto... y ella sólo era un juguete entre sus manos... él actuaba como todos los hombres... como todos ellos...

La noche era demasiado tranquila y sin luna. Kagome caminó a paso apresurado por el oscuro camino de tierra con el corazón en la mano. Deseaba estar pronto en el convento, si la Madre Superiora le preguntaba de su deserción le sería sincera. No podía estar ahí pues aquel hombre la estaba perturbando demasiado, tanto, que por instantes deseaba ser una mujer... y no religiosa... pero aquello no podía ser posible... si tan solo él estuviera siendo sincero con sus actos... Lamentaba dejar a los niños y por ellos lloró un buen trecho del camino. Se sentía a veces desertora, traidora y desconsiderada, pero luego pensaba que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Bien, también admitía que era un cobarde, otra vez estaba escapando... pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Si su corazón se rendía ante un imposible... ¿qué mejor que evitarlo antes de que eso sucediera y así no sufrir?

De pronto se escucharon cascos de caballos y voces que la alertaron. Salió del camino y se introdujo en un bosque espeso, sintiendo que estaba demasiado asustada. Se escucharon el chocar de espadas y ella aferró más el bolso a su pecho, dándose cuenta de lo imprudente que era¡Dios!... ¿En qué estaba pensando?... ¡Era de noche y estaba sola en el camino! Un disparo casi le desbocó el corazón y el relinchar de un caballo le erizó la piel, horrorizada. Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de las voces que cada vez se hacían más sonoras. Aceleró el paso esquivando troncos y arboles, pero por más que avanzaba los cascos de los caballos cada vez parecían más cerca suyo. Otro disparo silbó casi a su lado y ella palideció cuando vio el rebotar de la bala en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

- ¡Rápido!... ¡Deprisa que se escapa!!

¿Bankotsu?... ¿Era la voz de Bankotsu? Se preguntó la novicia sorprendida. Volteó rápidamente y entonces vio con horror un bulto negro en un caballo del mismo color que galopaba como demonio directo a ella. Kagome soltó el bolso llevándose una mano a la boca de pavor y entonces, el hombre que se detuvo mirándola sorprendido, avanzó hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura como si se tratara de una presa, retomando su loca carrera en el caballo. Kagome gritó de horror al sentirse en manos del "Mercenario" y quiso soltarse pero el hombre la había sentado rápidamente delante de él esquivando los árboles con destreza y alejándose del ejército que lo seguía.

- ¡Suélteme!... ¡Por favor suélteme!- Gimió pegándole en el brazo pero pronto se quedó callada cuando notó que sus guantes blancos estaban manchados de sangre, entonces desvió la vista nerviosa hacia el brazo de él y vio la chaqueta rota con agujero de bala. Quiso voltear y mirarlo, pero estaba atemorizada.- Suélteme... por favor... se lo suplico...

- Usted se lo ha ganado... hermana...- Dijo el hombre al fin, en un susurro. Kagome creyó que moriría de terror. – Y quédese tranquila... créame que es más peligroso que la deje aquí a merced de los soldados que me siguen... que conmigo...

Cabalgaron rápido cruzando los campos oscuros y sombríos mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el rumor de las olas. No supo cuanto tiempo habían cabalgado, aunque fue bastante, pensó la novicia con horror, arrepentida hasta la médula de haber escapado de la mansión. Sollozó y pensó en lo que vendría. Tendría que suplicar y esperaba que él se apiadara al saber que era novicia... no podía ser un ser tan perverso para aprovecharse de ella. Forcejeó una vez más y él gruñó y la presionó más de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

- Déjeme... por piedad...- Sollozó. El hombre no dijo nada. Bajaron el acantilado con caballo y todo y ella cerró los ojos pensando que se desbarrancarían, sin lugar a dudas pensó que éste era su fin. Sin embargo, al fin llegaron a las rocas, el aguacero del mar humedeció su cofia y su rostro y el caballo siguió galopando con rapidez por la orilla de la playa, mientras el agua saltaba a su alrededor, una muy buena estrategia para ocultar las huellas de sus cascos, en caso de que los siguieran hasta ese punto.

Por fin el galope se hizo suave, lento y entonces la novicia vio que se acercaban a una cueva, entraron y ésta estaba iluminada con antorchas, el caballo se detuvo junto a la paja que había en un rincón y el hombre bajó de él arrastrando a la joven a su lado. Pero la soltó y el Mercenario caminó con lentitud hasta el interior y cayó pesadamente sobre los almohadones y mantas que ahí estaban. Ella se quedó de pie observándolo desde la distancia, con un cúmulo de sensaciones que no sabía qué hacer. Hubiera querido escapar pero al ver a ese hombre herido... casi desvalido... no podía dejarlo así...

- No debió haberse enfrentado a esos hombres...- Musitó Kagome al fin, con congoja. Vio que él declinaba más la cabeza y que su sombrero le cubría por completo el rostro. Bien, también había visto que llevaba un antifaz que si no estuviera tan oscuro todo... podría ver más o menos como era él... pero... ¿importaba acaso?- Señor... esta usted herido...

- Es el riesgo que se corre... cuando se es perseguido...- Musitó. Las olas del mar era lo único audible allí y la novicia no supo qué hacer. Deseaba acercarse y curarle su herida... pero... – Y dígame hermana... ¿de qué huía usted?- Él levantó un poco el rostro pero no lo suficiente para verlo directamente. La joven retuvo el aliento temblando desconcertada.

- Hu... ¿huir?- Tartamudeó Kagome.

- ¿De qué huía hermana?... o mejor aún... – Corrigió rápidamente, pero con voz gutural-... ¿de _quien_?...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, muchas gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, muchas gracias **Nadja-chan, Hai Ikurei, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, erini, serena tsukino chiba, MaríNa, abril-chan, Kikyo-dono, inuyasha-xsiempre**(gracias por preocuparte x mi salud)**, Fanitix, inu-kag-kat, Mary-JVR,Dita-chan,Mary1416,thegirlwhostolethestars,AmiMizunoR.,Rei II,peca-chan, TLAP, LaUrAcHaN99, ishi y por supuesto a todos quienes leen también**.

Gracias por el apoyo y espero haberlas entretenido en domingo, que suelen ser aburridos, jeje.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady**_.-


	11. Desenmascarado

**Capítulo 11:**** "Desenmascarado"**

Kagome tragó con fuerza reteniendo el aliento ¿huir?... ¿De quién huía? Sus mejillas se encendieron de súbito al recordar a aquel hombre mal educado y bruto que se estaba adueñando de su mente y de su corazón. Frunció el ceño y se relamió los labios resecos.

- Yo no huyo de nadie- Fue su respuesta. Lo escuchó reír y aquello le pareció extrañamente conocido.

- He escuchado, hermana... que quienes mienten se van al infierno...- Sentenció de forma gutural. La muchacha se estremeció y entonces alzó la vista dolida a ese hombre de negro que estaba sobre los almohadones, sujetando su brazo, reteniendo la hemorragia de la herida de bala.

- Esta... herido... – Musitó acercándose un paso, pero se detuvo de súbito ante su orden.

- ¡No se acerque!

Se quedó estática y temblando. El Mercenario se movió un poco entre los almohadones y se quejó levemente. Kagome volvió a tragar fuertemente. Cuánto ansiaba estar de vuelta en la mansión, en la que se había convertido en su refugio... en donde estaba él, el amo... ¡Dios!

- Dígame hermana... – Interrumpió el hombre sus pensamientos-... ¿qué estaba haciendo una novicia como usted a estas horas en el camino?

Respiró forzosamente y bajó la vista avergonzada.

- Volvía... a mi convento.

- ¿A su convento?... ¿es que acaso estaba en otro lugar?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se produjo un silencio sólo interrumpido por el rumor de las olas allá afuera. La brisa meció su cofia y la joven finalmente se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

- Yo... yo no debí salir de allí...- Sollozó con remordimiento.

- ¿Se arrepiente usted?

La muchacha alzó el rostro con ojos lacrimosos y luego suspiró pesadamente.

- Yo sólo... – Tragó otra vez desviando la vista. Nuevamente se produjo un silencio estremecedor. Ella sintió frío y tosió débilmente. El hombre levantó de inmediato el rostro y apretó los puños de su mano.

- Hermana... acérquese...

Kagome levantó el rostro respirando con dificultad. Dudó un momento en hacerlo, pero luego se levantó de suelo y se irguió alzando levemente la barbilla. El hombre tras el antifaz sonrió. Pensó que aún en esas circunstancias, ella era demasiado valiente y testaruda.

- No gracias. Usted me dijo que no.

- ¡Que se acerque!- Gruñó falsamente molesto. La novicia respiró otra vez con fuerza y entonces comenzó a avanzar un paso, sus ojos estaban fijos en el sombrero de él que ocultaba su rostro. Se preguntó quién sería. Tal vez un hombre pobre que quería hacer justicia por su propia mano... o un rico... pero si fuera un rico aquello sería más loable. Hizo una mueca imaginando que las posibilidades de que aquel hombre fuera un aristócrata serían nulas. Se detuvo en frente y él comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, no sin salir de vez en cuando de sus labios unos gemidos de dolor provocados por la herida. Luego desabotonó con lentitud de botón en botón su camisa y ella retuvo el aliento sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, desvió la vista para evitar mirarlo y sólo se volvió cuando él la llamó.- Hermana... ¿puede vendármela?

Su brazo estaba ahí, musculoso, con un agujero a la altura del antebrazo que aun brotaba sangre de él. La muchacha se arrodilló pesadamente entre los almohadones y examinó la herida, quiso levantar la vista a él, pero el Mercenario desvió el rostro. Entonces la novicia contempló el cabello negro y largo, atado a una cinta que salía de su sombrero. Algo la sobresaltó y entonces volvió a tragar, casi consternada. Apretó finalmente los labios y sacó de entre su ropa un pañuelo que envolvió alrededor de su herida.

- ¿Así? Pero... la bala... - Murmuró ella apenas y él asintió.

- Gracias...- Musitó. Kagome miró a su alrededor y no vio nada más que oscuridad y humedad. – Hermana... tome una de estas mantas y... cúbrase con ella, hace un poco de frío... sé que anda un brote de pulmonía y no me gustaría ser el responsable de que vuel... de que enferme...

La novicia lo miró con detención unos instantes y luego hizo lo que el hombre le decía. Se acomodó entre una manta y se sentó un par de metros alejada de él, observándolo con los labios apretados y el corazón palpitante. Notaba que estaba cansado, pues el sujeto ni siquiera se movió y además respiraba con inusitada fuerza. Tal vez había perdido demasiada sangre, pensó ella con preocupación.

- Señor... Mercenario... - Dijo al fin pero el hombre no movió ni un músculo. Las antorchas casi se extinguían y la poca luminosidad de la cueva se hizo cada vez más débil-... ¿Porqué hace esto?... arriesga su vida...

Lo escuchó reír y Kagome volvió a retener el aliento, con sus ojos fijos en él.

- Seguro debe pensar que soy un ladrón, un miserable ladrón que se va a ir derechito a su infierno ¿no?... pero créame que tengo mis razones...- Aseveró ronco-... no soy un Mercenario como ese infeliz del Gobernador me apodó... ¿sabe lo que es un Mercenario? – Preguntó y ella no respondió-... pues bien, se lo diré, un Mercenario es un hombre que mata a cambio de dinero... yo no soy esa clase de persona, créame... sólo cobro una venganza... y de paso ayudo a los débiles que lo necesitan... si he de matar será sólo a una persona...

- Se venga... ¿del Gobernador?- Preguntó la novicia en un murmullo.

- Sí- Respondió sin piedad- Las personas que han hecho mal deben pagar... Y es que... hay cosas del pasado que simplemente no se pueden olvidar... ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró temerosa y luego suspiró cerrando los ojos, apoyando la espalda en la fría roca de la cueva. Sus dedos juguetearon entre si reteniendo la manta, luego de un instante la soltó y para sorpresa del él, que la observaba casi de soslayo, soltó la cofia y la dejó caer al suelo. Su cabello trenzado quedó nuevamente al descubierto. En parte se sintió liberada.

- Hace un año más o menos...- Comenzó con voz débil-... asistí a una velada de una amiga... – El hombre respiró más fuertemente, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con fuerza y la novicia observó con deteniendo los músculos de su abdomen, enrojeció y la quitó rápidamente de el.-... era muy ingenua... a pesar de tener 20 años... y cometí la peor tontería que puede hacer una mujer de mi edad en sociedad... quedarme a solas... con un hombre... – Tragó al recordar aquella vez y sintió un nudo en la garganta, deseaba seguir hablando pero le dolía demasiado, respiró con fuerza reteniendo el sollozo. El hombre escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que ella relataba y por momentos su respiración fue casi inaudible. Cuando la escuchó sollozar frunció el ceño contrariado ¿qué diablos había sucedido aquella vez? Su corazón latió con fuerza, tanto que le dolió, desvió el rostro un poco y la vio secar sus lagrimas lentamente-... me...

Se le hubiera caído la quijada ante lo que imaginó.

- ¿La violó?

- No... pero casi lo hace...- Respondió ella avergonzada hasta la médula, recordando que aquella vez su vestido había sido rasgado por completo y que el miserable había tocado partes de su cuerpo que tenía por íntimas. Lo escuchó respirar otra vez con fuerza y entonces el Mercenario le dio por completo la espalda-... fue horrible, no podía defenderme... y nadie me creyó... por vergüenza ingresé al convento... ¿quién puede creerle a una muchacha pobre si el rico es quien tiene la reputación?

Se produjo un silencio tenso, extenso. Kagome tenía las mejillas casi febriles y se arropó otra vez en la manta mirando la tierra bajo sus pies. Bien, era la primera vez que contaba lo que le había sucedido y se sentía en parte liberada. Como si aquello fuera parte de un sueño, un lejano sueño...

- Mmm me llama la atención, hermana...- Dijo de pronto el hombre casi con cinismo-... que cuente esas intimidades a alguien que apenas viene conociendo...

Estaba aturdido, dolido, hastiado, porque desde que él la conocía, jamás le había contado algo tan personal como eso. Pensó que no valía nada para aquella novicia, a pesar de todo.

Sintió de pronto que ella posaba una mano en su hombro, se sobresaltó y respiró fuertemente inclinado otra vez la cabeza, deseando que se apartara porque... oh, realmente tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- No se lo estoy contando a un extraño... señor Taisho...- Musitó ella.

Entonces abrió más los ojos y sintió el pecho oprimido, la garganta se le secó, sin saber qué hacer. La novicia lo rodeó hasta posarse delante de él, en cuclillas, el hombre levantó el rostro y al fin sus ojos se encontraron. Kagome sonrió al reconocer las doradas orbes cálidas y abrazadoras, como siempre. El Mercenario la miró absorto, su garganta se agitó casi temeroso. No, nadie podía saber quien era, eso era peligroso. Pero se quedó inmóvil cuando ella le quitó el sombrero dejándolo caer al suelo, sin protesta.

- Es usted... muy astuta...- Dijo con voz ronca, sonriendo al fin y quitándose el antifaz. Cuando se deshizo de el vio que la novicia lo miraba con atención, aunque ya no sonreía, lucía atemorizada.

- Sólo un loco como usted podía ser el Mercenario...

- ¿Me lo reprocha usted?- Preguntó con burla, pero consentida. Kagome le sonrió apenas.- Dígame cómo supo que era yo...- Musitó mirándola con completa atención.

- Su voz... su risa... su cabello...- La vio bajar la vista levemente avergonzada y de pronto notó que ella estiraba su mano hasta acercarla a su pecho desnudo. Creyó que era una ilusión o que se arrepentiría, pero la novicia posó un dedo cerca de su corazón y entonces alzó el rostro a él con seriedad-... y porque tiene aquí... una pequeña cicatriz... que noté aquella vez en... que estaba enferma... esa vez en que... usted estaba...

Bajó el rostro avergonzada y entonces Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente. Recordó a lo que se refería, aquella vez en que le había dicho que deseaba que sólo se preocupara por él.

- Ya veo...- Musitó con una media sonrisa, posando su mano sobre la de ella, y acercándola por completo a su corazón. Kagome alzó el rostro observándolo nerviosa y seria, sintiendo bajo la palma los acelerados latidos de aquel hombre-... nunca pensé que... la marca que me recuerda mi venganza... pudiera darme tanta felicidad ahora...

La novicia poco a poco quitó la sonrisa e intentó alejarse, pero él retuvo más su mano contra la suya y se acercó a ella rosándole el rostro.

- Señor...- Murmuró bajando la vista, avergonzada otra vez.

- Escuche... – Susurró con pasión con los ojos fijos en la chica-... dígame quién fue el maldito desgraciado que le hizo eso aquella vez... juro que me vengaré...

- ¿Qué no tiene suficiente con la venganza que ahora esta cobrando?- Preguntó ella mirándolo contrariada.

- ¡Pero por usted no me importa cobrar otra!

Kagome suspiró y se apartó de él, se puso de pie lentamente y lo observó con seriedad.

- No debe decir eso... señor... ¿no recuerda que muy pronto se va a casar? Su novia no querrá quedarse viuda antes de tiempo...

El hombre se puso de pie y sonrió. Kagome alzó el rostro para mirarlo. Sentía que era demasiado débil y pequeña a su lado.

- Realmente... no quiero casarme... – Murmuró posando una mano sobre la mejilla de la novicia. Esta comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

- Por... ¿porqué no?

- Porque... por ella... no siento ni la milésima parte de lo que siento por usted...

La novicia lo miró consternada y luego bajó la vista no sabiendo qué decir. Sintió los labios del hombre posarse sobre su frente y entonces cerró con fuerza los ojos acercándose a su pecho, el hombre la estrechó junto a él y la abrazó desde la espalda respirando con fuerza.

- No diga eso... soy... una novicia... – Musitó intentando sonar convincente pero sólo lo escuchó sonreír.

- Novicia... pero no monja...- Rió, apartándose y mirándola esta vez a los ojos-... es algo paradójico... usted entra al convento para huir de sus miedos y yo me caso para no terminar ahorcado...

- ¿Por eso se casa con Kikyo?

Inuyasha suspiró y la soltó a pausas. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la cueva, su rostro se había tensado y Kagome lo escuchó carraspear y a veces gruñir. Lo miró expectante desde su puesto y entonces él le dio la cara.

- Kikyo es la mujer más influyente del pueblo... si me caso con ella, nadie sospecharía de mí...

Qué manera de decir las cosas tan fríamente, pensó molesta.

- O sea... lo hace por interés...

- En realidad...- Musitó el hombre-... por conveniencia... – La vio fruncir el ceño y entonces se acercó rápidamente-... no es tan diferente de lo suyo... digo... esta en el convento no porque realmente tenga vocación...

- ¿Quién dijo que no tenía vocación?- Preguntó la chica orgullosa y enojada.

Inuyasha sonrió y la tomó de la cintura de forma inesperada, acercó el rostro a ella y respiró el aroma de su cuello de forma descarada. Kagome se estremeció por completo y sintió la sangre fluir de manera vertiginosa.

- ¿Quiere que le demuestre que no lo tiene?- Susurró él.

- No...- Gimió esquivando sus labios, temerosa- No... no quiero... déjeme...- Susurró. Y entonces recordó con pesar aquella vez en que la Madre Superiora le alertó de no caer en "tentación". Tentación. La tentación de caer rendida ante él... ¡oh! Entonces estaba perdida. Se lamentó de darse cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. Esquivó sus labios pero Inuyasha afirmó su mano en su barbilla, manteniéndola firme para besarla. Al inicio sólo fue un beso breve y suave, como aquella vez cuando estaba enferma. La sintió temblar en sus brazos y entonces enlazó su mano tras su cintura aferrándola a él. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió sus labios a ella otra vez, cuando sus labios varoniles y expertos se apoderaron de los suyos, Kagome se sobresaltó y se alejó mirándolo pasmada. Inuyasha se quedó con el dulce sabor de sus besos y un ansia enorme de volver a besarla. Ella se alejó un paso y luego otro, moviendo la cabeza.- Usted sólo juega conmigo... y también con Kikyo...

- Yo no juego con usted...- Respondió esta vez muy serio que resultó hasta siniestro. La novicia tragó con fuerza.-... ¿porqué no lo admite? Siente algo por mí... lo veo en sus ojos... – Declaró posando su vista dorada en ella como si le leyera la mente.

- No...- Musitó con rencor-... usted... usted es la tentación que me dijo la Madre me debía cuidar... no caeré... no volverán a engañarme otra vez... usted esta acostumbrado a engañar... – El hombre arrugó la frente-... lo hace al comprometerse con una mujer que dice no sentir nada... y lo hace además al vestirse de esta forma para cobrar una venganza...

La miró tragando con fuerza, dolido por sus palabras. La muchacha suspiró y luego volteó, observando la oscuridad de la noche allá afuera.

- Perdóneme...- Musitó nuevamente-... pero es lo que pienso y...

Se cayó de súbito al sentir los brazos de él envolverla desde atrás por su cintura. Se quedó tensa y a la vez temblorosa, con el corazón casi en la boca.

- ¿Por qué no renuncia a ser religiosa de una vez?

Se quedó atónita y callada. Tragó con fuerza no sabiendo qué decir. Renunciar a ser religiosa... eso era... ¿impensable?... ¿podía confía en él? No... no estaba segura... ni siquiera estaba segura lo que estaba sintiendo... sería arriesgarlo todo... por él... por alguien que... que era conocido como un mujeriego irremediable... ¿y si se equivocaba?... ¿Y Kikyo?... ¿Qué sería de ella? Era obvio que lo amaba...

Volteó y lo miró con seriedad.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso, señor... todos confían en mi... y usted se casará... y Kikyo...

- ¡Oh!... ¡Pero qué buena samaritana es!- Dijo con burla. Ella se alejó un paso mirándolo seria.

- No se burle de mí.

- No sé... hermana... es demasiado buena... pero no se imagina cómo son los demás con usted...- Y aquello iba dirigido por las palabras de su prometida aquella vez cuando le contó la versión de "sus hechos". Si supiera como Kikyo la había tratado... qué concepto tenía de ella...

La muchacha lo miró dolida.

- Me he forjado todo este tiempo... en que quería ser religiosa... lo que me sucedió me hizo temerle a los hombres... un hombre como usted... egoísta y sin corazón... fue quien me enseñó esa lección... no puedo confiar tan fácilmente... señor Taisho...- Respondió casi en un sollozo.

La miró pasmado comprendiendo entonces todas sus evasivas. Desconfiaba... desconfiaba de sus sentimientos y de sus acciones... y todo por culpa del malnacido que la había casi vejado. Agudizó la vista en ella y finalmente suspiró. Kagome se mordió el labio tragando fuertemente.

- Si eso es lo que piensa de mí... – Dijo él al fin, dolido-... entonces... no hay nada más que decir... perdone si la he molestado demasiado... hermana...

La novicia bajó la vista sintiéndose dolida. Pero es que era tan difícil confiar... si tan solo...

- Creo que es hora de marcharnos...- La interrumpió el hombre con voz grave. En ese momento ella notó que Inuyasha se quitaba la ropa y entonces volteó rápidamente avergonzada. ¡Cielos!... ¿qué diablos había sucedido entre ellos? Todo quedaba en nada por la desconfianza que tenía con respectos a sus sentimientos. Quiso llorar... – Una cosa, hermana...- Dijo de pronto él girándola casi violentamente de los hombros y mirándola demasiado serio. – Aun no me ha dicho porqué escapaba esta noche... ¿porqué lo hacía?... ¿era por mí?... ¿siente algo por mí y quiere evitarlo verdad?... ¿tan orgullosa es?... ¿tanto así?- Ella enrojeció al punto y entreabrió sus labios sorprendida, pero ese hombre no dejaba de interrogarla- ¡Dígame!... ¿huía de mí?

- Sí...- Balbuceó derrotada, finalmente. Entonces él sonrió y la besó con el hambre que sentía desde que la conoció. Al principio Kagome se resistió, le dolió incluso el fuerte roce de su boca sobre sus labios que se hincharon de inmediato, pero luego dejó de luchar, el hombre la tomó desde la cintura y la acercó tanto que podía bien quitarle el aire. Abrió su boca y envolvió con dulzura los labios de la novicia. Ella sólo los movía, temblorosa, con miedo. Inuyasha levantó una mano y entreabrió los labios de la chica con sus dedos para invadir su boca con su lengua. La sintió estremecerse y gemir, el placer que le brindó el sabor de sus besos lo hizo estrecharla más contra él, besándola con frenesí, tanto, que sintió un calor abrazador en el estómago y en la ingle. La soltó poco a poco entreabriendo los ojos y notando los labios rojos de la joven y el rubor de sus mejillas. Cuando Kagome entreabrió los ojos parecía desmayada entre sus brazos, casi aturdida, él le sonrió de medio lado mientras ella recostaba la cabeza en su pecho, derrotada, vencida al fin.

- Debemos irnos... hermana... pronto amanecerá... - Dijo ronco rosando sus labios sobre la sien cálida de la chica, mientras ella aun parecía no reponer fuerzas. Y cómo no estarlo... ya no podía luchar contra él... ni contra lo que sentía... ya había caído en _tentación_...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, gracias otra vez por todos sus comentarios, me alegran mucho. Gracias **ANDYPANDABURBUJO, ****Lou-asuka,****inuyasha-xsiempre****, Ishi, ****Yesmari,****Bishojo-scm****, -Sesshiry-, haniee, ****elizabeth-236****, Fanitix, ****Mary-JVR,****TLAP,****LaUrAcHaN99** (jeje, tranquila, me gusta presionarme), **hime tsuki** (gracias amiga por leer el fic), **abril-chan,Dita-chan,chimis,peca-chan, lorena, MaríNa** (gracias por tus palabras), **thegirlwhostolethestars,****AmiMizunoR.** (me gusta alimentar fantasías XD, así la vida es más bonita jaja), **Ninde Black,****Rei II**** y a todos quienes leen, gracias**.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.


	12. Salvándole la Vida

**Capítulo 12: "Salvándole la vida"**

La subió al caballo tras él y ella se aferró a su cintura descansando el rostro en su espalda. Inuyasha golpeó el costado del equino y entonces lo dirigió a la orilla de la playa. El animal galopó lentamente mientras la joven novicia aun no podía recobrarse de su debilidad. La había besado... dos veces... y lo peor es que se sentía totalmente rendida ante él... había caído finalmente en la tentación¡Oh!... ¿Qué iba hacer?... ¿Cómo quedaban las cosas ahora?... ¿Renunciaría a sus votos religiosos por él? Todo era demasiado confuso...

El viento del amanecer deshizo sus trenzas y ella sintió el viento tibio acariciar sus cabellos, entrecerró los ojos al mirar el mar pues el reflejo de los primeros rayos anaranjados le dio de lleno en la vista. Poco a poco el caballo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y el agua de mar saltó mojando en parte el borde de su vestido, luego, se apartó hacia la arena y subió las rocas. En ese instante sus brazos se aferraron más a la cintura del hombre, temerosa, pues a veces sentía que el caballo resbalaría y caerían a algún acantilado. La pendiente se le hizo eterna y pensó, que, dado lo escabroso del lugar, era muy poco probable que alguien diera con su guarida... con la guarida del Mercenario.

Finalmente salieron a campo abierto y el equino cabalgó con lentitud. Ella aun estaba aturdida, ni siquiera sabía que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante. Acercó más el rostro a la amplia espalda de él y aspiró el aroma varonil a frutos, mar y a salvaje que le provocó escalofríos.

Inuyasha detuvo finalmente el caballo y bajó, arrastrándola junto con él mientras ella miraba sorprendida a su alrededor, pues a donde miraba solo veía pastizales y árboles, nada más.

- Qué... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿dónde estamos?

El hombre le pegó con la palma al equino en su anca y éste se echó a correr veloz hasta perderse en las llanuras. Luego él caminó con las riendas en su mano y las dejó sobre la rama de un gran árbol.

- No podemos llegar en ese caballo porque me descubrirían... – Volteó y la miró con seriedad-... Estas son mis tierras y tengo muchos caballos en estado salvaje... por supuesto utilizo uno distinto cada noche... es más fácil confundir al enemigo de esta forma...- La muchacha sólo asintió bajando de inmediato la vista y él se dio el tiempo para contemplarla y admirarla. Con el cabello negro, largo y suelto se le hacía una mujer más palpable... si tan solo se quitara era horrendo hábito, pensó luego malhumorado.

- Y... – La novicia musitó alzando la vista al hombre-... ¿esta muy lejos la mansión?

Le sonrió abiertamente.

- Pues... a un par de kilómetros... espero no le importe caminar tanto... al menos tendrá compañía.

Asintió apenas y comenzó a caminar con el corazón palpitante. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, ni siquiera podía pensar bien... ¡Cielos! De lo único que era consciente era del sabor de sus besos y su aliento embriagador.

- Hermana...- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, a su lado. Ella no lo miró, sino que alzó la vista hacia el frente. El sol ya estaba más alto y su calor comenzaba a sofocarla-... escúcheme... – La detuvo suavemente del brazo y la joven lo miró extrañamente sin expresión.-... quiero pedirle... bueno... usted conoce mi otra identidad y...

- No es necesario que me lo pida, guardaré su secreto.- Respondió rápidamente retomando la marcha. El hombre suspiró y luego le siguió los pasos.

- No debí decirle... sé que puedo confiar en usted... después de todo... es religiosa- Y sonrió. Kagome lo miró de soslayo casi con rencor. Realmente no lo hacía por ser religiosa ¿acaso pensaba que actuaba según las ordenanzas de la iglesia que profesaba y no por su corazón?

Suspiró pesadamente sin decir nada y escuchando por instantes los roncos suspiros del hombre, a su lado. Muchas veces lo observó de soslayo. El joven amo estaba algo tenso, pensativo y demasiado callado para alguien como él. Seguro pensaba en lo que había dicho o tal vez en que era peligroso que ella supiera su secreto... después de todo... su cabeza valía 100 lingotes de oro.

Al fin divisaron la mansión, y ya era demasiado tarde, tal vez mediodía. Inuyasha de pronto volvió a sujetar su brazo y la muchacha percibió lo tenso que estaba, lo notaba en su rostro duro y en el agarre casi doloroso de su mano.

- Escuche... todo lo que pasó... yo...- Dudaba, era obvio y ella aún tenía en su cabeza "_Kikyo es la mujer más influyente del pueblo... si me caso con ella, nadie sospecharía de mí..."_ -¿Usted aun desea ser monja?- Preguntó y entonces tragó con fuerza.

- Señor Taisho...- Dijo, aclarando la garganta y reponiéndose por completo-... no pregunte cosas que son más que obvias...

- Ja...- Sonrió abiertamente y acercándola más a su cuerpo, ella intentó resistirse pero la fuerza que empleaba era demasiada-... siempre jugando al gato y al ratón... pensé que todo había quedado claro...

Kagome respiró con fuerza y lo miró pasmada, adolorida y consternada. Ahora lo comprendía todo... ¡él quería que renunciara a ser monja para convertirse en su amante!... ¡Estaba loco! Tragó firmemente y luego apretó los puños de su mano. Definitivamente los hombres... sólo utilizaban a las mujeres... él no era demasiado diferente a su antiguo agresor...

- Siga su vida y asegure su cuello como pueda... yo seguiré la mía, señor Taisho.- Respondió altiva y firme, aunque sentía un infinito dolor. Él la miró con ojos casi endemoniados y la chica quiso soltarse de su fiero agarre. Se escucharon cascos de caballo y el amo levantó el rostro para divisar que se acercaba su criado velozmente. La soltó de inmediato tensando el rostro otra vez.

Miroku posó asombrado sus ojos azules en la novicia, que lucía más como una mujer que como religiosa, sin la cofia, pero le sorprendió más verla junto al amo de la casa... ¿qué hacían en esos terrenos... ¿de donde venían? Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y sucias. Su corazón latió apresurado pensando qué diablos había pasado entre ellos. Si ella había descubierto su secreto...

- ... Inuyasha... hay problemas... – Musitó intentando controlar al caballo.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?- Preguntó de mal humor. La novicia se alejó un poco más de él.

- El Gobernador... esta aquí... con soldados... ¡diablos! Creo que hay un gran lío...- Masculló.

Kagome tragó fuertemente y miró a Inuyasha, que lucía nuevamente tenso y a la vez siniestro. No dudó demasiado y caminó casi a zancadas hasta la mansión seguido de la muchacha.

La sala principal estaba repleta de soldados, Bankotsu, sus criados asustados, los niños y también Kikyo, que al verlo entrar se echó a su cuello llorosa. Kagome ladeó el rostro incomoda y con las mejillas encendidas.

- Señor Taisho... señorita Higurashi...- Saludó Bankotsu mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa burlona pero deteniéndose en la chica. La novicia lo miró con seriedad a los ojos.- Pensamos que estaba secuestrada por el Mercenario... encontramos su bolso en el camino...- Agregó con sarcasmo, y mientras tanto un soldado casi corrió a él para entregarle su pequeño bolso que claro, había dejado en el camino antes de que Inuyasha se la llevara.

Ella respiró con fuerza sintiendo la garganta seca y luego Bankotsu miró a Inuyasha.

- Y dígame señor Taisho... lo estamos esperando desde hace horas... ¿en donde estaba?

Kikyo se abrazó tanto al brazo de su prometido que deseaba casi fundirse con él. Sabía lo que el Gobernador estaba insinuando... y por eso mismo sentía rencor por Inuyasha y más por la maldita de Kagome... ¿donde diablos estaban?... ¿Porqué justo no estaba cuando el Mercenario había nuevamente aparecido? Lo peor fue tener que contenerse al imaginar a aquellos dos desaparecidos toda la noche. Miró a Kagome con infinito odio, la odió por retener la atención de Inuyasha y por aceptar a duras penas que era más bonita de lo que recordaba... ojalá se metiera pronto a monja ¡ella era un tentación para su amado!

- ¡Él me rescató! – Respondió casi atropelladamente la novicia mirando al joven amo y todos la observaron sorprendidos. Ella tragó con fuerza desviando la vista a Bankotsu-... anoche... es cierto, me vi... envuelta en una persecución contra ese hombre... el... Mercenario...- Musitó y sentía las mejillas encendidas-... él me llevó consigo... y el señor Taisho estaba cerca... escuchó mis gritos de ayuda y me rescató...

- Oh ¿sí?- Preguntó Bankotsu mirándolos a los dos alternamente-... ¿y porque vienen llegando a estas horas? Lo que sucedió fue cerca de la medianoche... ¿y qué andaba haciendo a esa hora de pie y en el camino, señorita Higurashi? - Se acercó a ella tan rápido que la joven no alcanzó a reaccionar, sólo cuando vio sus ojos azules y fríos casi encima suyo retrocedió con pasos torpes palideciendo completamente. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y caminó hasta ella tomándola del brazo y dejándola casi tras suyo. Miró con ira y desafío al Gobernador que sonreía malvadamente a la atemorizada y desconcertada novicia.

- ¡Cuidado cómo le habla!

- ¿La defiende?... ¿porqué?- Preguntó burlón y luego miró a Kikyo que estaba demasiado tensa- No querrá que su prometida se sienta celosa de una monja...

- ¡Basta!- Clamó Kagome al borde del colapso y saliendo tras el amo que la protegía. – Basta, señor Gobernador... yo me iba a mi convento anoche... fue por eso que me vi envuelta en todo eso...

Shippo que estaba cerca la miró triste al igual que Rin.

- Sí... me iba de vuelta a mi convento... lo extraño... extraño estar tranquila... y aunque aquí los niños me hacen olvidar... aun así... quiero volver...- Musitó con amargura. Inuyasha apretó los puños de su mano mirándola impresionado, su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente pero no dijo nada-... y llegamos tarde ahora... porque el señor Taisho se quedó sin su caballo... y tuvimos que caminar mucho... – Cerró los ojos. Se sentía mentirosa, sucia y malvada. Además, ahí estaba la prometida del hombre que un día fue su amiga ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? No, realmente ella necesitaba volver a su convento y olvidarse de todo, limpiarse el corazón y el alma con tantas mentiras, secretos, verdades a medias... y además... Bankotsu estaba ahí, persiguiendo siempre a Inuyasha, acosándolo, estando un paso tras él en busca de que cometiera sólo un error para llevarlo a la horca... y conociendo a Bankotsu... que ahora estaba casi sobre ella... sí, lo haría, volvería al convento para salvar la cabeza del amo porque si supiera que su mismo enemigo era el de ella, la venganza no acabaría jamás... lo alejaría de su odio con Bankotsu, dejaría que se casara por conveniencia con la que un día fue su amiga y así cuidara su reputación...

- Bien... señorita Higurashi...- Murmuró al fin el Gobernador mirándola con atención-... le creo... a usted le creo... – Sonrió más y tomó una mano de la chica llevándosela a los labios-... Si decide dejar de ser monja algún día... me gustaría poder visitarla...

Ella quito rápidamente la mano asqueada y horrorizada e Inuyasha quiso golpearlo de inmediato pero Kikyo astutamente se había abrazado nuevamente a su brazo.

- ¡Oh! Creo que todo ha terminado... ¿ve? Le dije que todo era una equivocación, señor Gobernador...- Sonrió la mujer nerviosa.

Bankotsu miró irritado a Inuyasha y luego posó los ojos en la novicia, que lucía cansada y hasta enferma. Hizo un gesto burlón a modo de despedida y se alejó con su grupo de soldados dejando el piso de la sala polvoriento. Kagome cayó sentada en una silla derrotada y reteniendo los deseos de llorar. Bankotsu odiaba a Inuyasha... era innegable aquello... si ella estaba ahí envuelta otra vez... no lo dejaría nunca tranquilo... jamás.

Escuchó a Kikyo balbucear palabras de amor hacia su amado y la chica levantó apenas el rostro para observar la escena. ¡Dios! Sintió que el corazón se le hacía trizas. ¡Oh! Si tan solo no hubiera caído en sus redes... tal vez ahora no estaría sufriendo tanto. Se levantó lentamente y tosió otra vez, Shippo y Rin se abrazaron a sus piernas llorando por que no se fuera. Sintió la mirada burlesca de la criada de Inuyasha, Enju, seguramente feliz de su partida y luego los ojos dorados e inquisidores que parecían casi de demonio. Respiró con fuerza.

- ¡No! No se vaya... quédese...- Suplicó el niño, a su lado.

- Quédese un tiempo más... al menos hasta que llegue mi papá... ¿quien me va a cuidar?- Dijo Rin llorosa e hipeando. Kagome tragó. Esto era más doloroso de lo que había imaginado.

- Si ella quiere irse...- Dijo el fin Kikyo mirando la escena, junto a su prometido-... que se vaya... no podemos obligar a la novicia, ella seguramente esta acostumbrada a su convento.

Los niños parecieron no escucharla. Kagome volvió a toser y a sentirse débil. Estaba pálida ahora y ni siquiera podía dar un paso más. Se sentía tan cansada.

- Es cierto- Afirmó el amo cruzándose de brazos y la muchacha lo miró directamente. Se sorprendió de su actitud distante y algo agresiva- Si quiere puede marcharse hermana... pero Rin tiene razón... sería mejor que se quedara para que la cuidara... realmente Sesshoumaru me mataría si algo le pasa a esa chiquilla mimada...

Ella lo miró un instante más, pero no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda subiendo las escaleras a pausas, sólo deseando llegar pronto a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo sola ahí se echó a llorar como hacía tiempo no lo hacía y se quedó parte de la tarde encerrada en ella, sobre la cama, sólo deseando volver al convento. Pero ahí estaban los niños, que suplicaban su presencia... y Rin... que parecía más apegada a ella como si fuera una hija... ¡Dios!... ¿Es que acaso esta era otra prueba? Tosió y sintió nuevamente dolor en el pecho. Cansada se puso boca arriba en la cama respirando con fuerza y sin saber qué hacer. No supo cómo luego se quedó completamente dormida.

&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentado en su sillón señorial, frente al gran ventanal que daba al mar, negro, oscuro y bravo de allá afuera. Bebió una copa de vino rojo que saboreó como si fuera la sangre de su enemigo y luego vertió lo último que quedaba de la botella.

Miroku entró en la habitación que estaba en completa oscuridad. Lo divisó luego de unos segundos, sentado, bebiendo, malhumorado. Entonces cerró la puerta levemente tras suyo y caminó hasta posarse cerca de él, observándolo con seriedad inusitada.

- Estas bebido...- Musitó. Inuyasha pareció no escucharlo, tenía los ojos fijos en el frente. Suspiró el de ojos azules, cansado- La novicia te salvó el cuello...

- No sabes cómo se lo agradezco...- Respondió de pronto irónico.

El criado tragó fuertemente y luego se acercó más.

- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?... ella... acaso sabe...

Volteó sin expresión mirándolo directamente. Tenía el cabello desordenado, la camisa semi abierta y aún bajo ella el vendaje sin cambiar y con la bala dentro de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera le había dado prioridad a aquella herida, tenía otra que le dolía más.

- Sí, lo sabe... es muy astuta...

- Ya... ya veo...- Musitó Miroku tensando el rostro-... y... ¿la dejarás irse?... ¿confías en ella?

Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Caminó un trecho corto por la biblioteca y luego se detuvo.

- Confío... claro que confío... pero... esa no es mi preocupación...

- ¿Quieres deshacerte de la señora Kikyo y no sabes cómo hacerlo sin arriesgar el cuello?- Preguntó el otro de una vez. El joven amo lo miró tensando más el rostro y tragando fuertemente.

- Si rompo el compromiso con Kikyo... no podré sacarme de encima a Bankotsu... desconfiará... la gente desconfiará...

- ¿Y la señorita Kagome? Si te quedas con ella... que estoy seguro deseas hacerlo, no tendrás problemas... es una joven noble y en el pueblo la conocen...

- Ja... ella no confía en mi... en los hombres, en realidad...- Musitó. Pero luego lo miró directamente-... claro que si termino con Kikyo... ella confiará en lo que siento... además... debo acabar de una vez mi asunto con Bankotsu si es que quiero dejar de ser el Mercenario...

Miroku lo miró y luego sonrió levemente. Inuyasha respiró hondo y luego sonrió.

- No dejaré que esa novicia se vaya tan fácil de aquí... menos ahora... que sabe mi secreto ¿no? Y si sigue no confiando... sabré retenerla... como sea...- Las ultimas palabras resultaron con un tono de voz tan siniestro que Miroku hasta tuvo escalofríos.

- No puedes mantener secuestrada a una novicia...- Musitó pensando que estaba loco. Pero Inuyasha sonrió más y levantó una ceja.

- Soy el amo y señor de estas tierras... hago lo que se me plazca...- Sentenció.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que, tras la puerta, Kikyo escuchaba pasmada la conversación de ellos. Se llevó una mano consternada a la boca con los ojos casi desorbitados, no aceptando que su novio, su prometido... era el Mercenario... y menos aun... que deseaba dejarla ¡cambiarla por una monja! Salió de allí tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron... odiando a Kagome... con toda su alma...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, hoy ando cansaaada, así que perdón si no saludo a todas las que me dejaron un review en el cap. anterior, que fueron como 30, cielos, muchas gracias. Nos vemos entonces y gracias por leer mi fic, se los agradezco un montón... y si me demoro en actualizar pido un poquito de paciencia pues me ha tocado cosas qué hacer y bueno... ni modo... pero ya saben que no demoro tanto en publicar XD... gracias por todo, ahora me voy a dormir XD.

_**Lady**_.


	13. Los Sentimientos de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 13:**** "Los Sentimientos de Inuyasha"**

Caminó desesperada de un lado a otro de su lujosa habitación. ¡Dios!... ¿Qué iba a hacer? Esto realmente no podía estar pasando, no podía. Tragó y sintió la garganta dolorosa y el pecho oprimido.

- Señora...- Dijo la doncella al otro lado de la puerta-... ¿va a cenar?

- ¡No!- Bramó casi a punto de llorar.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su Inuyasha, su adorado y amado Inuyasha era el maldito y sucio ladrón denominado El Mercenario. ¡Dios! Lo peor de todo... lo peor de todo era enterarse de que Kagome lo sabía primero que ella... y que su prometido deseaba dejarla para estar con esa maldita. Quiso llorar de rabia pero se mordió el labio conteniendo las lágrimas por puro orgullo hasta que le salió sangre.

- Pero señora... esta servido...- Agregó conciliatoriamente la doncella.

- ¡Que no quiero!- Bramó tomando un jarrón con flores que estaba en un mueble y lanzándolo contra la puerta. La joven sirvienta salió corriendo de allí.

Kikyo respiró furibunda mirando casi enloquecida la pared, luego volteó y se miró en espejo ¿¡qué iba hacer!? Ella no iba a permitir que Inuyasha la dejara... no, inconcebible, menos por esa... por esa empobrecida muchacha aspirante a monja. ¿Por qué? Maldito Inuyasha también... cambiarla por esa... lo odió, tanto que estuvo a punto de ir corriendo para contárselo todo a Bankotsu... pero luego se detuvo... no... no podía contárselo... no, enterarse que Kagome sabía de su secreto era una muy buena jugada para perjudicarla, para alejarla de él, para que su amado prometido desconfiara de la monja... sí... y Kagome volvería nuevamente humillada a su convento, donde jamás debió salir. Sonrió luego y se acomodó su laborioso peinado... ya todo estaba arreglado... mientras tanto... para que él no la alejara de su lado... tendría que valerse de una artimaña femenina... una muy conocida... pero muy conveniente en estos casos...

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Dónde esta la novicia?- Preguntó Inuyasha a la anciana en el momento en que le servía la sopa. Era mediodía ya, y no la veía desde el día anterior. Shippo y Rin se miraron.

- No quiso bajar, Amo...- Respondió la anciana alejándose a paso lento de ellos.

El joven sintió el corazón latir con fuerza ¿y si ella ya se había ido?... ¡No! Él había ordenado esa misma mañana poner guardias en la entrada y vigilancia en los campos. La novicia no saldría de allí a menos que él lo consintiera. Se levantó pesadamente pero Shippo llamó su atención.

- Esta en su alcoba, bruto, no quiere bajar ¿porqué no la dejas tranquila?

- Mi papá la trataría mejor...- Musitó Rin revolviendo de mala gana la sopa. Inuyasha le dio una mirada casi fiera, menos mal la chiquilla no lo miraba porque seguro se espantaba del susto.

Gruñó y Miroku que estaba a su lado movió la cabeza... en todo caso, su actitud impulsiva y arrebatadora jamás cambiaría. Era de cierta forma tan opuesto a la novicia. Suspiró. ¿Cómo la conquistaría realmente? Era como... como el agua y el aceite... o la noche y el día... trató de no pensar más, aquellos dos realmente lo confundían... quien sabe...

Subió furibundo las escaleras aun recordando la escena en donde le había salvado el cuello. ¡Esquiva y desconcertante novicia! A toda costa quería huir de él, de sus sentimientos, de todo. No lo permitiría, era el amo y estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad. Ella se quedaría, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Tocó con sus nudillos la fría y dura puerta de madera que lo separaba de su alcoba.

- ¿Hermana? Baje por favor, su comida la espera...- Dijo con voz potente y malhumorada. Tragó impaciente y respiró con fuerza esperando. No se escuchó nada del otro lado. Arrugó la frente y esta vez golpeó la puerta con su mano en puño, ya irritado.- ¡Le ordeno que abra!- Bramó.

- ¡Basta! Déjeme tranquila.- Protestó la chica con voz débil. Él se quedó sorprendido y luego volvió a respirar con fuerza.

- ¿Esta enferma otra vez?

- Sí, váyase por favor...- Suplicó.

Inuyasha se puso ambas manos a los costados y respiró con fuerza, observando la puerta e intentando controlarse. Enferma otra vez... en realidad no le extraña demasiado... esa novicia lucía demasiado débil... aunque entendía ahora a qué se debía, el trauma de ser casi abusada la había realmente choqueado. Pero...

Se alejó un par de pasos y luego se lanzó sobre la puerta golpeando con su costado. El seguro cedió y la puerta se abrió. Kagome se incorporó en la cama asustada y mirando horrorizada al hombre que invadía su cuarto.

La vio allí, sobre la cama con su horrendo hábito, el cabello tomado en trenzas, con la frente perlada de sudor, pálida como una vela y con sus hermosos ojos castaños cristalinos, enrojecidos casi, mirándolo a él, asustada y horrorizada obviamente.

El hombre respiró con fuerza tensando la mandíbula y luego avanzó hacia la joven donde inesperadamente la tomó en brazos.

- ¡Qué!... ¡Qué hace!... ¡Suélteme!... ¡Bruto!... ¡Déjeme!- Golpeó con su mano su pecho pero supo que no le hacía efecto alguno.

- Va a comer con nosotros, hermana... y no se comporte como una chiquilla...- Musitó bajando con ella las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al pie de ella la dejó en el suelo y la muchacha sintió que las piernas le temblaban, lo miró con rencor.

- Es... un insensible...- Y entonces tosió con fuerza-... un bruto... ¿no ve que estoy enferma?

- Usted de lo que esta enferma es del alma- Respondió con desafío y acercándose tanto a ella que su pecho le rozó el suyo, la miró desde lo alto- Deje ya de atormentarse y vuelva al presente ¿qué no lo entiende? Jamás sanará si sigue así...

- Usted qué sabe...- Masculló alejándose un paso y luego se mordió el labio.

- Camine hermana... la comida le hará bien... deje de ayunar o juro le daré yo mismo la comida en la boca...- Gruñó mirándola, pero luego sonrió seductoramente acercándose a ella-... aunque eso... sería muy grato... nada más sensual que...

- ¡Cállese!- Musitó molesta enrojeciendo súbitamente y dándole la espalda.

Caminó al principio con paso rápido aunque luego fue más lento. Llegar a la mesa había sido casi una odisea, apenas podía respirar y tosió nuevamente llamando la atención de los presentes. Iba a tomar la silla al lado del amo, como siempre, pero él se la apartó como todo un caballero permitiéndole que se sentara. Apenas lo miró y se sentó. Los niños sonrieron felices al verla.

- ¿Esta enferma otra vez?- Preguntó Miroku preocupado. Ella hizo una mueca sin muchos ánimos.

- Algo... no es nada...- Respondió.

- Es porque no se cuida y no se alimenta bien...- Gruñó Inuyasha comiendo como todo un ermitaño.

- Me parece... que tiene fiebre...- Musitó Miroku observando su frente perlada de sudor y sus mejillas rojas.

El joven amo se echó un buen trozo de pan a la boca.

- La fiebre nunca se le quitará si siempre anda con esas ropas... ni que fuera invierno... a veces creo que morirá por asfixia... - Dijo comiendo y mirándola de reojo. Cómo le agradaba verla molesta.

Kagome respiró apenas. Realmente ese hombre era un bruto, un maleducado y un ignorante.

- Son las ropas de una religiosa...- Murmuró llevándose la sopa a los labios.

El hombre sonrió malvadamente pero no dijo nada. Luego, la esperó pacientemente a que terminara y llamó a la anciana cocinera para que les trajera más comida. Kagome se había puesto de pie para marcharse otra vez a su habitación, pero él posó su mano grande y pesada sobre la suya, la mirada siniestra y amenazante que le dio la hizo estremecer.

- Hermana... aun no ha terminado.

Tragó apenas y luego arrugó la frente.

- No tengo hambre.

- Comerá- Ordenó.

La muchacha lo miró fastidiada y respiró fuertemente. Luego de un tenso instante se sentó pesadamente en la silla y esperó a que la anciana trajera la carne asada, patatas, ensaladas y postres que tuvo que digerir muy lentamente uno a uno hasta que sintió que ya no podía más. Estaba segura que Dios la iba a castigar por infringir uno de los pecados capitales, pensó con congoja.

Cuando se levantaron de la mesa ella sintió que se sentía mejor, al menos tenía fuerzas para caminar ¿tendría ese hombre razón? Iba a subir las escaleras pero Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente y le sujetó el brazo. Lo miró sin expresión pero con el corazón palpitante.

- Me gustaría que diésemos un pequeño paseo por la hacienda... hermana... – Dijo él con voz suave esta vez y mirándola serio.

- ¡Sí!- Gritó Rin acercándose a ellos- Yo también quiero ir ¿puedo, Inuyasha? –Preguntó tomándole el pantalón. Shippo también se acercó feliz ante la idea.

- ¡Si!... ¡Vamos todos!

La novicia miró al amo que lucía impaciente y contenido, luego hizo una mueca intentando sonreír.

- Veamos si la hermana acepta...- Preguntó mirándola a ella esta vez.

Le hubiera rechazado de plano pero ahí también estaban los niños entusiasmados y mirándola con sus caritas felices y expectantes. Suspiró pesadamente y aceptó... no tenía qué temer... no iban a estar a solas...

El cielo estaba limpio y azul y la pequeña brisa aliviaba en parte el agobiante calor. Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho por el pasto seco, apenas hablando, los que más lo hacían eran los niños que, impacientes por el paso de lento de los adultos, se movían inquietos de un lado a otro y charlando sobre cualquier tontería.

Kagome se sentía demasiado incómoda del brazo de ese hombre, que inflaba el pecho con el rostro serio y tenso, mirando siempre el frente. La novicia miró de pronto a algunos hombres en puestos de vigilancia junto a la cerca de púas que delimitaba su terreno, frunció el ceño extrañada y luego lo miró a él.

- ¿Por qué tiene guardias custodiando su hacienda?... ¿Acaso estamos en peligro?

Lo vio sonreír y luego tragar, después de un momento ladeó el rostro a ella y le dio pequeños golpecitos tranquilizadores en su mano.

- No, hermana... los guardias están para vigilar que nadie salga de aquí sin mi consentimiento.

Sería la fiebre o la somnolencia, le costó entender sus palabras y también el tono de voz que empleó. Respiró con fuerza pestañeando rápidamente y luego frunció el ceño, dubitativa.

- Esta... diciendo que... – Balbuceó y luego enrojeció más- ¡Oh!... ¿lo hace porque cree que me iré igual que la noche pasada?

- Sí. - Respondió sin tapujos y ella casi se atragantó.

Los niños, aburridos de la charla, comenzaron a correr y juguetear dejándolos solos casi sin darse cuenta. La novicia apenas respiraba conteniéndose del enfado.

- Usted no puede obligarme a permanecer aquí...- Masculló soltándose de él y apretando los puños de su mano.

- ¿No?

- ¿Qué es lo que teme? – Contrarrestó deteniéndose y encarándolo- ¿Acaso no confía en mi silencio? No lo delataré...

- Esa no es la razón principal...- Musitó apenas posando sus ojos dorados en el tranquilo mar azul y cristalino que tenían en frente.

- ¿Y entonces?... ¿qué es lo que pretende?- Preguntó en un murmullo para que no fuera oída por los niños que ya se acercaban, horrorizada y asustada, mirándolo con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos. Él sonrió más.

- Es obvio, hermana... – Dijo volteando a ella y mirándola a los ojos- Que se quede...

Shippo avanzó hasta Kagome y se abrazó a su falda.

- Sí, quédese, aquí hay más cuartos y mucha comida, no molestará.

Miró con detención al amo incómoda y sin saber qué decir. Luego tragó y alzó un poco la barbilla para parecer segura de sus palabras.

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, mi hogar es el convento, lo lamento. – Respondió intentando no ser brusca solo por los niños.

Él seguía mirándola con una media sonrisa, tanto, que a ella le dolieron las pupilas, desvió el rostro al mar y el viento le dio de lleno en el rostro.

- A pesar de ser una novicia... usted es bastante voluntariosa y orgullosa... me pregunto si tendrá futuro como monja...

Suspiró pesadamente porque aquello le recordó las palabras de la Madre Superiora... además, no tenía deseos de seguir con la conversación, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguirle el juego.

- Vamos...- Dijo de pronto él ofreciendo su mano. Ella lo miró y supo que deseaba bajar hasta la playa. Suspiró otra vez dejándose llevar, no supo porqué, cada vez le era más inevitable no hacerle caso.

El hombre aferró fuerte su mano a la suya, los niños bajaron primero y eran bastantes diestros en hacerlo, en cambio a ella le costaba, su vestido se le enredaba con los zapatos y las piedras, afortunadamente en este caso Inuyasha la ayudó bastante, si tan solo dejara de tomarle tanto las manos. Al final fue él quien la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla sobre la arena de la playa. Lo miró con pavor y se soltó de inmediato alejándose de él.

- No vuelva a tocarme... se lo suplico...- Musitó desviando la vista.

Lo sintió acercarse a su lado y rozar sus labios junto a su oreja.

- No se haga otra vez la indiferente...

Volteó enojada y lo miró con severidad.

- Escuche... – Musitó y luego miró a los niños que jugaban a la orilla de la playa-Lo que pasó ayer fue un error. Soy novicia, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, menos un hombre egoísta, bruto y sin corazón que lo único que quie...

La tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la zamarreó sin piedad, las trenzas se deshicieron y cayó el cabello en ondas por su espalda, por primea vez ella lo miró con verdadera estupefacción.

- ¡No siga! Cada una de sus palabras me duele más que la herida de bala que tengo en el brazo...- Gruñó y solo en ese momento Kagome desvió el rostro a su antebrazo, notando, bajo la camisa blanca, el tosco vendaje de su pañuelo, sangrante.- Creo que la que no tiene corazón aquí es usted... ¿hasta cuando va a seguir negando lo que siente?... ¡Dígame!

Tragó con fuerza no pudiendo desviar la vista de la suya, sus ojos dorados parecían hipnotizarla, envolverla, dejarla con la garganta seca y sin habla, temblorosa y derrotada.

Verla de esa forma lo hizo soltar a la joven de inmediato, aunque lo único que quería Inuyasha era volver a besar sus tentadores labios.

La novicia lo miró un instante más y luego volteó caminando a paso lento hasta donde estaban los niños jugando con un alga de mar. Ella los acompañó un rato mientras el hombre la observaba de pie, con el rostro tenso y el pecho agitado. Si tan sólo ella cediera... bien... estaba seguro que lo haría una vez que él le demostrara que Kikyo ya no era parte de su vida...

- ¿Le gusta el mar?- Le preguntó ronco, a su lado, sentados en la arena mientras la novicia observaba a los niños aun jugar en la orilla.

- Claro- Respondió en un susurro- Cuando era pequeña solía venir por aquí cerca con mis... padres...

- ¿Qué es de ellos?... ¿Aun viven en el pueblo?- Preguntó expectante. Deseaba saber tanto de ella...

Kagome respiró fuerte y luego ladeó el rostro para mirarlo. Inuyasha sonrió al ver su cara enrojecida con el sol, ahora sí parecía más saludable, pensó.

- Ellos se fueron... yo...- Bajó la vista con pesar-... yo no lo supe hasta cuando salí del convento para venir a la hacienda... ellos se habían marchado hacía tiempo... la que... era mi casa... esta abandonada... – Alzó la vista y lo miró- No tengo a nadie, señor Taisho, pero al menos me queda el convento... es el único hogar que me espera ahora...

- Este también es su hogar...- Respondió ronco y casi apasionado. La novicia tragó nerviosa y desvió la vista nuevamente.

- Usted no entiende... lo que me ofrece no es el concepto de hogar que tengo forjado...- Musitó, evitando decir que ni muerta se quedaría ahí con Kikyo cerca que lo amaba con locura. Menos sería su amante. No, definitivamente su hogar era el convento.

Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento, luego se acercó más a ella y tomó inesperadamente sus manos. La novicia se sobresaltó e intentó rápidamente soltarse, pero no podía y sólo tragó apenas sintiendo el corazón latir con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho.

- Es usted quien no entiende... si se va... yo...- Frunció el ceño y mirándola a los ojos-... ya nada sería lo mismo para mi... la amo...

Respiró con fuerza abriendo más sus ojos y con las mejillas enrojecidas. No supo qué decir, ni qué pensar, desvió la vista luego turbada y nerviosa y se soltó de sus manos a duras penas.

- No mienta, señor... no puede amarme...- Musitó muy bajito.

Lo escuchó reír, su risa esta vez era suave y refrescante, le erizó la piel.

- ¿Porqué no?... ¿No cree en mis sentimientos? Debe sentirse alagada... no suelo decir que amo a alguien muy seguido... es más... creo que usted es la primera.

Se levantó rápidamente de la arena y lo miró seria.

- Su sinceridad realmente me espanta. Y realmente no sé si esta jugando o no... pero bien conozco su reputación, señor... es un mujeriego y cree que todas las mujeres caerán rendidas a sus pies... – Enrojeció al verlo sonreír divertido, como si le leyera la mente-... bueno, puede que... yo haya cedido... no sé... tal vez estaba loca o deliraba para dejar que... que...

- Que la besara hermana... recuerdo perfectamente que usted respondió a mis besos- Sonrió divertido poniéndose también de pie. Ella tragó apenas deseando arrancar ante sus palabras.- ¿Ve?... ¿Por qué no deja de una vez su testarudez y acepta que también siente algo por mí? Soy un hombre que puede brindarle lo que esta buscando...

Se había acercado tanto y la observaba descaradamente como si estudiara cada milímetro de su rostro.

- ¿Cree que por ser una copia barata de Robin Hood hará que cambie de opinión? Sus actos lo delatan como es. – Masculló con rencor. Él sonrió más.

- Ahh sí... Robin Hood... me contaron que era su héroe...- Dijo con burla-... yo también puedo ser su héroe... en realidad creo que ya lo fui, al salvarla la otra noche cuando me perseguían...

- ¡Ja! No me salvó, me llevó consigo porque me atravesé en su camino.

La miró esta vez serio por un eterno instante.

- Espero algún día... serle útil a usted... en verdad... dar mi vida... si es necesario... sólo por usted... – Dijo en un murmullo casi apasionado.

Kagome sintió las mejillas enrojecer más aun y de pronto ambos escucharon voces desde la loma. Alzaron el rostro y era Miroku, a caballo, que parecía tener algo importante qué decirle.

Subieron rápidamente sin decir nada y el joven criado les informó que la doncella de la novicia, Sango, estaba en la sala con un recado urgente para ella. Kagome casi corrió para llegar a donde la muchacha la esperaba, como siempre, con sus vestidos empobrecidos y su coleta bien peinada. Al verla, la criada se aproximo y le tomó las manos mirándola ansiosa. Inuyasha las observó desde un poco más lejos.

- Oh, señorita... tengo muy malas noticias... es la Madre... la Madre Superiora... se muere... debe ir a verla...

- ¿Qué?- Gimió asustada sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sí... esta muy mal... ha preguntado por usted... debe ir a verla, rápido.

Kagome sintió las piernas temblar y luego miró a Inuyasha. El hombre estaba serio, con el rostro tenso y lo vio tragar fuertemente. Luego de un instante se aproximó a ella.

- Vaya a su convento... – Murmuró ronco nuevamente, mirándola a los ojos. Lucía adolorido-... no la detendré... pero déjeme decirle una cosa... confío en que volverá... ¿lo hará?

Sólo podía pensar en la Madre Superiora y él preguntándole eso. Lo miró con ojos cristalinos y un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo... no le prometo nada... señor...- Respondió confundida y sin saber qué más pensar. Y luego volteó caminando aprisa junto con Sango para finalmente salir de la habitación. El hombre se quedó mirando la puerta por donde ella se había marchado, sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta y un dolor tan grande que por primera vez sentía trizas el corazón.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Vaya, esta tarde me inspiré jeje, como me divierte escribir los diálogos de nuestro Inu y Kagome... ahh también me sorprendí mucho por llegar tan rápidamente a los **_300 reviews_**, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Ahora sí, gracias **cintix, Kikyo-dono, lina** (n.n gracias),** Lou-asuka** (la escuché! es muy bonita n.n), **chimis, LaUrAcHaN99** (no te preocupes por mi, estoy muy bien n.n), **Fanitix, Rei II, inu-kag-kat, sakima** (te recuerdo! de CZ jeje, qué tiempos, gracias por todos tus comentarios, hiciste subir mi cuota de reviews en un sólo cap. n.n muchas gracias), **AmiMizunoR., Nadja-chan, -Sesshiry-, MaríNa, abril-chan, peca-chan, yuiren3, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, Cattita, heroprincess, Dita-chan, la chica anónima que firma como BxX...x0Xo** (jeje), **Yesmari **(¿te ríes de lo que puse de Robin Hood y el héroe? jaja, seguro), **Darkirie** (tranquila, yo no exijo nada), **bishojo-scm, serena tsukino chiba, thegirlwhostolethestars y a todos quienes leen también n.n**

Bueno, ahora si me voy a dormir, espero entretenerlas en un domingo nuevamente, cuídense, gracias por todo, por leer y por su incondicional apoyo.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.


	14. Malas Noticias

**Capítulo 14:**** "Malas Noticias"**

Caminaba apresurada casi a tropezones por la senda polvorienta junto a Sango. Sentía el corazón latir muy fuerte, estaba asustada por la Madre ¿cómo que iba a morir? Y también recordaba a cada momento el rostro de aquel hombre ¡Dios!... ¿Por qué sentía que la voluntad se la quebraba cuando estaba junto a él? Se reprochó por pensar en él en esos momentos.

- Señorita... su cofia... ¿qué le pasó?- Dijo de pronto la doncella mirándola consternada, y no era para menos, Kagome llevaba el cabello suelto y desordenado, que caían mayormente en ondas tras su espalda por las antiguas trenzas.

- ¡Oh!- Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros con las mejillas enrojecidas, caminando más rápido.-Debí perderla... la noche pasada...- Musitó.

- ¡Cielo Santo, Señorita!- Clamó Sango mirándola con pavor- ¿Es cierto lo que se cuenta? Dicen que la secuestró El Mercenario ¡y que el señor Taisho la salvó!

Kagome comenzó a respirar fuertemente. En ese momento ya habían llegado al pueblo, era primera vez, desde hacía mucho, que no estaba ahí a esas horas, justo cuando había más movimiento, al atardecer. La vez anterior, cuando habían pasado por ahí para ir a la hacienda lo habían echo tan temprano que el sol apenas salía tras las colinas. Y ahora... sentía la mirada que algunas personas le daban, reconociéndola en seguida, escuchaba sus murmullos... la "_novicia del señor Taisho_"... del señor Taisho... Su corazón latió violentamente.

- Sí... él... me salvó...- Musitó apenas bajando más el rostro y caminando lo más rápido posible.

- Yo me muero si me hubiera topado con El Mercenario... ha sido la primera persona que lo ha tenido tan cerca... ¿vio como era?... ¿Escuchó su voz?... ¡Dios!... ¡En verdad usted es muy valiente!

- Ya... ya no sigas, Sango... quiero olvidar lo que pasó- Murmuró apenas respirando. Recordar que el amo de la hacienda era el mismo Mercenario le provocaba un vuelco en el corazón. ¡Pero qué loco era! Aunque... su labor... era loable... bueno en parte... se vengaba contra Bankotsu y de paso ayudaba a los pobres... pero hizo una mueca... copia barata de Robin Hood...

Cuando entró al convento corrió directamente a la celda de la Madre Superiora. Muchas de las monjas la miraron con horror al ver su vestido de novicia rasgado en partes y más aun, sin la cofia y menos con guantes. Ella ni siquiera notó aquellas miradas, sólo sentía que estaba asustada por la salud de aquella amorosa mujer que fue como su madre desde que llegó al convento. Cuando la vio postrada en cama y apenas respirando, se dio cuenta de que Sango tenía razón... ella estaba pronto a morir.

Caminó lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando sus manos. El rostro de la mujer era ceniciento y más arrugado que la última vez. Sus labios estaban blancos y secos y en los ojos parecía que tenía sobre ellos un velo.

- Madre...- Susurró con dolor aferrando más sus manos a las suyas.

- ¿Kagome?... ¿Eres tu?- Preguntó la mujer con voz débil y las orbes de sus ojos se movieron pero no se detuvieron en su rostro. Kagome ladeó el rostro confundida hasta Sango, la muchacha le susurró.

- No puede ver... hubo una epidemia de sarampión en el convento... ya sabe que no aceptan que entren médicos... han muerto varias hermanas... la Madre quedó débil y... ya ve... no ha podido aguantar mucho...

La muchacha miró horrorizada a la joven y luego posó nuevamente sus ojos en la anciana. Aferró más su mano y se acercó a ella susurrando.

- Madre... soy yo, Kagome...

- Oh, querida hija... mi niña querida... has venido... ¿cómo has estado?... que bueno que no estuviste aquí... muchas han muerto... fue horroroso... ¿pero como estas?

Sango miró a la novicia y sin decir nada luego se marchó de la habitación. Kagome temblaba sintiendo casi la muerte sobre ella, quería retenerla a su lado, quería que viviera y estuviera a su lado en el convento... si la perdía a ella también... como a sus padres... ¿qué le quedaría?

- Madre... yo...- Sollozó-... estoy bien... muy bien...

- ¿Verdad? Siento un pequeño pero nuevo aire en ti... aunque no pueda verte... lo percibo... es fresco... refrescante... ¿te han tratado bien en esa casa? Supe que habías estado enferma... pulmonía... Dios sabe porqué hace las cosas... estando allá... tuviste buenos cuidados...

- Sí, Madre...- Respondió entrecerrando los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por sobre su mejilla-... han sido buenos conmigo...

- ¿Ya no temes verdad?

- No, Madre... en esa casa... me siento segura...

- Espero... que todo el dolor que tenías dentro... haya desaparecido... Dios hace las cosas por una razón, mi niña... y recuerda... se puede servir a él... no necesariamente siendo religiosa...

No podía más y sollozó en silencio. La mujer respiraba con fuerza, las palabras se le hacían más pesadas, era obvio que se le hacía más difícil el hablar. La Madre Superiora entrecerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza y entonces Kagome se levantó del piso y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano. Sango suspiró pesadamente y la acompañó a los pasillos del convento, intentando consolarla.

- Usted tuvo suerte hermana... si hubiera estado aquí...

- Ya lo sé...- Musitó caminado pesadamente hasta su celda. La criada la siguió y cuando estuvo fuera de ella la miró preocupada.

- Señorita... ¿no volverá a la hacienda?

- Pasaré la noche aquí...- Respondió sentándose en la dura cama-... no debí salir del convento... la Madre me necesitaba... y yo no estaba...

- No diga eso... ¿qué no recuerda que ella estaba aliviada porque usted no tuvo que pasar por todo eso? Además... no debería estar aquí... aún esta la epidemia... y usted esta débil todavía...

- Pero aún soy una novicia, Sango...- Levantó la vista triste a ella-... y... por ahora... este es mi lugar.

&&&&&&&&&

- Parece zombie...- Murmuró Shippo mirándolo de reojo.-... mira... ha preguntado como 10 veces si ella ha vuelto...

- ¿Crees que la hermana vuelva?- Preguntó Rin sentada en un sofá moviendo nerviosamente sus piernecitas- ¿Quién me leerá un cuento antes de dormir?

- Ojalá vuelva...- Suspiró Shippo.-... Todo es más aburrido cuando ella no esta...

Miró de reojo a Inuyasha que subía las escaleras con el rostro tenso y a la vez malhumorado.

El hombre dudó un instante y se quedó con los ojos fijos en el pomo de la puerta, tragó nervioso y respiró luego profundamente para luego abrirla.

Los velos de las cortinas y del dosel de la cama se mecían suavemente con la brisa del viento que entraba por las ventanas. De inmediato percibió el aroma a hojas frescas, refrescantes y placenteras que le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa. Antes no sabía que aquello serviría como medicina para la pulmonía... ahora, sólo por ella, lo tenía muy claro.

Frunció el ceño al ver que todo estaba ahí, lo poco y nada de la novicia, y claro, había salido repentinamente de su hacienda. Entonces caminó con lentitud observando el pequeño bolso sobre una silla, y junto a la mesita de noche, el rosario de cuentas azules y brillantes que le provocó un inesperado dolor en el pecho. Acercó sus dedos pero luego dudo en tomarlo. Ver la cruz brillante metálica le pareció que no merecía tenerlo en sus manos. Sonrió irónicamente ¿desde cuando se sentía "pecador"? esa palabra no existía en su vocablo. Lo tomó y lo acarició reteniendo la respiración. El tacto frío y resbaladizo, bello a la luz de los rayos de la luna que chocaban, provocando pequeños bellos destellos de colores.

- Hermoso...- Musitó, evocando a la dueña. Lo dejó otra vez sobre la mesita de noche y caminó lentamente hacia el pasillo, cerrando tras si la puerta. Se escuchaban voces allá abajo y él caminó aprisa creyendo que la novicia tal vez había vuelto.

No era así, era Kikyo vestida elegantemente de traje azul oscuro y flores negras, sobrero con tocado y peinado laborioso, como siempre, mirando con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus rojos labios, enfadada con los niños evidentemente, que se alejaban rápidamente de allí. La mujer alzó el rostro y de inmediato le brindo una sonrisa que Inuyasha captó extraña. Sintió el corazón latir fuertemente al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía. Ella estaba ahí, era ya hora de poner las cosas en claro. Tragó con fuerza y caminó hasta la viuda tomando la mano que ella le brindaba y besándole a penas los nudillos envueltos en guantes de suave seda.

- ¿No es demasiado tarde para que una dama ande sola?- Preguntó ronco y serio. La mujer lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír con cinismo, pensando en lo que sabía de él... su secreto, su más grande secreto...

- ¡Oh!... ¿crees que me podría secuestrar El Mercenario como a la novicia?... ¿estas preocupado?

- Claro, Kikyo. – Respondió. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- No creo que ese hombre sea malo... – Musitó sonriendo con malicia-... y cómo me alegra que digas que te preocupo... más ahora...- Se separó y lo miró dolida-... debemos hablar...

El joven hombre levantó una ceja y su Manzana de Adán de movió fuertemente en su garganta

- Bien...- Respondió-... sí, debemos hablar.

Enju sonreía abiertamente tarareando una canción y llevando sobre sus brazos desnudos sábanas limpias para guardar en la alcoba de su amo.

Estaba completamente feliz porque la monjita se había marchado, y esperaba que para siempre. ¿Porqué Inuyasha tenía que estar siempre al pendiente de ella? La odiaba con toda su alma, porque también los niños la querían... e incluso la anciana cocinera. Pero bien... ella ya estaba fuera de la hacienda y esperaba que nunca más regresara. Cuando pasó por la biblioteca escuchó voces y se asomó. Tuvo curiosidad porque reconoció enseguida la voz de esa desagradable mujer, la viuda, la prometida del amo. Entonces entreabrió la puerta y escuchó extrañada sus sollozos, pensó que estaba sola y asomó un poco la cabeza. No, la mujer no estaba sola, de espaldas a ella estaba Inuyasha, afirmado en una mesa de arrimo con la cabeza levemente inclinada, sin decir una sola palabra mientras la otra sollozaba. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

- No sé como pasó... se supone... que bebo unas hierbas que evitarían esto... Oh! Inuyasha... al menos... me consuela que al menos nos casaremos en menos de un mes... – Ella levantó el rostro y luego se acercó lentamente hasta tocarle el hombro-... querido... va a ser tu hijo...

Enju abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito de horror que la noticia le provocó. No se escuchó nada más y ella se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, sintiendo la garganta adolorida y deseos de llorar un diluvio. No, maldita bruja... lo había atrapado, lo había atrapado...

Inuyasha volteó y la observó con detenimiento. Kikyo lucía triste y llorosa y entonces suspiró pesadamente.

- Bueno... fue... un accidente y somos responsable...- Musitó. Enju tuvo deseos de abofetearlo.-... pero ya no llores que no estas sola... si muy pronto nos casamos no habrá problemas con tu reputación... ¿no es eso lo que te preocupa?- Le preguntó, alzando una ceja. La mujer notó el sarcasmo en sus palabras y lo abrazó otra vez haciéndose la débil.

&&&&&&&&

A pesar de las circunstancias, sintiendo casi la muerte rozándole el rostro, soñaba y ansiaba volver a aquella hacienda en donde la esperaban personas que la estimaban y a las cuales había aprendido a querer. Querer. Incluso... ¿él? Se revolvió inquieta en la cama pero pronto se levantó y arrodilló en el frío suelo de cemento de su celda en posición de oración. Realmente... verdaderamente... no podía evitar el querer regresar sólo por él... por el amo... ¿sería cierto que la amaba? Recordar aquella misma tarde en la playa, con su inesperada declaración le provocaba escalofríos y cosquilleos en el estómago. Respiró agitadamente sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer ¿le correspondía ella en sus sentimientos?... ¿Debería hacerlo?... ¡Oh! Si tan solo dejara de sentirse desertora por haberse desviado de su objetivo principal, ese que consistía en sólo educar a su protegido. La verdad, verdad... sí, sentía cosas por ese hombre bruto, maleducado y de dudosa reputación, que defendía una causa acompañada con venganza contra un enemigo en común. Bankotsu. ¡Oh! Sí, estaba perdida... había caído en la tentación, había caído en las garras del demonio pero eso ahora inevitablemente le agradaba... le agradaba. Sollozó sintiéndose pecadora y demasiado débil. Si las cosas fueran más fáciles... tal vez lo mejor sería decirle de una vez que sí, que sentía algo por él... y si él le correspondía dejaría a Kikyo. ¡Oh! Kikyo también¡Dios!... ¿Cómo hacer las cosas sin que nadie saliera lastimado?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, meditando y sollozando. Sólo se dio cuenta que las piernas las tenía acalambradas y que muy pronto amanecería. Se levantó aun sin saber qué hacer. Debería pensar bien las cosas... tal vez... tal vez un tiempo en el convento alejada de ese hombre... meditaría bien todo el asunto. Alisó la camisa de dormir y de pronto escuchó un grito desgarrador acompañado de sollozos. Se quedó paralizada y al instante se dejó escuchar una campanilla que la hizo palidecer y darse cuenta que ese era el sonido que anunciaba la muerte... la muerte de una religiosa.

La Madre Superiora esta muerta ya y sus funerales se celebraron de acuerdo a los ritos del convento. Nadie del exterior tuvo acceso a la ceremonia, pero ya todos en el pueblo sabían lo que había sucedido.

Kagome estaba en el jardín con los ojos casi rojos mirando una flor. De pronto vio a Sango acercarse a ella, aquella muchacha era la única persona que entraba y salía libremente por el convento pues era la conexión de las religiosas con el exterior. La saludó con afabilidad, la última vez que ambas se habían visto habían sido ya tres días. Tres días en que estaba de vuelta en el convento. Se sentó a su lado y la joven la saludó con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó.

Kagome respiró profundamente y luego le sonrió.

- Bien, gracias Sango.

La doncella la miró un largo instante y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Le envían cariños... los niños de la hacienda... preguntan cuando volverá...

Retuvo la respiración y sus mejillas se enrojecieron súbitamente.

- En... ¿en serio?- Preguntó y luego pareció no comprender- ¿Has ido para allá?

Sango enrojeció levemente y desvió rápidamente la vista, sus manos se aferraron nerviosas al faldón gastado de su vestido.

- Ehh... no... me lo dijo... el señor Miroku... lo vi en el mercado ayer... él me contó...

- Oh- Pero no dijo nada más, ni siquiera pensó más allá de lo que era casi evidente. – Espero... que las cosas sigan bien...- Dijo la novicia sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza-... el señor... Taisho... ¿esta bien?

- Oh, señorita... no sabe lo que ha sucedido- Respondió la muchacha y Kagome alzó el rostro mirándola expectante-... es un secreto... sé que puedo confíar en usted porque es religiosa...- Sonrió a medias la doncella-... ¿recuerda que le dije que ese señor tenía una muy mala reputación? Pues qué cree, ahora esta confirmado... su prometida, la señora Kikyo esta esperando un hijo de él...

Kagome quitó la leve sonrisa y palideció de súbito abriendo más sus ojos sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

- Qué... ¿qué dices?- Gimió casi apenas respirando pero el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho- Kikyo... ¿embarazada?

- Pero si ellos vivían en pecado, era más que obvio...- Respondió Sango duramente sin darse cuenta de que la novicia se había quedado casi en shock.-... lo bueno es que se casan en menos de un mes...así no se nota y la gente no sospechará... aunque personalmente creo que ya todo el mundo sabe que se acostaban y...

- Basta Sango.- Musitó apenas poniéndose de pie y mirándola duramente- No quiero saber...

- Oh, hermana...- Se excusó la otra apenada-... lo siento... no debí hablarle de esa forma, perdóneme... es que a veces olvido que usted es religiosa y...

- No...- Intentó tranquilizarse y tranquilizarla a ella tomándole las manos-... no te preocupes... es sólo que... no quiero saber lo que les pase a ellos...- Suspiró. ¡Dios! Él entonces era de Kikyo ¿cómo se iba ella a entrometer en aquella relación? Jamás, menos ahora que había un niño de por medio. Tragó con amargura sabiendo que el amo de la hacienda ya no estaba a su alcance, que jamás lo estuvo y que jamás lo estaría ahora. Oh!... ¿en qué estaba pensando al dudar de su destino? Ese hombre... ese hombre... malvado...

Estuvo en la capilla toda la tarde orando fervorosamente sin poder evitar llorar al pensar en lo que Sango le había contado. ¡Oh! Todas aquellas atenciones, todas aquellas palabras de amor ahora se las llevaba el viento... debió haber evitado sentir algo por un hombre comprometido... ese era su castigo, sí, Dios la castigaba por interponerse en la relación de dos novios... oh! por dudar de su vocación y por no cumplir la misión de la Madre encomendada en un principio. Lloró amargamente hasta que los ojos se le hincharon. Al fin una monja fue hasta ella y le dijo que la nueva Madre Superiora la esperaba en su despacho pues debía hablar con ella. La mujer no se extraño de ver a la novicia llorando pues sabía que ella era muy apegada a la antigua Madre, pensó que por eso se había encerrado en aquel solitario lugar.

Kagome se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y caminó suspirando pesadamente y consolándose que... bien, ahora ya no había duda. El convento sería su refugio y le dedicaría la vida entera a la oración para salvar a los demás de sus pecados. Sí, Dios la consolaría de esa forma... ya nada la ligaba allá afuera... nada...

Tocó con sus nudillos la puerta y abrió. La nueva Madre Superiora era una monja severa y estricta que jamás le había dado buena impresión. Era de aquellas que le reprochaba constantemente su falta de vocación, de su carácter impetuoso y rebelde, de todo. Kagome tragó nerviosa mirándola con atención y la mujer, que tenía la vista en unos papeles, alzó la mirada casi fría a ella acomodándose sus lentes.

- Señorita Higurashi... ahora que la antigua Madre Superiora no esta con nosotras, muchas cosas van a cambiar...

- Lo sé Madre...- Respondió ella en un murmullo-... acepto quedarme aquí y no volver a la hacienda del señor Taisho... este es mi hogar...

- Pues lamento decirle que este ya no es su hogar, hermana...- Dijo la mujer, Kagome la miró confundida-... sí, no debemos dilatar lo obvio, usted ha estado más de 1 año con nosotras y su manera de ser siempre ha sido la misma... no sé porqué la Madre Superiora la dejó tanto tiempo como novicia... lo que sí se agradece es que no le permitiera hacer los votos aun... Gracias a Dios...- La muchacha entreabrió los labios y tragó fuertemente, aun sin entender-... esta rechazada, señorita Higurashi. No tiene vocación y no hará los votos. Es definitivo.

Le temblaron los labios y la miró casi horrorizada. La mujer inclinó nuevamente el rostro retomando su lectura. Ella se quedó de pie y comenzó a temblar. No... no era cierto, esto no podía estar pasando ¿ya no estaría en el convento?

- Oh... Madre... pero... ¿porqué?- Gimió cayendo de rodillas y sollozando- ¿Porqué? No puede rechazarme, se lo suplico, le imploro... quiero ser religiosa, por favor...- Suplicó mirándola con dolor-... cambiaré, lo haré, pero no me aleje del convento... no tengo a nadie, mi familia ya no esta aquí... ustedes son todo lo que tengo... se lo suplico...

La mujer la miró con fría indiferencia.

- La decisión esta tomada, señorita Higurashi. No saca nada con suplicar. Vaya a su habitación y deje el hábito sobre la cama. Se le entregarán las pertenencias con la cuales llegó, tengo entendido que no es mucho. Retírese, por favor.

- ¡No!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Madre!- Gimió horrorizada y temblando por completo.

- Márchese- Respondió la monja, sin misericordia.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con un vestido viejo, descolorido y gastado, con el cabello apenas peinado en una semi coleta, con un pequeño bolso que guardaba apenas lo indispensable. Sola, al anochecer, frente a lo único en lo cual podía buscar refugio... su hogar... su antiguo, derruido y solitario hogar. Qué sola y miserable se sentía. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie y no tenía ni idea, cómo era que iba a sobrevivir ahora...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Vaya, creí que no alcanzaría a actualizar hoy, pero bien, así me quedo en paz y con la conciencia tranquila jaja. **Muchas gracias por los reviews** otra vez, **_Keren, Kata Chan, otakumaniaca, Nadja-chan, Hai Ikurei, _****_HarLet.BriNa,_****_Mary-JVR,_****_AmiMizunoR.,_****_kamy-chan-chan,_****_MICH-SAMA,_****_thegirlwhostolethestars,_****_Lou-asuka_****_, ishi, _****_inuyasha-xsiempre_****_, Pilu (Pily14ccs), Kikyo-dono, kata, _****_sakima,_****_Yesmari,_****_yuiren3,_****_serena tsukino chiba,_****_Dita-chan_****_, MaríNa, _****_Mary1416,_****_Bishojo-scm_****_, Fanitix!!!, usaky, _****_abril-chan,_****_peca-chan_****_, Rei II y a todos quienes leen... _**vaya que son bastantes los mensajes, muchas gracias!

Cuídense y nos vemos ;)

**_Lady_**.


	15. Peligro

**Capítulo 15: "Peligro"**

Era un castigo, definitivamente, pensó mordiéndose el labio y mirando asustada a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro y sucio, el polvo y las telarañas estaban por todas partes. Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y suspiró pesadamente, aliviándose en parte de que al menos vivía en una localidad calurosa, por lo tanto, frío, no pasaría.

Caminó lentamente y no pudo evitar rememorar aquellos días junto a su familia. Siendo hija única, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ayudar en cuanto podía a sus padres. Para que nunca tuvieran una queja de ella, para demostrarles que aun siendo la única, era útil. Escuchó de pronto un leve quejido, se puso tensa al instante. Esperó expectante y respirando con fuerza buscando luego con la vista algo con qué protegerse esta vez. ¡Dios!... ¡Ahora era consciente que esta sola!... ¡Oh! Bien... respiró con fuerza intentado tranquilizarse y acercando la mano hacia una cacerola que colgaba de la pared. De pronto vio a un gato de colores saltar a la mesa y ella gritó de susto dejando caer la chatarra al suelo.

Respiró fuertemente llevándose la mano al corazón y luego de un momento tuvo deseos de llorar. ¿Qué iba a ser ahora, sola? Ni siquiera tenía idea en dónde estaban sus padres. Todo iba de mal en peor ¡todo! Se sentó en una silla inestable y respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. Bien... ella sobreviviría... buscaría un empleo como doncella o maestra, lo que fuera... y... si fuera posible ojalá salir del pueblo... no quería estar siempre en presencia de Kikyo y su futuro marido... y tampoco con Bankotsu cerca... de él más que nadie, debía protegerse... con él siempre cerca... sabía que estaba en peligro...

&&&&&&&&

- ¿No te parece hermoso?- Preguntó, alzando la rica y delicada tela blanca de encajes. Inuyasha levantó la vista de su libro de contabilidad y la miró sin ánimos.

- Claro- Respondió.

Ella respiró fuertemente molesta y herida. ¡Cielos! Inuyasha era tan desatento y frío que tenía deseos de odiarlo, pero aunque quisiera, no podía, simplemente no podía. Entonces cambió de estrategia y puso su mejor cara de incomprendida, dejando caer la tela al suelo.

- No seas así conmigo... no ahora... – Musitó.

Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento. ¿Por qué ahora le pasaban estas cosas? Apretó los puños de ambas manos y resopló intentando controlar su humor. Finalmente se levantó y caminó hasta la mujer tomándole una mano.

- Lo... lamento... perdóname... es la falta de experiencia... – Intentó sonreír cuando ella lo miró-... lo lamento.

Kikyo lo abrazó fuerte de la cintura hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- Lo siento... es que...- Sollozó-... dicen que uno se pone más sensible cuando esta en estado...- Se apartó y lo miró enjugándose una lágrima-... ¿me amas?

El joven hombre la miró a los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, comparaba el castaño y vacío de su mirada con la cálida y brillante de aquella novicia. No le producía ninguna emoción, ni sentimiento, nada. Tragó con fuerza.

- Debo decirte algo...- Musitó alejándose de la viuda hacia el ventanal. Kikyo se puso tensa y lo siguió con la vista. Observó el rostro rígido de él y la vista dorada fija allá afuera, en la inmensidad azul que estaba en frente. No supo porqué, tembló involuntariamente y se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo desde atrás.

- Ahh, me siento tan feliz por la boda...

El joven amo volteó serio y la tomó de los hombros.

- Debo serte sincero, Kikyo...- Musitó mirándola a los ojos-... realmente... yo no te amo.

Los ojos de la mujer casi se desorbitaron. Inuyasha se sorprendió, carraspeó y se dio cuenta que lo bruto nunca se le quitaría. Suavizó la voz y también la mirada.

- Pero te estimo... y no te dejaré si es eso lo que crees... sólo que... me preguntaste por algo y no puedo mentirte...

El rostro de Kikyo estaba rojo, muy rojo y los ojos oscuros se hicieron casi siniestros, ella respiraba fuertemente, luego de un tenso instante bajó la vista y apoyó los puños de ambas manos sobre su pecho, casi arrugando su camisa.

- Eres tan cruel... ¿es que acaso hay otra que ocupe tus pensamientos?... ¿por eso no me amas? Antes me querías, lo sé.

- Siempre te he querido, aun ahora... pero amar... es distinto...

- No me has respondido- Sollozó mordiéndose un instante el labio y sus ojos se humedecieron- ¿Amas a otra?

Kikyo tragó fuertemente sabiendo de antemano su respuesta ¿de quién más estaría enamorado si no era de aquella empobrecida novicia del demonio? Hubiera querido arañarle la cara a ese hombre por cambiarla por otra, por una basura sucia y mal arreglada... y peor aun, que estaba fuera de su alcance siendo novicia. Era un imbécil.

- Eso ya no importa, Kikyo.- Respondió finalmente él, mirándola a los ojos- Ya no importa.

La mujer se acurrucó en su pecho maldiciendo a Kagome y maldiciéndolo a él. Ser despreciada de esa forma, ella que era una noble aristócrata, fina y con la más intachable reputación... todo por culpa de una novicia mal agestada y un bruto como el que inevitablemente amaba... pero ya haría que se desilusionara de ella... muy pronto... de echo... estaba segura que a sus oídos iban a llegar los rumores más rápido de lo que imaginaba...

Estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados con los ojos fijos en la azul oscuridad que tenía en frente, no podía evitarlo, era su lugar favorito al momento de la meditación, sentía que la mente se aclaraba por completo, aunque esta vez no lo concebía. Todo era oscuro, turbio y se sentía demasiado desilusionado. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que ella se había marchado y era lógico que no iba a regresar... y de todas formas ¿qué sacaba con que ella volviera? Estaba seguro que si antes le fue esquiva ante su cortejo, esta vez ni siquiera lo miraría cuando supiera que Kikyo estaba embarazada. Maldición...

- Inuyasha...- Musitó Miroku despertándolo de su meditación.

El joven hombre volteó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- He... tenido algo que decirte todo el día pero... la viudita parece que recién te ha dejado respirar...- Dijo burlón. El otro lo miró sin expresión aunque el brillo dorado de sus ojos le parecieron al joven criado algo temibles, tragó fuertemente-... se trata de tu novicia... – Inuyasha abrió más sus bellos ojos y entreabrió sus labios, sintiendo de pronto que la vida volvía a su cuerpo, que el corazón comenzaba a latir locamente-... quiero decir...- aclaró Miroku, preocupado-... tu ex novicia...

&&&&&&&&&

Tenía el vestido sucio, el rostro en el mismo estado, las manos resecas y el cabello, a pesar de estar cubierto con una pañoleta, en las mismas condiciones. Suspiró pesadamente pero sonrió al ver que al menos todo estaba limpio. Se había pasado todo el día desempolvando, baldeando y limpiando la antigua casa de dos pisos, que antes le parecía pequeña pero ahora, al estar sola, era demasiado grande sólo para ella. Se volvió y vio el agua en el enorme tiesto ya hirviendo, entonces tomó un trozo de tela y la sacó del fogón con dificultad, vaciándola en la bañera que estaba cerca y llenándola poco a poco hasta dejarla rebosante. La tanteó introduciendo su mano, quemándose un poco y luego volvió con agua helada hasta dejarla con la temperatura adecuada para un baño. Cerró todas las puertas y ventanas, asegurándolas como podía, encendió más velas para no sentir temor en la oscuridad de la noche y finalmente acercó junto a la bañera una espada que había encontrado en unos de los cajones de su padre y que ella tenía entendido, jamás había usado.

Se quedó quieta, de pie, respirando con dificultad. Jamás en su vida había estado tan sola como ahora. El día entero no le pareció peligroso y ni siquiera pensó que podría estar en peligro, ahora, sin embargo, con la oscuridad y el silencio que la invadían, haciéndola estremecer y recordar sus más grandes temores. Tragó con fuerza agudizando el oído, sólo escuchó un silencio estremecedor interrumpido por el cantar incesante de las cigarras. Suspiró pesadamente. Bien, ya era tarde y era obvio que todos estaban en sus casas, el que El Mercenario hiciera suya la noche era bastante bueno. Al menos eso había provocado que hubiera menos pillaje a la luz de la luna por temor de encontrarse con él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sólo recordar su mirada, pero al instante desechó el pensamiento. No debía pensar más en ese hombre ¿porqué ahora siempre lo recordaba? De su estómago sintió una extraña sensación. Ansiaba verlo... aunque fuera un poquito, pero volvía a reprocharse su debilidad. No, tenía que saber que era éste su castigo. Sí, su castigo, por caer en la tentación, por culpa de él. Se mordió el labio y volvió a suspirar de forma extraña. Cielos... qué sola y desprotegida se sentía ahora.

Se desanudó la pañoleta de la cabeza y luego deshizo sus trenzas, después se quitó el vestido, los zapatos gastados y la ropa interior y finalmente se metió en la bañera hundiéndose por completo hasta la barbilla y encogiendo de inmediato las piernas. Vaya, hacía tanto que no se daba un baño de esa forma, parecía que el agua tibia masajeaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, relajándola por completo. Entrecerró los ojos y tuvo deseos de llorar. No podía evitarlo también, las cosas siempre le habían resultado difíciles pero ahora estaban peores ¿por qué?... ¿Por el hecho de ser de la clase media, casi baja? Si fuera rica, para comenzar, jamás hubiera sido acosada de esa forma hasta el punto de casi ser violada, tampoco se dudaría de su palabra, al decir que era inocente, tal vez las monjas la hubieran aceptado desde un principio para hacer los votos... y si tuviera dinero, obviamente no estaría pasando hambre como ahora estaba sintiendo.

Hundió la cabeza por completo y salió de inmediato con los cabellos lacios y empapados, pestañeó varias veces y luego se frotó el jabón por el cuerpo quitándose toda la suciedad, a veces hasta con exageración, imaginándose que estaba sucia de pecado, impura, humillada otra vez.

Salió de la tina y se secó, vistiéndose en seguida con una delgada pero limpia camisa de dormir y entonces tomó el candelabro, apagando las otras luces, y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se sentía tan cansada, sólo deseaba dormir, ya mañana buscaría qué hacer con su vida.

Subió un pie en el escalón y entonces se detuvo de súbito al oír un extraño crujir de madera que provenía de la parte delantera de la casa. Su corazón latió aprisa pero al instante se convenció que nuevamente el gato vagabundo andaría rondando por la casa. Meneó la cabeza y subió las escaleras otra vez, recogiéndose parte del camisón para no tropezar, sin embargo de pronto sintió unas manos fuertes que se aferraban a su cintura y la alzaban casi en el aire, al querer gritar le taparon la boca y ella movió desesperada la mano golpeando con el candelabro a su agresor justo en el rostro. Sintió el fierro rozar los huesos de la cara y al hombre echar una maldición. Kagome corrió un paso más subiendo las escaleras pero de inmediato se vio sujetada de un tobillo y cayó, clavándose los bordes de los escalones en las costillas. Al abrir los ojos lo vio a él, que se posaba sobre ella sin piedad, con la cicatriz en la frente echa por el candelabro, sangrante y mirándola con sus ojos azules, lúdicos y temibles, igual a aquella vez, igual como fue hacía ya más de un año.

- ¡Suélteme!- Gimió e intentó gritar pero el hombre le tapó la boca con fuerza.

- Me he llevado la sorpresa más grata de este último tiempo... señorita Higurashi... no...- Corrigió el hombre esbozando una sonrisa sensual, inmovilizándola con una mano sus dos muñecas-... Kagome...

La muchacha se movió desesperada bajo él pero la espalda le dolía horrores con los escalones y las costillas le dolían tanto como si se le hubiera roto un par. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aterrada, horrorizada nuevamente, sin poder creer que estaba reviviendo todo otra vez.

Bankotsu sonrió y acercó el rostro a su cuello oliéndola y luego pasando la lengua por su piel expuesta. Kagome cerró los ojos asqueada.

- Mi dulce y pequeña Kagome... sola ahora... no sabía que estabas tan cerca mío, encerrada en ese convento... si lo hubiera sabido, te aseguro que te hubiera secuestrado... – Sonrió.-... que alegría que aquellas burdas monjas te hayan expulsado... no estabas destinada a ser una de ellas... tú no...

La joven respiraba con fuerza, tanta que a veces sentía se iba a ahogar, la cabeza le daba vueltas del terror, a veces creía que perdería la razón, pero se mantuvo consciente, aferrada a la esperanza de volverse a salvar. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio aún el candelabro cerca, sólo debía soltarse del agarre de ese maldito.

- Dime una cosa... preciosa...- Musitó otra vez y la chica estaba tan pálida como una vela, evitando mirarlo, a él le excitaba más escuchar el fuerte quejido de su respiración y el vaivén de sus senos bajo su pecho-... ¿Me has extrañado? Creo que es hora de terminar esto ¿no lo crees?- Se acercó posando sus labios húmedos sobre el cuello otra vez. Kagome gimió bajo la mano que oprimía su boca y se movió desesperada, soltándose finalmente de su agarre y tomando el candelabro con el cual golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo otra vez en el rostro e intentando escapar. El hombre se puso de pie furibundo y abofeteó de inmediato a la chica, tan fuerte que de inmediato le dolió el hueso del pómulo. Lo miró otra vez y se horrorizó al ver el rostro casi transfigurado de Bankotsu, que se abalanzaba a ella, entonces se detuvo al escuchar la puerta golpear. Kagome tomó otra vez el candelabro en su mano y lo amenazó con el.

- Váyase... váyase maldito desgraciado...- Masculló respirando fuerte, con el cabello desordenado, la camisa arrugada y la mejilla de un rojo ardiente.

Se volvieron a escuchar golpes más fuertes en la puerta y Bankotsu la miró sin expresión.

- Te haces la difícil conmigo... cuando quizás estas cobrando a otros... pero yo ya pagué por ti...

- Maldito... - Gimió humillada- No soy ni de usted ni de nadie... ¡váyase ahora!

Bankotsu sonrió y luego volteó desapareciendo por la puerta trasera de su casa. Kagome cayó sentada sobre el escalón y sollozó de dolor y rabia. Maldito hombre, ni siquiera podía denunciarlo a la policía porque pasaría lo mismo que aquella vez, no le creerían. Soltó el candelabro y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos llorando amargamente. Le dolían las costillas, el pómulo y las muñecas, pero más le dolía el corazón por ser casi nuevamente ultrajada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que estaba sola?

De pronto escuchó un ruido estruendoso, como de madera que se hacía trizas. Alzó la vista escuchando pasos apresurados y su rostro se desencajó sin tiempo de reaccionar al ver a Inuyasha entrar, mirando la habitación asustado y luego deteniéndose en su mirada. Kagome sintió el corazón latir más aprisa, sus mejillas se ruborizaron nuevamente, se levantó lentamente del escalón tragando apenas pero sintiendo el cuerpo demasiado tembloroso.

El joven amo respiraba con fuerza, agitado ante lo que pensó podía haberle pasado. Tenía una extraña corazonada al estar esperando allá afuera a que le abriera la puerta. Sus sentidos se tranquilizaron cuando la vio al fin, la contempló sin poder emitir un solo sonido, luego se acercó a paso lento hasta ella, al principio dudó ¿sería rechazado? Pero luego apresuró más el paso hasta la muchacha. Al verse ambos no dudaron en abrazarse, ella desde el cuello, poniéndose en puntitas y él desde la cintura aferrándola a su pecho. La escuchó sollozar y murmurar agradecimientos. Él, que se había tranquilizado algo, notó poco a poco el desorden en la habitación, el candelabro tirado en el piso, la vela apagada un poco más allá, gotas de sangre en la escalera, la camisa de dormir de la muchacha algo sucia y arrugada... entonces la apartó y la miró abriendo más los ojos, notando el tinte casi violáceo que se formaba en su mejilla. Retuvo la respiración abriendo más sus ojos, completamente sorprendido.

- Qué... ¿qué diablos ha pasado aquí?- Gimió, con la voz tan profunda que parecía de ultratumba. La joven se separó de inmediato de él avergonzándose enseguida y tragando con fuerza.

- Na... nada...

- ¿Cómo qué nada?- La tomó rudamente de un brazo pero al instante la soltó cuando la escuchó casi sollozar- qué... qué esta pasando... ¿esta usted bien?

- Yo estoy bien, señor... usted... usted me salvó... - Respondió intentado tranquilizarse pero era casi imposible, poco a poco sentía que iba perdiendo su autocontrol.

- No... dígame que esa no es su sangre- Bramó el hombre con el rostro casi desfigurado. Kagome entrecerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No... no es mía...

- Maldito...- Bramó Inuyasha volteando y mirando a su alrededor-... dígame quien fue ¿es el mismo de la otra vez?... ¡Dígamelo!... ¡Juro que lo mato ahora!

Kagome entreabrió sus labios y él hombre notó, por el respirar tan fuerte que ella llevaba, que estaba a punto de colapsar, la alcanzó a tomar en sus brazos antes de que se desmayara finalmente.

Ahora la llevaba sentada delante suyo, en el caballo, aun inconsciente, con el rostro descansando sobre su pecho, los pies desnudos, cubriéndola con una manta que había encontrado en su empobrecida casa, de vuelta a su hacienda... de dónde pensó, jamás debió haber salido.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, jeje, fueron tantos como siempre, y se los agradezco de todo corazón. Gracias por leer _**lunans**_, _**Fabisa, Fanitix, Kurotani **_(pues sí me acuerdo de ti, me acuerdo de todas en realidad), _**Rei II, Mary-JVR, Sailor Seiya**_ (gracias y sí, si tiene mucho del "Zorro" mi Inu también, jeje), _**MICH-SAMA, -ivekag-, Nadja-chan, Keren-Alfaro**_ (gracias x tu extenso comentario), _**MaríNa, bishojo-scm, Mary1416, kamy-chan-chan, Kata Chan, LaUrAcHaN99, inu-kag-kat, peca-chan**_ (XD), _**inuyasha-xsiempre, Lou-asuka, tenma24, Darkirie, AmiMizunoR., abril-chan, yuiren3, Dita-chan, HarLet.BriNa,Yesmari, lorena, thegirlwhostolethestars y a todos quienes leen, se los agradezco sinceramente.**_

Bueno, me voy a dormir ahora que siempre que termino un capítulo quedo realmente a-go-ta-da XD... espero se entretengan y nos vemos muy pronto!.

_**Lady**_.-


	16. Inesperada Visita

**Capítulo 16:**** "Inesperada Visita"**

La dejó sobre la cama con cuidado infinito y la arropó, luego pasó la mano áspera y grande por su frente, apartando el flequillo desordenado y aún húmedo. Bajó más la vista y sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago. Aquella mancha violácea y casi negra resaltaba demasiado en su bello y puro rostro. Apretó los puños de su mano con una sed de venganza que se le hacía incontenible ¿pero quién había sido el bastardo que osaba en tocarla? Peor aún, en golpearla.

- Amo...

Se giró rápidamente y la viejecilla se sorprendió de su mirada tan siniestra. Se encorvó un poco más y se acercó hasta su lado llevando consigo un tiesto con agua fría y un pedazo de tela. El hombre la observó con recelo y cuando ella humedeció la tela y la acercó a la joven dormida, él se la arrebató de las manos.

- Fuera...- Masculló con rencor, como si ella fuera la responsable de todo. La viejecilla tembló pero no se movió.

- Déjeme hacerlo, amo...

- Vete, rápido.- Bramó.

La mujer lo miró dolida pero luego suspiró cansada, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sí, ya lo tenía muy claro, el amo estaba enamorado de la ex novicia, era indudable ya para todos.

Esperó pacientemente a que cerrara la puerta y entonces volvió el rostro a la muchacha. Ella, aun inconsciente, estaba ajena a todo lo que en ese momento sentía. Apretó los puños de ambas manos y respiró fuertemente, la rabia cada vez se acrecentaba, tanto, que creía se le nublaba la razón. Venganza... necesitaba venganza... ¿pero contra quién?... ¿Quién había sido el maldito bastardo para hacerle esto? Ella de pronto comenzó a abrir sus ojos castaños y cristalinos y se posaron en los suyos con confusión. De inmediato el joven hombre se tranquilizó como cuando la tormenta esta a punto de desatarse y aparece un rayo de sol surcando el cielo, apaciguándolo todo.

- Señor...- Murmuró pestañeando varias veces y comenzando a respirar con dificultad, a medida que las imágenes volvían a su cerebro. El hombre se sentó a su lado, humedeció la tela y luego la posó sobre su mejilla lastimada. La chica se sobresaltó al sentir el dolor, iba a incorporarse, pero la otra mano de él se aferró a su hombro y la obligó a recostarse.

- Tranquila... relájese... esta a salvo ahora...- Musitó, evitando mirarla a los ojos porque sentía que si lo hacía iba a flaquear... más ahora... sabiendo que no había un hábito como barrera que los separaba.

- Sí... – Murmuró ella observándolo con minuciosidad, sintiendo que le dolía la garganta ante lo sucedido y queriendo luego llorar por su lastimosa vida.-... se... lo agradezco... Señor...

- Dime Inuyasha...- Dijo él desviando sus ojos a la chica y clavándole la vista dorada en la suya. Kagome sintió el estremecimiento de su corazón y las cosquillas en su estómago. El rubor cubrió por completo sus mejillas, turbada, y luego desvió la vista a un punto indeterminado de la habitación, recordando su posición en aquella historia.

- Gracias, Señor- Respondió sin más. – Pero mañana me marcho.

El hombre se apartó un poco para mirarla con severidad, también había alejado su mano de su mejilla lastimada.

- Qué orgullosa... aún en estas circunstancias...

- ¿Cómo no serlo, Señor?- Contrarrestó sentándose en la cama- Es lo único que me queda.

- Ahh sí...- Dijo él burlón-... la expulsaron del convento... lo lamento taaanto...- Agregó con sarcasmo. Kagome lo observó seria y con resentimiento, tragando apenas pero luego desvió la vista.

- No tiene que ser así... basta de tanta humillación...- Murmuró con un sollozo atragantado en la garganta.

Inuyasha aproximó el torso a ella y deslizó una mano tras su nuca, al contacto, la chica se sobresaltó pero el agarre de él casi la inmovilizó, al igual que su mirada, entonces sintió que le dolía demasiado el pecho y que las yemas de sus dedos parecían de fuego sobre su piel.

- Perdón... lo lamento...- Musitó el hombre desviando rápidamente la vista hasta sus labios entreabiertos y rojos y luego posándose nuevamente en la mirada cristalina y castaña-... soy un bruto... lo sabes...

- No... no me trate así...- Gimió ella-... no me mire... de esa forma...

- ¿Porqué?- Sonrió con dulzura a pesar del dolor en el rostro de ella.- ¿porqué no? Sabes lo que siento por ti... creí que moriría... si no te veía una vez más... y debo serte franco, deseé con toda mi alma que las monjas se pudrieran en el infierno por arrebatarte de mi lado...

Sus palabras la pasmaron demasiado, tanto, que tembló con eso de que "_las monjas se pudrieran en el infierno_"... eran tan crudas

- Realmente es un cínico...- Musitó finalmente con rabia e Inuyasha se sorprendió de su reproche. La soltó de inmediato-... sí, un cínico... dice todas esas cosas cuando tiene a su prometida embarazada y se casarán dentro de muy poco... a pesar de haberme dicho que no siente nada por ella... – Agudizó su mirada en la de él-... realmente, señor, usted no tiene corazón.

La miró con detenimiento y luego, poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa malvada. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y Kagome alzó la mirada a él dándose cuenta en ese instante que era tan alto como imponente, y que la expresión de su rostro le causó un inexplicable temor.

- Vaya vaya... qué rápido viajan los chismes por aquí...

- No es mi culpa...- Respondió la ex novicia apenas, desviando la mirada. Inuyasha siguió observándola. ¡Diablos!... ¿Qué decirle ahora que ella sabía lo de Kikyo? Bien, entendía en ese instante su razonable molestia... sonrió otra vez malvadamente y la chica lo miró-... ¿de qué se ríe?

- Me he dado cuenta... que realmente te importo.

- ¡Basta!- Masculló enojada- No pedí venir aquí, no crea que estoy al pendiente suyo, y ya le dije, mañana mismo vuelvo a mi casa.

- ¿Si?... ¿Y si te vuelve a pasar algo como lo de esta noche?... – Se acercó como un felino cambiando de expresión- Oh, dime quien fue ¿porqué no me lo dices, demonios? Me vengaré, juro que lo mato...

La chica desvió otra vez el rostro, turbada. No¿cómo decirle eso? No iba a permitir que se ensuciara las manos con Bankotsu, mas aun sabiendo que Inuyasha tenía un venganza ya contra él... no, Bankotsu como Gobernador era demasiado importante y muy peligroso... no lo haría, él ya tenía bastante con ser El Mercenario y que estuviera su cabeza pendiendo de un hilo.

El joven amo la miró esperando expectante por su revelación pero al final se dio cuenta que ella no se lo diría... nuevamente. Hizo una mueca y volvió a erguirse cruzándose de brazos y aparentemente indiferente.

- Bien... bien... veo que te comieron la lengua los ratones... – Respondió sin mucha paciencia-... ya es muy tarde y espero que descanses... ¡Oh!... pero ¿quieres comer algo antes? No hace falta preguntar, llamaré a que te traigan algo de comida. Buenas noches. – Hizo una reverencia burlona y salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta. La muchacha se llevó una mano al corazón y respiró con fuerza. ¡Oh!... ¿por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan desconcertante? Tratarla de esa forma, como si la cortejara, a tan poco del día de su boda, y más aun, con un bebé a cuestas. Realmente no era un caballero, era un sinvergüenza, definitivamente lo era... si tan solo pudiera serle indiferente...

Estaba sobre el caballo, malhumorado aun y vio el rostro de Miroku preocupado, como siempre.

- Te pasas...

- Tengo deseos de salir y ojalá pelearme con un par de soldados...- Respondió bravo e intentando controlar a su salvaje caballo.

- ¿Todo por la novicia? Perdón... la... señorita... ¿quién crees que esta detrás de ella? Puede ser cualquiera, con lo bonita que es...

- Cállate- Ordenó haciendo voltear al caballo y galopando a toda velocidad entre la noche.

El criado observó al Mercenario desaparecer demasiado pronto, preguntándose cómo diablos podía tomar en sus manos una venganza contra alguien que era un completo misterio... bueno, para él... porque Miroku ya sabía de quien se trataba... entonces su frente se perló de sudor. Esperaba que el joven e impetuoso hombre no diera nunca con el nombre de Bankotsu... porque entonces Inuyasha, llevaba todas las de perder.

&&&&&&&

Faltaba poco para que el sol apareciera pero ya no podía dormir. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar incómoda de un lado a otro ¿cómo iba a salir de la habitación y llegar a su casa si sólo vestía un raído camisón? De pronto se escucharon voces y pasos rápidos allá abajo, algunas cosas que se quebraban como si las estrellaran contra la pared, portazos, etc. Caminó extrañada hasta la puerta entreabriéndola un poco. Entonces Miroku, que estaba abajo la miró y subió casi corriendo las escaleras hasta donde estaba ella.

- Señorita...

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, y no supo porqué el corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza.

- Es... la señora Kikyo... vuelva a su habitación...– Musitó. Kagome pestañeó confundida.

- ¿Y qué sucede? – De pronto escuchó gritos histéricos que provenían de la biblioteca. Asustada, salió de la habitación caminando aprisa seguida por Miroku que intentaba detenerla.

- No vaya... señorita... es una simple discusión con Inuyasha...

- Pero esta embarazada, él no debe pelear con ella...- Musitó casi horrorizada, apresurando el paso. El joven de ojos azules realmente se espantó de su respuesta ¿pensaba en la salud de la que era su rival? Realmente esa muchacha era desconcertante... o aun creía que llevaba un hábito...- Señorita...- Le tomó el brazo y la miró serio.-... le aseguro que Inuyasha no le sigue el juego... es ella quien grita y reclama por...- Tragó fuertemente y deseó morderse la lengua. Kagome se soltó de él sin hacerle caso, aproximándose a la puerta, entonces, antes de interrumpir, escuchó claramente las palabras venenosas de esa mujer.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre traerla!... ¡Estas loco! Es una pueblerina, una... una muchacha sin destino y con la peor reputación... ¡estas loco!

- Los niños la necesitan y...- Inuyasha respondía demasiado relajado-... necesita que alguien la proteja...

- Ahhh ¿desde cuando eres tan buen samaritano? No creas que no sé que trajiste a la novicia sólo para que la gente del pueblo dejara de sospechar de ti... pero ahora ya no es novicia... no se ve bien que ella este en tu casa...

- La emplearé entonces... pero se quedará, Kikyo...

- ¡No!... ¡La detesto!... ¡No quiero!... ¡Es una golfa!... ¡Me repugna!

Kagome respiró fuertemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, volteó el rostro a Miroku que la observó con demasiada tristeza y sin saber qué decir. Era todo tan espantosamente embarazoso y cruel. La joven respiró con fuerza y estaba tan pálida que el criado pensó se desmayaría, pero la muchacha volteó y caminó de vuelta a la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

El hombre apretó la quijada mientras seguían los chillidos escandalosos de la prometida de Inuyasha, esperó un momento, pero finalmente se le agotó la paciencia y entonces abrió la puerta sin siquiera avisar. Vio al joven amo, sentado en su sillón favorito, de piernas cruzadas y el rostro tenso y a la mujer junto al ventanal, con el rostro rojo y la mirada severa, molesta.

- ¿Miroku?- Dijo Inuyasha levantando una ceja.

- ¡Qué clase de empleados irrespetuosos tienes!- Bramó ella dándole la espalda. Al de ojos azules poco le importó su comentario.

Entró rápidamente a la habitación y se sobresaltó al ver a la anciana cocinera junto a su cama. La mujer le sonrió con amabilidad y ella, a pesar de su estado conmocionado, le respondió débilmente.

- Buenos días señorita... le traje este vestido... era mío y es algo antiguo... pero le servirá... y este par de zapatos...

Desvió la vista hacia el vestido color avellana con pequeñas flores blancas, de mangas largas y estilo anticuado y le sonrió agradecida por tanta atención.

- Gra... gracias...- Tartamudeó evitando llorar-... se lo agradezco...- Y entonces comenzó a vestirse. No le quedaba tan mal, algo grande, como la antigua camisa de dormir, pero al menos era algo con qué cubrirse. Sus dedos temblaban horrorosamente y lo único que escuchaba retumbar en su mente eran las hirientes y denigrantes palabras de Kikyo.

- El desayuno esta servido allá abajo... – Dijo la anciana cocinera-... igual que el del amo... pero si gusta se lo traeré aquí...

- No...- Kagome se miró en el espejo y luego volteó nerviosa-... yo... yo me voy de aquí...

- ¿Pero a donde va?- La viejecilla la siguió y vio con preocupación los movimientos torpes de la chica.

- A mi casa... mi casa...- Musitó saliendo al pasillo, entonces vio a Inuyasha abrir la puerta junto a Miroku y ella se echó a correr las escaleras, él la siguió rápidamente.

- ¡Espere!

No quería escucharlo, no quería verlo y ya no quería saber nada más de ese lugar. Lo único que le faltaba, ser humillada de esa forma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió más aprisa casi tropezando, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de él. Abrió la puerta principal y bajó los tres escalones que daban al jardín, de pronto tropezó y unas manos firmes la sujetaron de ambos brazos. Tembló con la vista baja deseando deshacerse pronto de quien le impedía el paso, entonces alzó el rostro con lagrimas en los ojos y creyó que veía visiones. Una par de ojos dorados la observaban inquisidores y ella sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

- ¿Qué? Pe...- Preguntó conmocionada.

- Suéltala... Sesshoumaru...

- ¿Sesshoumaru? Pestañeó varias veces intentando mirar mejor y entonces notó la palidez del altivo y casi perfecto rostro varonil, el cabello claro, era más alto aún que Inuyasha... y severo. La soltó y Kagome casi tambaleó. Ella respiró con fuerza y volteó el rostro mirando a Inuyasha que observaba fijamente al otro. Eran tan parecidos, pensó la muchacha tragando con dificultad. Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre?... ¿Y porqué se miraban desafiantes?

- ¡Papi!

Rin se aproximó corriendo al extraño y se abrazó a su pierna. Sólo en ese momento su rostro severo se suavizó y alzó a la chiquilla en sus brazos.

- Cómo estas, Rin.

- Bien, te extrañé mucho... mucho- Lo abrazó a su cuello completamente sonriente.

Kagome observaba la escena aun confundida, como si le costara procesar los pensamientos. Entonces observó a Inuyasha que al instante la miró y luego al hombre que estaba casi a su lado... era su hermano... el padre de la pequeña Rin.

- ¡Hermana!... ¿Usted también esta aquí?... ¿Y su hábito?- Preguntó la chiquilla curiosa. – Papi, ella me cuidó cuando estaba enferma, es la hermana Kagome ¿verdad que es linda?

- ¿Hermana?- Preguntó el hombre escrutándola con la mirada, de pie a cabeza. – No parece que sea religiosa.

- No lo es- Interrumpió Inuyasha tenso y acercándose a la muchacha- Por favor... – Musitó mirándola casi con súplica-... debemos hablar... vuelva a la casa.

En la puerta apareció Kikyo y Kagome retuvo el aliento desviando rápidamente la mirada.

- No... no quiero... volveré a mi casa... gracias por la hospitalidad...- Musitó recuperando la compostura y volteando.

- ¿Se va hermana?... ¿porqué?- Preguntó Rin con tristeza. Kagome le sonrió y se inclinó a ella.

- Porque... ya no soy religiosa y... tengo mi casa...

- ¿Tiene su casa?... ¿Podemos ir a verla? Pero ahora que papi esta aquí yo también me iré...

- Cuando vuelvas otra vez, visita mi casa entonces- Sonrió poniéndose de pie.

- Papi, no dejes que se vaya sola, el pueblo esta muy lejos...

La mirada dorada e intensa de él se posó en su rostro haciéndola ruborizar hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Inuyasha notó los estragos que causaba en la joven, molesto y celoso se posó delante de la chica.

- Le dije que se QUEDARA.- Gruñó con voz de ultratumba y rozándole la muñeca que ella esquivó demasiado.

- Muchas gracias- Respondió haciendo una reverencia incómoda y volteando con rapidez, caminando con prisa del lugar.

Quiso seguirla, en realidad lo iba a hacer, pero sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de escuchar la irritante voz de Kikyo.

- Inuyasha...

Apretó los labios mirándola de reojo pero la voluntad era más grande que la razón, así que caminó un par de pasos más decidido a alcanzar a la esquiva ex novicia.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Me duele! Inuyasha...

La mujer se había puesto de rodillas y la anciana cocinera intentaba ayudarla. Miroku lo llamó al verlo dudar y finalmente el hombre volteó fastidiado y enrabiado hacia su prometida, la cual lucía un rostro acongojado y lloroso, con una mano en su plano estómago.

Volteó el rostro tragando fuerte y vio a la chica cruzar la gran entrada. Cuánto deseaba retenerla pero... ¡maldición! Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar y aclarar el asunto... maldición... ¡todo era culpa de Kikyo!... ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a la Kagome?... ¿Por qué? Él iba a hacer que esa mujer hablara de una vez por todas...

- Papi, acompáñala, no puede andar sola por ahí... anda un hombre peligroso que se llama El Mercenario, ya una vez la secuestró.- Dijo Rin.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y entonces, luego de una pausa, caminó hasta el caballo negro que había dejado un par de metros más allá y se marchó. Inuyasha abrió los ojos pasmado al ver que le hacía caso a la pequeña revoltosa y deseó impedírselo, pero ya estaba muy lejos. Sin saber cómo, tembló y la piel se le erizó de escalofríos... maldición... Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... el frío, parco e irresistible Sesshoumaru... con su Kagome...

&&&&&&&&

- Oiga... suba...

La voz potente y severa la sobresaltó. Alzó sus ojos a él y luego meneó la cabeza con rapidez.

- No, muchas gracias, señor.- Respondió, retomando su marcha rápida.

- No la obligaré...- Dijo él cabalgando a su lado-... pero la acompañaré hasta su casa.

Ella respiró con fuerza y apresuró el paso. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando viera donde vivía seguro saldría arrancando.

Pero no fue así, el hombre bajó de su caballo y se adelantó abriéndole la cerca de madera para que ella entrara. Kagome se sonrojó e hizo una inclinación a modo de despedida.

- Gracias- Dijo, evitando mirarlo, porque sus ojos le causaban los mismos escalofríos que los del amo de la casa.

- No, gracias a usted, por cuidar a Rin- Respondió él. Entonces la chica lo miró con seriedad y sólo asintió. Sesshoumaru miró a su alrededor, extrañado y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en ella.- ¿Vive usted sola?

- Así es.

- No debería- Dijo severamente. La joven tragó con fuerza.

- Puedo defenderme, tengo una espada que me ayuda.

- ¿Y sabe manejarla?

Kagome respiró incómoda, ese hombre era tan severo que le causaba casi miedo... si no supiera que era el padre de Rin definitivamente le tendría temor.

- No.- Respondió, deseando que se marchara pronto, pero él la miró a los ojos.

- Entonces necesita que alguien le enseñe... no se preocupe, vendré con Rin una tarde de estas y le daré un par de clases...

- No... – Estaba confundida y realmente extrañada-... no hace falta, realmente...

Él pareció ni siquiera escucharla, subió al caballo y desde su altura la volvió a mirar.

- Será mi manera de responder lo que ha hecho por Rin. Adiós.

Se quedó con la protesta en los labios y lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista. Luego meneó la cabeza, incrédula... no, realmente él no hablaba en serio... seguro lo decía sólo por cortesía. Volteó y entró cerrando con seguro la casa y entonces apoyó la espalda en la fría y dura madera... recordando las palabras de Kikyo... Kikyo... ¿por qué la odiaba de esa forma?... ¿Por qué?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Primero que nada, les agradezco mucho los **400 reviews** que llevamos en la historia, agradezco de corazón el apoyo. **Gracias _Mary-JVR, Kurotani, -Sesshiry, ishi, bishojo-scm, Rei II, sakima, Fanitix!!!, Lou-asuka, AmiMizunoR., Sailor Seiya, Darkirie, peca-chan, lunans, LaUrAcHaN99, Ninde Black, Dita-chan, yuiren3, Yesmari, serena tsukino chiba, catumy, chimis, Mary1416, thegirlwhostolethestars_ y a todos quienes leen**, muchas gracias.

Tranquilas, muy pronto se le vendrá abajo el trono a Kikyo... y no me pregunten de cuantos cap. será el fic, jeje... aún no lo sé, ya he dicho, yo sólo escribo... veremos, veremos...

Nos vemos y cuídense todas.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.


	17. Tonta Promesa

**Capítulo 17:**** "Tonta Promesa"**

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor... querida?- Le preguntó irónico mientras la miraba fijamente.

Kikyo se arrellanó más en la cama y sonrió complacida.

- Mucho mejor... – Respondió poniéndose las manos sobre el regazo-... debe haber sido... por ella... te dije que no la quería aquí... me hace mal...

- Pero mientras gritabas en la biblioteca no te sucedió nada... querida...- Dijo él agudizando la vista dorada en la de la mujer. Ella notó en su sarcasmo el leve tinte de desconfianza. Tragó y se prometió tranquilizarse, lo importante es que se enterase de la verdad después del matrimonio... pero antes no...

- Bueno... uno no predice estas cosas...- Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera mareada-... querido...- Dijo incorporándose y sentándose en la cama-... ni siquiera me presentaste a tu hermano...

Inuyasha resopló conteniendo la impaciencia, sólo pensar en que el maldito de Sesshoumaru estaba con su Kagome en estos momentos... se acercó al ventanal esperando divisarlo pronto, pero no fue así. Un gruñido salió inesperado desde lo más hondo de su garganta sin importarle que su futura esposa estuviera cerca ¿qué más daba? Ella sabía que no la amaba... y que realmente se estaba comportando como el caballero que no era sólo por su embarazo.

- Es muy guapo... y elegante... no me extrañó la reacción de Kagome, seguro lo quiere conquistar...- Agregó con veneno. Él volteó y la miró casi siniestro, ella se sorprendió y hasta se asustó de su mirada.

- ¡Basta! – Bramó acercándose a paso rápido hasta donde ella, Kikyo sintió como el corazón le latía violentamente-Ya no sigas hablando de esa forma, me desagrada que trates a esa ex novicia tan mal...

- Pero es ver...

- ¡Basta!- La interrumpió con voz fuerte.- Vas a tener que pedirle disculpas por lo que dijiste de ella en la biblioteca.

- ¿Estas loco?- Preguntó casi horrorizada. Lo vio sonreír con maldad y se acercó de pronto a su rostro.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo... querida... si es que quieres complacerme...- Susurró.

La mujer lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando con fuerza. Luego su rostro denotó rencor, más se mordió los labios sin decir nada. Complacerlo, debía hacerlo si quería casarse con él... maldita Kagome...

- Esta bien... si es lo que quieres...- Murmuró recostando la cabeza en la almohada y luciendo dolida.

- Es lo que quiero porque tengo pensado traerla de vuelta.

Respiró la mujer fuertemente evitando mirarlo. ¡Qué humillación! Sentía las mejillas rojas de pura rabia, pero se contuvo, al final desvió la mirada hacia él, dolida.

- Vas... vas a tenerla como tu amante ¿verdad? Ya que... dijiste que no me querías...

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza pero con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Ese no es tu asunto... querida...- Murmuró, saliendo de la habitación. Kikyo quiso llorar pero se mordió el labio con demasiada fuerza. Ese Inuyasha... cambiarla por una pueblerina... se iba a arrepentir... si supiera que conocía si secreto tal vez la trataría diferente... pero no, seguro que no, mejor que seguir haciéndose la inocente...

&&&&&&&&&

Lo miró de reojo conteniéndose pero al final fue Sesshoumaru quien levantó la vista a él de su periódico.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No me has dicho nada...- Musitó pasándose la mano por el cabello, nervioso.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?- Preguntó ronco posando su dorada mirada en la de él.

Miroku estaba cerca limpiando su espada, pero los observaba con cautela. Aquellos dos eran parecidos en el rostro y en el color de sus ojos, indudablemente, en la cabellera larga aunque de colores opuestos, pero también eran opuestos en personalidades. Sesshoumaru era todo un Lord, educado y de finos modales... mientras que Inuyasha... Inuyasha era un bruto. Sonrió. Bueno, ambos eran medios hermanos criados de forma distinta por sus respectivas madres, era más que obvio.

- Nada...- Gruñó finalmente poniéndose de pie y saliendo la habitación. Sesshoumaru continuó leyendo sin darle demasiada importancia.

Bajó del caballo y caminó a zancadas cruzando el pequeño jardín con una canasta pequeña en su mano. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y sintió la mirada de algunas personas que lo observaban con desconfianza. Hizo una mueca y golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta de madera. Esperó poco hasta que ésta se abrió.

La muchacha se impresionó de verlo ahí, junto a la puerta, sonriendo levemente, casi se le salió el corazón, le frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta entró a la casa. Kagome tragó con fuerza y respirando con dificultad.

- Estoy sola, usted no debería... ¿qué no conoce las reglas de la sociedad?

- Ahh eso...- Dijo él sin mirarle la cara y volviendo hasta la puerta que cerró casi de un portazo-... realmente... en este momento... poco me importa...- Sonrió mirándola a los ojos. Kagome se ruborizó rápidamente, turbada. Inuyasha desvió el rostro y caminó dejando la canasta sobre una mesa.-... te traje algo de fruta... y comida... mi cocinera estaba preocupada por ti y bueno... también yo... – La miró nuevamente-... no te enojes, es sólo una atención... sé que no desayunaste... y ya es algo tarde...

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Le preguntó en cambio, impaciente, caminado lentamente pero manteniendo una distancia prudente de la de él. El hombre levantó una ceja.

- Quiero que vuelvas.

- Ja- Rió con sarcasmo y luego negó con la cabeza- No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

- Kagome... - Susurró de pronto y tomándola de ambos brazos. Ella se sobresaltó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo rápido que había sido para estar así, en frente suyo, con el rostro inclinado y mirándola a los ojos, tan cerca, que le dolieron las pupilas y tembló de nerviosismo- ¿Porqué eres tan esquiva conmigo? Sólo quiero ayudarte...- La muchacha respiró fuertemente y el hombre se inclinó más a ella, rozándole la frente con la suya, recibiendo en su rostro el aliento cálido de Kagome-... ven conmigo... vuelve... te extraño...- El agarre de sus manos se hizo suave en sus brazos, la acarició lentamente y la sujetó de la cintura acercándola a su pecho sin que la chica opusiera resistencia, parecía hipnotizada con su mirada e Inuyasha rogó a los Dioses de su tierra para que la situación siguiera así. Su otra mano acarició la mejilla aun lastimada y entonces, acercó sus labios y presionó con ellos sobre el cardenal. Kagome suspiró y posó ambas manos en sus antebrazos, como si quisiera detenerlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, se estremeció ante los pequeños y cortos besos húmedos que recibía, primero en su mejilla, luego en el cuello, entonces gimió sin saber porqué, sentía fuego en el estómago y en la piel de una forma que jamás antes había experimentado, un calor que de pronto le invadió el cuerpo por completo y volvió a gemir. Los labios de Inuyasha subieron de pronto y atraparon los suyos con fuerza y hambre, la chica se quedó sin fuerzas y sólo estaba de pie gracias a la mano fuerte de él en su cintura. No supo cuanto rato la besó, estremeciéndose con cada toque sutil de su lengua y el roce de sus labios, una y otra vez, hasta que el hombre se alejó y respiró todo el aire retenido sobre su rostro. Se quedaron así, recuperando el aliento y también que el corazón volviera a su ritmo, entonces él finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrió, justo en el instante en que ella también lo hizo.- Vuelve... – Susurró una vez más y Kagome de inmediato recobró la razón y bajó los ojos, luciendo herida y triste.

- Señor... esto no puede ser... usted va a casarse... no podría...

La soltó comprendiendo sus razones. No supo si reír o burlarse o tal vez lo mejor sería pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. Se movió inquieto por la pequeña sala bajo la mirada atenta y ansiosa de la muchacha, finalmente él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos sin expresión.

- Eres tan... – Sonrió con ironía pero para sí, porque jamás había conocido en la vida alguien como ella-... tan inocente... y tan... – Se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso moviéndose otra vez inquieto y luego volvió a mirarla-... realmente piensas en los demás aun sabiendo que te han humillado...

Las mejillas de Kagome eran dos rosetones ardientes aun y sus ojos que estaban posados sobre los suyos se desviaron rápidamente a un lado, estaba avergonzada y turbada.

- Aun... aunque la señora Kikyo... haya dicho cosas... desagradables de mí... yo no podría hacer algo... en su contra...

Lo escuchó reír estruendosamente pero Inuyasha lo hizo porque realmente ella era un fenómeno para él. Sí, en verdad nunca había conocido a alguien que a pesar de todo, se preocupaba por los demás. Sin rencores. Se acercó de pronto con un aire felino y una sonrisa provocadora que la ex novicia alcanzó a captar, ella se alejó un par de pasos mirándolo asustada y su espalda chocó contra la pared, de inmediato las manos del hombre se apoderaron de su cintura y Kagome posó ambas manos sobre su pecho deteniéndolo, pero el sólo tacto de sus yemas en la piel de él le hirvió casi la sangre y su corazón volvió a latir como loco.

- Adoro como eres... pero creo que te estas pasando...- Musitó con un leve tinte de reproche, hipnotizándola con la mirada. Ella intentaba bajar la vista pero se le hacía dificultoso, su aliento otra vez rozándole el rostro le hacía perder fuerzas.

- Suélteme...

Sí, claro...- Susurró sonriendo y acercando sus labios otra vez a ella, pero Kagome ladeó decidida el rostro.

- Por favor...

La observó con detenimiento y poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro. Entonces la soltó suavemente y suspiró derrotado, pero era imposible no sonreír una vez más solo que esta vez era de ironía, por su maldita vida. Justo ahora... justo ahora que encontraba a alguien por quien daría la vida... a alguien que le hacía sentirse vivo... a alguien que simplemente era única...

- Seee, sí, sí... lo monja nunca se te quitará...

Kagome lo miró dolida pero no dijo nada, sin embargo su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza.

- Bien... bien... arggg... – Volteó nervioso caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y al final se detuvo respirando con fuerza, como si al final la conclusión que sacaba le era de lo más dolorosa y resignada.-... conozco tus temores... yo estoy comprometido y... claro, me casaré... pero si ella no estuviera embarazada las cosas serían dis...

- Ya no diga nada.- Musitó muy bajito y sin mirarlo.

- Lo diré, sí, porque lo tengo atravesado en la garganta...- Dijo observándola a los ojos con su natural brutalidad- Estaría contigo hoy y siempre, Kagome...

Ella abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendida y se llevó una mano al corazón. Creía que su latir lo podía escuchar él, era tan fuerte... y doloroso...

- Si... si usted...- Murmuró levantando al fin el rostro a él, sentía tanta vergüenza hablar de sus sentimientos que no podía evitar que sus palabras salieran casi en tartamudeos-... no... estuviera comprometido... yo... pero ahora... no... no podría... nunca... por Kikyo... por mí... y por usted...

- No creas que no he pensado en hacerte mi amante...- Lanzó otra vez y ella bajó la vista horrorizada, comenzando a temblar por completo. Su corazón latió dolorosamente y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus bellos ojos castaños, rápidamente ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Y fue entonces que Inuyasha lo recordó otra vez. Pero ¡QUE BRUTO ERA!... ¿cómo se le ocurría decir eso cuando ella había sido víctima de una casi violación? Era obvio que todo aquello le era un trauma. Amante... que palabra más intima y a la vez... denigrante, en este caso, para una ex novicia. ¡Maldito bruto idiota!, pensó con rabia. Se acercó otra vez y la envolvió en sus brazos intentando tranquilizarla.- Lo siento... no debí decirlo... lo siento...

- Yo no soy de esas...- Sollozó con un dolor agudo en la garganta y en el pecho-... no... no... – Se soltó de sus brazos y lo miró con dolor-... será mejor que ya no vuelva... por favor... váyase con su novia... y... déjeme a mi en paz... se lo suplico... por favor...

La observó casi estudiando cada milímetro de su acongojado rostro y tragó con fuerza. Al final respiró fuerte, muy fuerte, acercando una mano a su flequillo desordenado, acariciando con sus dedos los finos y suaves cabellos hasta seguir por el borde y luego acomodando la mano bajo la nuca.

- No te molestaré... y no haré nada que... nada que hiera... tus principios... lo prometo... - Sonrió-... que raro suena eso en mi... eres la primera persona a quien se los respeto...- La vio tragar con fuerza y mirarlo seria a los ojos-... pero no te dejaré desamparada... necesitas protección, una mujer no puede estar sola sin el amparo de nadie, menos tu... por eso te pido... no, te ruego...- Recalcó con voz potente-... que vuelvas a mi hacienda... al cuidado de Shippo... yo... Kikyo... quiere que vivamos en su casa y pues... así no te la encontrarás... además... en mi hacienda tengo personas que te cuidarían... y por supuesto, te pagaré...

Su oferta era generosa, bastante, porque imaginar que podría vivir en aquel lugar era un sueño, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan protegida... pero tal vez... tal vez no era por estar en ese lugar... ¿y si era... por él que se sentía así?

- Además es un agradecimiento... por no decir mi secreto...- Agregó Inuyasha en un susurró.

- No tiene que agradecer nada...- Respondió ya calmándose-... yo nunca lo delataría...

- ¿Y entonces?

Se quedó callada casi temblando en la prisión en que él la tenía. Finalmente ella suspiró bajando el rostro y murmurando.

- Lo pensaré...

Inuyasha sonrió complacido. Al menos... era algo ¿no? La soltó débilmente y entonces no pudiendo evitarlo acercó rápidamente sus labios y la volvió a besar, ante la sorpresa de ella se alejó antes que protestara.

- Gracias...- Respondió ronco y lamiéndose los labios-... pero no podía quedarme con darme un gusto nuevamente...- Sonrió mirándola a los ojos. Hizo una reverencia y salió finalmente de la habitación, sonriendo y luego tensándose por completo... le había prometido respetarla... respetarla porque él se iba a casar... cómo detestaba a Kikyo ahora... y mientras montaba el caballo tensó la mandíbula demasiado fuerte... qué tontería había dicho para tranquilizar a la ex novicia... alejarse para que ella viviera tranquila... imposible... imposible para él... no podría dejarla, estaba seguro, no podría evitarla, estaba consciente... y no podría dejar de buscar una y otra vez sus besos, porque estaba realmente enamorado... enamorado... no... sabía que ya no podría dejarla... qué tonta promesa había hecho... qué lastima que él no cumplía sus promesas... - Después de todo... "_no soy un caballero_"- Musitó, sonriendo traviesamente.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Ahh, **muchas gracias por los más de 30 reviews con el capítulo anterior**, realmente me sorprende que esta historia tenga tanto éxito, hubiera querido regalarles un capítulo más extenso pero no pude por falta de tiempo... snif, pero les dejo ésto **_esperando que se entretengan y sigan soñando_**... cuídense, perdón por no agradecer una por una pero leí todos sus mensajes, como siempre, muchas gracias.

Nos vemos y si demoro, ya saben... estoy tan ocupada (y lo habrán notado porque ni siquiera me he podido conectar al msn u.u'), estoy "casi" estresada jeje, por eso les pido paciencia con las actualizaciones.

**_Lady_**.


	18. Dos Rivales

**Capítulo 18:**** "Dos Rivales"**

- ¿Se fue ya?

Miroku sonrió con malicia afirmando la mano en la pared.

- ¿Te refieres a tu querida novia o a tu estimado medio hermano?

Inuyasha bebió de un sorbo el licor que tenía en la copa e hizo luego una mueca de fastidio, sus ojos dorados se posaron con seriedad en los burlones del otro.

- En este momento... me molesta más la presencia de Kikyo...- Murmuró, vertiendo una vez más licor en la copa y volviéndola a beber de un sorbo. ¿Por qué más en ella? Porque después de lo sucedido aquella tarde en casa de Kagome, no podía desconfiar de que lo amara... aunque ella no se lo había confesado, era obvio que él le provocaba algo... más que algo, se animó a pensar... por eso detestaba tanto la presencia e interferencia de Kikyo.

- Sí, tranquilo... se marchó a regañadientes... ¿qué harás?... ¿vas a salir otra vez?

El joven amo caminó con lentitud por la estancia y finalmente apoyó un brazo en el marco de la ventana, sus ojos dorados escudriñaron la noche oscura y tranquila de allá afuera.

- Ella esta sola en este momento... no puedo dejarla así...

- ¿No lograste convencerla a que volviera?- Preguntó el otro levemente sorprendido, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor-... aunque realmente no me extraña... con todo lo que dijo tu novia...

- ¿Creerás que hasta la defiende?

Miroku abrió más sus ojos azules.

- ¿Defenderla?... ¿a la señora Kikyo?

Inuyasha afirmó rápidamente.

- Kagome es...- Musitó y no supo cómo un suspiró se escapó de sus labios. Desvió la vista hasta la ventana deseando estar con ella nuevamente... y lo haría, debía protegerla, cuidarla ahora más que nunca.

- Realmente no tiene un _corazón de hielo_ como una vez te escuché decir...

El hombre levantó ambas cejas y se sorprendió levemente de eso. Recordando ahora se daba cuenta de cuanta sarta de estupideces era capaz de decir por no controlar su bocota. Kami Sama... estaba realmente pensando que necesitaba clases de educación. Luego sonrió enamorado... tal vez si ella le diera clases particulares... suspiró nuevamente sonriendo más y de pronto escuchó a los niños gritar en las escaleras, jugando obviamente. Cielos, era tarde ya, deberían estar dormidos, pensó de mal humor. Volteó y frunció la frente.

- Dile a Enju que se encargue de los niños...

El de ojos azules sonrió divertido.

- Ella esta enfadada con tu matrimonio, no lo hará... además sabes que los chicos no se llevan bien con ella...

Entornó sus ojos dorados. Aquella muchachita sólo le causaba dolor de cabeza.

- Realmente me fastidia...- Gruñó-... A propósito ¿has visto al indeseable de Sesshoumaru?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

- Lo vi comer hace un rato... luego subió, supongo que esta dormido, ya sabes como es él de tranquilo y sereno... obviamente muy diferente a ti.

- Espero que tampoco se quede por mucho...- Gruñó pasándose una mano por el cabello y ya decidido a salir en sus andanzas nocturnas, aunque esta vez iban dirigidas a la vigilancia de cierta ex novicia que seguramente se preparaba a dormir en una fría y solitaria cama...

- Ja... seguro espera ver tu matrimonio...

El rostro de Inuyasha se tensó demasiado. Matrimonio... matrimonio... y con Kikyo... tragó con fuerza sintiendo malestar... arggg ¿porqué se había comprometido con aquella mujer? Qué estúpido le parecía tener que cuidar algo tan tonto y extrínseco como la reputación... pero las cosas no podían ser tan crueles con él también... había un niño de por medio... Kami Sama... qué estúpido era...

La noche era tibia y serena, el hombre se aferró más a las cuerdas del caballo sintiendo el aire rozarle el rostro como una caricia suave, tan suave como el contacto de la piel de ella. Suspiró otra vez con el corazón latiendo como loco y un vuelco extraño en el estómago, sólo deseaba verla, cerciorarse en la penumbra de que estaba bien, que yacía segura bajo las mantas de su cama.

Las callejuelas de adoquines estaban vacías, a lo lejos se escuchaban algunos ladridos de perros y el infaltable sonido de las olas del mar, pero nada más. Ni siquiera había una taberna abierta, un borracho haciendo escándalo, nada. Sonrió hinchando el pecho, en parte era porque le temían a él... bueno, no esperaba que la gente le temiera, pero toda la culpa la tenía Bankotsu... llamarlo "Mercenario"...

Al fin divisó la fachada baja y envejecida de la casa de Kagome. Su corazón latió más aprisa y sonrió. Recorrió el pequeño sitio a galope suave de su caballo y cada vez tenía más deseos de invadir aquella casa y encontrarse con la dueña. Se quedó junto a un gran y frondoso árbol con la vista elevada hacia el segundo piso de la pequeña estancia. ¿Dormiría? Era lo más probable porque no había indicios de luz... ¿estaría tranquila? Esperaba que sí... ¿se habría sentido tan perturbada como él por lo sucedido aquella tarde? Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente.

De pronto un ruido fuera de lo normal lo puso en máxima alerta. Había sido como un rumor primero, luego un cabalgar despacio de un caballo. Se tanteó la gran espada que llevaba a un lado y miró luego a su alrededor y poniendo el máximo de atención. Su corazón latió fuertemente y recorrió de prisa con el caballo el contorno de la casa. Cuando ya pensaba que todo había sido nada, una sombra oscura se movió hacia el jardín. Sin pensarlo demasiado hizo saltar su corcel la baja cerca de madera y luego bajó de él lanzándose contra la sombra. El hombre que ahí estaba, bajo él, murmuró un par de cosas y con una increíble fuerza lo lanzó lejos. Inuyasha abrió más los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, al voltear abrió los ojos con inesperada sorpresa al ver, cabellera clara al viento, la fina y ahora desgarbada estampa de su medio hermano Sesshoumaru.

- Qué... qué...

Sesshoumaru aprovechó la estupefacción del otro y desenvainó su espada, lanzándose contra él. Inuyasha alcanzó a reaccionar y detuvo el golpe con el filo de la suya, sus ojos fieros y consternados aun no daban crédito a lo que veía. Luego gruñó con rabia y asestó su espada contra la del otro... maldito Sesshoumaru... maldito... ¿qué hacía aquí?

Kagome despertó sobresaltada ante el sonido de las espadas y se levantó de súbito apenas colocando sobre sus hombros una manta vieja y raída. Se asomó por la ventana y con confusión y luego estupor observó las dos sombras oscuras batirse bajo la copa de los arboles de su jardín. ¿Pero quienes eran? Pensó temblando. De pronto al divisar la vestimenta oscura y el antifaz claramente del "Mercenario", se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada y se echó a correr abajo sin pensarlo demasiado.

- No podía creerlo, no podía concebirlo ¿qué hacía ese maldito ahí?... ¿Acaso acosaba a su amada Kagome? Le dio una estocada fuerte en la hoja de la espada y el otro cayó al césped, derrotado. Los ojos fieros de Inuyasha brillaron casi demoniacos a la luz de los rayos de la luna y fue entonces que su medio hermano lo reconoció. Sudoroso y agotado frunció el ceño con la espada del otro amenazando su cuello y murmuró.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¡¡No!!- Gritó Kagome desde el umbral.

Inuyasha se había quedado estático y confundido observando a su medio hermano y luego ladeó el rostro hacia la chica que lo miraba asustada y agitada.

Se apartó un paso y esperó a que Sesshoumaru se levantara, sin embargo, desde su puesto el Mercenario gruñó de rabia y sus ojos brillaron casi siniestros y rencorosos en la penumbra. Vio al otro sacudir sus elegantes ropajes y luego alzar el rostro y sonreírle casi con ironía. Kagome se acercó a paso lento hasta Inuyasha y lo miró preocupada.

- Así que... sí, quien más que tú era el Mercenario...- Musitó Sesshoumaru. Kagome palideció e Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula un instante, pero de pronto se quitó el antifaz y lo miró directamente.

- Qué diablos hacías aquí... Sesshoumaru... – Gruñó con voz siniestra que hasta la chica experimentó escalofríos.

- Sólo vine a ver... –Murmuró de mala gana tomando la espada y acomodándosela al cinto. Los miró a ambos y luego sonrió.-... ya veo que no fui el único...

- Pe... pero... ¿porqué?- Preguntó al fin Kagome confundida. Sesshoumaru la miró con su habitual rostro sin expresión.

- Recordé que vivía sola... me preocupé, simplemente...– Luego sonrió con malicia-... con que secuestrada por el Mercenario... ya veo... – Ella se sonrojó por completo y bajó la vista, Inuyasha lo miró con rencor.

- No sé que diablos estas pensando Sesshoumaru... pero más te vale no dudar de la honorabilidad de Kagome... es más, es eso lo que vengo a cuidar esta noche...- Agudizó la vista en él.-... no deberías haber venido...

- Sólo vine porque Rin también estaba preocupada... lo hice de buena voluntad...

Inuyasha lo miró con detenimiento y luego resopló no muy convencido. Se giró y miró con atención a Kagome.

- Te ruego que vuelvas a la hacienda. No puedo estar tranquilo si estas sola aquí.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento y luego bajó la cabeza.

- No lo he pensado del todo señor...

El hombre había subido al caballo y entonces la tomó de la cintura sin que la joven alcanzara a darse cuenta.

- Que vamos, dije...- Gruñó con poca paciencia. Fue entonces que la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró con horror.

- ¡No!... ¡Qué hace!... ¡Suélteme!

Desde donde estaba Sesshoumaru observaba la escena. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su medio hermano pero luego se perdieron en el rostro perturbado de la joven. De alguna forma sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, admitió que a pesar de ser una pueblerina mal arreglada... ella era... realmente... encantadora...

&&&&&&&&

Y otra vez esta allí, en su habitación, recostada bajo la misma cama con dosel, con la ventana a un lado que daba a un esplendoroso mar, y en la mesita de noche su rosario de cuentas azules y con cruz de plata que le recordaron momentos casi lejanos del convento. Suspiró pesadamente. Antes era conocida por su orgullo y resolución al plantearse las cosas... ahora sentía que iba perdiendo terreno con sólo una palabra de él... ¿porqué había finalmente cedido? Estaba ahí, en la hacienda... sabiendo que ese hombre muy pronto se casaría... ¡Dios!... ¿Acaso era esta una nueva prueba? Tragó con fuerza y meditó una vez más. Tal vez esto seguía siendo una tentación... ese hombre era tan... tan... se llevó una mano a la frente... Dios... qué estaba haciendo... en qué estaba pensando...

Kikyo estaba en la biblioteca, recibiendo de parte de su propia boca lo que él había hecho. Lo miró con rencor con los ojos rojos de lágrimas contenidas y al final, cuando Inuyasha terminó de hablar, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y lloró amargamente, haciéndolo sentir más que miserable.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿porqué me haces esto?... ¿la amas? O es sólo capricho...- Alzó su bonito rostro a él observándolo con rencor y mejillas húmedas de lagrimas-... bien... si eso te complace... si quieres que ella sea tu amante...

- No quiero que sea mi amante...- Respondió Inuyasha, seco.- La quiero, es cierto... pero... tranquila... nos casamos en un par de días ¿no? Nos iremos a tu casa y la dejaremos a ella aquí... esta sola... debe estar protegida...

- No merece protección... y no sé de qué la proteges, ella ya no tiene nada que cuidar...- Agregó haciendo una mueca.

De sólo imaginar que su querida Kagome no era la doncella pura que imaginaba su corazón se sobresaltó. Pero conocía ya el veneno de Kikyo.

- ¿Porqué la odias de esa manera?- Preguntó en cambio, posando ambas manos en la cintura y mirándola casi desafiante. La mujer lo miró seria.

- Porque tú estas ciego con ella... es una aprovechada... y estas cayendo en su jueguito...

- Basta...- Gruñó cruzándose de brazos y volteando.

- Es cierto... ciego... igual que... – Ella se mordió el labio y entonces Inuyasha frunció el ceño. De inmediato volteó intrigado.

- Igual que quien...

La mujer lo miró dolida y finalmente suspiró, se sentó pesadamente en una silla y cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo, bajando la vista.

- Mi difunto esposo... Onigumo...

El hombre levantó una ceja, extrañado.

- Qué...

- Sí... la quería... la amaba... y Kagome se aprovechó de eso... ¿porqué crees que tiene tan mala reputación? No creas que no es por nada...

Se acercó rápidamente y le tomó la muñeca.

- Estas mintiendo...- Gruñó siniestro. Kikyo lo observó adolorida.

- ¡Es verdad! Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera... fue un escándalo... antes del otro asunto... quiso quitarme a mi Onigumo... así como ahora quiere quitarme a ti...- Luego agudizó la vista.-... pero al final mi esposo se quedó conmigo... de despechada armó el otro escándalo en mi casa... quería un marido a toda costa...

- No quiero saber nada... todo lo que dices me confunde... – Musitó ya sin ánimos-... es mentira... cada una de tus palabras es mentira... Kikyo...

Estaba tan hastiado de ella, realmente. Sabía que si le preguntaba algo a cerca del responsable contra la ofensa de Kagome diría otra mentira... sus palabras no eran confiables, para nada. Le dio la espalda y caminó para salir de la habitación. Por primera vez sintió que tenía una soga al cuello... ¿y que tal si la dejaba? Le podría dar al niño igual forma todo lo que necesitara... pero sin tener que casarse con ella...

- ¡Ya te darás cuenta que no miento!- Gritó. Él se detuvo un segundo pero luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

&&&&&&&&

- Señor...

Sesshoumaru estaba caminando junto a Rin y se detuvo al escuchar la voz femenina a su espalda. Volteó y su corazón latió fuerte cuando la vio a ella mirarlo directo a los ojos.

- Señorita Higurashi...- Murmuró. La niña caminó aprisa hasta ella y se colgó de su falda.

Hermana, que bonita se ve así, con ropa de gente normal.

- Kagome sonrió. Llevaba el mismo vestido color avellana de mangas largas y cuello algo subido, el cabello suelto enmarcándole el fino rostro y nada más. Supuso que la niña se refería a que no vestía como novicia sino a como pueblerina... pero bien...

- Exageras pequeña Rin...- Murmuró.

- No exagera- Dijo de pronto Sesshoumaru. Ella levantó la vista y sus mejillas se encendieron de súbito.- Luce bien a pesar de sus modestos ropajes...

Kagome desvió rápidamente su vista hacia un lado y observando los arboles agitarse bajo el tenue viento de la mañana.

- Bue... bueno...- Tartamudeó carraspeando y luego volviendo otra vez el rostro hacia él-... yo...- Se sobó las manos incómoda-... necesito... aprender a usar una espada... la espada de mi padre... no puedo... de... depender siempre de las personas... para que me salven...

El hombre la escrutó con la mirada y luego esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Cierto... – Musitó-... prometí ayudarla... y cumplo mis promesas...

El roce de su mano en su muñeca una y otra vez le ponía la piel de gallina. Lo miró de reojo mientras él, desde atrás, le enseñaba a como tomar la empuñadura de su espada. Kagome se sentía demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía que él empleaba. Si Rin no estuviera cerca ahí, sentada en el pasto observando la escena realmente habría terminado con la lección.

- Lamento lo sucedido anoche...- Murmuró de pronto el hombre y Kagome volteó mirándolo con seriedad-... sólo quise ser cortes... no piense mal de mi... anoche no podía dormir y salí a cabalgar... luego recordé las palabras de Rin, ella estaba preocupada por usted... y decidí ir a dar una vuelta... lo que nunca imaginé era que Inuyasha fuera el Mer...

- No diga nada...- Musitó ella bajito para que la niña no los escuchara-... el señor Taisho... sé que al final tiene buenas intenciones...

- Debí haber imaginado que él era ese personaje... había escuchado de sus "hazañas"...- Agregó con burla-... mi medio hermano siempre hace tonterías... creo que aun sigue haciéndolas... se casará sólo porque su prometida esta embarazada... qué idiota...

Ella sintió que el pecho le dolía demasiado, lo miró seria bajo sus tupidas pestañas negras.

- Yo no encuentro que sea idiota... sino que hace lo correcto.

Sesshoumaru borró la sonrisa del rostro y tensó la mandíbula, sus ojos dorados se fijaron en sus pupilas casi.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que usted quería que ese matrimonio no se concertara...

Se alejó un par de pasos de él molesta y avergonzada.

- No puede decirme eso...

Vio a Sesshoumaru que de pronto alzaba más la vista y su rostro se ponía tan tenso como la madera. Ella volteó y observó a Inuyasha caminar resuelto y enfadado hasta donde estaban, miró a Kagome desde su altura y luego a su hermanastro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

- ¡Mi papi le enseña con la espada!- Dijo Rin corriendo a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se desviaron hacia Sesshoumaru con desconfianza.

- Ahh ¿si?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Yo se lo pedí- Interrumpió Kagome. El joven amo desvió la vista sorprendido a ella.- Es cierto, lo hice porque... necesito aprender a defenderme.

Las palabras venenosas de Kikyo comenzaron de inmediato a hacer efecto en él...

- "_Tú estas ciego con ella... es una aprovechada... y estas cayendo en su jueguito..."_

Tragó con fuerza intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru se plantó en medio de la sala y luego alzó su vista dorada hacia la biblioteca. Respiró con fuerza y caminó hacia allí, cerrando la puerta rápidamente y mirando a la mujer que lo observaba con sus astutos ojos castaños.

- ¿Todo va bien?- Preguntó Kikyo con una sonrisa.

El hombre caminó con lentitud y observó la pulida espada que colgaba de la pared.

- Claro...

- Debes de ayudarme, Sesshoumaru...- Musitó ella a su espalda-... debemos hacerle darse cuenta que ella lo engaña... es una tentación para él...

- A mi no me perece que lo engaña...- Murmuró de mala gana.

- Lo hace, lo hace... – Dijo la mujer impaciente agitando su abanico en sus manos-... debes hacer que él desconfíe de ella...

- No me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de Inuyasha... es su vida...

Kikyo lo miró con detenimiento y luego caminó hasta él, rozando su mano enguantada sobre su hombro.

- Te escribí porque realmente necesitaba tu ayuda... eres su hermano... debes ayudarme a deshacerme de esa oportunista...

Sesshoumaru había recibido aquella carta de parte de la novia de su hermano a pesar de que ni siquiera la conocía. No había estado dispuesto a entrometerse en sus asuntos, por eso ni siquiera adelantó su viaje para buscar a Rin... pero al final la curiosidad le había ganado y había ido... no estaba de acuerdo en entrometerse en los líos de su hermanastro, ni siquiera le importaban pero... aquella muchacha llamada Kagome no se merecería a Inuyasha... Sabía que Kikyo lo hacía por miedo a perder a ese tonto, estaba seguro que solo inventaba aquellas cosas en contra de la señorita Higurashi de pura envidia... no, de todas formas su hermano jugaría con ella... como siempre... no... conociendo ahora a esa chica encantadora... tal vez le haría un favor alejarla de Inuyasha...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias **_amary_** (muy lindo pensamiento), **_Mary-JVR,Lou-asuka, erini, abril-chan, Kurotani, Yesmari,Fabisa,yuiren3,MICH-SAMA,LaUrAcHaN99, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, sakima,peca-chan, Fanitix, Dita-chan,serena tsukino chiba,AmiMizunoR., MaríNa, Mary1416,thegirlwhostolethestars,Ninde Black,Isuki-san,Rei II y a todos quienes leen_**, gracias de corazón, espero se entretengan. 

Cuidense y nos vemos... si demoro ya saben... me esperan XD

**_Lady_**.-


	19. Revelación

**Capítulo 19:**** "Revelación"**

Se encontraba sentada en el pasto reseco con un libro en sus manos e intentaba leer una lección a los pequeños. Pero no podía concentrarse, simplemente no podía. Se pasó la mano por la frente un poco sudada y suspiró dando término a la lección. Los niños se levantaron felices a jugar y ella se quedó ahí, sentada, sin deseos de volver a la hacienda. ¿Para qué? Kikyo estaba allí, con un séquito de personas que acarreaban su ajuar de novia, que decoraban la hacienda para el esperado día, que traían comida para el festín... no... ¿Por qué tenía que estar viendo eso? Se mordió el labio... a veces creía que mejor era estar en su antigua casa... sin importar el acoso de Bankotsu...

Se levantó con lentitud y su trenza se meció con la suave brisa marina. Caminó con paso lento por el campo ya sembrado en su mayoría. Los trabajadores la saludaban como de costumbre y ella les sonrió con cortesía.

Su situación con Inuyasha estaba... estancada. Llevaba ya tres días en aquella casa y lo veía poco. Tal vez la evitaba... o realmente era ella quien lo hacía. Sus encuentros radicaban prácticamente a la hora de las comidas o algún encuentro en el campo, mientras enseñaba. El resto del día, Kagome se dedicaba a explorar la playa desierta de allá abajo, recorriendo la orilla entre las rocas, meditando acerca de su tonta situación.

A veces sentía que estaba acorralada, por un lado Bankotsu, del cual agradeció al cielo no tener noticias suyas... y del otro, del matrimonio del amo de la casa... de los dos quería escapar... pero se le hacía casi imposible... más con el último... era a veces tan amable y hasta un poco tierno y otras... tan bruto y dictatorial... a pesar de no haberlo dicho, él había puestos guardias nuevamente... guardias, para que ella no escapara...

Se sentó en la arena y suspiró derrotada. No, no podía pasarse los días así... su oferta era generosa y lo agradecía pero... sinceramente no podía quedarse por siempre ahí... ¿para qué?... debía forjarse una vida... si ya no era en el convento... debía hacerlo en otro lugar... pero no podía quedarse por siempre allí, en la hacienda... aunque quisiera...

- Esta muy pensativa, señorita Higurashi...

La joven se sobresaltó y alzó el rostro con la mano sobre la frente para evitar el sol.

- Señor Taisho...- Murmuró bajando de inmediato la vista porque el color de sus ojos inevitablemente le aceleraban el corazón. Eran tan iguales a los del amo de la casa, aunque admitía, le faltaban algo... un brillo extra... una fuerza desconocida, tal vez...

- Así que es aquí a donde viene cada tarde...- Dijo Sesshoumaru de pie, a su lado, volviéndose hacia el océano. Ella volvió el rostro hacia el frente intentando tranquilizarse.

- Sí... el mar me relaja...

- ¿Esta preocupada?- Dijo el hombre volviéndose a la joven y levantando ambas cejas. Kagome lo miró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, confundida.

- No... no es eso...- Balbuceó.

- Entiendo...- El hombre respiró fuerte volviéndose otra vez hacia el frente. La muchacha se sentía incómoda de su presencia. Había aprendido que estar a solas con un hombre, cualquiera sea este, era peligroso, no sólo por el hecho de tener a un varón cerca, sino por lo que la misma gente podría creer. -... supongo que la inminente boda altera a todos... Inuyasha esta con un humor de perros...

Kagome respiró fuerte pero apretando sus labios. No juzgaba al amo de la casa, sabía que hacía lo correcto. Además ¿quién era ella para él? Una simple pueblerina que nada provechoso ni beneficioso podría darle. Eso era seguro.

- Es comprensible que el señor este alterado... nervioso...- Musitó apenas, sin mirarlo. El hombre a su lado sonrió apenas, como casi nunca lo hacía.

- Sí... seguro...- Murmuró.

La muchacha tuvo de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de voltear el rostro, no sabía porqué, de pronto le dolió la nuca y sus mejillas parecieron encenderse más de súbito. Entonces giró la cabeza con la frente arrugada y su corazón se sobresaltó, al verlo a él allí, sobre la loma, a caballo, con la camisa blanca y algo arrugada, descuidada, el cabello negro y salvaje y sus pantalones negros que le modelaban un cuerpo que la hacía estremecer. Sus ojos dorados y fogosos parecían adentrarse en sus pupilas casi como si fuera un demonio. Ella se levantó de un brinco de la arena y Sesshoumaru se giró. En ese instante Inuyasha bajó la loma escarpada hasta la playa junto con el caballo mientras Kagome se moría de la vergüenza. ¡Dios!!... ¿Pero porqué la miraba de esa forma tan... tan... severa?

- Y hablando del rey de Roma...- Murmuró Sesshoumaru con burla cuando su hermanastro menor estuvo cerca de ellos. Percibió el enojo en los ojos de Inuyasha o más que eso, la desconfianza e ira contenida. Pero el joven desvió la vista hacia la ex novicia que bajaba la cabeza, avergonzada.

- La buscaba... creí... que estaba con los niños- Dijo con voz ronca. Ella apenas alzó la vista extrañándose por no tutearla¿sería acaso porque Sesshoumaru estaba cerca?

- Yo... hacía mucho calor... – Musitó apenas bajando otra vez la vista. Se le hacía tan raro hablar con él, después de tantos días...

- ¿Y tu Sesshoumaru?... ¿qué haces aquí con ella y a solas?- Preguntó elevando la voz autoritaria. Kagome otra vez alzó la mirada asustada ¿pero qué estaba él pensando?

- No te debo explicaciones...- Musitó con su acostumbrada frialdad. La mirada que le dio el otro casi provocó el pánico en Kagome. Avanzó rápidamente un paso hacia el amo de la hacienda.

- Fue casualidad, no me ofenda pensando otras cosas.

Lo había dicho con dolor y a la vez pasión que el rostro serio e iracundo del hombre se suavizó de inmediato. Confiaba en ella, confiaba su vida en ella pero... en Sesshoumaru... y además... él iba a casarse...

-Él no pudo decir nada más que tragar con fuerza y algo avergonzado ¿con qué moral exigirle incondicionalidad si él ya pronto iba a unir su vida a otra?

Kagome bajó derrotada la vista y suspirando a penas. No, esto no estaba nada bien... nada bien... volteó y se alejó de los hermanos tan rápido como pudo. Cuando ella ya no fue visible antes sus ojos él volteó y el rostro que se había suavizado se volvió otra vez siniestro y rencoroso.

- No quiero que la acoses, Sesshoumaru...

La sonrisa inusual y escalofriante de su hermano mayor le dio a entender que sus palabras no causaban el efecto que quería.

- ¿Lo dices así tan abiertamente? Eres un descarado...

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron más ante el comentario del otro. Acercó más su inquieto caballo a él con visible desafío, sus ojos brillaron demoníacos.

- Sea cual sea la excusa... no quiero que te acerques a ella ¿entendiste?

El hermano mayor lo miró con el rostro serio e inescrutable.

- Preocúpate de tu boda y del niño que vas a tener, hermano... que de la servidumbre...- Musitó al fin. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento y luego, demasiado rápido, se inclinó desde su caballo y lo agarró con rudeza desde la solapa de su impecable traje azul oscuro.

- Escúchame Sesshoumaru... esta es mi casa y hago lo que se place, así que más te vale acatar mis reglas... no te acerques a Kagome... sino juro te echo a patadas de aquí...

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, con los rostros tensos, la respiración agitada. Luego de un eterno instante el mayor le arrancó la mano de su ropa y se alejó un par de pasos mirándolo aun con frialdad.

- No es necesario que me amenaces... me iré muy pronto de aquí... y estoy seguro que no será solo...

Inuyasha tensó más la mandíbula pero luego hizo una mueca e hizo voltear al caballo, comenzando a cabalgar rápidamente subiendo la colina.

¿Irse?... ¿Insinuaba acaso que su Kagome se podría marchar con él? Hizo otra mueca. Imposible, ella no se iría con otro, menos con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía... aunque el bichito de la duda lo carcomió inevitablemente por dentro ¿y qué tal si en verdad ya habían llegado a conocerse? Tal vez en esas odiosas "clases con la espada"... no, siempre Rin o Shippo estaban cerca... e incluso él, entre las sombras, los vigilaba... maldito Sesshoumaru... venir a complicarlo todo...

Entonces la divisó, caminando rápido con pasos torpes entre los pastizales, con el rostro tenso, luciendo enfadada. Golpeó con el talón el anca del caballo y este galopó rápidamente hasta llegar a ella. Kagome alzó la mirada brillante y oscura y él se tranquilizó, bueno, la mirada aunque seria le recordaba sus inicios de novicia, sonrió provocativamente.

- ¿Estas enojada?

Ella siguió su camino apretando los labios. La siguió sobre el caballo a galope suave.

- Si estas enojada por lo que dije... lo siento... pero es que... no confío en Sesshoumaru...

- Debería confiar, señor, ya que él también conoce su secreto...

El hombre hizo una mueca graciosa.

- No desconfío de que se largue de lengua... desconfío de sus artimañas para conquistar a las mujeres...

Kagome sintió las mejillas enrojecer y entonces se detuvo de súbito. Alzó los ojos y los posó sobre los del hombre con desafío.

- ¿Si?... ¿lo dice por mi?... usted ya no debería preocuparse de esas cosas... ¿no se casa mañana?

Lo vio tragar con fuerza y de pronto bajó del caballo, acercándose a paso rápido hasta la chica que retrocedió y estuvo a punto de caer por el largo de su vestido, la alcanzó a tomar de los hombros con fuerza y se miraron a los ojos.

- Lo hago porque es una obligación, lo sabes, no porque quiera...

- Suélteme...- Musitó moviéndose un poco pero las manos de ese hombre eran como de acero.

- Me gusta que te muestres celosa pero detesto que me provoquen... no te acerques otra vez a Sesshoumaru...- Rezongó acercándose a su rostro y sintiendo la piel vibrar por su cercanía. Cuanto extrañaba aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba ella cuando estaba a su lado. Relamió sus labios ansiando besar a la ex novicia, la joven abrió más los ojos, asustada, intentando alejarse pero no podía.

- Usted... usted prometió... dijo que... no me molestaría... que me dejaría tranquila...- Tartamudeó sintiéndose débil.

- Oh, lo siento... no debo prometer cosas que no cumpliré...- Sonrió bajando el rostro y rosando sus labios. Ella tembló y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡No! Déjeme... va a casarse... déjeme... no es un caballero... aléjese...

- Yo nunca he dicho que soy un caballero...- Sonrió atrapando de inmediato sus labios que al principio se mostraron esquivos pero que luego se rindieron a los suyos. La tomó de la cintura acercándola a su pecho. Sus dedos casi se enterraron el vestido de tela áspera y desgarbada pero sintió fuego en la piel como nunca. Apartó de inmediato la boca y acercó su frente a la suya, respirando por sobre su rostro. Kagome poco a poco recobró la compostura, finalmente abrió sus ojos y se alejó, él la soltó de inmediato.

- No... no debí volver... ¿para qué?

- Volviste porque querías estar conmigo...- Murmuró el hombre observándola desde su altura. Kagome quiso llorar pero se contuvo, tragó con dolor y volvió a mirarlo.

- Usted me quiere cerca sólo porque sé su secreto... no por otra cosa...

Él frunció el ceño contrariado y luego se acercó con rapidez a ella, la muchacha se alejó un paso y esquivó la mano que quería tocarla.

- No es cierto, Kagome... sabes que no es cierto...

- La... la verdad... yo... no debería estar aquí...- Murmuró mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos y luego volteó alejándose a paso rápido de él.

&&&&&&&

Kikyo se miró una vez más en el espejo y sonrió. El vestido blanco le quedaba de mil maravillas. Era rico en piedras que parecían estrellas, tela suave de seda, el encaje de su velo tan vaporoso como la bruma del mar. Sonrió y acercó una mano al corazón. Lo tenía, casi lo tenía. Luego sonrió malvadamente. Esa Kagome no estaría más cerca de ella o de su Inuyasha, ahora, menos que nunca.

El hombre subió a paso rápido hasta el segundo piso y abrió de improviso la puerta. Kagome, que se cambiaba de vestido apenas pudo ponérselo delante de ella cubriendo su ropa interior y mirándolo despavorida por su horrible osadía. Pero el amo se acercó a la chica y le tomó un brazo con rudeza, la trenza débil que llevaba se deshizo y el cabello le cayó de inmediato hasta más abajo de la cintura.

- No puedo creer que hayas divulgado mi secreto... ¿es acaso una venganza?!

- Qu... ¿qué?- Murmuró confundida y olvidando su vergüenza- ¿De qué habla?

La zamarreó y sus ojos dorados destellaron ira.

- ¡La gente dice que tú lo has dicho!!... ¡Dicen que soy El Mercenario!

Kagome abrió sus inmensos ojos castaños y su corazón latió más fuertemente.

- Pero... pe...

Inuyasha la soltó y se pasó la mano nervioso por el cabello. Solo en ese momento la chica notó que llevaba el traje de novio, bueno, parte de él. Estaba con los pantalones negros, zapatos de igual color y la camisa blanca abotonada hasta la mitad.

- Yo confié en ti...- Musitó como si hablara solo y luego volvió a mirarla.- Confié...

- Pero... yo no he dicho nada...- Musitó Kagome en un hilo de voz. Él pareció no escucharla.

- Aunque... también pudo ser Sesshoumaru... ¡pero la gente dice que fuiste tú quien anda con esos comentarios!- En ese momento volvió a mirarla con desconfianza. Ella se sorprendió. Jamás se había sentido tan humillada por nadie.

- Cómo podría decirlo... señor... si usted me tiene encerrada en la hacienda... además... yo SI cumplo mis promesas...

La miró agitado. No podía pensar muy claramente, pero se negaba a creer en que ella le hubiera traicionado.

Miroku se acercó a la entrada y se dio cuenta de la intromisión. Kagome se sentó pesadamente en la cama cubriéndose más pudorosamente con el vestido.

- Inuyasha... Bankotsu y los soldados están aquí... otra vez...

La chica palideció más al oír el nombre de aquel hombre siniestro y detestable y se encogió como un animalito pequeño e indefenso. Sus manos temblaron de miedo y alzó luego la mirada al hombre que lucía obviamente demasiado tenso. Él respiró con fuerza arrugando el ceño y salió de la habitación con grandes pasos seguido del criado. Kagome creyó que estaba en una pesadilla.

Lo primero que a Inuyasha le sorprendió fue la extraña cicatriz en la frente de ese fanfarrón, quien lo observaba con demasiada seriedad. Bajó lentamente las escaleras inflando el pecho y luciendo tranquilo.

- Señor Taisho, queda usted arrestado por conspiración, robo y alteración a la paz ciudadana y además por esconderse bajo el estúpido y cobarde traje del Mercenario.- Dijo, sonriendo levemente. Kagome se asomó rápidamente por la escalera alcanzando a escuchar las últimas palabras. Escuchó el ruido de las carabinas y luego miró con horror como estas apuntaban hacia el amo de la casa.

- ¡No!- Gritó. Y quiso avanzar un paso pero se vio de pronto lanzada casi hasta la pared por Kikyo, que corría vestida de novia hacia Inuyasha y se abrazaba a su pecho.

- ¡Oh!... ¡No!... ¿cómo pueden acusarlo de eso?... ¡Están locos!- Dijo casi histérica. Inuyasha aun respiraba fuertemente pero intentaba mantener la calma. Bankotsu le sonrió con burla a la novia.

- Apártese, señora... creo que hoy no habrá boda...

- ¡No!... ¿acaso tiene pruebas de lo que se le acusa?

Se produjo un profundo silencio. Kikyo sonrió feliz.

- Porque si no tiene pruebas... no puede arrestarle...- Agregó sabiendo que su amado le agradecía en secreto haberle salvado el cuello... cuando había sido ella misma quien había comenzado el rumor echándole la culpa a Kagome.-... sea lo que sea lo que se haya dicho de él... es mentira... hay gente que le gusta inventar cosas... siempre ha sido así...- Agregó con veneno pero posando sus ojos en Kagome, que enrojeció sin saber cómo defenderse y tragó con dolor al ver que Inuyasha la miraba con la misma mirada de rencor que ella. En ese instante, la chica supo que no debía estar ni un minuto más en la hacienda. Él desconfiaba de sus palabras... de su promesa...

- Cierto...- Dijo Miroku desde su espalda-... no tiene pruebas así que no puede arrestarlo... será mejor que se marche... señor Gobernador.

Bankotsu lo miró con rencor y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagome también en la hacienda. Sus ojos azules tomaron un extraño brillo, ella se estremeció al recordar lo último que había sucedido entre ellos, le causaba casi pánico su presencia...

El gobernador hizo un gesto con la mano a sus soldados y estos bajaron de inmediato sus armas. Inuyasha respiró aliviado y también Kagome, un poco, aunque aún sentía que no estaba a salvo con ese hombre tan cerca.

- Bien... bien... has ganado otra vez, Inuyasha... pero juro que encontraré las pruebas para llevarte a la horca... y además vas a tenerme que devolver lo que es mío, lo quieras o no...

El joven amo frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería pero antes de preguntar el otro se marchó. Sintió los brazos de Kikyo envolverse en su cuello, recibiendo el aliento cálido de ella sobre su piel.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Querido! Creí que te matarían...

- Gracias a ti... me he salvado...- Murmuró correspondiéndole en el abrazo pero mirando fijamente a Kagome. La chica lo miró un instante y luego caminó a paso lento hasta su habitación.

Estaban todos esperando a la novia a que bajara de una vez y llevarla a la iglesia. Inuyasha también estaba ahí, no quería ir solo y esperar en la capilla, sobre todo ahora por culpa del rumor que se había echado a correr poniéndolo tan cerca de la muerte, le causaba por primera vez escalofríos... o tal vez era porque no quería realmente casarse...

Kagome estaba en un rincón, vestida de traje azul oscuro y antiguo, como siempre, a él no le extrañaba que usara los vestidos si no tenía dinero para otros mejores y estaba seguro que tampoco le aceptaría uno a él. Sesshoumaru estaba cerca de ella, pero no a su lado, eso lo calmó ligeramente, a pesar de desconfiar en la novicia había momentos en que la rabia aflojaba y se negaba a creer que ella fuera la responsable de los rumores.

Finalmente bajó Kikyo con el velo cubriendo el rostro seguida de Enju que le sostenía la cola de su traje. Todos murmuraron impresionados ante la belleza del espectáculo pero Inuyasha sintió que más cerca estaba de la horca ahora que hacía un rato. Tragó con fuerza mirándola y luego posando sus ojos en Kagome que lucía demasiado triste. Maldición... ¡qué bruto era!... ¿Por qué no pensaba mejor las cosas? Cómo haberla herido de esa forma, al desconfiar de sus juramentos... no, maldito... tendría que hablar con ella y rectificarse.

De pronto un golpe duro lo hizo ladear nuevamente el rostro y vio con horror como Kikyo caía de la escalera, rodando descontroladamente hasta el pie de ella. Retuvo el aire y Enju sonrió triunfal desde su sitio. El hombre se abalanzó con rapidez tomándole el rostro a la novia, asustado e impresionado al ver un pequeño hilillo de sangre en sus rojos labios. Estaba inconsciente.

- Un médico...- Dijo Kagome a su lado y sus ojos se encontraron demasiado cerca otra vez. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y desvió rápidamente la vista hacia uno de los criados de Inuyasha- ¡Rápido!... ¡Un médico!!... ¡Traigan a un médico!

Kagome caminó una vez más nerviosa por el pasillo aferrando más el rosario de su mano. No, seguro era un castigo, por su culpa, por entrometerse entre ellos... ¿y si le pasaba algo al bebé? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Tragó con dolor sintiéndose demasiado culpable y horrible. No, esto era la prueba de que tenía que alejarse de allí, definidamente. Apretó más el rosario en su mano y rogó e imploró una vez más con los ojos húmedos en lágrimas para que no le pasara nada a ella ni a la criatura...

Cuando la puerta se abrió retuvo el aire y entonces vio a Inuyasha y al médico, que se lajeó rápidamente. Buscó en el rostro del amo algo con qué adelantarse en su pronóstico, pero se confundió. Él cerró la puerta suavemente tras su espalda y la miró dando un suspiro suave. Ella se acercó lentamente y lo miró acongojada.

- Co... ¿cómo esta?

- Bien...- Dijo el hombre sin muchos ánimos.

La muchacha tragó con fuerza.

- Y... y... ¿el bebé?

Él la miró profundamente a los ojos y luego sonrió de forma burlesca.

- No hay ningún bebé... todo era mentira... al parecer...

Ella parpadeó rápidamente entreabriendo sus labios.

- ¿Qu... qué?

Lo vio pasarse una mano por el cabello y luego apoyar la cabeza cansada en la pared.

- Kami sama... estoy comenzando a creer que los hilos se mueven gracias a Kikyo...

- ¿Qué dice?- Gimió sin comprender y aun horrorizada por la revelación del inexistente bebé. Él bajó el rostro y la miró serio.

- Que creo... que... me vieron la cara de idiota...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en serio me alegran y me animas mucho, gracias**_ TLAP, Nadja-chan, sakima,Keren-Alfaro, DabuRu-Tamashi, Lou-asuka, amary, Kurotani, Fabisa, serena tsukino chiba, MaríNa, Fanitix, ANDYPANDABURBUJO,usaky, _****_AmiMizunoR.,_****_chimis,_****_ erini, haniee, _****_Mary-JVR,_****_abril-chan,_****_thegirlwhostolethestars,_****_kamy-chan-chan,_****_LaUrAcHaN99,_****_peca-chan,_****_Rei II,_****_ ishi, _****_yuiren3_****_Yesmari,_****_Dita-chan_****_ y a todos quienes leen también_**. 

Vuelvo a repetir, me han tocado muchas cosas por hacer y por eso demoro en actualizar... pero ya saben que con paciencia todo se puede, además que sea como sea seguiré escribiendo... me alegra que me sigan leyendo... muchas gracias.

Gracias por su incondicional apoyo y nos vemos amigas ;)

**_Lady Sakura_**.-


	20. Venganza

**Capítulo 20: "Venganza".**

Kagome lo miraba absorta, impresionada y de pronto la respiración se le hacía dificultosa. Tragó y bajó la vista sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón latió fuertemente y volvió a alzar sus ojos a él.

- Entonces... ¿todo era mentira?

Él sonrió con burla y apoyó otra vez la cabeza en la pared, su garganta de movió inquieta.

- Debí haberlo sospechado... las mujeres suelen ocupar este sucio truco para retener a los hombres...

La joven sintió las mejillas encenderse, bajó la vista avergonzada experimentando escalofríos hasta en la raíz de los cabellos.

- Tal vez... ella creyó...- Balbuceó apenas. De inmediato el hombre la tomó del codo con fuerza y la muchacha lo miró asustada.

- ¡Basta!... ¡basta de ser tan samaritana!... ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ya no eres una monja para excusar a todo el mundo de sus faltas- Bramó como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. Kagome tragó temblando por completo y luego hizo una mueca de dolor por sus dedos que se clavaban casi en su piel. Inuyasha la soltó de inmediato y carraspeó sin saber qué decir. La joven bajó la vista respirando apenas-Lo siento... pero...- El hombre hablaba con voz muy ronca y apasionada que le rizaba la piel-... no logro comprender cómo es que buscas siempre lo bueno en las personas...

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante.

- Tal vez, señor... aun confío... en las personas...

Él rió a carcajadas y ella se sonrojó más por su burla. Caminó a paso rápido hasta su habitación en donde escuchó los fuertes pasos de él siguiéndole los talones.

- No digas mentiras, si confiaras no estarías muerta de miedo y menos te habrías escondido en un absurdo convento...

Se quedó con la mano en el pomo y luego lo miró con ojos brillantes y serios.

- Yo nunca debí salir de ahí... nunca...

Él la miró con una media sonrisa y antes de decir una cosa ella le cerró la puerta en las narices. Apretó los puños de su mano echando una maldición. Pero luego sonrió y apoyó la espalda en la pared suspirando por primera vez, desde hacía un buen tiempo, con alivio... pero luego retomó fuerza y se dijo que ya hablaría con ella cosas más importantes... ahora había algo que finiquitar... de una vez por todas.

Cuando entró en la habitación Kikyo lo miró desde la cama más pálida que nunca. Sus ojos asustados y oscuros se fijaron en sus pupilas. Él vio como el labio inferior de ella temblaba ligeramente. Miró de reojo a Enju, que estaba a su lado acomodándole la almohada pero con una sonrisa demasiado amplia. Kikyo la miró con odio y le hizo un gesto con sus manos para que se alejara. La joven criada desvió la vista al amo de la casa que se acercaba a la mujer y él le hizo un gesto con el rostro para que saliera. Lo hizo complacida.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó ronco y mirándola con atención. Ella tragó con fuerza siguiéndole los movimientos, luego ocultó el rostro con ambas manos echándose a llorar.

- ¡Oh!... pensarás cosas horribles de mi... pero creí que estaba embarazada... fue una equivocación...

El hombre se detuvo en frente de ella, a los pies de la cama y la observó fijamente, impasible.

- Claro...- Musitó.

Ella dejó de lloriquear y apartó las manos del rostro mirándolo ansiosa.

- Me... ¿me crees?

- No- Sonrió con tranquilidad. Kikyo lo miró horrorizada-Claro que no te creo... _querida_...

La mujer tragó dolorosamente al ver la burla en sus labios varoniles, lo miró a los ojos con sus ojos muy oscuros y sagaces, deseaba saber qué pensaba él, adentrarse en su corazón o tal vez en su alma, ansiaba tanto saber lo que aquel hombre pensaba, ojalá fueran pensamientos dirigidos a ella, de la forma en que fuera, deseaba ser como una marca lacerante en su rojo corazón para que así jamás se olvidara de ella.

- Lo juro... fue un error... – Sollozó tragando nuevamente con dolor. Pero Inuyasha sólo se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

- Tantas mentiras... sólo con un objetivo ¿verdad? Alejarme de la mujer que realmente amo...

Abrió más sus ojos castaños sorprendida ante el ímpetu y la desvergüenza de su confesión. Sí, decía que la amaba... a ella, a la estúpida y odiosa de Kagome... lo admitía... otra vez, y con ella jamás había empleado aquella palabra llamada "amor". Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tanta que estos se hincharon de sangre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luego de un momento bajó la vista y no pudo evitar que de su boca estallara un sollozo.

- Qué cruel... y qué... tonto... dices que la amas... a pesar... ¡de que te delató!- Alzó el rostro y lo miró con rencor- Yo te salvé el cuello ¡deberías agradecérmelo!

Lo vio demasiado tenso y serio. Por un momento creyó que incluso estaba choqueado por sus palabras. Y pensó que bien, al menos podría darle remordimientos, sentimientos de culpa, pero el ceño de ese hombre poco a poco comenzó a fruncirse y la mirada dorada se hizo severa, brillante, oscura, siniestra. Inuyasha de pronto comenzó a moverse, tan lenta y sutilmente que ella tembló involuntariamente, le siguió con la mirada, hasta que se posó a su lado, entonces él se inclinó y sus labios casi rozaron su oído de forma escalofriante.

- ¿Cómo sabes si es verdad o no la acusación?... acaso... ¿conoces tú mi secreto?

Inuyasha se apartó un poco y la miró, ella comenzó a respirar con fuerza, tanta, que sentía se iba a ahogar bajo el ajustadísimo corsé. No supo qué decir, más que lamentar su tonto comentario, qué horror, se había delatado sola...

- No... claro... que no...- Musitó apenas. Él sonrió y se incorporó observándola desde su altura.

- Dime la verdad... _querida_... has descubierto mi secreto... y has intentado aprovecharte de él...

La mujer volvió a tragar nerviosa. Maldito, y maldita Kagome... cómo los odiaba a ambos ahora. Ella no debería pasar por esa clase de humillación, jamás, menos por un hombre bruto y de reputación dudosa como ese... maldito... ladeó el rostro y finalmente dejó la comedia, su mirada se oscureció como la noche y lo miró con tanto rencor que Inuyasha bien sentía casi el veneno de sus sentimientos.

- Bien... ¿y qué?... sí, lo sé, lo sé todo... tú eres el Mercenario...

El joven amo dejó la sonrisa de lado y la miró levemente impresionado, por un momento no fue capaz de decir nada, más que observar el rencor en su mirada y en el tono de sus palabras.

- Y lo escuché de tu propia boca... pero callé, a pesar de todo callé... te amo demasiado y no me importa que seas un delincuente ruin y vulgar...

- No callaste... querida... lo divulgaste de igual forma... sólo que culpaste a un inocente...

Kikyo hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Inocente?... sólo quería que te desilusionaras de ella... mis intenciones fueron... a pesar de todo... buenas... quería salvarte... aunque no me creas...- Respondió, volviéndolo a mirar con firmeza a la cara. Pero él solo suspiró, cansado, acercó su mano grande y áspera a su brazo y la tomó con fuerza, sin cortesía, ella chilló y lo miró herida.- ¿¡Qué haces?!- Sollozó.

- Quiero que te vayas- Respondió ronco. Ella abrió sus inmensos ojos. Sin lugar a dudas sorprendida, creía que esta vez sus lágrimas surtirían el efecto deseado, como casi siempre lo lograba. La levantó casi a rastras y la mujer echó un par de sollozos y ruegos, al final se soltó y se irguió con dignidad, se alejó un par de pasos mientras alisaba con sus manos los pliegues de su costosísimo y delicado vestido de novias, sus ojos oscuros lo miraron con profundo rencor otra vez. Su respiración se hizo forzosa y sus manos se apretaron en puño.

- Bastardo... después que te salvé el cuello... bien podría ir otra vez con Bankotsu y decirle...

- ¿Y con qué pruebas?- La interrumpió con el rostro impasible. Antes que ella hablara Inuyasha se acercó con su ademán felino hasta su lado mirándola desde su altura, el aire de seducción aun en esas circunstancias dejó inmóvil a Kikyo.- Recuerda que tú misma le dijiste a Bankotsu que no tenía pruebas para apresarme... ¿las tienes tu?

El rostro de ella se desencajó. Pruebas... pruebas... no, no las tenía, más que el comentario de su propia boca que era el Mercenario. Sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza y tragó con fuerza. Inuyasha esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Listo, había ganado, otra vez. La tomó de los brazos y sonrió.

- De todas formas, Kikyo... es mejor que dejemos todo en buenas relaciones...- Musitó con conciliación. Ella alzó la mirada casi suplicante-... quiero decir... no siento rencor por ti, ni te odio... ve a rehacer tu vida, sé que lo lograrás... yo comenzaré la mía...

- ¿Con ella?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro varonil, estaba serio esta vez.

- Sí.

La mujer hizo una mueca.

- Estas equivocado... y ciego... – Murmuró despacio-... ella no es lo que crees... no lo es...

- Tampoco eres tú lo que yo creía...

Sus mejillas se encendieron más de vergüenza, apretó los labios y levantó la barbilla.

- Yo sólo quería ayudarte, porque te quiero más que a mi vida... ahora me desprecias y me echas de aquí... todo por ella... algún día abrirás los ojos... Kagome no es la santa que crees... ¿no quieres saber quien es el hombre que estuvo antes que ti?- Clamó con veneno. El corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a latir con fuerza- Porque hubo uno antes que ti ¿o crees que es una inocente doncella?

- Lo es...- Gruñó apretando los puños de su mano-... ya me lo contó todo y no es nada de lo que decías...

- Oh... ¿si?... ¿Que fue abusada o casi?... ¿Contra su voluntad?... ¡Pamplinas! Todo el mundo sabía que estaba enamorada de Bankotsu...

Se calló al ver palidecer el rostro de Inuyasha, el hombre abrió sus inmensos ojos dorados y sus labios se entreabrieron de incredulidad, de pronto él sintió que el corazón bombeaba fuerte y dolorosamente y que un extraño escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Pestañeó varias veces mirando impávido a Kikyo.

- Qu...- La voz no salía de su garganta-... ¿Que?- Gimió reteniendo el aliento. Un calor inesperado como el fuego fue ascendiendo desde sus entrañas hasta llegar a la raíz de sus negros cabellos- ¿Qué? Ban... ¿Bankotsu?

La mujer tragó con fuerza y luego apretó los labios por su imprudencia. ¡Dios! Si ella se había callado era para que ese hombre no se enfrentara al poderoso Gobernador, tenía todas las de perder. Él la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos y ella temió al ver su rostro que parecía haberse casi desfigurado de horror.

- N... no... no... bueno... ella tuvo la culpa... Kagome estaba enamorada de él... es su culpa, no tienes porqué disgustarte con Bankotsu, nada...- Tartamudeó. Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban como de desquiciado, la tomó más fuerte de los brazos y la arrastró hasta el pasillo en donde la soltó y la miró como loco.

- ¡Márchate!... ¡Vete!

- Inu... yasha... por favor...- Suplicó intentando acercarse pero él la esquivó anteponiendo con brutalidad una mano.

- ¡¡Lárgate!!- Bramó. Lo vio alejarse y bajar rápidamente las escaleras, ella se tomó el borde del vestido queriendo alcanzarlo pero el hombre caminaba demasiado aprisa. Lo observó tomar un revolver que estaba sobre la mesa de arrimo de la sala y entonces palideció más.

- ¡No!... ¡Detente!... ¿qué harás?... ¡No te enfrentes a él!... ¡¡Tiene soldados que lo protegen, pueden matarte antes de acercarte siquiera!!- Gritó y al fin lo alcanzó abrazándolo desde atrás e intentando detenerlo. Estaba asustada, de pronto sentía el peligro que acechaba a Inuyasha si se enfrentaba a Bankotsu, no, eso no podía ser, no podía perderlo ¡todo por culpa de la maldita de Kagome!- No lo hagas, por favor... ¡Inuyasha!... ¡no! La culpa es de ella ¡es de ella!

Ante los gritos casi histéricos de Kikyo todos salieron a observar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Miroku quedó sorprendido al ver el rostro de Inuyasha, parecía loco, demente. Enju trago con fuerza y se acercó más a la anciana cocinera, por primera vez, sintiendo leve temor ante el joven amo, Sesshoumaru, que se acercó a la estancia, se quedó inmóvil mirándolo levemente sorprendido y finalmente Kagome, que apareció en la escalera turbada, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo, lo miró impresionada y su pecho se aceleró dolorosamente cuando él levantó la vista y cruzó su mirada cruel y rencorosa hasta la suya. Kikyo sonrió al ver la respuesta de Inuyasha ante esa tonta y entonces el hombre se soltó de su abrazo y corrió felino hasta la escalera en donde estaba la ex novicia, que no alcanzó ni siquiera a moverse. La tomó de una muñeca fuerte mientras Sesshoumaru reaccionaba e intentaba llegar a la pareja.

- Creo que debemos hablar...- Gruñó con voz siniestra y extraña para Kagome. Ella lo observó temerosa y nerviosa y él la arrastró con rudeza hasta su habitación. Sesshoumaru llegó justo en el instante en que Inuyasha cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡abre!... ¡abre!- Bramó el hermano mayor con sus nudillos golpeando con fuerza la dura y ahora firme puerta de madera.

Dentro de la alcoba el hombre había lanzado a la joven a la cama y desde ahí la chica lo miró sin siquiera moverse. Ella estaba a punto de disponerse a dormir, por lo tanto, ya vestía un camisón holgado de tela gruesa y áspera y el cabello lo llevaba suelto y ahora desordenado. Inuyasha ni siquiera la había mirado, tenía el revolver en sus manos y se paseaba gruñendo y maldiciendo una y otra vez por la habitación. Kagome respiraba con fuerza y sus ojos castaños estaban muy abiertos así como sus labios. La garganta la tenía seca, apenas se le había escapado un pequeño gemido cuando la había lanzado a la cama, ahora sentía que no tenía voz o tal vez no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas para articular palabra.

De pronto él se detuvo con súbito y la miró directamente.

- ¿Es cierto?- Musitó al fin y ella sentía que las mejillas las tenía casi febriles. Lo miró turbada a pesar de todo.- Dime que no...- Al ver la estupefacción de la chica se acercó, aun con el arma en una de sus manos, posó una rodilla sobre el colchón y se acercó a ella rozando su pecho contra el suyo, Kagome se quedó hipnotizada ante su mirada, la escrutaba, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Él le tomó un lado de su cara y ella sentía que el fuego de su piel le carcomía la suya- No es cierto... ¿verdad?...- Murmuró nuevamente, sin creer aun o mas bien sin poder concebir las palabras de Kikyo.

- Qu... que... qué...- Gimió Kagome apenas audible. Los ojos de Inuyasha se habían suavizado, más bien él parecía casi suplicar que le dijera que todo era mentira, lo vio tragar con fuerza y que la mano cada vez se posicionaba más de su frágil mandíbula.

- No es... no es Bankotsu el hombre... dime que no era él ni que estabas enamorada de ese maldito... dime que no...

Ella entreabrió más sus labios y sintió escalofríos en el cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al saber que él había descubierto su secreto. Bajó la vista nerviosa y evitó el contacto de sus ojos.

- Yo... yo...

El rostro del hombre se volvió a desencajar, poco a poco la ira comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y su mente, la mano se hizo ruda en el rostro de Kagome, la mirada se endureció, el rostro se tensó, así como también su cuerpo, la frente se frunció, severa y siniestra otra vez. Las cuencas doradas de sus ojos se movieron de un lado hacia otro, ella quiso moverse, le fue obviamente imposible, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

- No...- Tragó con fuerza y se acercó más al rostro de la chica, Kagome tembló como una hoja en la tormenta, el cuerpo pegó un brinco cuando el arma le rozó el rostro-... Bankotsu... fue Bankotsu... debí... sospecharlo... maldito...

- Oh...

- ¿LO FUE?...¡¿ERA ÉL? – Bramó y entonces finalmente se alejó de ella pasándose la mano por el cabello casi enmarañado.- No... maldito... ahora entiendo... sí... por eso te miraba de esa forma... por eso... que estúpido he sido... era él... se rieron en mi cara... tan cerca... por eso se burlaba de mi... qué tonto he sido...

Kagome resoplaba con fuerza pero finalmente se obligó a tranquilizarse. Poco a poco comenzó a erguirse y luego se acercó a su lado. El hombre se detuvo y la miró desde su altura, ella estudió cada milésima de su rostro, duro, tenso, enojado. Alzó una mano y sin dudar acarició su mejilla. No hubo reacción de él, más que la penetrante mirada.

- Ya... ya no vale la pena el pasado... Inuyasha...- Musitó. Sólo en ese instante, en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta del significado. Sí ¿de qué valía ahora? Nada la haría volver a aquella vez, nada. Tragó con fuerza y el pulgar se movió lentamente proporcionando una suave caricia que hizo al hombre entrecerrar los ojos, como si lo hubiera "domado". Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, ella acariciaba a ese hombre y no sabía porqué de pronto deseaba abrazarlo. Sin embargo el momento de tranquilidad no duró demasiado, él ya estaba envenenado con las palabras de Kikyo, entonces volvió a abrir los ojos con furia y la lanzó nuevamente contra la cama.

- ¡Mentira!... ¡Mentira!- Soltó el arma y se abalanzó a ella presionándose contra su cuerpo, ella se ruborizó completamente y abrió los ojos asustada ante su osadía, la inmovilizó de ambas manos y la miró con rencor.- Yo ya no sé ni qué creer... estabas enamorada de él ¿verdad? Te rechazó y te metiste al convento ¿fue eso? No es necesario decir más mentiras, Kagome...

- No, no fue así...- Musitó temerosa esquivando su aliento-... pero... olvide todo eso... señor... por favor... créame...

- No eres la inocente doncella que me dejaste creer... no eres la samaritana que intentas ser... y ese hombre no pudo ser el primero... no puedo creerlo ¡no!- Murmuró con rabia y voz casi de ultratumba, ella se horrorizó de sus palabras. Y entonces, soltó una de sus manos y rasgó la tela del camisón de la parte superior provocando el grito espantado de Kagome que intentó cubrirse el pudor con la única mano que le quedaba libre. Él acercó los labios hambrientos a su cuello y se posicionó con furia sobre la chica. Kagome se movió entre su cuerpo suplicando que la soltara y recordando, una vez más, el mayor trauma de su vida, reviviéndolo, como una pesadilla agonizante y siempre presente. Los besos bajaron con rudeza hasta la clavícula y de pronto ella dejó descansar la cabeza en el colchón, sin defenderse. Cegado por la ira y los celos él alzó la mirada libidinosa y apasionada y la vio desmayada. Entonces se detuvo y se alejó rápidamente sin siquiera atreverse a mirar su desnudez. Tembló, las manos le sudaron, la cabeza le dio vueltas, retrocedió un par de pasos sin saber qué hacer y luego tomó nuevamente el arma y salió demasiado rápido de allí.

Todos lo vieron echarse a correr y luego salir de la mansión. Miroku lo siguió al igual que Kikyo. La anciana entró a la habitación y ocultó un gemido tras su mano al ver a la ex novicia semi desnuda sobre la cama.

Sesshoumaru lo siguió rápidamente hasta las caballerizas y sólo alcanzó a posarse frente a él cuando estaba sobre su caballo. Se sorprendió nuevamente de la crueldad y furia de su mirada.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Lo llamó con autoridad. El otro lo miró casi con desprecio- ¡Qué diablos te sucede!

- Fuera de mi camino maldito idiota... ¡tengo que matar a alguien!- Bramó, pateando las ancas del caballo y echándose a correr como un demonio, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola amigas, gracias por esperarme, por leer y por los **más de 500 reviews que me han brindado** n.n se los agradezco de corazón, muchas gracias.

Gracias _**Keren, hanieee, sofita, Hai Ikurei, MICH-SAMA,StarFive, kamy-chan-chan, otakumaniaca, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, sakima, MaríNa, DabuRu-Tamashi, abril-chan, Ishi, AmiMizunoR., Kikyo-dono,erini, Rei II, Mary-JVR, Fanitix!!!, kurotani, -ivekag-, LaUrAcHaN99, peca-chan,Yoshikuni, amary, nanychan, yuiren3, lorena, Yesmari, Darkirie, Dita-chanchimis, bishojo-scm, thegirlwhostolethestars y por supuesto a todos quienes leen**_ y recordar una vez más que **lamento tener que actualizar solo el fin de semana pero se me hace realmente imposible hacerlo otro día**.

Gracias por su comprensión y gracias por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas, nos vemos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady**_.


	21. Desaparecida

**Capítulo 21: "Desaparecida"**

Aferró más sus grandes y callosas manos a las riendas del caballo y dirigió la vista casi fija al frente, aunque no veía nada más que el rostro burlón y cínico de su peor enemigo: Bankotsu. Respiró con fuerza y a pesar del calor un vapor leve salió de su boca y sus fosas nasales. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, que el cráneo se comprimía apretando su cerebro, que no podía pensar más que en el mal que le hizo en el pasado, y en Kagome.

De su garganta salió un gruñido siniestro y ronco, casi de ultratumba, pateó otra vez las ancas del caballo queriendo aumentar su velocidad y así descargar toda su ira contra aquel maldito. Ansiaba tenerlo cerca, golpearlo, golpearle el rostro, destrozarle la nariz y borrar su escalofriante sonrisa, patearle el cráneo y también las costillas si fuera necesario, y al final, ojalá matarlo.

Matarlo.

Cuando llegó a la plaza principal habían pocas personas que lo observaron extrañados al verlo vestido con un traje de novio, bueno, los pantalones y la desarreglada camisa, y arriba de un salvaje caballo casi despotricado. Detuvo al animal en seco y bajó de un salto al empedrado, decidido a entrar a la Gobernación, pero los soldados que estaban allí, más alertas que nunca por culpa del "Mercenario" le impidieron el paso con sus grandes carabinas.

- Arrg¡malditos!... ¡abran paso!- Bramó apretando los puños de sus manos y con los ojos fijos en el frente.

- No puede pasar, señor- Respondió un soldado con autoridad.

El joven hacendado pareció no escucharlo porque se precipitó contra las armas chocando su robusto pecho. Los dos soldados clavaron más las armas en él y fruncieron el ceño, irritados. Sólo en ese instante Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la presencia inoportuna de aquellos dos, los miró como loco, con los ojos brillantes y casi desorbitados, igual a los de un demonio.

- Cómo se atreven...- Bramó casi rojo, con una vena sobresaliendo en su cuello. Se volvió hacia ellos intentando pasar pero los cañones de ambas armas se clavaron dolorosamente en su pecho y se dejó escuchar de inmediato el sonido del seguro, alzó el rostro fiero y se dio cuenta que aquellos dos estaban dispuestos, sin dudar, a disparar. De inmediato un par de manos fuertes y pesadas se posaron sobre su hombro haciéndolo retroceder. Aunque se encontraba tenso hasta el último músculo, el imprevisto movimiento lo tomó de sorpresa, volteó con la sangre acumulada casi en su rostro y se encontró con la mirada azul de su fiel sirviente y amigo, Miroku.

- Detente Inuyasha...

Sus ojos dorados e intentos se abrieron más con rabia y poca paciencia.

- ¡Vete de aquí!... ¡No te metas en esto!

Volteó y el otro lo tomó nuevamente intentando impedirle el paso. El forcejeo de aquellos dos desconcertó pero puso más alertas a los soldados que intentaron alejarlos de ahí, sin embargo, y debido al forcejeo, un tiro se escapó de una de las carabinas retumbando en el lugar. Las palomas alzaron el vuelo de improviso y la gente se detuvo alrededor. Miroku abrió más los ojos aun sintiendo el retumbar de la bala en sus tímpanos y luego se sorprendió de ver a Inuyasha que ponía casi los ojos en blanco y comenzaba a caer lentamente al adoquín. Fue lentamente pero aún así el joven sirviente no reaccionó hasta que vio aparecer una mancha oscura y brillante de sangre en la sien. Y entonces, Inuyasha cayó pesadamente con los ojos cerrados al suelo.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyashaaaa!!!

&&&&&&&&

Sentía la cabeza como si la tuviera partida en dos. El dolor en el hueso lateral era horrible y agudo e hizo una mueca al percibir una casi insoportable punzada. Entonces abrió poco a poco sus pesados párpados y pestañeó al recibir la claridad en sus pupilas, volvió a hacer otra mueca pues la escasa luz pareció haberle quemado sus orbes.

- ¡Kami Sama!... ¡Inuyasha!

Era su amigo, lo reconocía a pesar de no abrir por completo los ojos aun. Se incorporó en la cama resoplando y maldiciendo el tortuoso dolor en la cabeza y también en el cuerpo entero. Sintió la mano pesada en su hombro obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente.

- Arggg... Mi... Miroku... ¿qué sucede conmigo?- Musitó dejando caer la cabeza con sus desordenados y largos cabellos sobre la almohada. Entonces abrió por completo los ojos y lo vio, con el rostro serio pero con una leve sonrisa.

- Pues no mucho... en realidad...- Respondió el otro burlón, de pie a su lado y se cruzó de brazos entornando los ojos- Sólo que casi fuiste muerto por una bala que... afortunadamente, rosó tu hueso... y que estuviste inconsciente un par de días... cuatro, en realidad...

No asimilaba muy bien sus palabras por eso no se inmutó. Luego de un instante frunció el ceño y la cabeza le dio otra punzada dolorosa, miró a Miroku y tragó apenas, sorprendido.

- Bromeas...- Murmuró, sin entender de qué diablos estaba hablando. El otro dejó la leve sonrisa.

- Creímos que morirías... supongo que allá arriba te tienen en consideración...

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro, pensaba Inuyasha que lo más probable es que estuviera exagerando, así que se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sus largos dedos tantearon la gruesa venda que le cubría en su totalidad la frente. Entonces arrugó más la frente intentando recordar y de pronto las imágenes llegaron a su mente como pedazos fragmentados. Estaba frente a la Gobernación, con los soldados que le impedían el paso, su forcejeo y luego el disparo que lo dejó inconsciente de inmediato. Sintió su corazón latir aprisa y desbocado, tanto que sus latidos parecían estar a la altura de su boca, miró a Miroku con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco a poco volvieron más imágenes. Una discusión con Kikyo... una revelación horrorosa que lo pasmó y le causó náuseas en ese instante. Una ira y venganza incontrolable, pero más que eso, celos... y el rostro asustado y turbado de Kagome. Él entreabrió sus labios al recordar la forma en que la había tratado y que ella incluso, ante su impensable e irracional acto, se había desmayado. Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama reteniendo el aliento.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Kagome!... ¡Debo ir donde Kagome!

Miroku palideció y de inclinó para retenerlo.

- Calma amigo, calma... has escapado de las garras del infierno y ya quieres levantarte...

El joven hacendado lo miró agitado y sus ojos brillaron demasiado.

- Es que... Kami Sama, Miroku... necesito hablar con ella... – Reclamó con ardor-...disculparme... la trate de una forma...

- Tranquilo... tranquilo...- Musitó el otro intentando tranquilizarlo, pero Inuyasha se mantenía firme y deseaba salir ya de la cama.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y el criado notó como los ojos ansiosos de su joven amo se desviaban rápidamente hasta el frente. Cuando Enju y la anciana entraron con una bandeja, el rostro de molestia se hizo notorio.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Inuyasha!- Gritó Enju al verlo ya despierto, abalanzándose hacia él y abrazándolo.

- Muchachita mal criada...- Rezongó la anciana cocinera-... qué falta de respeto es esa... – Pero al acercarse hasta el muchacho sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas- Kami sama... menos mal que ya esta bien... creí que no se escaparía de esta... ha sido un jovencito tan arrebatado, espero aprenda la lección y...

Inuyasha se soltó de los brazos de Enju y suspiró intentando tranquilizarse.

- Gracias, anciana... ahora que están todos aquí sólo me resta por ver a alguien más...- Y entonces miró a la mujer serio-... Kagome ¿en donde esta? Dígale que quiero hablar con ella...

- Eso no será posible...- Interrumpió Enju sentándose en la cama con confianza y colocando sus dedos en la venda que envolvía la cabeza de su joven amo-... ella no esta.

- ¡Enju!- Interrumpió Miroku con enfado.

La joven lo miró haciéndose la inocente. La anciana movió la cabeza y tomó un brazo de la chica para que se alejara de ahí, lo cual hizo casi a regañadientes. Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos dorados hacia Miroku y luego a la anciana, perturbado y confundido.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿qué esta pasando?- El corazón le latió demasiado aprisa, sus manos parecieron temblarle- ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

- Se fue- Respondió Enju sin misericordia y levantando ambos hombros- Se fue aquella vez en que fuiste en busca de Bankotsu. No la hemos visto más, desapareció.

La miró boquiabierto sin que aquellas crueles e insensibles palabras surtieran efecto. Luego desvió su vista a Miroku quien suspiró pesadamente y bajó la vista.

- Es cierto... la señorita ha... prácticamente... desaparecido...

Retuvo el aliento, completamente impresionado.

- Có... cómo que... desaparecido...- Musitó en un leve murmullo. Al ver la sonrisa de Enju y el rostro de pesar de los otros dos comprendió. Tragó fuerte, tan fuerte que la garganta le dolió demasiado. Cada vez respiraba con mayor agitación, de pronto creyó que le faltaba aire y que la cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas y punzadas. No le importó e intentó ponerse de pie.- No... no... necesito... necesito verla... que me perdone...

- Inuyasha, tranquilízate.- Dijo Miroku pero esta vez el otro se volvió casi violento, lo esquivó casi con rencor y apartó su mano con la suya con rudeza.

- ¡Déjame!- Gimió y puso en pie en el frío suelo de madera. Al incorporarse de súbito, un vahído lo hizo tambalearse y entonces cayó sentado otra vez en la cama. Enju dio un pequeño gritito e intentó auxiliarlo pero la anciana la apartó y Miroku la sujetó de un brazo, murmurando un hastiado: _Ya basta..._

- Inuyasha... tranquilízate, por favor...- Dijo a su lado mientras el otro encerraba los ojos sintiéndose demasiado débil.-... es preciso que descanses y luego... luego habrá tiempo para lo demás.

- Pero... Kagome... se fue... por mi culpa...

- Ya la buscará cuando se sienta mejor, amo- Musitó la anciana haciéndolo beber un té de hierbas que lo haría dormir por horas.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos pero a pesar de la intensa punzada en la sien, era el pecho, o más bien el corazón lo que le dolía demasiado. A su mente volvió la imagen de ella horrorizada ante su estúpido arrebato... cielos... ¡Kami Sama! el llanto y las súplicas de la muchacha invadieron su cabeza haciéndolo sentir náuseas de sí mismo. La anciana lo obligó a beber una vez más e Inuyasha murmuró un par de palabras, antes de volver a quedar profundamente dormido.

&&&&&&&&&

Las nubes pasaron rápidamente por sobre su cabeza y el hombre pestañeó varias veces antes de sentir que realmente ya no estaba soñando. Se incorporó en la cama y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Tanteó humedad que lo sobresaltó, entonces apartó la mano y la miró con sorpresa. En su palma y sus dedos había rastros de sangre negruzca y pegajosa, frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca y entonces apartó la sábana levantándose con lentitud.

Lavó sus manos una y otra vez en el tiesto de agua fría que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa y luego salpicó su cara. Respiró con fuerza y su pecho se infló demasiado. Alzó el rostro y se contempló unos instantes en el espejo. Se turbó un instante al ver el vendaje manchado de sangre en su cabeza, tragó con fuerza y agudizó la vista en sí mismo. Tenía ojeras negras bajo sus ojos dorados, la barba comenzaba a crecer en su mentón y en las mejillas, aquello le hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado, además tenía el cabello muy enmarañado, en resumen, un aspecto completamente deplorable.

- Amo...

Él volteó y observó a su anciano cochero que estaba en el umbral, mirándolo con profunda tristeza.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Tiene usted una carta...- Murmuró, estirando su mano y mostrando un sobre blanco y bien estirado. Inuyasha contempló con el corazón palpitante y tragó con fuerza deseando que aquello fuera una pista, una gran pista de ella. Avanzó y casi se la arrebató, rasgando el sobre y sacando una esquela color mantequilla. Arrugó la frente con desagrado al reconocer la letra impecable y alargada del estirado de su hermanastro.

_Inuyasha:_

_Sé que la estas buscando y es por eso que me veo en la obligación de avisarte... para que ya no hayas dudas. Ella no quiere verte y menos saber de ti. Esta en un lugar seguro ahora, donde se siente al fin protegida. No sigas insistiendo. Kagome ya dejó de pertenecerte. _

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Respiró agitado abriendo más sus ojos y luego arrugó con fuerza la esquela bajo su mano.

- Maldito...- Gruñó gutural y poniéndose casi rojo de ira. Luego miró a Myoga y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- Ustedes me dijeron que Sesshoumaru se había marchado sólo con Rin...

- Salió con la niña aquella vez rápidamente, señor... yo lo vi subirse al coche... sólo iba él y la pequeña Rin...- Explicó el cochero. Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a caminar en la habitación.

- Y Kagome... Kagome...- Murmuró el joven amo tomando una camisa blanca y limpia del armario.

- La señorita debió marcharse antes... nadie la vio...

- Sesshoumaru quiere que me vuelva loco...- Gruñó pasándose la mano, hastiado por el rostro.

_- No es necesario que me amenaces... me iré muy pronto de aquí... y estoy seguro que no será solo..._

Inuyasha recordaba esa frase, claro que la recordaba, pues en el momento en que lo había dicho temió por Kagome. Tragó otra vez. No, ella... no pudo haberse marchado con ese bastardo, no pudo. ¡Kami Sama!... ¿Pero qué había hecho? Todo por culpa de los celos. Todo era culpa del veneno de Kikyo... ella, ella también tenía la culpa... y el miserable de Bankotsu... ¿dónde diablos estaba? Sabía que no se encontraba en el pueblo, aunque eso no era de extrañar, a menudo de ausentaba por días. Gracias a ello, Inuyasha había podido apaciguar levemente su venganza. Pero ansiaba encontrarlo y... ¿qué podría hacer? Vengarse... ¡Oh! Recordaba la versión de Kagome y luego la de Kikyo... dos historias completamente opuestas pero con un denominador en común: Kagome y Bankotsu... Kagome y Bankotsu... Kagome y Bankotsu...

_**Aquí estoy en mi soledad  
dentro de mi ser  
solo hay tristeza  
lo he dado todo por salvar tu amor  
que se va perdiendo  
necesito tenerte  
quédate junto a mi,  
ven conmigo...**_

- No debes torturarte más, Inuyasha...- Dijo Miroku observándolo y frunciendo la frente al notar la sangre en sus vendajes. El anciano inclinó la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación.

- Los celos me cegaron aquella vez... y le creí a Kikyo... creí que Kagome no era la persona que decía ser... la lastimé... la lastimé haciéndole casi lo mismo que él...- Agudizó la vista con asco-... que Bankotsu...

- No debes pensar tanto en eso... mira, siéntate un momento y llamo a Enju para que cambie tus vendajes, la herida no cicatriza porque te niegas a descansar...- Rezongó sonriendo con levedad. Inuyasha se sentó pesadamente en la cama y suspiró.

- Llevo ya casi una semana buscándola... y me niego a creer que este con el bastardo de Sesshoumaru... no... ella debe estar en algún lugar... pero ¿dónde?...

Miroku suspiró con agobio. Cierto, la señorita Kagome no estaba en ningún lado. Ni en su antigua casa, ni en los alrededores y era poco probable que estuviera con Sesshoumaru...

- No vayas al puerto, hay muchos soldados esta vez...- Advirtió, al verlo colocarse las botas negras.

Inuyasha pareció inmutable volviéndose a poner de pie y comenzó a amarrar sus cabellos.

- De día busco a Kagome, de noche le hago la vida más miserable a Bankotsu...- Sonrió malvadamente-... cuando ese bastardo regrese verá que sus arcas han bajado mucho...

- Deja eso, Inuyasha... ese hombre es poderoso... no dudará en matarte fríamente si te le enfrentas... olvida la venganza...

- No lo haré, jamás, menos ahora...- Hizo una mueca de desagrado-... por su culpa... no... me vengaré por lo que le hizo a ella...

- Pero creíste que la señorita había estado enamorada de él...

- Fue lo que Kikyo me hizo pensar... no... le creo a Kagome... debo creerle...- Musitó, aunque aun no se sentía demasiado convencido. Cierto. Creía en ella, en su ex novicia pero el veneno de Kikyo aun roía su corazón. Se acercó con lentitud a las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas y contempló con nostalgia el paisaje. Su corazón latió dolorosamente... la extrañaba... la extrañaba tanto... extrañaba sus conversaciones y su presencia, extrañaba su aroma y sus gestos esquivos, extrañaba su voz y sus tontos juegos con Shippo... ¡por Kami! cuánto la extrañaba...

**_Sin ti me siento tan solo  
sin ti no puedo mas  
mi cuerpo pide tu cuerpo  
tu alma acariciar_**

Aunque intento no lo puedo encontrar  
si algún secreto se esconde en tu piel  
sin ti me siento tan solo  
no vivo¿por que no puedo amarte?...****

El caballo galopó suavemente y el _Mercenario_ agudizó la vista en el frente. El puerto estaba solitario, extrañamente ni un alma rondaba por los alrededores, a pesar de que habían dos barcos que recién aquella tarde habían anclado con ricos tesoros para el Gobernador. Inuyasha estaba seguro que eran fruto de sus estafas, como siempre, tal y como lo había hecho con él, años antes allá en Japón. Maldito... si tan sólo estuviera en el pueblo ya lo habría matado... pero seguro después se hubiera ido a la horca... no, debía reconocer que el disparo en la sien había sido hasta casi su salvación, obligándolo a tranquilizarse y pensar mejor su venganza, sin quedar manchado.

La luz de la luna extendió sus débiles rayos cuando las nubes se apartaron, iluminando el lugar casi de forma fantasmagórica. El hombre sonrió con travesura al imaginar lo fácil que sería robar las riquezas de aquel navío y luego repartirla entre los más pobres. Instó al caballo a acercarse y cuando ya estuvo en el muelle bajó de un salto haciendo casi rechinar sus botas en el suelo de madera. Miró a su alrededor tanteando la espada que llevaba a un costado y caminó con confianza hasta el pequeño puente que unía el muelle con el barco. En cuanto dio un paso una bala rosó su sombrero cayendo este al suelo, agujereado. El Mercenario abrió los ojos pasmado y miró con horror como de pronto una lluvia de balas se dejaba caer sobre él. Retrocedió y casi cayó pero volteó corriendo hacia su caballo. Para su horror, este ya había escapado ante la balacera, entonces el hombre volvió a mirar hacia el barco y vio aparecer a los soldados apuntando con sus carabinas. Se acurrucó casi tras un grupo de barriles y extrajo su arma desde la cintura, desde allí comenzó a disparar aunque masculló y transpiró al pensar que no tenía las suficientes balas como para darles a todos quienes le disparaban.

- ¡Salga de ahí Mercenario!... ¡Esta atrapado!- Dijo una voz potente que el joven reconoció como el ayudante de Bankotsu, un hombre tan siniestro y de mala calaña como el otro.

- Maldito Jakotsu...- Gruñó mordiéndose casi el labio. Los veía acercarse y su corazón latió aprisa... Debió haberlo sabido, prevenido, haberle hecho caso a Miroku. Era obvio que le harían una emboscada si había él actuado cuatro días seguidos en contra del Gobernador. Bien, qué podía hacer, sólo deseaba causarle mal a ese desgraciado de Bankotsu...

- ¡Esta atrapado!... ¡ríndase!- Gritó el otro.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás. Sólo había mar agitándose más abajo, mar calmo y oscuro como la misma noche. Se lanzó sin dudar y los demás se aproximaron para no ver más que una silueta avanzar a nado rápidamente.

Cuando el Mercenario salió del mar con la ropa ajustadísima y chorreando agua por completo, se dio cuenta que aún estaba en problemas. Escuchaba los cascos de los caballos contra el empedrado patrullar la zona, las voces de los soldados que lo buscaban exhaustivamente, el alboroto en general en aquel apacible pueblo. Caminó con rapidez esquivando las sombras y echó una mano al bolsillo sólo para tantear el rosario de la ex novicia que había olvidado junto a su cama. De pronto se escucharon voces de alerta que lo sorprendieron y se echó a correr ante una nueva lluvia de balas. Corrió entre las calles, saltó muros y esquivó perros rabiosos. El vendaje en su cabeza volvió a mancharse de sangre pero él ni siquiera notó la humedad en su piel, siguió corriendo intentando escapar no a la hacienda, aquello lo pondría en evidencia. Debía esconderse en un lugar seguro mientras. Una bala rosó su brazo musculoso y él echó una maldición. Corrió más fuerte y saltó un último y gran muro de piedra, cayendo al otro lado pesadamente sobre la hierba. Se quedó allí sin resuello y con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en el cielo estrellado y negro aun. No podía avanzar un paso más, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la herida en su brazo comenzó a escocerle. ¿Sería acaso este su patético fin? Sin Kagome, en realidad, ya nada tenía sentido... si no lograba encontrarla... entonces... ¿qué importaba morir?

_**Sabes que estoy muriendo  
por que te siento lejos  
devuélveme mi pasión  
todo mi amor, mi corazón  
regresa a mi, no sé vivir  
No, no, no, no...**_

Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a introducir la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa tanteando el rosario de cuentas azules. Si este era su fin... si este lo era... realmente... deseaba evocar como último recuerdo a la dueña... Entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose débil y que el cuerpo ya no le pesaba. Creyó que estaba muriendo, desangrado tal vez, quien sabe, a lo mejor tenía más heridas que ni siquiera había sentido. Se quedó estático con los ojos cerrados y la mano aferrando el rosario. Los ruidos poco a poco se hicieron menos notorios, casi lejanos y él pensó que era porque ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Lo único que lo amargaba era no haberla recuperado antes, el haber perdido su tiempo con ella, cuando lo debió haber aprovechado cada instante a su lado y haberla conquistado. Todo había pasado tan rápido, ya ni siquiera se acordaba en qué momento se había enamorado de aquella ex novicia. Tragó casi con un sollozo al ser consciente que ya jamás volvería a verla, esta vez, era definitivo.

El canto de las cigarras era lo único audible en aquella y de pronto apacible noche. Inuyasha aun sentía que podía respirar, hasta sus narices llegaba el aroma a flores y rosas extrañamente conocido, tan conocido que el corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza, casi haciéndolo revivir. Frunció el ceño y de pronto comenzó a escuchar un leve rumor. Se quedó estático, el rumor se hacía cada vez más audible hasta que él se percató que en realidad eran pasos. Pasos suaves. Los pasos se detuvieron en el mismo instante en que él volvió a abrir sus ojos y entonces se escuchó un pequeño grito ahogado de inmediato por la mano temblorosa de la mujer. Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios al darse cuenta que quien estaba justo a su lado, vistiendo esta vez el traje de una monja consagrada, era su amada y adorada Kagome.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews amigas, son mi alivio durante la semana cuando los leo n.n, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia en escribirlo, _**Lina, Fabisa, bishojo-scm, DabuRu-Tamashi, Lou-asuka, maggy, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, sakima, InuAome, Aome59, Mary-JVR, Mary1416, LaUrAcHaN99, amary, Fanitix!!!, Eli Eli, Akasha001, erini, Dita-chan, lorena, yuiren3Yesmari-ivekag-, Saya, thegirlwhostolethestars, Kurotani, Nadja-chan, MaríNa, Rei II, Hai Ikurei, Ninde Black, AmiMizunoR., haniee, Anbelpeca-chanStarFive y a todos quienes leen**_... wow wow, que fueron bastantes esta vez... ¿36 reviews? o.o Cielos... gracias... me he quedado... sin más palabras para agradecer... espero que disfruten este capítulo... la canción es la misma que puse en el fic "_**Irresistible Obsesión**_" pero esta es su versión en español y tiene otro significado, además de otro título: "**Sólo quiero amarte**"... claro, cantada por **Ricky Martin** solito, sin Christina... 

Gracias otra vez por su apoyo T.T, qué agradecida.

_**Lady**_.


	22. Declaración

**Capítulo 22: "Declaración"**

Sonrió y entrecerró la mirada murmurando ante el semblante pasmado y pálido de la monja.

- Este es el cielo... y yo pensé que me iría al infierno...

La joven lo miraba aun asustada y su respiración era claramente dificultosa. Poco a poco apartó la mano de la boca y su rostro denotó seriedad y tristeza. El hombre abrió sus ojos otra vez y volvió a sonreír, llevándose una mano al antifaz y quitándoselo con impaciencia. Ella lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas completamente encendidas. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza de la hierba y de inmediato un gemido se escapó de sus labios. La joven, que estaba de pie aun absorta y confundida, cayó de rodillas casi derrotada, quiso acercar sus manos a la cabeza, en donde, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, notó la mancha de sangre en el vendaje. Vio como sus dedos temblaban y entonces apartó repentinamente la mano al escuchar voces de alerta al otro lado del muro, Inuyasha la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, ella cayó sobre su pecho repentinamente y se quedo quieta, pero con los ojos muy abiertos y esperando que los ruidos cesaran.

Inuyasha aspiró profundamente el dulce aroma del cuello cubierto por aquella gruesa tela del vestido, entonces pronto frunció el ceño y su corazón latió aprisa, la escudriñó por completo cada vez más horrorizado hasta darse cuenta que ella vestía el traje de una religiosa y no el de novicia. Abrió más sus ojos pasmados justo en el momento en que la joven inclinó el rostro y lo miró. Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron más y se apartó de súbito, quedando de rodillas a su lado. Un momento más y las voces cesaron por completo.

- Eres... eres... ya una monja... – Musitó el hombre tragando fuertemente e inclinándose, quedando sentado en frente suyo. Kagome bajó la vista y suspiró pesadamente, pero no emitió sonido alguno.-... ¿por qué?...- Gimió él llevando una mano hasta su antebrazo para así retener el dolor de la herida. Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de ella que intentó esquivar pero al final la muchacha alzó la mirada, muy seria.

- No debería estar aquí, señor... este es un convento...

- Sí...- Murmuró él mirando a su alrededor-... el convento...- Frunció el ceño como si le costara recordar-... no imaginé que te volverías a esconder aquí... sé que la nueva hermana superiora no te lo permitiría...

- Las personas pueden cambiar de opinión...- Musitó apenas. Su corazón latía dolorosamente. Aun tenía clavada en la retina su último encuentro, los besos ardorosos en su cuello y las manos de fuego sobre su pecho, pero aquello, a pesar de haber sido en parte parecido a lo que había pasado antes con el maldito de Bankotsu, esta vez, al recordar ese momento junto al amo de la hacienda, su estómago se encogía y el corazón se aceleraba dolorosamente. Respiró con dificultad y sus ojos se concentraron en la herida nuevamente de su cabeza. No pudo evitarlo, se abalanzó a él con rapidez poniendo sus dedos en el vendaje- ¡Dios!... ¡Pero que le ha pasado!

El joven hombre sonrió a pesar de su estado, entrecerró los ojos y tomó su mano entre la suya, Kagome lo volvió a mirar pasmada.

- Mejor... que es lo que te ha pasado a ti... no puedo creer... – Musitó casi en un murmullo, sintiendo otra vez que la cabeza le daba vueltas-... que hayas vuelto a esto...

Ella entreabrió los labios turbada y avergonzada, bajó la vista y evitó respirar por unos segundos. De pronto una campana de la iglesia sonó estremeciendo el lugar, Kagome se puso de inmediato de pie, como si una abeja la hubiese picado, miró a su alrededor asustada y temerosa. Inuyasha, que entrecerraba los ojos, se obligó a retener la conciencia al verla en ese estado, observándola preocupado.

Kagome parecía de pronto haber palidecido y retenido el aliento, miraba con ojos asustados a su alrededor y todo fue por un eterno instante. Cuando las campanas dejaron de tocar ella se giró y vio el claro tenue tras las montañas, indicio que pronto amanecería.

- Dios... ya... es hora...- Musitó. Inuyasha se levantó del suelo posando una mano en la cabeza y sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Tambaleó y entonces la joven se volteó con rapidez cambiando por completo la expresión de su cara a una preocupada, quiso alcanzarlo pero luego se retuvo y se obligó a no moverse, sólo mirarlo.

- ¿Ya es hora de qué?- Preguntó el hombre al fin cuando se sintió seguro y firme en sus zapatos. Kagome tragó con fuerza entreabriendo sus labios y mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos. Él poco a poco comenzó a fruncir el ceño, como si de pronto el cerebro se le hubiese iluminado, la miró casi horrorizado de los pies a la cabeza- Aun... no me dices porqué... llevas ese horrendo traje de monja...

La joven se llevó la mano a una cruz plateada que colgaba sobre su pecho y sus mejillas se encendieron más, sus ojos castaños parecieron haberse inundado de lágrimas. Hizo una mueca y luego aferró más la cruz bajo su mano. Él sabía que cuando ella hacía eso era porque estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Inuyasha se acercó con pasos de pronto firmes antes la chica que parecía encontrarse estupefacta. La remeció de los brazos y la agitó, ella abrió más sus ojos y luego pareció perder las fuerzas cayendo de rodillas al pasto.

- Esta mañana recibo los votos... seré... seré religiosa, como siempre quise serlo.- Gimió entre sollozos ocultando el rostro en sus manos enguantadas. Inuyasha la miró atónito como si lo que hubiera escuchado hubiera sido irreal... o un sueño. Kagome se obligó a reponerse y volvió a ponerse de pie alisando el faldón oscuro de su traje con manos temblorosas.-... debe marcharse señor... pronto amanecerá y es seguro... que lo deben andar buscando...- Musitó, lo miró luego seria a los ojos-... márchese pronto...

Él estaba de pie observándola aún sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, la herida en el brazo volvió a hacerse más que dolorosa, el corazón parecía haberse negado a seguir latiendo. Le dolió el pecho y entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose débil.

- Qué absurda decisión...- Murmuró casi mascullando de pura rabia. Sus ojos dorados brillaron en la semi penumbra del jardín, Kagome ocultó su gemido tras su mano, de pronto sentía las piernas débiles y temblorosas, ojalá pudiera escapar. El hombre volvió a posar sus manos rudas y pesadas esta vez en sus hombros y la zamarreó casi histérico- ¡No!... ¡No!... ¿porqué siempre haces estupideces!?... ¿Esa es la forma de enfrentar las cosas?... ¡Qué cobarde!

Kagome tragó atónita y luego meneó la cabeza.

- ¡Déjeme!... ¿quién se cree que es?... ¡Hago lo que me place!... ¡No tiene derecho a sermonearme, menos usted!... ¡Menos usted!

- El que me haya sobrepasado no es excusa para volver a esconderte bajo aquellas horrendas ropas y un muro de concreto... ¿esa es tu manera de escapar?

- ¡Déjeme!- Masculló ella evitando mirarlo, el agarre de Inuyasha bajó hacia una de sus muñecas, la tomó con fuerza y se miraron luego de forma desafiante.- ¡Déjeme!... ¡Yo hago lo que quiero!

- Que carácter para ser una monja sumisa...- Sonrió con maldad-... ¿qué tuviste que hacer para que te aceptaran nuevamente? Sé perfectamente que la hermana superiora no te tenía mucha estima... ¿qué pasó para que te aceptara de nuevo?

- ¡Nada!- Protestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – Su rostro se volvió siniestro y la vena palpitante de su frente se acrecentó aun más- No dejaré que hagas esa locura, no, por mi vida juro que no...

- ¡Váyase!... ¡Váyase por favor!... ¡Déjeme tranquila!... ¡Márchese!... ¡Usted es igual a él!... ¡Siempre quiere hacer su voluntad!... ¡Váyase!... ¡Lo detesto!... ¡Lo odio!

El hombre observó que Kagome tenías lágrimas en sus ojos, pero su voz y crudas palabras retumbaron en el solitario jardín. Inuyasha se quedó estático un segundo y luego, poco a poco, el agarre sobre la muñeca de la chica se distendió, soltándola al fin. La miró a los ojos escuchando aun las palabras de ella salidas de su hermosa boca, crueles y venenosas, retumbando en sus oídos. Lo odiaba... lo odiaba y seguro era por lo que le había hecho.

- Perdóname- Musitó de pronto sintiendo el pecho adolorido y la cabeza volvió a darle vueltas. – Perdóname... por lo... que hice... aquella vez...

Unos cánticos tenues se dejaron escuchar de pronto, Kagome palideció y a la luz de los primeros indicios de claridad del cielo su rostro parecía casi el de un fantasma. Inuyasha tragó fuerte desviando la mirada y poniéndose luego alerta. Los cánticos se hicieron cada vez más fuerte y entonces la monja se volvió asustada a él y lo miró otra vez con súplica.

- Por favor váyase, la ceremonia comenzará y vendrá el Obispo... váyase, no pueden verlo ahora y menos vestido de esa forma.

- Entonces...- Musitó él tragando con fuerza-... lo harás ¿verdad?

Kagome bajó un segundo la vista y luego la alzó decidida. Apuntó hacia un costado, con voz resuelta pero con un leve tinte tembloroso.

- En ese lugar esta el caballo de emergencias... tómelo y refúgiese por hoy. Y cuide sus heridas- Agregó posando sus ojos en él.

Inuyasha la miró sin expresión. Ya se escuchaban voces y también tras el muro los cascos de los caballos de los soldados que patrullaban el lugar. Kagome se tensó y acercó una mano a su antebrazo mirándolo con dureza.

- ¡Váyase ahora!

El joven hacendado parecía de piedra, ni siquiera movió un músculo de su tenso rostro. La muchacha comenzó a respirar agitadamente ante el inminente peligro, entonces frunció el ceño y volteó como si nada, alejándose de su lado. Él siguió mirándola tragando con fuerza y creyendo que estaba en una pesadilla. La cabeza le punzó y el hombre volvió a emitir un gruñido, las voces se acercaron y sólo en ese momento pareció estar consciente de su imprudencia. Respiró profundamente dos, luego tres veces queriendo retener a la esquiva mujer que insistía en alejarse de su lado. Pero luego se retuvo... le había dejado muy en claro su odio... volvió a tragar bajando la vista, sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro y experimentando en la garganta un nudo demasiado amargo y doloroso. De pronto escuchó claramente la voz de Jakotsu, tras el alto muro, y entonces, sudando casi frío, caminó valiéndose de las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para dirigirse hacia la dirección que Kagome le había señalado, encontrando en un pequeño establo un caballo manso y perezoso pero que le iba a servir de gran ayuda en esos momentos.

&&&&&&&&&

Ella se detuvo al fin emitiendo un respiro fuerte, casi ahogado. Apretó los puños de ambas manos y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se cayeras rápidamente por sus mejillas. Volteó y respiró con fuerza, cada vez sentía que estaba más débil, afiebrada, confundida, perturbada. Volvió a girar la cabeza, en dirección a donde estaba la capilla, lugar donde debía recibir finalmente sus votos. Las otras monjas ya estaban allí y la esperaban. Pero Kagome volteó otra vez en dirección al lugar donde estaba aquel loco hombre. Deseó volver, volver y... ¡Dios!... ¡Estaba herido y ella lo había abandonado!... ¿Era eso una excusa para volver a su lado? No importaba, caminó aprisa casi tropezando con su largo y grueso vestido y se llevó la desagradable y desalentadora sorpresa con que él ya se había marchado. Quiso llorar otra vez, de impotencia, de rabia, por la vida y por ella. Cayó de rodillas ocultando otra vez el rostro, hipeó desconsolada por no saber qué hacer. Había deseado escapar aquella vez, sí, y de pronto se había encontrado sola en medio del camino. Fue en ese instante en que apareció Sesshoumaru ofreciéndole trabajo para cuidar a la pequeña Rin, ella lo rechazó con pesar. Sabía que si se quedaba a su lado, Inuyasha jamás saldría de su memoria, fue por eso que ese hombre, al final, le había ofrecido ayuda para que entrara nuevamente al convento. No supo cómo lo había hecho, pero se lo agradeció de igual forma... pero... había escapado de Inuyasha... y tenía razón... era una cobarde... y además... además... ¡Dios! Si tan sólo le enviara una señal...

Quitó las manos del rostro y entonces entreabrió los ojos, sollozó una vez más con amargura hasta que, a través de las lágrimas vio una sombra negra y extraña sobre el césped. Frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por la vista para secarlo. Fue entonces que su corazón se volvió a acelerar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y a pesar de su fantasmagórica palidez, sus mejillas se encendieron de súbito al reconocer el antifaz de su querido y amado "Mercenario".

&&&&&&&&&

Llevaba una carrera feroz por los campos semi solitarios, observando concentrado el horizonte y deseando que el sol aun no apareciera, pues sentía que se delataría con sus rayos inquisidores. El caballo que tenía ahora era de paso lento y bastante manso, aquello lo ponía más nervioso. Unos perros guardianes le salieron al paso cuando cruzó los plantíos de un hacendado, su frente se perló de sudor al escuchar voces y luego algunas balas que no estuvieron cerca de rozarle, afortunadamente. Sólo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando llegó al final de la loma y comenzó a descender a la playa, recibiendo el rumor tranquilo del mar y su aroma salino y refrescante. A pesar de la torpeza del caballo, este no demoró demasiado en bajar la empinada pendiente hasta la playa. Cuando se vio a la orilla del mar, suspiró pesadamente y a través de sus labios pareció eliminar todo el peso y la aflicción que lo consumía desde que había comenzado su escape. Tragó con fuerza y poco a poco el corazón comenzó a latir más suavemente, aunque no por eso sentía que le oprimía en exceso. Entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose débil, sus manos que estaban firmes sobre las riendas se aflojaron y el cuerpo tambaleó ante cada paso del caballo. Le dolía la cabeza en exceso y sentía otra vez la herida en el brazo que le punzaba como si estuvieran introduciendo en su carne un fierro ardiente.

Entrecerró más los ojos notando que perdía la conciencia, intentó reponerse, pero no pudo más que caer sobre el caballo casi inmóvil y débil, a penas sentía los cascos del animal y el agua del mar que llegaba con chispas hasta su rostro, no aún, despertándolo.

De pronto abrió los ojos y se incorporó, en la nariz tenía el olor impregnado del animal que yacía de pie, relinchando impaciente. Inuyasha pestañeó ante la claridad del sol, que ya había salido, y entonces miró a su alrededor. El manso caballo se había detenido frente a un conjunto de rocas escarpadas que daban por terminada la playa. Él sonrió apenas tras su debilidad y retomó las riendas, golpeando el anca y obligándolo a escalarlas, con suma torpeza que varias veces el caballo resbaló, pero el hombre, manteniendo la poca conciencia y habilidad que le quedaba, lo hizo cruzar finalmente la barrera escarpada y llegar nuevamente a otra playa, pequeña y tranquila, completamente solitaria. El caballo galopó y el hombre finalmente pudo divisar la cueva. Lo dirigió hasta allí entrando en la penumbra del lugar y cuando se vio ya en ella soltó las manos y se dejó caer pesadamente hasta el suelo. Boca arriba, el Mercenario no fue capaz de moverse, se sentía tan débil, derrotado, herido, lastimado y más que nada, completamente triste porque sabía que, ya a estas horas, la dueña de su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre... a otro que no era de carne y hueso.

&&&&&&&&

Bajó la pendiente con la frente perlada de sudor y el corazón desbocado, resbaló un pie en una piedra y cayó un par de metros más abajo. Se lastimó la rodilla pero apenas la miró, la volvió a cubrir bajo el faldón de su casi harapiento vestido y siguió esta vez con un poco más de prudencia, bajando hasta llegar a la playa. El cabello ya lo tenía desordenado y caía en hondas tras su espalda, sin restos de las trenzas que al salir, se había hecho. Apretó los puños de su mano y el corazón latió más al divisar la cueva y al caballo fuera de ella, relinchando. Kagome se detuvo y caminó con lentitud un par de pasos, luego se apresuró y corrió casi deseando que él estuviera bien y que sus heridas ya no le estuvieran causando problemas.

Al entrar al refrescante lugar le costó divisar entre la penumbra, cuando sus ojos ya se acostumbraron, gritó casi ahogando el gemido tras su mano al ver un par de metros más adelante, el cuerpo del hombre, completamente vestido de negro y con el rostro muy pálido. Corrió a su lado y se arrodilló examinando la herida ya reseca de su sien. Acarició los cabellos con preocupación y luego comenzó a sollozar dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho robusto del hombre.

- ¡Oh!... ¡Perdóneme!... ¡Fui una tonta, tenía razón, fui cobarde!... ¡Fui una estúpida al volver al convento!... ¡No tengo vocación, jamás la tuve! Quise evitarlo señor, quise que me fuera indiferente pero no pude ¡desde el primer instante en que lo vi no pude!- Se detuvo y tragó con fuerza dolorosa- ¡Tentación!... ¡La Hermana Superiora hablaba de tentación y usted lo fue para mí! Quise evitarlo pero caí... quise volver a mi camino... pero ya estaba perdida... la tentación era más grande... pero ahora no me importa quemarme en el fuego del infierno... yo... lo amo...

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, abrió los ojos pasmada y se incorporó de súbito mirando horrorizada al hombre, que seguía ahí inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello desordenado, las manos extendidas a un lado, la boca entreabierta y sus labios resecos. Kagome palideció súbitamente y retuvo el aire, se quedó inmóvil negándose a aceptar que aquel que estaba ahí era un ser inerte. De pronto tembló y no fue capaz de hacer nada, más que comenzar a respirar con fuerza casi como si el aire se le estuviera agotando. Se obligó a tranquilizarse pero no podía, los sollozos salían de su boca consternada al imaginar que ese viril y apasionado hombre se encontraba ya sin vida. Acercó una mano helada al pecho de él y la presionó. No sentía absolutamente nada bajo su palma, entonces volvió a llorar y lo abrazó al cuello lamentándose de su horrible e irreal pérdida.

Inuyasha entreabrió los ojos y sonrió, cuando su mano se acercó al rostro de la chica ella se incorporó pasmada, con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos, los labios separados y completamente consternada.

- Lloras... ¿por mi?- Musitó él con una leve sonrisa.

Kagome tenía la vista fija en sus pupilas doradas, eran del color fuego pasional que tanto aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Luego bajó los ojos, observando como el pecho de él comenzaba a mecerse, estaba respirando y ella tenía una mano sobre el corazón casi sin querer, los latidos se hicieron débilmente notorios bajo su palma. Volvió a alzar la mirada e hipeó con un último sollozo.

- Se... señor...- Murmuró y luego, justo cuando el hombre comenzaba a incorporarse, ella lo abrazó y lo besó con calor, en los labios y en las mejillas aun frías. Inuyasha se sorprendió por su inesperado ímpetu, tanto que la separó de sí a duras penas, sonriendo como un niño chiquito.

- Ey... qué... ¿qué esta pasando?... – Veía que ella estaba muy cerca suyo, con el cabello desordenado y mechones sobre su frente, con los labios algo hinchados y de un color casi rojo intenso, húmedos y tentadores en demasía, correspondiendo a su mirada de una forma que jamás ella le había respondido. Era cálida, apasionada, tranquila y llena de sentimiento. Acercó su mano y acarició el flequillo, ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. – por... porqué... estas aquí...- Luego el hombre frunció el ceño al recordar su último encuentro, se tensó y bajó el rostro observando su vestido pobre y mal agestado-... que... ¿no ibas a recibir tus votos o eso lo soñé?- Ella abrió otra vez los ojos mirándolo seria, Inuyasha hizo una mueca-... debo haber estado... delirando, tal vez...

- No...- Respondió la joven posando una mano sobre la suya que sostenía su mejilla, él la miró atento-... no, no fue un sueño, yo iba a hacer mis votos... qué tonta... sólo me engañaba a mi misma... perdón...- Bajó la vista avergonzada y tembló nerviosa ante lo que debía decir, sentía que el fuego se apoderaba de su cuerpo-... no puedo ser monja porque... lo amo a usted... con todo mi corazón...

Él pestañeó rápidamente y frunció más el ceño ¿no estaría delirando de nuevo? O quizás... esta vez sí estaba en el cielo. Movió la mano bajo la suya y la envolvió acercándola a sus labios, besó los nudillos de Kagome sin dejar de mirarla, un beso suave y devoto que ella se sonrojó increíblemente más de lo habitual. Fue en ese instante en que Inuyasha volvió a sonreír. Ella era real, el calor de su mano y el perfume de su piel era real, tan real como las palabras que le había declarado segundos antes.

- Vaya... – Musitó al fin acercando su rostro al de ella-... entonces... lo que escuché hace un rato... eso de que soy una tentación... era verdad...

Kagome borró la sonrisa del rostro y lo miró consternada.

- Es... estaba... ¿escuchando?- Gimió comenzando a temblar de pura vergüenza. Inuyasha sonrió ladeando el rostro.

- Bueno... sí... un poco... no quería interrumpir tu declaración por eso me quedé tan quieto...

La joven lo miró horrorizada y luego, poco a poco su frente se arrugó y sus labios se apretaron tanto como para dejarlos palidecer. Se tensó y tragó con fuerza queriendo alejar la mano que él tenía retenida.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo...- Masculló herida y rencorosa-... se ha burlado de mi... como siempre... y yo que estaba preocupada... ¡incluso creí que estaba muerto!

- Lo siento...- Sonrió él muy distendido. La joven quiso separarse de su lado.

- ¡Tonto!... ¡Bruto!... ¡Casi muero de la angustia! – Al verlo reír casi ella estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero el hombre le tomó rápidamente la muñeca y la acercó a su lado, posando sus labios sobre los suyos y envolviéndolos rápidamente en un irracional y ansioso beso, al instante Kagome dejó de luchar y le correspondió, entre sollozos de alegría y turbación.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Que no actualizo más seguido porque el fin de semana es mi único momento libre, no hay otra razón n.n. 

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste y entretenga la historia tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla. Gracias **_Lina, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, TLAP, Isabella, Saya, Kelly, ishi, InuAome, abril-chan, otakumaniaca, -ivekag-, DabuRu-Tamashi, inuyasha-xsiempre, kira chistopher, Mary1416, amary, Hai Ikurei, peca-chan, Ninde Black, Fanitix!!!, Dita-chan, yuiren3, Yesmari, thegirlwhostolethestars, Eli Eli, lorena, AmiMizunoR., LaUrAcHaN99, Mary-JVR, StarFive, _****_angel kisa_****_, MaríNa, _****_Fabisa_****_, Maritaaaa, _****_Rei II,_****_Nadja-chan_****_ y a todos quienes leen_**, agradeciendo de antemano los... dejenme ver... o.O **600 reviews! auch! muchas gracias en verdad**.

Nos vemos y cuidense todas, nos vemos pronto, al fic aun le queda un buen trecho así que tranquilas, no es el final aun.

**_Lady_**.


	23. Cicatrices

**Capítulo 23: "Cicatrices"**

El hombre se acercó más y sus dedos se posaron en la nuca de la joven, provocando en ella un inesperado escalofrío en el cuerpo entero. Resopló entre sus labios separándose de su boca y la miró con una amplia sonrisa. Kagome lo miraba perturbada aun, con sus mejillas muy encendidas y él pudo incluso ver su reflejo en sus bellos y cálidos ojos. Kagome recostó la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando pesadamente, el estómago se encogía al igual que su corazón.

- Me asusté mucho...- Musitó, de sólo recordar que había pensado que estaba muerto. Inuyasha sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

- Ahh, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, _mala hierba nunca muere_ jaja...

La joven se separó y lo miró seria.

- Esta herido, déjeme curarle las heridas.

Kagome se levantó y él la imitó, a ella le sorprendió la de pronta docilidad del hombre, caminaba ahora con pasos lentos hacia el fondo de la cueva en donde estaban los almohadones y las mantas que lo cobijaron dándole algo de calor. La muchacha se arrodilló en frente suyo y con algo aun de pudor y vergüenza, acercó su mano a la venda que estaba en su cabeza, intentando desatarla. Bajó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada atenta de Inuyasha, ella se mordió el labio con las mejillas enrojecidas y desvió rápidamente la mirada hasta la herida, intentando tranquilizarse pero no podía, las manos le temblaban demasiado y el corazón latía tan desbocado que creía que él podía oírlo desde donde estaba.

- ¿Estas nerviosa?- Preguntó el joven de pronto, cuando la vio fruncir el ceño y murmurar una exasperación, aun sin poder desatar el nudo de la venda. Kagome tragó con fuerza esforzándose en parecer preocupada y no nerviosa de su extraña y nueva cercanía.

- Claro que no...- Mintió apenas, sonrojándose hasta la raíz por permitirse tal mentira. Luego suspiró pesadamente. Ya no era novicia... ¿qué más daba ahora? Al fin sus dedos pudieron desatar el firme nudo y entonces desenredó la venda. Cuando vio el agujero semi cerrado en su sien se mordió con fuerza el labio alejándose un poco e imaginando cuando y cómo aquello había sucedido. Luego bajó la vista preocupada a él que la observaba casi con curiosidad.- ¿Cómo se hizo esa herida? Pudo ser mortal...

- Ahhh, ya te dije, amor mío, mala hierba nunca muere...- Sonrió de forma seductora y Kagome bajó la vista avergonzada al escuchar aquellas palabras de amor hacia ella. _Amor mío_... jamás nadie la había tratado de esa forma...

- De todas formas...- Ella carraspeó e intentó mirarlo nuevamente-... usted siempre se arriesga demasiado... ¿tiene otra herida verdad?... ¿dónde es?

El hombre la miró con travesura bajo sus ojos de fuego, luego de un instante comenzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta negra, Kagome comenzó a respirar con inusitada fuerza y no supo qué hacer, de pronto creyó que estaba casi alterada, no quería... ni quería pensar que tendría que ver su desnudez... cuando él comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa la chica frunció el ceño deseando arrancar de allí, él notó su estado intranquilo, más que eso, frunció el ceño y entonces sólo se quitó una manga, mostrando la herida que se había pegado por un momento a la tela. Se la mostró y ella pareció recuperarse un momento. Mientras Kagome lo escrutaba con la vista él intentó entender su reacción. No le costó demasiado imaginar cual sería la razón. La joven tenía un trauma, una herida que aun no estaba cicatrizada, ella no estaba del todo recuperada. La miró con ternura mientras Kagome murmuraba.

- Al paso que va tendrá todo el cuerpo agujereado y lleno de cicatrices...

- Mis cicatrices no me duelen... y puedo vivir perfectamente con ellas...- Musitó. La ex novicia lo miró sin entender su doble comentario. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor buscando algo con qué vendarlo. Encontró un pañuelo entre los cojines, bien doblado y completamente limpio, lo miró y luego lo envolvió en su musculoso brazo.

- Un médico debe sacarle esa bala...

- Lo sé...- Murmuró él ronco acercándose a su oído y entrecerrando los ojos.-... Gracias... por darme este momento...

La joven frunció el ceño y lo miró con atención.

- No he hecho nada...- Respondió con inocencia, creyendo que se refería a su curación. Pero el hombre sólo sonrió apoyando la espalda en la fría pared de piedra, sintiéndose demasiado exhausto aún.

- Oh no... has hecho demasiado... como siempre, amor mío...

Kagome sintió otra vez el doloroso palpitar de su corazón. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos suspirando y quedándose por completo dormido. La joven lo observó dormir y luego respiró profundamente comenzando a envolver con tela limpia, la herida de su cabeza. Luego lo recostó entre los almohadones pero dejó que la cabeza de él descansara sobre su regazo. Allí, en la penumbra del lugar y sintiéndose un poco más aliviada, acarició los desordenados cabellos del hombre hasta que ella misma se quedó dormida.

Sentía un sabor dulce y suave, de pronto posesivo, entreabrió los ojos, sorprendida, el corazón le latía con violencia, unos labios se apoderaban de los de ella y le faltó el aliento de forma súbita. Cuando abrió por completo los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha casi pegado al suyo, con sus ojos cerrados, sus manos que se apoderaban de su espalda y de su rostro, Kagome bajó la vista intentando esquivar sus besos pero a veces sentía que ella misma no podía esquivarlos, ansiaba responderle. Su mano se posó sobre el pecho de él y lo alejó al fin, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y le sonrió, la muchacha le respondió apenas con una mirada turbada y un sonrojo extremo de las mejillas.

- Siento despertarte de esta forma, _amor mío_...- Susurró y Kagome pestañeó bajando la vista, avergonzada ante su declaración. Amor mío... aquello la dejaba sin aliento.

- No... no... no es nada...- Tartamudeó. Tragó con fuerza y él se puso de pie con ánimos, Kagome alzó el rostro observando sus movimientos-... bien, nos dormimos ambos y ya es de noche... creo que sería imprudente regresar a estas alturas... es demasiado pronto... y peligroso...

- ¿Y entonces? – Musitó ella preocupada- ¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana?

El Mercenario estaba de espaldas a la joven meditando el asunto, cuando la muchacha habló él volteó levantando una ceja y escudriñándola con sus ojos de fuego.

- Pues... podemos hacer de esta noche, una noche para recordar ¿no crees?

La muchacha dejó de respirar y frunció luego la frente, adoptando una actitud seria y firme.

- Hay que descansar. Sobre todo usted... esta muy herido, debería estar recostado un momento.

La observó con una media sonrisa aunque él ya sabía que esa iba a ser una plausible respuesta. Cómo no, ahora le quedaba claro su anterior reacción. Kagome a pesar de decir que lo amaba aun tenía cicatrices de un casi abuso que iban a ser muy difícil de curar... bien, pero con paciencia y amor todo se podía ¿no? Sonrió tranquilo, relajado.

- Je... yo me siento bastante bien después de dormir casi todo el día... sólo tengo hambre... – Miró a su alrededor-... creo que hay por ahí frutos secos por si te apetece en tanto... volveré enseguida...

Kagome lo observó marcharse fuera de la cueva de forma preocupada. Luego miró a su alrededor, tanteando entre los almohadones y las tibias mantas. Encontró una camisa de él, la observó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, tenía una mancha fea y reseca de sangre, a la altura del pecho. Acercó la mano luego de un instante y notó como los dedos le temblaban. Al fin alcanzó la tela y la tomó, llevándosela a su pecho como si quisiera protegerla... o protegerlo a él. Frunció el ceño. ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan temerario? Quizás de cuando era aquella herida, se preguntó si ya había estado cicatrizada. Pensó en las otras dos nuevas que ahora él tenía, la de la cabeza y la de su brazo. Volvió a fruncir más el ceño. Ese hombre ¿qué era lo que pretendía al arriesgar la vida de esa forma?... ¿Acaso realmente quería que lo mataran?... ¿O realmente su venganza contra Bankotsu era a muerte? Tembló involuntariamente y entonces, temerosa y preocupada, soltó la camisa y salió de la cueva recibiendo de inmediato el aire semi tibio del mar aun de noche. Se detuvo de súbito, el paisaje que tenía en frente era irreal, tal vez estaba soñando, o imaginaba... La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre las quietas aguas oscuras y tranquilas de la inmensidad azul. Las estrellas titilaban en lo alto como cristales deseosos de mostrar sus destellos, los árboles que allí habían, de troncos añosos y encorvados, mecieron sus copas trayendo un susurro casi escalofriante. Pero lo más hermoso e irreal que había allí, era la silueta masculina, sumergido hasta las caderas en el mar, con la espada en alto y mirando concentradamente el fondo. A ella le parecieron, a pesar de que no lo veía, que los ojos de fuego de él eran tan sagaces y certeros como los de cualquier animal depredador. Y no se equivocó, al instante el hombre ensartó la espada en el fondo del mar y la levantó, dejando ver un pez coleteando entre la hoja que brilló a pesar de la semi penumbra del lugar. Ella retuvo el aliento e Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y le sonrió.

- Ya tenemos cena- Dijo, con voz ronca pero juguetona que Kagome no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su vestido rosaba el agua, se adentró en el mar y el hombre frunció el ceño, preocupado. Ella se le quedó mirando, y luego bajó los ojos. Inuyasha llevaba la camisa semi abierta y ella posó sus ojos en su pecho intentando descubrir alguna cicatriz. La luz de la luna no era lo suficiente como para notarlo.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó de pronto el joven hombre. Kagome alzó los ojos a él.

- Me he... quedado preocupada...- Musitó, volviéndolos a bajar. Inuyasha creyó que la situación le era hasta divertida, respiró hondamente ensartando la espada en el fondo del mar.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Creíste que me ahogaría por tener un par de rasguñones?

La muchacha volvió a alzar los ojos a él, frunciendo más la frente.

- Esos no son rasguñones, señor... – Respondió demasiado seria. Inuyasha le sonrió de forma agradable y tranquila, estiró su mano a ella, a modo de invitación.

- Ven- Ordenó casi.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, sentía como si las pupilas de él hubieran de pronto atrapado las suyas. Y también su voz. Caminó lentamente hasta su lado y sus dedos alcanzaron la mano grande y masculina al fin, la que se aferró a la suya envolviéndola completamente, él hizo un ademán rápido y algo brusco atrayéndola a su lado, dejándola pegada a su pecho. La respiración de la chica se agitó demasiado, bajó la vista temblando y sintiendo las piernas débiles. El aroma masculino llegaba claro a sus narices, perturbándola, embriagándola casi. Poco a poco se dio el valor para mirarlo, enfrentarse a su mirada, al final lo logró y entonces retuvo el aliento.

- ¿Qué sucede, _amor mío_?

Su voz ronca y tierna la conmovió. Le sonrió con vergüenza y entonces alzó su mano que estaba libre, a su pecho desnudo, sus dedos temblaron antes de tocar la piel de él, ella bajó la vista concentrándose en la desnudez, intentando dilucidar la cicatriz o las cicatrices. No pudo hacerlo, acercó de igual forma la mano a la altura del corazón de Inuyasha, sintió la calidez extrema, casi de fuego y el latir de su corazón desbocado. La muchacha apenas podía respirar, sentirse entre sus brazos era nuevo y notar que él estaba de la misma forma que ella le hacía parecer que estaba en franca agonía.

- Y... Yo...- Tartamudeó. Tragó saliva sintiendo la garganta seca y la lengua torpe. Frunció el ceño y concentró sus ojos en su pecho, moviendo suavemente sus dedos-... quiero... ver... si tiene... cicatrices...

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- Preguntó él burlón, deteniendo su mano con la suya. Ella alzó el rostro sintiéndose avergonzada- El que tenga cicatrices o no, no tiene la mayor importancia...- Declaró ronco y certero-... para mi están olvidadas, pasaron, dolieron en su momento pero la vida sigue... además hay que verles el lado bueno...- Sonrió suavizando la voz-... las cicatrices nos ayudan a crecer... a aprender la lección ¿no?

Todo lo decía con segundas intenciones. Lo decía por ella, aunque Kagome ni siquiera se daba por aludida, pues sólo pensaba en él, en la preocupación que le causaba.

- Una lección muy desagradable... y dolorosa...- Murmuró la muchacha y luego se aferró más al hombre casi perdiendo la compostura- Oh, por favor, por favor... no vuelva a exponerse así, júremelo...

La sonrisa del joven hacendado desapareció del rostro.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Usted siempre se arriesga al usar ese traje de Mercenario... sé que lo hace para ayudar a los pobres, pero también persigue saldar una venganza... arriesga su cabeza cada vez que se pone el antifaz... ¿quiere estar toda su vida así?

- Bankotsu tiene otra deuda conmigo...- Declaró casi mascullando con rabia, siniestro. Kagome se estremeció por completo mirándolo horrorizada. – Ahora esa deuda debe ser finalmente saldada.

Ella se separó bruscamente abriendo más sus ojos.

- ¡No!... ¡No quiero que lo haga!

Inuyasha la miró suavizando el rostro.

- Pero... debo hacerlo... por ti...

- ¡No!- Respondió ella casi sollozando y él la observó impresionado- No quiero ya seguir con esto... hay que... comenzar de nuevo... – Agregó, deseando con su alma entera poder hacerlo detenerse en su venganza. Kagome sabía que Bankotsu era demasiado peligroso, cualquier excusa valía para matar de una vez a Inuyasha... enfrentarlos ahora, por ella sobre todo, era intolerable, inaceptable, una aberración.-... Moriría si le pasa algo... no... no...- Murmuró, ya casi arrepintiéndose de sus palabras ¿qué estaba diciendo? No quería imponerle nada, pero ¡Dios! De verdad moriría si algo le pasara-... por favor... le ruego olvide su venganza... sólo así... yo estaré tranquila...

- ¿Y que tal si no quiero olvidarla?- Murmuró él con voz casi de ultratumba. Kagome lo miró asustada y tragó con fuerza luego de un instante.

- Hágalo... hágalo por...

- ¿Por ti?

Kagome retuvo nuevamente el aliento. Inuyasha dejó a un lado la fachada de serio y le sonrió ladeando el rostro. Se acercó a la esquiva ex novicia, tomando su mano entre la suya, enlazándola con suavidad y acercándose a la joven hasta dejarla rosando sobre su pecho, desde su altura la observó, con sus mejillas sonrojadas a la luz de la pálida luna, con los labios húmedos y tentadores, con sus ojos castaños, cálidos y brillantes que se posaban sobre los suyos mirándolo de una forma que jamás nunca una mujer lo había hecho.

- Lo haré por ti... si es lo que quieres...- Dijo al fin-... desde ahora soy capaz de hacer todo, todo por ti... lo juro...

La muchacha lo observó incrédula, sus palabras, demasiadas apasionadas y certeras le parecían casi irreales.

- De... de ¿verdad?

Acercó su boca a la suya como si quisiera sellar una promesa. La joven abrió más los ojos ante su intempestivo beso, pero pronto se relajó dejándose corresponder y a la vez responder. La pasión la consumía con fervor a pesar de sus frenos y temores. Las caricias en su espalda, los besos cada vez más osados, las reacciones cada vez más inesperadas, todo era simplemente... inevitable...

Tanto, que Inuyasha creyó perdería el control, sus labios se habían desviado hasta el cuello desnudo de ella, la saboreó y besó en cada milímetro de la piel expuesta, la respiración forzosa de Kagome lo excitaba más de la cuenta, los dedos palpaban sobre la tela del añoso vestido de ella y percibían con demasiada claridad las curvaturas de su pequeño cuerpo, el calor que emanaba, la sangre que la recorría. Sus dedos se encrisparon deseosos de arrancar la tela, su lengua se había vuelto a adentrar en la boca de la chica, hambrienta, erótica, haciéndola a ella casi sollozar.

La ex novicia lo esquivó rápidamente y a pesar de sus protestas en murmullos y gemidos la soltó. No quería abrir los ojos y sentirse miserable, sólo esperó recuperar la cordura y que la sangre dejara de hervirle de la forma en que estaba.

- Señor...

Fue su dulce y suave voz lo que lo trajo a la realidad otra vez. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose calmado en parte. Ella estaba ahí, cerca aun, no lo miraba asustada como creía, al contrario, parecía preocupada.

- Tranquila...- Susurró, aspirando profundamente el aroma a mar. Luego miró a su alrededor, sonrió extrayendo la espada del fondo y sacándola.- Bien... muero de hambre... vamos a comer...

Estiró su mano, a modo de invitación. La joven no dudó, le sonrió y acercó la suya. Sabía que podía confiar en él, sabía que esta vez... nada malo pasaría...

El sol del mediodía les perló la frente de sudor. Ella se aferró más a su cintura, sintiéndose complacida. Inuyasha sonrió y divisó al fin la hacienda. Al acercarse lo suficiente algunos perros ladraron y los trabajadores alzaron sus rostros observando incrédulos al amo de la casa, vestido con su usual ropa de hacendado, con la joven muchacha que reconocieron pasmados como la ex novicia. Era extraña verla con su cabello largo, negro y suelto al viento, pero más extraño era ver su casi siempre serio y adolorido rostro, ahora suave y tranquilo y más aún, apegada con demasiada confianza a su señor.

Inuyasha detuvo al caballo y se bajó de un saltó, luego la bajó a ella, ambos se miraron cómplices a los ojos, sólo fue un instante breve, porque de inmediato salió Shippo a recibirlos, junto con los criados y la rencorosa Enju que deseó casi matar a Kagome con la mirada y fulminar de odio a Inuyasha. En seguida salieron Miroku y Sango, que al ver a Kagome la abrazó con sincera emoción.

- ¡Dios! Señorita... supe que no hizo los votos... ¡¿donde estaba?... ¿acaso la secuestró nuevamente El Mercenario?

- No, claro que no...- Respondió Kagome dándole una mirada rápida a Inuyasha. – Yo...

- No hay nada que decir...- Interrumpió Inuyasha-... simplemente encontré a esta bella señorita en el camino y me la traje de vuelta a casa... donde espero... jamás vuelva a salir...

Kagome sonrió avergonzada.

- No, señor... claro que no lo haré...

Inuyasha se cruzó de pronto de brazos, no muy convencido.

- Pero ya antes lo has hecho... déjame pensar... ¿dos veces?... – La miró y notó con travesura como ella se sonrojaba y se sentía incómoda. Shippo se acercó a la falda de la muchacha y se abrazó a ella, el hombre sintió irrisoriamente que ese niño quería disputarle el cariño de su amada, lo miró con rencor.

- Oh, no vuelva a marcharse, por favor...- Dijo el niño.

La joven le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo haré, lo prometo.

- Yo quiero que esa promesa la hagas conmigo en una iglesia...- Declaró el joven amo de pronto. Las risas y comentarios de todos cesaron ante el comentario. Kagome frunció el ceño a Inuyasha, sin entender sus palabras. Él se acercó rápidamente y volvió a envolver una mano de ella con la suya, mirándola a los ojos, de la forma en que parecía casi hipnotizarla.-... Me harías muy feliz... si te casas hoy mismo conmigo...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas! muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, se los agradezco mucho, **gracias también por sus comentarios, _KaRiNa LaMaS, adriana02285, InuAome, DabuRu-Tamashi, _****_Fabisa_****_kamy-chan-chan_****_, Nadja-chan, liliana, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, TLAP, _****_Rei II_****_, amary, _****_AmiMizunoR._****_, Lina, _****_serena tsukino chiba,_****_yuiren3,_****_Dita-chan,_****_thegirlwhostolethestars,_****_StarFive_****_, MaríNa, _****_LaUrAcHaN99,_****_Mary-JVR_****_, Fanitix!!!, Isabella, _****_peca-chan,_****_Ninde Black_****_, Ishi, Saya, _****_Lou-asuka,_****_Yesmari_****_, kira christopher, _****_-ivekag_-**** y a todos quienes leen también**.

Este tipo de capítulos me dejan con el corazón en la boca, jaja, en las nubes n.n' ahh, el amor es así (creo XD) jaja, bueno, espero haberlas entretenido y hacerlas soñar, es mi único fin. Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo.

Nos vemos y cuídense!

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**

**PD**: Ah, por cierto, y vuelvo a repetir, **_si quieren publicar cualesquiera de mis historias, por favor pregúntenme primero escribiéndome directamente a mi correo un mail,_** para que no haya problemas de plagio o cosas por el estilo XD

Gracias!


	24. Condiciones para una Boda

**Capítulo 24: "Condiciones para una Boda"**

Fue un silencio casi sepulcral, pero a Inuyasha ni siquiera le importó, sólo ansiaba encontrar la respuesta que buscaba de los labios de su amada Kagome.

Sin embargo la muchacha lo miraba estupefacta, con sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos fijos en él. Su rostro estaba rojo, su cuerpo era un torbellino de escalofríos, su cabeza sólo imaginaba lo que significaba ser su esposa. Esposa. Dejó de respirar incluso.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Bramó de pronto Enju atrayendo la atención de todos, menos del aludido que aún observaba a la ex novicia- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso no aprendiste la lección?... ¡Todas ellas son unas rastreras, abusivas, mentirosas e interesadas en tu dinero!

El joven hombre quiso tener paciencia, de verdad quiso tenerla e intentó pasar por inadvertido el comentario. Pero notó en el rostro de Kagome la confusión y luego turbación y dolor. La vio bajar la vista y luego alzarla a él.

- Voy... voy a descansar un momento, permiso...

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza a los presentes pero no a Inuyasha. Quiso detenerla, apretó los puños y se reprimió. No, había que dejarla tranquila y no presionarla en este momento... ya hablaría con ella. Se volteó y posó sus ojos felinos en Enju que estaba junto a la cocinera.

- Enju...- Comenzó, y a la chica le brillaron los ojos de alegría.-... no quiero volver a escuchar semejante falta de respeto con la que va a ser mi esposa...

La joven lo miró impresionada y sus mejillas se colorearon de pura rabia.

- ¡Pero Inuyasha!- Protestó. Lo vio acercarse rápido, la chica se escondió veloz tras la espalda de la cocinera y sólo por la anciana mujer el amo se detuvo y se contuvo. Levantó un dedo, con una vena que sobresalía de su frente, hablando con voz potente y clara.

- He hablado. – Agregó gutural- Más te vale tenerle respeto, Enju. No quisiera tener que volver a repetirlo... – Luego suavizó un poco la voz y el rostro-... sé que eres más que una sirvienta, como todos, los considero como a una familia...- Los miró a cada uno, y luego volvió a mirar a la chica-... pero no por eso vas a sobrepasarte... en mi vida soy yo quien toma las decisiones... y créeme... odio que los demás se entrometan...

Estaba tranquilo a pesar del disgusto, eso sorprendió a todos. El hombre finalmente se alejó del grupo entrando a la mansión. Sango miró a Miroku que se rascaba la cabeza sin entender.

- ¿Le pidió matrimonio?... ¿no se iba casar con la otra señorita?- Preguntó incrédula.

- Bueno...- Musitó el otro-... eso fue... antes...

- ¿Cambia tan rápido de opinión?- Preguntó horrorizada la muchacha.

El joven criado la observó divertido.

- Bueno... no es eso... las cosas... no son como parecen... él... desde hace mucho esta interesado en la señorita Kagome... pero ya sabes, querida Sango... ella era una novicia...

- Aún así creo que pedirle matrimonio es precipitado... espero que ella sea más cauta que él... qué dirá el pueblo ¡Dios del cielo!... ¡Él iba a casarse hace un par de semanas con otra!

Miroku sonrió divertido.

- En verdad creo... que ellos ya han perdido mucho tiempo y que Inuyasha ya no puede esperar más... eso es amor... y es comprensible ¿no lo crees?

La muchacha lo observó con intensidad un instante y luego suspiró, comprendiendo la situación. Sí, si era amor... precipitado, inesperado... pero era amor, lo reconocía claramente al ver a aquellos dos... entonces ¿qué importaba lo demás no?

&&&&&&&&

- Me envía el amo señorita con estas cosas...- Dijo la anciana entrando con cautela a la habitación. Kagome, que yacía de pie meditabunda junto a la ventana, ladeó el rostro y observó los vestidos que la mujer traía en su regazo. – Son vestidos... el amo desea que use uno de ellos esta noche, en la cena... los fue a comprar él mismo al pueblo...

La muchacha vio como ella se acercaba y los dejaba sobre la cama. Eran como cuatro y los habían en azul, verde, mantequilla y celeste. Frunció el ceño al acercar la mano a la tela. Era suave, muy suave, era tela de vestidos costosos... como los que usaba Kikyo... como los que ella jamás había usado en su vida.

- Deben valer una fortuna...- Musitó pensativa. La anciana la observó con una media sonrisa.

- No debe sentirse mal... es la prometida del amo ¿no?

Kagome abrió más los ojos y sintió el corazón latir dolorosamente fuerte.

- Pro... ¿prometida?- Tartamudeó. Ella jamás había sido prometida de nadie... ella no era un buen prospecto para ningún hombre. Su futuro, desde pequeña como le habían dicho sus padres, serían el de trabajar y servir. No ser la prometida de un hombre... menos de un aristócrata...

- ¡Claro! – afirmó la mujer dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios arrugados- ¿Qué no le pidió matrimonio? Supongo que él espera que le conteste en la cena... lástima que no puedan casarse hoy mismo... tal vez mañana...

Kagome la miró asustada y luego se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro. Casarse... casarse, eso implicaba deberes y obligaciones de las cuales no estaba preparada... Inuyasha lo sabía ¿porqué entonces pedírselo?

- Yo... tengo sueño... quiero dormir, me siento cansada...- Se excusó torpemente. La anciana la miró asombrada.

- ¿No quiere bajar a cenar con el amo?

- Es que... – La chica se apartó volviendo a la ventana. El sol se ocultaba tras el mar lentamente dejando una estela de colores anaranjados en el cielo. Kagome sentía un extraño malestar en el estómago-... yo...

- No le haga eso... se ha esmerado toda la tarde... – Dijo la anciana observándola con tristeza-... él... quiere complacerla...

Kagome la miró en silencio y luego suspiró, sentándose en la cama. Se sentía asustada, presionada... temerosa de su futuro... y del de él también. Tragó con fuerza percibiendo que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y el cuello.

- Tal vez necesite relajarse primero... ¿quiere darse un baño? Le pediré a un criado que traiga la bañera ¿le parece bien eso primero?

La muchacha la miró nuevamente con detenimiento. Complacerla, Inuyasha deseaba complacerla. Y ella también deseaba complacerlo... pero tenía miedo.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Bajará?- Preguntó impaciente, toqueteando con sus dedos la mesa de madera. La anciana le sonrió afablemente.

- Lo hará señor... en este momento se esta dando un baño... parece estar muy inquieta...

El hombre no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. La imagen de su amada Kagome dándose un baño no muy lejos de él lo excitaba inevitablemente. Sintió el corazón acelerarse y la respiración forzosa.

- No debes presionarla...- Escuchó la voz tras él e Inuyasha volvió a la realidad, esforzándose de recuperar el control perdido. Carraspeó y volteó mirando a Miroku, la anciana inclinó la cabeza y salió de la sala.-... no la presiones... es mejor actuar con cautela...

Inuyasha se quedó callado. Y sabía que él tenía razón, de echo, estaba muy consciente del asunto, pero... es que no había podido evitarlo, no quería que su esquiva ex novicia se fuera nuevamente... ahora, que ya había encontrado la razón para amar en verdad a alguien, ahora que había encontrado a la persona que deseaba proteger con su vida...

- Lo sé...- Murmuró cruzándose de brazos.-... lo sé...

Miroku lo observó en silencio. Él conocía la historia, claro, no desde el principio pero desde antes que lo supiera Inuyasha. Sabía lo que en el pueblo se hablaba, lo de la señorita que intentó "atrapar" a Bankotsu para casarse, comprometiéndolo en una actitud poco respetable... y que éste la había rechazado... sin embargo conociendo a la ex novicia aquello se le hacía algo muy difícil de creer... al igual que Sango. Pero a los demás pueblerinos se les hacía más fácil creer la versión de un hombre poderoso como el Gobernador que el de una simple muchacha... entendía la razón de ella para refugiarse en un convento... sin lugar a dudas, aquella señorita llevaba una gran herida que en verdad no dejaba de sentir algo de preocupación por Inuyasha. No sería fácil ganarse la completa confianza de ella... bien... - el criado sonrió-... al menos ya habían progresado algo ¿no? Al parecer sí... habían vuelto juntos después de casi dos días... y la joven parecía haberse vuelto más "confiada y dócil", al igual que Inuyasha...

- Perdón el retraso...

Miroku despertó de sus meditaciones y alzó la vista al igual que el joven hacendado. No estaba preparado para ver lo que vio. ¿Era ella? Inuyasha, que estaba sentado se levantó como un resorte mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica, que ya estaba a los pies de la escalera, mirándolos nerviosa, lo notaba por el vaivén casi exagerado de su pecho.

- N... no... – Tartamudeó Inuyasha y Miroku levantó una ceja divertido. Pero se extrañó de verlo asombrado, pocas cosas asombraban a Inuyasha... ¡pero qué diablos! Si él también lo estaba al ver a aquella casi irreconocible dama en frente de ellos.

La joven Higurashi llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda color celeste, ajustado demasiado en la cintura, seguro que por el uso del corsé, tenía un amplio escote que dejaba ver demasiado sus clavículas, aunque nada más, la piel expuesta era blanca pero rojiza, debido al sol que estaba seguro, había recibido todo este tiempo en la playa. Las mangas de su traje eran ajustadas hasta el codo y luego amplias, con cintas azules y blancas acordes al elegantísimo vestido. La muchacha llevaba el cabello suelto, bien cepillado, y no llevaba más accesorios que una cinta negra de terciopelo en su cuello.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte mirándola absorto y luego sonrió, caminando a paso firme hasta ella en donde le dio su mano. La muchacha lo miró algo intimidada por la mirada de aquellos dos hombres y luego, casi temblando, estiró la suya a él, quien se la recibió en un fuerte y cálido envolvimiento.

- Bueno... yo me voy, permiso- Se excusó Miroku saliendo rápido de la habitación. Kagome comenzó a respirar más fuerte, demasiado nerviosa.

- Luces... muy hermosa...- Murmuró el hombre de pronto, inclinando el rostro al suyo y sonriendo. Las mejillas se tiñeron de un súbito carmín. El contraste de colores le pareció demasiado exquisito a Inuyasha.

- Lo... ¿lo cree?- Dijo ella débilmente bajando la vista y esquivando los lujuriosos ojos de fuego de Inuyasha-... nunca... había usado un vestido así...- Agregó en un hilo de voz mientras se tomaba el borde del vestido-... me siento... rara... tal vez... no debí...- Se interrumpió cuando sintió en sus nudillos en beso ardoroso del hacendado. Retuvo el aliento al observarlo, él se había inclinado y ahora la miraba a los ojos de la forma en que parecía escudriñar sus pensamientos.

- Es como... si hubieras nacido para usarlo...- Dijo el joven hombre. La muchacha no dijo nada, más que tragar con fuerza haciendo mover su garganta desnuda y la cinta negra que la envolvía. Inuyasha sonrió y la cobijó bajo un brazo llevándola a la mesa. Y permitiéndole sentarse a su lado, como siempre. Apenas él lo había echo llegó la cocinera sonriendo y trayendo una bandeja que destapó en la mesa y acomodó platos y servicios. La muchacha miraba atenta los movimientos de la criada, evitando responder a la observación acuciosa de Inuyasha. No podía hacerlo, temblaba de miedo y expectación.

La anciana sonrió como tranquilizándola cuando ella alzó los ojos a la mujer, luego se retiró dejándolo solos.

- ¿No vendrá... nadie más a cenar?- Preguntó y miró a su alrededor.

- No, esta velada es sólo de los dos- Respondió el hombre ronco. Kagome posó sus ojos en él, seria. Inuyasha le sonrió y tocó su mano con la suya, que estaba sobre la mesa- Tranquila, amor mío... no tienes que estar tan nerviosa... es una cena... y listo.

- Sí...

La joven bajó el rostro y suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía desnuda casi ante él ¿cómo había permitido ponerse aquel vestido? Pero la anciana había insistido. Y no tenía nada de malo, era la moda que usaban los de la alta sociedad, no como ellos, los pobres, que usaban vestidos casi como los modelos de las monjas... y de telas ocres y ásperas.

- No quiero parecer que te presiono... y perdón si lo hice esta mañana... al pedir que te casaras conmigo... casi no pude evitarlo.

La joven tragó algo sorprendida de sus palabras tan amables y conciliatorias. Él era un bruto, sin modales y con poca paciencia ¿por qué se comportaba así, como todo un caballero ahora?... ¿Estaba fingiendo acaso? Lo enfrentó a duras penas frunciendo el ceño con ojos muy serios.

- ¿Porqué se comporta tan amable? Eso no es de usted...

El joven hacendado la miró sorprendido y luego estalló en una sonora carcajada. Kagome sintió que la piel entera le hervía de vergüenza, se mordió los labios esperando que terminara lo que claramente parecía una burla.

Inuyasha finalmente se tranquilizó y tomó una copa de vino que bebió elegantemente, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La muchacha desvió la mirada tomando el tenedor y comenzando a comer en completo silencio, esquivando la mano que él aun tenía retenida bajo la suya.

- Supongo que estoy cambiando... – Musitó el hombre de pronto, dejando la copa sobre la mesa-... y puedo cambiar más...

Lo último fue con voz seductora, a ella le pareció que sentía escalofríos. Intentó tranquilizarse y volvió a respirar profundamente.

- Yo no le pido que lo haga...

- Pero inevitablemente tú haces que yo cambie...- Murmuró él volviendo a posar su mano sobre la suya y la miró con ojos tiernos y amorosos. La muchacha bajó la vista y sintió deseos de llorar, es más, no pudo evitarlo y gimió torpemente. Inuyasha se levantó de súbito y se inclinó a su lado mientras ella tenía la cabeza gacha avergonzada ante su debilidad. - ¿Qué sucede?... ¿dije algo malo?- Preguntó el hombre dolido y asustado. La joven negó con la cabeza - ¿Te duele algo entonces?

- No... no es eso... es que... yo...

Él le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Su corazón se encogió y luego pareció hacerse pedacitos al ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor mío?

Ella gimió pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por las mejillas. Se pasó el dorso de la mano para secarlas e intentó evitar mirarlo pero Inuyasha no la dejaba, incluso fue él quien se las secó con extraña suavidad, considerando aquellas manos que eran grandes, rudas y letales. Kagome hizo una mueca, se parecía a la de los niños pequeños, conmoviendo el corazón de Inuyasha... jamás la había visto tan vulnerable como ahora.

- Perdón...- Murmuró la muchacha al fin, soltando otro suspiro-... perdón... yo...- Bajó la vista-... es que...

- ¿Te he lastimado de alguna forma? Oh, perdóname, ya sabes que a veces soy un bruto...- Dijo él con arrebato, aferrando esta vez sus dos manos entre las suyas. La muchacha lo miró y le sonrió.

- No... para nada... al contrario, Señor... usted... ha sido muy bueno conmigo... a pesar de todo... ha sido una de las pocas personas... que ha creído en mi... sin importar... lo que pasó...- Otra vez cayó otra lágrimas sobre las mejillas sonrojadas.-... y yo quisiera corresponderle...- Él frunció el ceño, contrariado-... es decir...- Corrigió ella rápidamente-... aceptar su proposición... pero... es que... el matrimonio implica...- Tragó con dolor y bajó la vista avergonzada. Tembló y él arrugó más la frente al notar su estado, incluso a ella la frente le sudaba, parecía incluso afiebrada-... implica cosas de las cuales... no estoy preparada... usted lo sabe...- Agregó con voz firme pero amarga y sus ojos fijos en él. Y entonces el hombre lo entendió, y extrañamente le sonrió y la abrazó, sus brazos parecieron reconfortarla, la muchacha se aferró fuerte su pecho entrecerrando los ojos y permitiéndose ser mimada como nunca antes lo había sido en su vida.

- Yo lo sé... sé que las heridas cuestan que cicatricen, amor mío... por eso tendré toda la paciencia del mundo contigo... pero te necesito conmigo... y... quiero cuidarte... y protegerte... y que ya nadie te humille... cásate conmigo... y lo demás lo vemos en el camino...- La apartó y la miró con intensidad-... tu me amas ¿verdad?

- Con todo mi corazón- Respondió rápidamente. Entonces él acarició su mejilla moviendo el pulgar.

- Entonces...- Sonrió abiertamente.

Kagome tragó con fuerza y agudizó la vista en la suya.

- Pero yo lo necesito vivo... no muerto... y menos estar con el credo en la boca por su culpa...

El que ella fuera tan directa en estos momentos lo sorprendía, pero le daban deseos de reír. Soportó estoicamente la carcajada.

- Mmm... ¿y eso significa...?

La ex novicia suspiró y él no pudo evitar mirar de reojo como su pecho se movía bajo el ajustado traje celeste. Carraspeó y desvió la mirada rápidamente a los ojos de ella.

- Por favor... prométame que olvidará su venganza contra Bankotsu... – Lo vio endurecer el rostro pero ella no se aminoró-... no sólo la mía... sino la que tiene desde hace un tiempo con usted...

- ¿Olvidar que me jugó sucio?- Masculló y entonces se puso de pie soltando sus manos- Ese maldito... tú no sabes... me arrebató mis tierras... las tierras de mi madre... y ella murió de pena por su causa...

La joven tragó con dolor y se llevó una mano a la boca. Eso no lo sabía, no lo sabía. Sus manos temblaron.

- Kagome... – Dijo él serio-... si de mi dependiera lo mataría... pero sería juzgado, porque no tengo pruebas de lo que me hizo... y también esta lo tuyo...

- No, lo mío ya esta perdido, no vale la pena ya... pero es cierto... sería juzgado y...- Tragó con dolor y se puso de pie. La caída graciosa del vestido rosó el piso de madera de la estancia-... él es peligroso... siniestro... calculador y... sin corazón... – Le tomó la joven la mano a Inuyasha-... y yo moriría si algo le pasa... por eso... comencemos una nueva vida... sin rencores...

El joven hacendado la miró con intensidad un eterno instante. Sus ojos castaños, cálidos, hermosos, tranquilos, apaciguaban cualquier rastro de venganza y maldad. Y tenía en parte razón. Llevaba años maldiciendo a ese bastardo... tampoco quería mancharse las manos por una basura como esa... y sí... ansiaba comenzar una vida nueva... le sonrió al fin... una vida nueva con ella.

- Yo acepto sus condiciones, mi lady... ¿eso quiere decir que usted acepta mi proposición?

Kagome sonrió. Ella no era una lady ni nada por el estilo, aquellos títulos eran usados solo por muchachas de familias adineradas o al menos, que tenían un apellido de estirpe.

- Cuando usted quiera... señor...- Dijo al fin. Y entonces Inuyasha sonrió y la besó. Ya estaba, se casarían, ahora sí, mañana mismo enviaría por un párroco y se casarían. Al fin la vida, le sonreía a ambos.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Siii, me inspiré y actualicé más rápido (menos de dos días o.o) para que se entretengan esta semana. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todas chicas, sus reviews son mi motivación además que adoro la historia n.n 

Cuídense y nos vemos, ando apurada, sorry por no agradecerle una a una, pero ustedes saben... espero disfruten el capítulo, que se les haga ameno durante la semana. besos.

**_Lady_**.


	25. La Perversa Enju

**Capítulo 25: "La Perversa Enju"**

- ¡Ella aceptó!- Dijo la anciana sonriendo a Myoga, el cochero, que a esa hora comía su cena en la cocina, junto a Miroku y Enju. – ¡Y se casarán mañana!

- Qué curiosa eres, anciana...- Musitó el viejo, sorbiendo la sopa mientras el otro muchacho se recostaba satisfecho en el respaldo de la silla. Sin embargo Enju se puso tan roja que bien podría haber estallado. Miró a la mujer con sorpresa, desconcertada por un buen instante y con la mano que aferraba cada vez más el asa de la cuchara.

- Men... tira...- Gimió al fin poniéndose de pie. Todos la miraron sin sorpresa. Los berrinches de aquella chiquilla cada vez eran más seguidos. Miroku suspiró y sonrió con maldad.

- Ahhh, al fin tendremos boda... Inuyasha debe estar muy ansioso...- El anciano cochero lo miró de reojo comprendiendo su doble sentido lo que hizo exasperar a Enju, que lanzó lejos el plato de sopa que tenía en frente.

- ¡Tonto!... ¡Es un idiota! – Bramó apenas respirando debido al esfuerzo que había echo al lanzar todo al suelo. Los demás la miraron con fastidio.

- Será mejor que limpies antes que venga el amo...- Musitó la anciana dándole la espalda.

- ¡No se lo perdonaré! – Gimió apretando los puños de su mano y olvidando que estaba con más personas- Maldito... y esa tonta... ¡cómo la odio! Pero me las pagará... ella no es para Inuyasha... ¡tonto!... ¡Esta ciego!

- Cállate Enju... – Dijo Miroku suspirando agotado-... Será mejor que te vayas comportando... y haciéndote la idea que la señorita Kagome será tu nueva ama...

- ¡Jamás!... ¡Jamás!... ¿me oyes?- Respondió casi descontrolada levantando un dedo y mirando fijo al joven hombre- Nunca seré criada de esa... ni Inuyasha se va a casar con ella... ¡antes la prefiero muerta!

Salió de allí dejando a todos los presentes con casi dolor de cabeza, pero sin tomar muy en serio sus palabras. Enju era una adolescente orgullosa y testaruda, y el que estuviera enamorada de Inuyasha había sido algo desde el principio, tomado sin importancia. Ahora era igual, solo que ya sus berrinches comenzaban a hastiarlos a todos. Se alegraron cuando ella salió de la cocina dando su típico portazo.

&&&&&&&&&

- Antes que nos casemos... quisiera cortejarte... aunque sea sólo por esta noche... - Murmuró él inclinándose en su oído. La joven se ruborizó por el calor de sus palabras y por sentir su aliento cálido rosando su oreja. Bajó la vista y sonrió.

- Cor... ¿cortejar?

Él se irguió deteniéndose y tomándole inesperadamente la mano. Kagome se detuvo y alzó la vista a él comenzando a respirar fuertemente.

- Una dama debe ser cortejada... ¿Qué no dice eso las reglas de protocolo y sociedad?- Preguntó con un aire fingido de inocencia que dejó a la chica sin palabra. Luego de un instante Kagome volvió a sonreír soltando su mano de la suya y comenzando a caminar.

- Usted es... realmente desconcertante... creí que no conocía las reglas de sociedad y menos que tuviera modales tan refinados... se supone que... esta bien lejos de ser un caballero...

Inuyasha carraspeó sonriendo traviesamente, ella lo miró desconcertada y se detuvo otra vez a mirarlo.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, _amor mío_...- Él volvió a tomar su mano entre las suyas y la llevó suavemente a sus labios, en donde besó sus nudillos sin quitar sus ojos de fuego de los de la muchacha.-... pero ya conocerás todos mis secretos...

No podía evitarlo, Kagome experimentó escalofríos y un palpitar doloroso en el corazón. Intentó tranquilizarse y desviar la vista, pero su cercanía cada vez era más avasalladora, más ahora, en donde estaban compartiendo momentos de intimidad nunca antes experimentados. Ese hombre la agitaba hasta el punto de casi faltarle el aire. Sintió las mejillas rojas de vergüenza mientras esquivaba nuevamente su mano de las suyas sonriendo tontamente.

- Ahh... que bonita luna...

La sonrisa desapareció poco a poco de los labios varoniles. Inuyasha la observó con el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre el perfil delicado de ella, pensando, en qué tan difícil iba a ser esto de ganar por completo su confianza... y su amor. Odió nuevamente a Bankotsu con su alma entera, tanto que sus ojos se volvieron siniestros, con un leve tono anaranjado y destellos dorados y rojos, un completo demonio, si alguien lo hubiera visto así. Pero nuevamente se concentró en la muchacha, que caminaba admirando el jardín de noche, o al menos intentando admirarlo. Le siguió el paso rápido.

- ¿Sabes, _amor mío_?...- Murmuró ya a su lado. Kagome bajó la vista conteniendo la sonrisa. Cada vez esas palabras de amor le provocaban más sentimientos en su corazón-... creo que ya es hora de que me llames por mi nombre...

- Oh... ¿si?- Ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí... y no me trates como si fuera tu amo... vamos a casarnos...

Ella asintió e Inuyasha sonrió. Que extraña se veía, parecía una pequeña niña obediente.

- Sí...- Musitó ella en un murmullo, bajando la vista y respirando agitadamente. El joven hacendado se acercó más a la chica tomando su barbilla y alzándola levemente para que sus ojos se enfocaran en los suyos.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- Musitó. Kagome lo observó con intensidad reteniendo el aliento.

- ¿Por qué?

El hombre sonrió y se acercó más a ella, la muchacha alzó el rostro para observarlo, pues él era mucho más alto. Y sólo ahora era consciente de eso... de eso y de lo minúscula y débil que se sentía cuando un amplio pecho le rosó el suyo.

- Por... – Murmuró él alzando una mano y acariciando su suave flequillo-... ya sabes... nuestro futuro... de esposos...

Si no estuviera siendo en ese momento tan tierno y cariñoso se le hubiera trabado la lengua y seguro tartamudearía, en caso de que pudiera emitir sonido. Pero sólo lo miró intensamente con el corazón desbocado.

- Eso... prometió... prometiste...

- Que tendría paciencia... cierto...- Terminó él con una sonrisa amarga. Paciencia ¿paciencia? No pudo evitar Inuyasha tragar con fuerza y casi sudar frío de sólo sentir que las manos le hormigueaban por acariciar su cuerpo. La estrechó de la cintura y siguió acariciando sus cabellos, las manos comenzaron a temblarle.-... prometo ser bueno contigo... y hacer todo lo que me pidas... – Sonrió de forma seductora-... pero también te haré desearme... algún día lo harás...- La muchacha tenía la vista baja, no le respondió, no hizo ni un gesto, nada, quizás qué pensaba ¿dudaría de su palabra? Luego frunció el ceño... bueno, ella tenía razones para dudar... incluso Inuyasha en ese momento dudó de su promesa... ¡Kami! Si él antes le había dicho que no era un caballero. Carraspeó incómodo y una leve brisa marina llegó hasta ellos provocando en Kagome inevitables escalofríos. Él se dio cuenta que tal vez era pasada la medianoche ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ya en el jardín charlando? Ella pareció darse cuenta de la hora y alzó el rostro a él, seria.

- Ya es tarde... me voy a dormir...

El hombre se alejó un paso con pesar, pero luego suspiró y ofreció su brazo. La muchacha lo miró expectante y luego sonrió, pasando su brazo por el suyo, sin decir palabra, caminando lentamente y sin decir nada, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la habitación de la chica.

Las lámparas habían sido casi todas apagadas y la mansión estaba en penumbras. Él acarició los dedos de la chica por un eterno instante. La verdad, Inuyasha no deseaba separarse de ella ¿por qué ahora? No podía, no quería hacerlo... sentía de pronto... una extraña opresión en el pecho de sólo pensar que debía dejarla, que esa noche precisamente los separaba.

- Inuyasha...

Despertó de sus pensamientos mirándola nuevamente a los ojos con intensidad. Poco a poco, a medida que el eco de su voz sonaba en su cerebro comenzó a sonreír. Acercó la mano de ella y volvió a llevársela a los labios.

- Así es... me gusta como suena en tus labios...

La joven volvió a mirarlo inquieta. Parecía haber cambiado radicalmente pues ahora era tan amable y educado ¿le había antes provocado al ser de la manera ruda y poco sutil?... ¿o sería acaso que había cambiado por ella? No se tuvo mucha fe de ello, tal vez Inuyasha era desconcertante... como sea, poco importaba ahora porque sentía que cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más enamorada de él... o al menos, consideraba que eso era amor ¿lo era verdad? Sí, debía serlo. Había dejado todo por él... todo...

- Gracias...- Musitó la ex novicia, al fin. Él la miró con curiosidad-... hacía... tiempo que nadie se preocupaba tanto... por mi... – Y casi sollozó al darse cuenta que también, hacía mucho, no recibía cariño tan abierto. Es cierto, la antigua Madre Superiora la quería mucho pero... no era lo mismo, las monjas al estar tan lejos y ausentes de la sociedad pierden un poco de "humanidad". No la culpaba por eso, de todas formas.

- ¿Y no te arrepientes de lo que haremos mañana?- Preguntó ronco y ansioso.

- Claro que no- Respondió segura. Lo vio sonreír ampliamente y entonces posó su mano en su mejilla.

- Me... me dejas... ¿besarte?- Preguntó él nuevamente casi titubeando ¡Titubeando!

Experimentó el calor súbito bajo las yemas de los dedos por el rubor extremo de las mejillas de ella.

- S... sí...- Murmuró Kagome al fin, sintiendo que los labios le temblaban al igual que el cuerpo entero.

Y él se acercó, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinado el torso para estar a su altura. Deslizó la mano de la mejilla por debajo de la nuca, al instante ella experimentó escalofríos y entrecerró los ojos. La otra mano de él se adueñó del suave talle de su vestido celeste y al fin sus labios se posaron con suavidad en los de la chica. El beso fue suave, lento, pero era él quien la guiaba. Sin embargo, poco a poco la fuerza de voluntad de Inuyasha fue cediendo, y los besos se convirtieron más hambrientos, sedientos, húmedos y osados. La acercó más a su pecho pero no pudo evitar acorralarla hasta la pared. Ella no protestó, pero si gimió al sentir la presión de su duro y musculoso cuerpo contra el suyo. Kagome suspiró pesadamente inclinando la cabeza, dejó que la lengua del hombre explorara su boca. Lentamente, la opresión que tenía en su mano aferrando su antebrazo, se flexibilizó, dejándolo descansar sobre él. Inuyasha sentía que poco a poco perdía el control, necesitaba besarla más, acariciar el cuerpo que se amoldaba contra el suyo, lamer la piel desnuda y suave que se dejaba ver en el escote del tentador vestido, con los ojos entreabiertos y bajando los besos hasta el cuello se detuvo antes de perder la cordura. Se alejó y respiró pesadamente, con el aliento de la chica que chocaba contra el suyo y sintiendo un loco corazón latir fuerte contra su pecho. También la sintió demasiado débil entre sus brazos y entonces apartó un poco el rostro para observarla. Ella estaba poyada contra la pared aun con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía casi desmayada, pero no, respiraba... y demasiado fuerte, lo notaba por el excitante vaivén de su pecho. Le sonrió con ternura y apartó otra vez un mechón de su flequillo.

- Ve a dormir...- Musitó ronco dejando reposar un instante su frente contra la suya. Kagome abrió los ojos y no dijo nada, sólo cuando él se separó, con inevitable pesar, notó que a ella también le molestaba que se marchara. Ella lo miró intensamente sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones. Al final sólo asintió y él se apartó dándole el paso, liberándola de su "prisión".

- Buenas noches...- Susurró Kagome intentando sonreír y dándole la espalda, abriendo la puerta de la alcoba. Inuyasha la observó triste desde donde estaba, no podía evitarlo. De pronto la muchacha volteó y acercó una mano a su mejilla-... gracias...- Agregó y fue ella quien lo besó en los labios. Un beso fugaz y tenue, pero el aliciente para que Inuyasha le tomara con fuerza el codo y la retuviera en su boca. Ella abrió más los ojos, sorprendida, y luego él la soltó con suavidad. Kagome lo miró expectante una vez más, con el cuerpo hecho un torbellino y pensando que tan imprudente había sido. Pero él suspiró, sonrió y besó por última vez su mano, inclinándose como todo buen caballero.

- Buenas noches, _amor mío_...

La sensación de pérdida para la ex novicia fue extraña y sorprendentemente dolorosa. Lo observó alejarse en el oscuro pasillo y luego, entró a la habitación suspirando y apoyando la espalda en la puerta, derrotada. Respiró con fuerza y luego se llevó una mano al corazón. No le sorprendió que latiera tan desbocado. Había sido un día agitado y debía tranquilizarse de una vez. Debía dormir... pero le parecía que había perdido por completo el sueño. El estómago volvió a darle cosquillas de sólo imaginar que al día siguiente se casarían. Sonrió complacida... pero con un dejo de miedo que no pudo reprimir... se casarían...

Las imágenes volvían otra vez a su mente. Los besos suaves y tiernos, las manos que se apoderaban de su rostro, el aliento cálido y refrescante de Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos pero luego vio a él, a Bankotsu, con su mirada azul y penetrante y sus manos rudas que casi podían amoratar su cara. Intentó esquivarlo y le golpeó el pecho, pero lo escuchó decir una maldición y luego forzarla. Le dolió la bofetada en la mejilla y gimió dolorosamente. Al enfocar la vista llorosa nuevamente en él vio a Inuyasha, sobre ella, entonces el corazón le latió y luego abrió los ojos aterrada, con el cuerpo sudado y lagrimas en las mejillas. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la habitación oscura de la mansión, entonces, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el aliento y fue consciente de que todo había sido un sueño... no, una pesadilla.

La muchacha sollozó y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. No podía ser, aquello volvía a atormentarla tal y como sucedió al principio de todo ¿porqué nuevamente ahora?... ¿Por qué? Apartó las manos y meditó. Tal vez... tal era... porque se iba a casar... ¡oh!... ¡Dios!... ¿Pero cómo confundir a Bankotsu con Inuyasha? Inuyasha no era como ese hombre¡no!... ¡Jamás! Sin embargo el recuerdo de aquella vez, antes de la boda con su ex novia... experimentó escalofríos y volvió a sollozar. No... eso... había sido distinto, demasiado distinto... y además... Inuyasha le había pedido perdón... no, Inuyasha no era igual a Bankotsu ¿porqué no podía entender eso? Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano suspirando pesadamente, recostándose en la cama, arropándose hasta el cuello aun con el corazón agitado. ¡Dios del cielo! Tener esa clase de pesadillas la noche previa a su matrimonio... qué mal augurio. Cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y evitando que todo pensamiento maligno se apoderara de su mente. Respiró profundamente, aún sentía el sudor frío en la frente, pero se concentró en intentar recuperar el sueño. Evocó los besos de Inuyasha y eso la tranquilizó, más aún, sus palabras llenas de convicción aquella vez, en su escondite como el "Mercenario": _Haría todo por ti..._

El sueño comenzó a vencerla otra vez, casi se sumergía en los brazos de Morfeo cuando un chasquido metálico se dejó escuchar, junto con un rumor suave. Esperó pero luego nada más escuchó. Se arropó inconsciente en la cama y suspiró otra vez sumergiéndose en el sueño, cuando un ruido estrepitoso la hizo despertar de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver las llamaradas adueñándose del velo del dosel de la cama, abrió los labios y gritó de susto, se levantó de golpe con los pies desnudos que se posaron en el frío suelo de madera y donde habían restos de vidrios de la ventana. Algunos trozos se clavaron en la planta de los pies pero con el miedo ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ella había corrido hasta la puerta pero para su horror, esta estaba asegurada ¡no! Golpeó en puño la puerta de madera mientras sentía el calor abrazador a su espalda, casi sentía que las llamaradas le rosaban los cabellos y el borde del camisón de dormir.

- ¡Ayuda!... ¡Por favor, abran la puerta!

Inuyasha sólo tenía los ojos fijos en el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño, cuando escuchó la quebrazón de vidrios provenientes de la habitación de su amada Kagome. Se levantó de golpe escuchando el grito ahogado de ella y se echó a correr en el pasillo, a penas vistiendo un pantalón holgado de dormir y nada más. Antes de llegar a su puerta la escuchó golpear la dura madera, con una voz desgarradora y aterrada, pidiendo que la sacaran de allí. Él sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Corrió e intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba casi sellada. ¿Por qué?... ¿Ella la había asegurado durante la noche? Sacudió la cabeza, este no era el momento para pensar en otras cosas.

- ¡Ayuda!... ¡Por favor!- Gritó Kagome al otro lado y golpeando fuertemente la madera. El hombre vio que le temblaba la mano al ver el humo salir bajo ella.

- Maldición...- Gimió abriendo más los ojos y escuchando el llanto desconsolado de la chica. – Kagome, tranquila, te sacaré de allí, apártate de la puerta.- Intentó que la voz le sonara tranquila, aunque le pareció que eso no fue posible. Se apartó y luego corrió, golpeando con su hombro la dura madera. Ya estaban en el pasillo Miroku y los criados, mirando pasmados la escena. Inuyasha volvió a tomar impulso abalanzándose y cuando lo hizo sintió que casi los huesos del hombro crujían. La puerta no se movió un milímetro.- ¡Miroku, ayúdame!- Ordenó en un grito. Kagome tosió y sollozó, más humo salió bajo la puerta e Inuyasha sintió que sudaba frío, el cuerpo le temblaba por completo e intentó controlarse y no hundirse en la desesperación y el horror.

El criado se abalanzó hacia la puerta y casi se dislocó el hombro. Palideció y vio como Inuyasha golpeaba una y otra vez, los sollozos de Kagome le dieron pavor y más aun cuando sintió el calor ardiente que se traspasaba en la madera.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Lo detuvo y éste lo miró con ojos consternados- ¡La puerta no abrirá!... ¡vamos por el jardín!

Inuyasha se echó a correr escalera abajo junto a Miroku, siguiéndole los pasos el anciano cochero mientras la cocinera se quedaba en la puerta de la habitación, intentando hablar a la muchacha pero ya ésta no dijo nada más. La mujer aferró sus manos horrorizada a su bata de dormir rogando a todos los dioses para que ella estuviera bien.

Vio las cortinas mecerse en la ventana quebrada, Inuyasha no esperó a que le trajeran la escalera, sino que trepó el muro de piedra de la mansión tan rápido como pudo hasta que llegó y se coló en la habitación. El calor abrazador le dolió la piel, entrecerró los ojos ante el humo y tosió intentando no ser vencido por la asfixia. Entró de un salto y barrió con la vista la alcoba y entonces su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración cuando vio un bulto pequeño en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

- ¡Kagome!

Corrió y se inclinó tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella parecía no respirar, tenía el rostro sucio de hollín, los labios casi amoratados y estaba por supuesto, desmayada. La levantó como si fuera una pluma esquivando las llamaradas grandes y osadas que ondulaban a su alrededor deseosas de apoderarse de algo más con qué alimentarse. Inuyasha bajó esta vez por la escalera que Miroku había puesto y luego, cuando estuvo a salvo en el jardín, comenzó a intentar despertarla de su estado de inconsciencia.

Mientras, Miroku y Myoga se esforzaban en apagar el incendio llevando cubetas de agua a la habitación. Algunos criados llegaron a ayudar y derribaron la puerta con un hacha. Poco a poco el fuego se extinguió, mientras el joven hacendado aun desesperado intentaba hacer despertar a la muchacha. Al fin ella abrió los ojos y tosió. El sol comenzó a salir tras las colinas cuando eso sucedió. Para Inuyasha, aquello casi había sido una señal milagrosa, le sonrió cuando aquellos ojos castaños se encontraron con los suyos.

- Inu... yasha...- Musitó y sollozó al recordar que casi había muerto. Él la abrazó y besó su frente varias veces intentando calmarla.

- Tranquila amor mío, tranquila...- Pero en realidad era él quien se esforzaba también en tranquilizarse. ¡Kami sama! hasta había pensando, por un segundo, dentro de su horrorosa desesperación que la perdería.

- Creí que moriría...- Gimió ella y las lagrimas le rodaron por las mejillas. El hombre tragó fuerte sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Él también pensó que ella moriría.

- Pero no sucedió, amor mío, tranquila... estarás bien...

- Tú me salvaste...- Murmuró ella abrazándolo al cuello y besándoselo con desesperación-... me salvaste...

- Yo... ya sabes... moriría por ti... haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor...

Kagome sollozó y lo abrazó fuerte aun llorando. Estaba en shock y el hombre deseó consolarla todo el tiempo. Y fue entonces cuando alzó la vista y vio a Enju, no muy lejos, mirándolos con la frente ceñuda y sus ojos llenos de... ¿odio?

- Señor...- Lo interrumpió un criado mostrando una antorcha ya completamente calcinada amarrada a un trozo de piedra.-... encontramos esto junto a la cama... alguien la lanzó señor... el incendio fue intencional...

Kagome se estremeció ocultando el rostro en su pecho mientras Inuyasha procesaba las palabras. Y fue entonces que lo entendió. La imagen de Kikyo cayendo por las escaleras justo cuando iba a su lado Enju... y ahora aquella niñita... que los miraba desde la distancia... no, no podía ser... pero... ¡si ella era casi de su familia! Sus ojos dorados se posaron en los de la criada con un inconfundible sentimiento de asco... y ella lo notó.

- Enju...- Murmuró el hombre, poniéndose de pie y tomando en brazos a su prometida. Mirándola fijo. Esta vez... no habría perdón ni misericordia contra aquellos que intentaban lastimar a su amada Kagome... no... no lo habría...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** _Una mujer celosa, aunque sea una chiquilla, es peligrosa_, jeje... bueno, gracias amigas por todos sus comentarios, de verdad se los agradezco y los leo todos, me sirven para amenizar mi dura semana jaja XD. **Gracias_ Keren,lady night, m4r14n4, _****_Rei II,_****_AmiMizunoR,._****_Mary-JVR_****_, Alba, SHARON, _****_thegirlwhostolethestars,_****_kamy-chan-chan_****_, Ishi, _****_MICH-SAMA_****_, amary, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, Fanitix!!!, _****_Dita-chan_****_, MaríNa, _****_Eiko007,_****_peca-chan_****_, Hai Ikurei, DabuRu-Tamashi, _****_serena tsukino chiba,_****_Lou-asuka,_****_StarFive_****_, Saya, _****_-ivekag-_****_abril-chan_****_, Nadja-chan, _****_Yesmari_****_, agf y a todos quienes leen _también**. 

Bien, los dejo, que disfruten su fin de semana y la lectura, nos vemos pronto¡cuídense todas!

**_Lady_**.


	26. Casados

**Capítulo 26: "Casados"**

Inuyasha caminó de un lado a otro en la biblioteca mientras Miroku permanecía de pie en un rincón, observándolo, serio. Al fin el joven criado frunció el ceño y murmuró:

- No puede ser...

El hacendado se detuvo pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello y lo miró con la quijada apretada.

- Dile que venga. Tomaré medidas radicales y será mejor que se presente ahora mismo.

Miroku asintió y salió de la habitación. Inuyasha volteó observando el claro tenue del cielo del amanecer. Ni siquiera se había vestido pero qué más daba, lo importante era aplicar una medida drástica de inmediato. Le dolió el pecho aun recordar los momentos de angustia sufridos cuando intentaba sacar a Kagome de la habitación en llamas. Frunció el ceño con la mirada casi perdida en el mar tranquilo y azul que tenía enfrente. Sí... ella pudo haber muerto... muerto...

_- Tranquila, amor... quédate en mi habitación y descansa... la anciana te cuidará... yo debo hacer algunas cosas._..- Le dijo dejándola sobre su cama. Extrañamente ella parecía no querer soltar su cuello, aquella demostración de apego le sorprendió y le reconfortó en algo el dolido corazón. Le sonrió y la obligó a recostarse, pasando la mano por la frente y quitando algo de hollín de su piel- _Volveré en seguida... pero descansa... ya todo pasó..._

_- No tardes..._

Le sonrió complacido, a pesar de las circunstancias. Y aun ahora sonrió, de recordar la nueva forma en que ella lo miraba, que le hablaba, que lo trataba... era como si... de pronto... sólo confiara en él...

- Inuyasha...

El hombre frunció el ceño alzando la vista a la adolescente desgarbada que estaba en frente suyo, mirándolo con algo de miedo, pero aún así tenía un brillo de desenfado en sus ojos oscuros y también en la actitud de su cuerpo, tirante, desafiante.

- Cierra la puerta- Ordenó cruzándose de brazos. La muchacha lo miró expectante y luego de un par de segundos, obedeció dando un suspiro. Cuando volteó lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a su lado, pero no lo suficiente. Su mirada glacial dejó a la chica con el latir de su corazón en la boca- No hace falta que pongas esa cara... sé perfectamente... que a pesar de tu edad... no eres para nada inocente...

La muchacha enrojeció y lo miró ceñuda.

- A qué te refieres...- Murmuró con los ojos fijos en él. El hombre se acercó más, hasta estar en frente suyo. Desde su altura la miró casi con desprecio.

- Cuando te traje conmigo desde Japón... al igual que los otros... lo hice de buena fe... estabas sola y desamparada... eras una niña... pero una niña que ya conocía todo lo malo de la vida...

- Quien te dijo eso...- Murmuró rencorosa.

- Lo sé- Respondió él simplemente- ¿Crees que empleo a cualquiera sin antes investigar? Siempre has sido una pilluela... sin padres que te cuidasen... tuviste que saber sobrevivir... y en realidad, por esas cosas, no te culpo...

La chica esta vez lo miró con rencor, tanto que Inuyasha se sorprendió, parecía que sólo en ese momento descubría la verdadera personalidad de Enju.

- ¿Para que me llamaste?

- Porque sé que fuiste tú quien provocó el incendio en la habitación de Kagome...

- ¿Yo?- Preguntó adoptando un rostro inocente y sorprendido.- Oh, pero cómo...

- ¡¡Cállate!!- Demandó levantando una mano pero contendiéndose a penas. Siempre había pensando que esa chiquilla merecía una zurra pero nunca pensó que en verdad la necesitara con tanto ahínco. La chica retrocedió un paso asustada al principio pero luego lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Vas a golpearme? Anda, hazlo.

- Debería golpearte hasta que quedaras inconsciente con lo que has hecho...- Murmuró siniestro y con voz gutural-... pero aun así considero que eres una niña... no levantaría mi mano contra ti...

- ¡Estas ciego por ella!- Bramó Enju con las mejillas encendidas y recobrando todo el valor que había perdido, ahora que el mismo Inuyasha le decía que no iba a golpearla- ¡Ciego! Crees que es una santa y todo el mundo sabe que es una golfa caza fortuna... siempre ha sido así...

- Cállate o te juro...- Había vuelto a levantar la mano y se había acercado a ella. La joven se encogió y él se detuvo luego avergonzado. Entonces retrocedió un paso, tensando la mandíbula.-... tú me colmas la paciencia... chiquilla malcriada y testaruda...

- ¿Qué no te gustan así? – Dijo de pronto Enju sonriendo y acercándose a su lado, posando una mano en su pecho.-... sí, te gustan testarudas... dijiste que aquella ex monja lo era... lo escuché...

- Cállate...- Masculló. Ella sonrió.

- Oh, Inuyasha...- La chica lo abrazó del cuello e intentó besarlo. De echo, sus labios rosaron los varoniles, pero él la esquivó rápidamente. Enju lo miró dolida pero el hombre estaba esta vez, imperturbable.

- Intentaste acabar con la vida de la mujer que amo... si no fueras una muchacha no dudaría del castigo que debo darte... eso implica... ojo por ojo...- La joven lo miró sorprendida, esta vez, sí tenía miedo-... pero por consideración a tu edad... sólo te daré un castigo... te irás ahora mismo de aquí... no quiero volver a ver tu cara... menos que deambules cerca... te vas y es definitivo.

- ¡Pero yo no hice nada!- Protestó a punto de llorar. El hombre caminó hacia la puerta y ella se abrazó a sus piernas mirándolo con súplica- ¡No!... ¡Por favor!... ¡No me alejes de aquí!... ¡Eres lo único que tengo!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Yo no hice nada!... ¡Lo juro!

- No mientas...- Masculló él mirándola con ojos siniestros-... fuiste tú... ni siquiera para eso, para decir la verdad eres madura...

La muchacha enrojeció y luego frunció el ceño, herida.

- ¡Bien, sí!... ¡Yo lo hice!... ¡Sí, la quería muerta!... ¡Muerta!

Otra vez él apretó las manos en puño y deseó... deseó realmente golpearla. Respiró con fuerza y la alzó de un codo con poca delicadeza, casi zamarreándola sin piedad, los dedos se incrustaron casi en la piel de la chica, ella sintió el horrible dolor de la piel desgarrada.

- Fuera de aquí antes que cometa una locura...- Bramó. Enju lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-... ¡¡FUERAAA!!

La soltó y ella cayó al suelo con el brazo adolorido y sintiendo el corazón desbocado. No pudo ponerse de pie al momento, porque de pronto había perdido la movilidad... temblaba... temblaba de miedo... y de su mirada siniestra que le había dado... Luego hizo una mueca y sollozó, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado... ahora estaba fuera... la había echado... y él la odiaba...

&&&&&&&&&

Era mediodía ya y el joven hacendado estaba sentado frente a la mesa, comiendo sin mucho apetito. Todo lo que había pasado lo había dejado por el suelo... se suponía que este sería el día en que se casarían... una boda frustrada debido a los "celos enfermizos" de una adolescente... lo único que le faltaba. Shippo, a su lado, lo miró con algo de tristeza.

- Inuyasha...- Musitó al fin. El hombre lo miró por primera vez dándose cuenta que no estaba solo.-... ¿porqué la her... la señorita Kagome no bajó a comer?

- Porque esta dormida...- Murmuró con desgano.

El niño lo miró triste y luego suspiró. Todo el ambiente de felicidad de la noche anterior había sido totalmente reemplazado por el de desgano y tristeza. Comprensible en todo caso.

El rumor suave de ropajes le hizo crear la falsa idea de que ella había aparecido, volteó ansioso sólo para ver a la anciana arrastrar sus pies trayendo una bandeja con el postre. El hombre la miró con notable desilusión y volvió su dolido rostro al frente, suspirando con pesar.

- ¿Aun duerme?- Preguntó mientras la cocinera retiraba su plato todavía con comida, pero fría.

- No señor... esta tomando un baño... – Musitó.

Él la miró preocupado.

- ¿Un baño?

La anciana lo observó un momento y pensó lo que iba a decir, luego sacudió levemente la cabeza y sonrió.

- Ya esta bien... el baño la hace relajarse...

Inuyasha suspiró y se recostó en la silla, los otros dos acompañantes lo observaron de reojo.

- Bien... sí... debe relajarse... todos debemos hacerlo...- Murmuró recuperando poco a poco el ánimo-... sí... ve a ayudarla anciana...- Luego la miró fijo-... por cierto...- Frunció el entrecejo-... ¿como están esas heridas en sus pies?...

- No quiso que lo curara, amo...- Meneó la cabeza la anciana-... dice que no es nada y no me deja ni que me acerque a ella... bueno, ya sabe como es... aun cree que es monja y no le gusta que la sirvan...

El hombre frunció el ceño y se puso de pie rápidamente.

- El problema es que esa mujer es algo testaruda...

- Mejor déjala tranquila...- Musitó Shippo de mala gana. Inuyasha lo observó con inevitable malestar.

- Es cierto, deje que termine de darse un baño y luego va...- Murmuró la anciana lentamente. Inuyasha se contuvo pero se dio el tiempo de pensar la situación y luego de un par de segundos tuvo que rendirse y aceptar el consejo. Bien, dejaría que su Kagome se diera el baño... y luego hablarían...

Se secó el cabello y se miró en el espejo. Notó la tristeza y aun el susto en sus ojos. Aún estaba en shock pero sentía que debía calmarse, ya todo había pasado.

La puerta se abrió y ella dejó la toalla sobre la cama sonriendo al recién llegado. Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente y sin decir nada deslizó sus manos por su cintura y le dio un beso en la frente, no pudiendo evitar llenarse los pulmones del aroma a jabón de rosas de su piel y también del cabello. La ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta así que la brisa de media tarde entraba por ella meciendo los cabellos de la ex novicia. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados y aun el corazón desgarrado. Quería decirle tantas cosas... tantas... y él hubiera querido casarse con ella... sentía en el alma lo que había sucedido, seguro su Kagome no encontraría adecuado hacerlo aun... maldita Enju...

- ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó apartándola solo un poco para mirarla y observarla con ojos examinadores. Ella le sonrió y suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bien... mejor...

- ¿Si?- Él dudó y luego se apartó más de la joven aunque no lo suficiente como para soltarla. Miró sus pies desnudos sobre la alfombra y frunció el ceño.- Te cortaste... y no dejaste que te curaran...

- ¡Oh!- Kagome se apartó y se sentó pesadamente en la cama, alzando un poco los pies del suelo-... pero no es nada... apenas...- Se le atragantaron las palabras cuando él se los tomó con delicadeza. Lo miró sorprendida y agitada sintiendo un inesperado hormigueo en el cuerpo. Él estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y con sus manos que acarician sus tobillos de una forma que le dio escalofríos y que además le provocó un inesperado nudo en el estómago.

- Son cortadas... algo profundas...- Murmuró Inuyasha y luego alzó el rostro-... ahora seré yo quien cure tus heridas...

No podía decirle nada porque no sabía que decir... y además... de pronto creyó que no era capaz de emitir palabra. Las manos acariciaron sus tobillos y luego subieron un poco más, ella respiró con fuerza entreabriendo los labios y sin decir nada, bajó más el borde de la camisa de dormir, no permitiéndole ascender más. Los ojos dorados se fijaron en sus pupilas con su ya acostumbrada manera de examinarla por completo. Luego de un momento embarazoso para ella el hombre suspiró y se levantó lentamente sonriendo.

- Buscaré vendajes... ya vuelvo...

La muchacha lo siguió con la vista hasta que él dejó la habitación. Y sólo cuando se sintió sola se llevó la mano al corazón, notando el desbocado palpitar y sorprendiéndose más por el calor aun casi a fuego en sus tobillos, reconociendo y rememorando el tacto de Inuyasha. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?... ¿Y esa reacción? Alzó el rostro y lo vio nuevamente entrar y acercarse a ella, tomando la misma pose que anteriormente. Kagome tragó con fuerza otra vez e intentó sonreír. Debía tranquilizarse... y relajarse... ¿porqué asustarse ahora? Él acercó su mano nuevamente y luego se detuvo, mirándola. Vio las mejillas ardientes de la chica y sus ojos que evitaban los suyos. Carraspeó irguiendo un poco la espalda y llamando también su atención, la muchacha lo miró y él le sonrió.

- ¿Me permites... vendarte?

Kagome pestañeó graciosamente un par de veces de forma rápida y nerviosa y luego asintió. Entonces Inuyasha volvió a tocarla y ella nuevamente se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo escalofrío y una descarga que parecía envolver cada poro de su piel. ¡Dios!... ¿Qué era eso? Cerró los ojos con profunda turbación y deseó que él acabara pronto. Y así fue, aliviada comprobó que Inuyasha ya se ponía en pie y sonreía tranquilamente.

- Tranquila, amor mío... ahora estarás mejor...

La ex novicia lo observó turbada otra vez. Recordaba lo impulsiva que había sido cuando había recobrado el conocimiento y estaba en frente suyo, al aire libre, no en el cuarto en llamas. Recordaba cómo se había sentido aliviada de verle, cómo no había podido reprimir el deseo de besarlo con infinita devoción. Había sido su salvador, su héroe. Él tenía razón, la protegería con su vida.

Inuyasha se había puesto de pie y caminaba con lentitud y desganado hasta la puerta, tomando la decisión que debía dejarla descansar.

- Inuyasha...

Ella lo llamó y él se detuvo en seco. Volteó y la miró expectante.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó luego de un profundo silencio. Kagome lo miraba a los ojos y se notaba a leguas que le costaba respirar. Menos mal que usaba un camisón grueso esta vez, pensó el hombre, porque de alguna forma aquello le calmaba los instintos. Irrefrenables... cuando estaba cerca de ella. Se acercó otra vez a su lado extrañado de su silencio. - ¿Qué sucede?- Volvió a preguntar poniéndose en cuclillas en frente de la chica. Kagome bajó la vista un momento y él entonces le tomó ambas manos que tenía sobre su regazo - ¿Tienes miedo?... ¿es eso? No pasará nada, mi amor...- Kagome no sabía que el incendio había sido provocado y él creyó conveniente que pensara que todo había sido un accidente-... ya no pasará nada... lo de esta noche fue un accidente y...

- Dijiste que hoy nos casaríamos...

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta ¿ella había dicho eso? Lo miraba a los ojos de una forma extraña.

- S... sí...- Balbuceó arrugando levemente la frente. Él lo había dicho sorprendido y también confundido. Pensaba que no era el momento para hablar de ello.

- Entonces... hagámoslo... – Dijo en un susurro que sorprendió por completo al joven hombre. La miró con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos y aun incrédulo de las palabras de ella.

- ¿Qué dices?- Musitó y entonces volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas de forma ansiosa.

- Yo... yo quiero estar contigo...

Sintió un calor inesperado que le recorrió el cuerpo por completo. Inuyasha comenzó a respirar fuertemente y al final, su rostro ansioso se relajó y le sonrió, acercándose a sus labios y besándola con delicadeza y dulzura, besos cortos más de agradecimiento que de pasión.

- ¡Oh!.. Kami... – Murmuraba entre beso y beso-... gracias... ¡Oh! pero... –Se separó y la miró ansioso otra vez- ... ¿estas segura? Digo... estas herida... y lo que pasó... tal vez no...

- Te debo mi vida...- Dijo ella. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y sus manos se aferraron más a las suyas.

- Pero... no quiero que te cases conmigo... porque me debes algo...

- No, no es eso...- Respondió la muchacha y entonces tragó con fuerza. Inuyasha la miró confundido.-... es... porque... – Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la vista. El hombre esperó pacientemente lo que ella iba a decirle.-... cuando... estaba en el cuarto, con el fuego tan cerca de mi... – Ella alzó sus bonitos ojos castaños casi inundados de lagrimas-... creí que moriría... – Inuyasha sintió escalofríos y frunció más el ceño-... pero una parte de mí se negó a aceptar eso... aun cuando... creí que todo estaba perdido... de alguna forma... sabía que... DEBIA volverte a ver... – En realidad, pensó ella rememorando con horror aquel momento, que ansiaba verlo una vez más mientras el humo la asfixiaba-... Inuyasha... quiero estar a tu lado...

Y entonces él respiró cada vez más fuerte sintiendo el corazón latir como loco, como nunca antes y le sonrió. Acercó rápido el rostro y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, sintiéndose en las nubes con tanta perfección. Ahora sabía que en verdad era correspondido... había encontrado al fin, a la mujer correcta.

&&&&&&&&

El sol se ocultaba casi en el mar cuando el sacerdote bendijo la unión con solemnidad. Entonces Inuyasha se ladeó y la miró. Ella llevaba el cabello amarrado en un complicado peinado que la anciana cocinera se había esmerado en hacer, enredadas en las hebras negras habían pequeñas florcitas blancas que las habían sacado de los árboles enanos del jardín. Kagome le sonrió con las mejillas ardientes, casi febriles y que contrastaban enormemente en la palidez tenue de su piel y en sus rasgos delicados y femeninos, acentuados con el vestido color mantequilla que se había salvado del incendio y el cual había sido, casi sin pensar, utilizado como ropa para una joven novia. Él le devolvió la sonrisa al ángel vestido de blanco que tenía junto y entonces deslizó la fina alianza de oro macizo en el dedo de ella. Cuando terminó se acercó con el corazón casi en la boca y la besó.

Fue una celebración pequeña e íntima. Como testigos tuvieron a Sango y Miroku solamente y de invitados los criados de la mansión y Shippo, que lo único que hacía era sonreír de felicidad y abrazarse a las piernas de Kagome, provocando de vez en cuando el fastidio de Inuyasha. Ya era tarde cuando todos se retiraron a dormir. El joven hacendado tomó a la muchacha en sus brazos y subió con ella las largas escaleras hasta su habitación. A pesar de su inigualable felicidad, no pudo evitar notar que poco a poco el rostro de su joven esposa palidecía y se tensaba. Ahora, a pesar de los besos inesperados que le daba y que recibía de ella caminando hacia la habitación, notaba el temblor de su menudo cuerpo. Sí. Era miedo. Y él sabía la razón. La dejó con delicadeza en la cama y la miró con intensidad a los ojos un instante. Kagome bajó la vista y respiró con los labios semi abiertos. El hombre casi ahogó un gemido al sentirse de pronto excitado. Ella no sabía lo mucho que lo provocaba. Se apartó del todo y acarició su flequillo con ternura.

- No haremos nada que tú no quieras...- Susurró casi, en la penumbra de su habitación. Kagome tenía la vista baja y su garganta se agitó fuerte debido a un doloroso nudo que se había formado en ella. Alzó de pronto sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios húmedos y temblorosos.

- Yo... ¿me esperarás?...- Gimió avergonzada de sí misma. Aunque quisiera, aunque deseaba estar en sus brazos, de pronto el miedo era más fuerte que ella. Él sonrió más y deslizó su mano tras su nuca, desenredando los cabellos que cayeron en la almohada.

- Amor mío... aunque eres una tentación... te esperaré hasta que tú quieras... – Susurró y la besó. Poco a poco su boca se hizo nuevamente apasionada y exigente, tanto, que la recostó por completo en la cama olvidándose de la reciente "promesa" que había hecho. El calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo enardeció la sangre nuevamente, susurró palabras de amor entre sus labios y Kagome extrañamente fue cediendo ante sus besos y sus caricias. Cuando él deslizó su boca en el cuello ella notó otra vez como su cuerpo se tensaba y entonces lo rechazó, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y ejerciendo presión que salió casi instintiva. Y él se detuvo de inmediato. Kagome lo miró casi a punto de llorar mientras él aun tenía la cabeza gacha. Poco a poco alzó la mirada y con una sonrisa amarga acercó otra vez sus labios a los suyos y le dio un corto beso. Se levantó y arregló la camisa que estaba semi abierta y suspiró con fuerza.- No te preocupes, mi amor...- Dijo, acercándose al candelabro que estaba junto a la mesa de noche, la única luz de la habitación-... sólo duerme...- Y sopló la vela dejando todo en penumbras. Ella lo miró un instante sin decir nada y entonces él salió de la habitación. Se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y luego miró la alianza que tenía en el dedo. Qué cosas estaba haciendo... y se desconocía él mismo... Maldición... ¿cómo iba a contenerse?... ¿Cuánto tortuoso tiempo iba a durar esto?

- ¿Dormirás en el sofá?- Se burló Miroku quien se acercó, aun de pie pues era el encargado de mantener la casa completamente cerrada. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno... hay cosas que deben ir poco a poco...- Murmuró.

- Muchos se sorprenderán de esta boda tan repentina... ya imagino la cara de Ban...

De pronto los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron fieros en la penumbra del pasillo. El joven hacendado había tensado el cuerpo y su Manzana de Adán se agitó furiosa en la garganta al imaginar un extraño peligro si ese maldito... y Kikyo... se enteraban de lo sucedido.

- No... nadie debe saber por ahora que nos hemos casado... nadie... – Recalcó levantando un dedo-... ni los empleados que trabajan en mis plantíos... será un secreto...

- Y que diremos de la señori... señora...- Sonrió malicioso.-... recuerda que ya no es monja... ni novicia...

- Que cuida a Shippo, nada más- Corrigió rápidamente.- No quiero... que este en peligro nuevamente... no, mejor que nadie se entere hasta un tiempo después... cuando las cosas se calmen...

- ¿Y cuando pasará eso?

Lo miró furioso y el otro borró de inmediato la sonrisa del rostro.

- Esta bien, esta bien... por eso hiciste traer a un sacerdote de otro pueblo... ahora entiendo...- Murmuró más para sí mismo-... bien... lo que tú digas... secreto... y cierto, mejor que no lo sepa nadie aún... sino, con quien realmente tendrás problemas será con la novia frustrada de Kikyo... ya sabes que es de armas a tomar...

- Bueno, sólo será por un tiempo, ya te dije... hasta que todo se calme... no quisiera que me arruinaran lo que se supone debe ser una "Luna de Miel"... - Murmuró. El criado sólo sonrió y luego se marchó, dejándolo solo. Inuyasha volvió a suspirar y recostó la cabeza en la puerta de su habitación. Sí, hasta que todo se calme... además... mientras la unión no se concertara ellos no estaban casados... así que... qué más daba. Frunció el ceño ¿qué más daba? Nooo, claro que no. Él iba a seducirla cuantas veces fuera posible... aunque hubiera dado su palabra, no era un caballero. Sonrió con malicia otra vez. Cierto... había dado su palabra, pero no era un caballero, así que haría cualquier cosa, para tener entre sus brazos a aquella hermosa tentación.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, gracias nuevamente por todos sus mensajes... creo que esta semana recibí como 50, no sólo de este cap, sino que de otros también, les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo. **Gracias _lady taisho, Keren-Alfaro_ (son muchos halagos, pero gracias), _Jane Black, agf, MICH-SAMA, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, inuyasha-xsiempre, serena tsukino chiba, kamy-chan-chan, abril-chan, TLAP, xully,Fanitix!!!, Lady Indomitus_ (me hiciste subir la cuota de reviews, thanks), _DabuRu-Tamashi, amary, Ishi, kira christopher, _****_Glorious Kyouru Shimuri_****_, Alejandra, MaríNa, _****_peca-chan_****_Mary-JVR,_****_yuiren3,_****_Yesmari,_****_Dita-chan_****_, Alba, _****_LaUrAcHaN99,_****_thegirlwhostolethestars_****_, Saya, _****_StarFive,_****_Eiko007_****_, Nadja-chan, _****_AmiMizunoR.,_****_Ninde Black,_****_Rei II_****_ y a todos quienes leen_** también.

Espero disfruten este capítulo, escrito con cariño, ya saben. Cuídense y descansen el fin de semana. Nos vemos.

**_Lady_**.


	27. Deseo

**Capítulo 27: "Deseo"**

La chica sollozó una vez más y luego resopló con fuerza, pasándose la mano casi sucia por el rostro, luego miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Esta sola, no tenía a nadie y moría de hambre.

Arrastró los pies en el camino polvoriento y a pesar de no hacer frío, se abrazó así misma con los brazos desnudos. Ahora lamentaba tener un vestido que cubría tan poco... pero todo había sido para llamar la atención de Inuyasha... Inuyasha. El mismo hombre que tanto había querido ahora lo odiaba. El estómago gruñó de hambre e hizo una mueca, fastidiada. ¡Kami Sama! Todo en realidad era culpa de la bruja esa ex novicia. Se sentó a la vera del camino sobre una roca y suspiró. Y pensar que había creído que su verdadera amenaza era aquella viuda frívola.

Reprimió un sollozo al recordar la forma en que el hacendado la había tratado, la forma en que le había hablado, la había mirado... la odiaba... la odiaba por culpa de esa Kagome. Pateó el suelo y se acurrucó sollozando amargamente. Cómo la odiaba... y también a él... pero no, no podía odiarlo, ella lo amaba, no podía hacerlo. Miró de reojo su brazo lastimado, con las marcas de los dedos de Inuyasha casi amoratadas. Aún le dolía ahí... maldición... y la había echado de la hacienda como si se tratase de un perro rabioso... debería odiarlo... debería hacerlo... sinceramente...

Levantó el rostro encendido pero con el deseo de venganza plasmado en él. Sí... venganza... venganza... malditos los dos. Se levantó rápidamente alisando el faldón de su vestido y decidida que debía buscar refugio mientras. Y ella tenía uno... uno al cual pensaba antes jamás volvería... qué cosas sucedían en la vida.

&&&&&&&&

Ella se desperezó lentamente sintiendo el aire tibio y con olor a mar en el rostro. Se incorporó entreabriendo los ojos y mirando poco a poco a su alrededor. La habitación estaba muy iluminada y era debido que los amplios ventanales del frente estaban abiertos de par en par con las cortinas meciéndose ayudadas por la brisa. Le pareció extraña aquella habitación. La recordaba oscura, algo fría.

- Buenos días, amor mío...

Ladeó el rostro rápidamente y de forma instintiva alzó más la sábana hasta el pecho. Entonces se sorprendió de verlo sentado en una silla, a un lado de la cama, observándola con una sonrisa que bien le provocaba mariposas en el estómago.

- Me... asustaste...- Murmuró sabiendo que las mejillas comenzaban a encenderse. ¡Dios! Debía tranquilizarse. Y entonces notó el anillo en su dedo y su corazón latió más aprisa. Sí... no era un sueño... estaban casados. Inuyasha se movió a su lado y se sentó en la cama esta vez, tomó su barbilla para encontrarse con sus ojos puros y cálidos.

- ¿Si?... ¿Te asusté?

Ella bajó la vista y sonrió levemente.

- Bueno... no tanto...- Admitió. Inuyasha sonrió y la besó. La muchacha sonrió más al sentir sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Era una caricia ardiente, suave y a la vez tan embriagadora. Ella se acercó más a él ansiando sus besos y el hombre deslizó la mano de la barbilla hasta tras su nuca, entre las hebras suaves de su cabello, acercándola tanto para ahondar su beso y saborear los labios de la que era ya su esposa... a medias. Entonces el hombre se movió y la invadió aproximándose tanto a ella que Kagome perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en la cama, por alguna razón aquello lo tomó más como una situación graciosa que como una acción casi descontrolada de Inuyasha por hacerla su esposa. Para él era demasiado torturante verla ahí, dormida en su cama, con la respiración suave y pausada, con el cuello desnudo y que saboreó un par de veces sus resecos labios al observarla en silencio, con su aroma a rosas que seguramente inundaba la almohada y las sábanas, con su calor tenue que deseó envolverla y sentirla entre sus brazos. Maldijo su situación pero esta vez no se reprimió, no podía hacerlo, ansiaba cada vez más y más, por eso la besaba cada vez con más vehemencia, reteniendo el aliento y sintiendo el ardor de su propia piel. De pronto la escuchó gemir y aquello pareció nublarle la razón. Sintió las manos débiles de la chica en la desnudez de su pecho, respiró la excitación sobre los labios de ella que intentaba separarse de sí. Entonces se detuvo por completo afirmando la cabeza en el pecho de Kagome un instante, respirando agitado. También escuchaba el fuerte respirar de ella y entonces al fin se incorporó dejándola libre. La miró un instante y vio el rostro de Kagome. Estaba frustrado en un principio, realmente le dolía el que ella no cediera más, que lo que le pasó fuera un impedimento tan grande como para no ir más allá, que le aterraba. Pero le sorprendió ver el rostro de su querida esposa esta vez. No lucía asustada como antes, no estaba aterrada ni mucho menos, estaba... agitada... tanto como él... Frunció el ceño pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca tocaron a la puerta. El hombre alzó el rostro y casi bramó.

- ¡Qué sucede!

- Es que... lo buscan señor...- Murmuró incómoda la anciana. Inuyasha frunció más la frente y dio una mirada rápida a Kagome, que aun estaba en la cama mirándolo con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas. Le hormiguearon los labios al ver la humedad de la boca de ella.

- ¡Di que no estoy!

Respiró con fuerza esperando que aquella fastidiosa anciana se marchara pero su sentido agudo del oído le develó que ella no se había alejado ni un milímetro de la puerta. No tardó en confirmarlo.

- Es que... señor... es la... señorita Kikyo... dice que tiene que hablar con usted... esta decidida... quiere subir al cuarto incluso...

El rostro a Kagome se desfiguró. Inuyasha la observó sintiéndose irritado y angustiado. Maldita Kikyo... ¿qué diablos quería ahora? Acaso sabía... no, no podía ser. Kagome ladeó el rostro evitando su mirada y se mordió el labio. Inuyasha suspiró hastiado y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Mejor que no se atreva...- Gruñó gutural, para sí mismo. Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza- Dile que ya voy... ¡y que Miroku la vigile!

Esta vez la anciana se alejó e Inuyasha respiró agitado y de mal humor. Luego de un instante volvió la vista a la chica y retuvo el aliento. Kagome parecía disgustada ¿celosa? Le agradó la idea, pero no estaba seguro si aquella conjetura sería cierta. Se inclinó posando ambas manos a sus costados y sonriendo de forma seductora. La muchacha volvió el rostro a él con seriedad y casi se le paraliza el corazón de verlo así. Ese hombre era capaz de hacerla olvidar todo, era irresistible, más aun estando casi sobre ella con esa mirada tan lúdica, con sus labios entreabiertos y aun húmedos y que su camisa estuviera abierta dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, con muchas cicatrices.

- Amor mío...- Susurró inclinándose más. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un súbito carmín.-... gracias por darme... este buenos días... – Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla con una suavidad que no era de él. Kagome lo miró seria un instante y luego le sonrió apenas. Él le respondió y luego se incorporó y ofreció su mano. La chica le correspondió y finalmente, gracias a su atenta ayuda, la levantó de la cama. Kagome no pudo evitar cruzarse embarazosamente de brazos. Esta vez sentía que la desnudaba por completo con la mirada.

- Qu... ¿qué es lo que ella quiere?- Preguntó al fin con seriedad. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y comenzó a abotonarse su camisa.

- Mmm... no sé... molestar, intrigar... supongo... - Respondió de mala gana y encogiéndose de hombros-... qué más puede querer esa mujer...

Kagome lo miró fijo sintiendo que la cara le ardía.

- Tal vez... a ti...- Dijo y al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras. Sintió vergüenza cuando él posó sus ojos dorados en los suyos. La sonrisa en sus labios varoniles fue demasiada amplia.

- Estas celosa... amor mío...

- Claro que no- Dijo moviendo la cabeza y levantándose de un salto de la cama.- No soy celosa. Se acercó con lentitud y él observó embelesado sus movimientos, casi gatunos, pensó. Ella se acercó a la ventana y aspiró graciosamente el aire- Lindo día.

- Hermoso... diría yo...- Musitó él con los ojos fijos en la muchacha. Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró. Ella sentía que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Era como si... hubiera renacido. Después de tantas tristezas, después de tantos días de amargura y dolor ahora... junto a él... sentía que estaba VIVA. Le sonrió agradeciendo en silencio su compañía. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó, saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvo solo en el pasillo la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Kikyo... no pudo evitarlo y apretó ambos puños de sus manos. ¿Qué diablos quería esa mujer? Interrumpir de esa forma, exigir verlo... respiró con fuerza esperando que no fuera un escándalo el que armase. Agudizó la vista en el final del iluminado pasillo, pensando, que tal vez ella se había enterado... hizo una mueca ¿y qué si se enteraba? Pero pronto supo que eso podía ser molesto... y peligroso. Si Kikyo lo sabía... lo sabría Bankotsu también... maldición...

La mujer alzó su bonito rostro a él y sonrió con amargura. Inuyasha se había detenido un segundo al pie de la escalera y luego avanzó hacia ella, con suma lentitud. No pudiéndolo soportar más ella corrió y se echó a sus brazos. Desde arriba, tras los pilares del pasillo, Kagome observó la escena en silencio y sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, un horrible odio y deseo de apartar a esa mujer de Inuyasha. Sus dedos finos se aferraron con fuerza al pilar de cemento.

- Oh, mi Inuyasha... tanto tiempo... creí que te había pasado algo... estabas tan descontrolado aquella vez... luego, no querían dejarme pasar a verte...- Alzó sus ojos oscuros, humedecidos en lágrimas-... mira cómo estas...- Sus manos acariciaron el vendaje de su cabeza y ella frunció el ceño-... pudieron haberte matado... lo supe... ¡Dios! Todo por culpa de esa...- Inuyasha apartó su mano de su vendaje y la alejó. La mujer lo miró adolorida y por un momento no dijo nada, parecía contenerse, pero la rabia y el odio se acrecentaba más y su rostro estaba rojo de tanto tener que fingir tranquilidad, al final explotó.- ¡¡Tonto!!... ¡Eres un tonto!... ¿Cómo aún puedes estar tan ciego?... ¿esta aquí, verdad?- Dijo, mirando hacia el segundo piso, Kagome se escondió entre la penumbra, tras el pilar- ¿Esta aquí? Si es tan aprovechada seguro esta aquí...

- Kikyo, hazme un favor...- Dijo de pronto el hombre. Ella lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos pero demasiado intrigada por lo que él iba a decirle. Inuyasha posó ambas manos a los costados a modo desafiante y sonrió con ironía- Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas más a molestar ¿te queda claro?

El rostro de Kikyo se tensó por completo, ella se mordió los labios con fuerza y luego, a lo cual Inuyasha pensaba que iba a gritar o hacer otro escándalo, inesperadamente ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y se echó a llorar con desconsuelo. Ver a una mujer llorar, fuera quien fuera, le resultaba al joven hacendado perturbador, doloroso e incómodo. Respiró fuertemente intentando ser más conciliatorio.

- Escucha Kikyo... sabes que todo lo nuestro terminó... ve a tu casa... no te tortures más de esa forma...

- Es que... tu no entiendes...- Gimió, aun con el rostro oculto entre sus manos pero sentándose en una silla cercana. Ella suspiró pesadamente y alzó el rostro al fin. De sus mejillas resbalaban abundantes lágrimas y sus ojos oscuros estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. A Inuyasha le dolió el pecho.-... es... humillante ser... siempre la sombra de Kagome... primero mi difunto esposo... ahora tú... ¿porqué?... – Tenía a Inuyasha en frente suyo y no pudiendo más aferró ambas manos con fuerza a su camisa-... ¿porqué, Inuyasha?... sólo quiere tu dinero... es interesada, calculadora... entiende...

V- ete, Kikyo...- Fue lo único que pudo decir, posando ambas manos sobre las suyas y obligándolas a apartarlas. Ella lo miró dolida. Luego de un instante se levantó como si le costara la vida en hacerlo y suspiró. Otra vez posó sus ojos oscuros en él, sentía tanta rabia, tanta humillación. Estaba segura que Kagome se encontraba en esa mansión, claro que sí. Luego del convento, donde estaba enterada había desertado, seguro se encontraba ahí. La bofetada que le dio a Inuyasha fue tan fuerte que a ella le dolió la palma y Kagome reprimió un sollozo tras su mano, conteniéndose.

- ¡Idiota! Jamás me había sentido tan humillada... vas a pagar bien caro lo que has hecho, todo el mundo se enterará que eres el Mercenario...

- No tienes pruebas, querida...- Dijo el hombre, con la mejilla roja pero completamente imperturbable.

- Pero haré lo que sea para descubrirte... o para hacer que tu vida sea un asco... no vas a ser feliz... lo juro...

Ella volteó con decisión y salió de la mansión dando un portazo. Kagome, tras el pilar, se encontraba asustada por las palabras llenas de veneno y odio que esa mujer había empleado. Jamás había pensado que, la que una vez dijo ser su amiga, era así. Jamás pensó que ella la consideraba una mujer oportunista e interesada... pero jamás creyó que Kikyo sería capaz de amenazar de esa forma al que ahora era su esposo... Vio a Inuyasha quedarse de pie en medio de la sala ¿qué estaría pensando?... ¿En la amenaza de Kikyo?... ¿En sus palabras?... ¿En que sería cierto que ella era una "aprovechada"? Aquello le dolió demasiado. ¡Oh!... ¿Porqué arruinar de esa forma el primer día de sus vidas juntos? Volteó con lentitud y percibió que el cuerpo le temblaba, de miedo. Sí, miedo... de la amenaza de Kikyo. Respiró profundamente y caminó casi afirmándose en la pared hasta el dormitorio de Inuyasha.

- Mira, Miroku... – Dijo el joven amo en la cocina, con todos los sirvientes de la mansión a su alrededor y también Shippo, comiendo su comida pero escuchando atento la conversación.-... el que Kikyo haya amenazado con entrar a la casa es algo que realmente...

- Bueno sí...- Musitó el otro sintiéndose algo avergonzado-... pero es que... nunca logro detener a esa mujer... es decir... si la toco es capaz de acusarme de violación ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo hacer nada, ya sabes como es...

- Sí...- Gruñó el joven amo, exasperado-... lo sé...

- Menos mal que abriste los ojos, bruto...- Masculló Shippo mirándolo de reojo. Inuyasha intentó pasar por alto el comentario.

- Tal vez sería bueno poner más vigilancia...- Meditó el amo. Miroku meneó la cabeza.

- Te arriesgas. Por si no lo sabes el rumor de que eres el Mercenario es completo. Todo el mundo lo dice... sospechan más que nunca de ti... encerrarte como si fuera ésto fuera una fortaleza es una pésima idea...

- Es cierto lo que dice el joven Miroku...- Interrumpió por vez primera el anciano cochero.-... ocultarse lo hará parecer más sospechoso...

Shippo hizo una mueca y lo miró de reojo. Se había enterado hacía poco de la verdadera identidad de Inuyasha. Saber que él era precisamente la persona que consideraba su "héroe" lo hacía sentirse hasta desilusionado.

- Bruto... como siempre no piensas bien las cosas...- Gruñó. Inuyasha lo miró con malestar y estuvo a punto de golpearle la cabeza, pero el niño lo miró enojado levantándose de su silla y alejándose un par de metros de él-... realmente no sé qué ve Kagome en ti...

- Shippo, hazme un favor...- Dijo el hombre conteniéndose y hablándole con ironía-... ve a jugar ¿quieres?

El niño le hizo una morisqueta y luego salió corriendo de allí. Inuyasha suspiró y se sentó en la silla que el pequeño antes había utilizado. Miroku sonrió pero aun estaba muy serio.

- Sabemos que... quisieras encerrarte con tu bellísima esposa por eso de la _luna de miel_ pero... – Inuyasha lo miró con poca paciencia-... no puedes esconderte... creo que una buena idea sería que dieras una fiesta... algo para calmar los ánimos...

- También así la gente podrá ver que la señora Kagome se encuentra bien... si ven que esta con Shippo sabrán que lo cuida... algunos creen que ella estaba loca por dejar así el convento... ya sabe...- Acotó la anciana. Inuyasha respiró profundamente.

- Me enferma tener que mentir tanto... pero sé que es mejor así... ya a su tiempo todos sabrán que nos hemos casado... cuando las aguas se calmen ¿verdad?- Dijo Inuyasha levantando una ceja y mirando a sus tres fieles criados.

- No hay de otra- Suspiró Miroku.

&&&&&&&&&

La observó desde la colina estudiando cada uno de sus graciosos movimientos pero aun así volvían las palabras llenas de rencor y veneno de Kikyo. Eran las mismas palabras de Enju. Pero no. Kagome no era la mujer que ellas decían que era. Su Kagome era pura, inocente, la persona que le había contado la verdad entera a cerca de su pasado. Sí.

La imagen le recordó una escena exactamente igual tiempo atrás. El hombre arrugó la frente y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Recordaba aquella vez, cuando Kagome era aun una novicia, luego del mismo encuentro con Kikyo en el jardín de su mansión. Recordó que la buscaba y la encontraba ahí, exactamente de la misma forma en que la encontraba ahora, con los pies hundidos en el mar y mirando las olas que rompían cerca de la orilla. Aquella vez estaba triste y él tuvo la rara sensación que esta vez su Kagome también lo estaba. Descendió por la ladera y bordeó las rocas con pasos lentos pero con la vista fija en ella.

La muchacha vestía aun la camisa de dormir de encaje blanco, mangas cortas y cintas de seda que había usado aquella noche. Tenía el cabello suelto y algo desordenado, el flequillo sobre todo, pero bien poco le importaba su aspecto. Había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de salir de la mansión y meditar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, a orillas del mar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y una pena infinita por aun sentirse humillada por las palabras de Kikyo. Lo peor era imaginar si Inuyasha dudaba de ella... si le creía o tal vez pusiera en duda la versión que ella misma le había dado. Comprobarle que no era la mujer que aquella viuda decía... decir que era honesta... y virgen aun...

- Amor... ¿qué sucede?

Ella enrojeció ante el último pensamiento que fue interrumpido por las palabras de él. Lo miró y comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

- Inu... yasha...

Al joven hacendado le pareció igual, la escena era igual. Notó la tristeza en sus ojos y le dolió el pecho. Se acercó hasta su lado hundiendo las botas hasta las rodillas en el mar. La tomó de los codos y la observó desde su altura brindándole una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora.

- ¿Porqué estas aquí tan sola?

- Es que... me gusta este lugar...- Murmuró ella bajando el rostro y recostando la cabeza en su pecho-... es tranquilo... solitario...

- ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

- No, no es eso...- Murmuró cerrando con fuerza los ojos y dejando que él enlazara sus manos en su cintura. El contacto de sus cuerpos se hizo más cercano, íntimo.-... es... tranquilo...

- ¿Estas nerviosa?- Preguntó preocupado, bajando el rostro para observarla y Kagome recibió su aliento cálido en su frente. Entonces alzó la vista a él y sonrió.

- Un... poquito... es que... – Ella tragó con fuerza y desvió la vista hacia el horizonte-... Kikyo...

- Kikyo sólo vino a molestar, amor mío...- Interrumpió el hombre con voz ronca y casi severa-... así es ella... no debes preocuparte por eso...

Kagome respiró profundamente y otra vez escondió la cabeza en su pecho. Una bandada de gaviotas sobrevolaron chillando por sobre sus cabezas.

- Inuyasha...- Murmuró una vez más, alzando el rostro y sus dedos se movieron temblorosos sobre su pecho duro, ella tenía la vista baja pero sentía las mejillas ardientes de turbación-... tu... me quieres... a pesar de... de que... que... – Tartamudeó como en tiempos anteriores y él sonrió divertido. Sintió su mano en su mejilla y entonces ella lo miró a los ojos.

- No deberías hacerme esa pregunta... si me he casado contigo, es porque te amo, amor mío... así como eres...

- Yo... quisiera demostrarte... quisiera...

El hombre frunció el ceño, preocupado y la acercó más a él.

- Kagome...- Susurró el hombre muy serio-... tranquila...

Kagome se puso casi en puntitas envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El vaivén del oleaje los había llevado a ambos más al fondo, esta vez, la muchacha tenía el agua hasta la cintura y a él apenas le llegaba al muslo.

- Inuyasha... tú... confías en mí... ¿verdad?

Sintió que las palabras de la que era su esposa eran de pronto un susurro escalofriante, turbador y envolvente. El hombre entrecerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma suave a jabón de rosas. Estaba seguro que antes olía a rosas pero estos días el aroma se acentuaba demasiado, excitándolo sobre manera. Era su femineidad, su delicadeza, su dulzura.

- Con toda mi alma... amor mío...- Musitó esta vez con los ojos dorados brillantes y fijos en los labios húmedos de Kagome.

- Porque... no soy como ella dice... no lo soy...

El hacendado acercó sus labios a los suyos pero sólo los rozó. Sus manos se aferraron más al talle de la chica, sintió la blandura de sus pechos en su tórax, respiró agitadamente sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas.

- Yo sé que no lo eres...

- Bésame... – Demandó casi en un gemido Kagome. Y él obedeció en seguida. Sus labios se sometieron sin oponerse a él, respondiéndole y anhelando estar más cerca. La muchacha respiró por sobre su boca y sus manos acariciaron la nuca, envolviendo sus manos en los cabellos negros y largos de Inuyasha y sin saber, incitándolo más al deseo.

El hombre la besó más apasionadamente inclinándole la cabeza, una de sus manos subieron y acariciaron los hombros suaves y tibios de la chica y él desvió sus labios hasta su mentón y luego el cuello que se le mostraba expuesto y tentador. Entonces entreabrió la vista y miró con ojos lúdicos su mano acariciando su hombro, entonces poco a poco descorrió la tela en donde se afirmaba su camisón, dejando al descubierto por completo los hombros. El joven hacendado desvió sus besos hasta ahí y luego lamió la piel. Al contacto la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y de pronto le pareció que no podía contenerse. Estaba excitado, sintiendo dolor en la ingle y por eso no podía evitar afirmarla más contra él, presionándola contra su cuerpo de forma que ella sintiera lo que lo provocaba, lo mucho que lo provocaba. De pronto Inuyasha sintió los dedos de Kagome que desabotonaban con torpeza los primeros botones de su camisa, él tuvo escalofríos y a la vez una extraña sensación en cada poro de su piel, gimió y lamió su oído mientras ella posaba sus labios en su pecho. Inuyasha gimió fuertemente y Kagome acarició los músculos duros y bien formados de hombre. Él le levantó la cabeza con rapidez y la besó nuevamente, sus manos descorrieron más la tela del camisón y casi la levantó del suelo a lo cual la muchacha gimió. El hombre disminuyó la presión y abandonó poco a poco sus labios de los suyos. Ella entreabrió sus ojos y dejó nuevamente descansar la cabeza en su pecho. Sentía el respirar fuerte en el pecho del hombre y sólo en ese momento pareció recobrar la razón y darse cuenta que había sido ella, ella con sus propias manos quien había desabotonado la camisa de él.

- Tranquila... mi amor...- Murmuró el joven hacendado en su oído-... ya habrá... otros momentos... si tú quieres...

- Yo... si quiero...- Respondió ella con labios temblorosos-... pero... no ahora...

El hombre sonrió y asintió. Si su querida Kagome había actuado tan impulsivamente otra vez, si estaba cediendo ante él como lo había hecho en la mañana, al amanecer y ahora... era porque estaba sintiendo deseo... deseo de él...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola amigas, muchas gracias por tantos comentarios, casi no podía creer que tan pronto llegáramos a los **800 reviews**, se los agradezco de corazón, me siento contenta por eso, créanme que al escribir pongo mi alma y mis ganas en ello, por eso se los agradezco tanto y me hacen muy feliz. Gracias **_m4r14n4_ **(por todos los mensajes de capítulos anteriores)**, _Lina, alex, Jane Black, Eamane, Rei II_ **(yo tb te quiero, ya sabes)**, _ana pau, DabuRu-Tamashi, Mary-JVR, xully, peca-chan, Hai Ikurei, -agf-, serena tsukino chiba, Fanitix!!!, StarFive, inuyasha-xsiempre, amary, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, Ishi, Lady Indomitus, Dita-chan,__Yesmari,__yuiren3,__ Sharon, MaríNa, __AmiMizunoR.,__abril-chan__, Nadja-chan,tlap, __Eiko007__, Keren_** (que aunque atrasado, sé que llega tu comentario) **y a _todos quienes leen_** por supuesto.

Como ven, Kagome ya siente "deseo" por nuestro irresistible Inu... pero quien no con semejante hombre jaja (¿yo dije eso? o.o), bien, vamos poco a poco, jeje...

Me despido, espero haberles alegrado la mitad de semana, pronto estará el siguiente capítulo, entreténganse y disfruten sus vacaciones las que estan en ella.

Cuídense y nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	28. Una Promesa Rota

**Capítulo 28: "Una Promesa Rota"**

El hombre caminaba exasperado con los brazos cruzados y el semblante tenso. Miroku lo miró de reojo y exhaló un suspiro.

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora? Pensé que el matrimonio te haría... relajarte...

- ¿Cómo voy a relajarme si Kikyo esta al pendiente de nosotros y Banko...- Se calló parándose en seco y mirando a Miroku-... si ese desgraciado vuelve... estará siempre rondando...

- Es el Gobernador, no puedes contra él.- Dijo el otro casi de forma brusca. Inuyasha sintió más rabia que nunca.

- Argg porqué todos me dicen lo mismo¡Kami Sama!- Gruñó hastiado y apretando más los puños de sus manos – Nadie es intocable¡nadie es imposible!

- Claro, Inuyasha... pero con él tienes mucho que perder... y supongo que no querrás dejar una viuda tan pronto...

Maldición. Si tan solo ese maldito no fuera el Gobernador. Pero... es que se le hacía casi imposible tener que vivir su vida así, sin más, sabiendo que ese desgraciado había casi abusado de Kagome... fingir que no sabía eso... ignorar lo sucedido... aunque le había prometido a ella dejar la venganza... realmente... sinceramente... no podía hacerlo.

- Me quemo los sesos pensando en lo que le haré a ese desgraciado cuando me lo encuentre...- Musitó siniestro mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito, uno de estilo señorial, con los ojos muy brillantes y oscurecidos por las sombras del odio y el rencor-... pero debo contenerme... se lo prometí a Kagome...

- Pues eso esta bien...- Dijo el otro suspirando y levantándose de la silla con pereza-... al menos ella es más cuerda que tú... es obvio que quiere protegerte...

- Sí pero... – Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y perdió la vista en el suelo, meditabundo-... ¿Quién protege a quien realmente?

El otro lo miró arrugando levemente la frente, intentando captar el significado de sus palabras, pero luego desechó pensar más. Se acercó a la chimenea que estaba apagada y acomodó un codo en el taburete observándolo. El joven hacendado lucía hastiado, se pasó una mano por el cabello de mala gana e hizo una mueca cruzando las piernas y aun con la vista perdida. En verdad parecía más que estuviera hablando solo que haciéndolo con él.

- Y la fiesta que me sugieren... no me gusta mucho la idea... vendrá Kikyo...

- Es imposible negarle la entrada...- Suspiró Miroku-... ella vendrá con invitación o no...

- Tendré que tener cuidado con ella... ahora sé que es peligrosa...

- Es que... una mujer celosa... es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...- Sonrió el otro con una amplia sonrisa burlona-... sino, miremos el caso de nuestra querida y pequeña Enju...

La mirada de Inuyasha se volvió oscura y escalofriante. Cierto, pensó el hombre, recordando el horrible daño que había hecho en Kagome. Pero prefería mil veces que Kikyo lo amenazara a él que volver a ver sufrir a su querida esposa por culpa de unos celos enfermizos. Sí, mil veces él, que Kagome.

&&&&&&&&

Ella le acarició los cabellos rojos del niño con suavidad y él se acurrucó más en sus piernas. Kagome sonrió y luego suspiró. La vida era apacible en ese lugar, demasiada tranquilidad y bienestar le provocaba de vez en cuando mala espina. Sonrió apenas "no debes ser pájaro de mal agüero", pensó reprochándose.

- Kagome...

El niño levantó su cabecita y la miró con sus inocentes ojos verdes. Ella lo observó tranquila.

- ¿Qué sucede Shippo?... ¿aun no tienes sueño?

- Kagome... ¿desde cuando sabías que... Inuyasha es el Mercenario?

Su pregunta la sorprendió. Lo miró sin poder evitar sentirse culpable pero luego sonrió e intentó acariciarle la cabeza, el niño no se dejó. Estaba enojado, se le notaba esta vez con la mirada algo ruda y en la tirantez de su cuerpo.

- Shippo...

- Yo pensaba que era un héroe ¡no este tonto!

- ¿Acaso cambia tu opinión sólo por saber que es Inuyasha?- Dijo ella sorprendida- ¿porqué te molesta que sea él?

El niño se levantó y se movió hacia un lado vestido ya de pijamas. Se recostó en la cama con las mejillas rojas y aun molesto.

- Es que... ese tonto... –La miró directo cruzándose de brazos- ¿porqué te casaste con él?

- Pero una vez dijiste que eso sería bueno... – Respondió la muchacha algo divertida.

- Seee... era porque peor me cae el antipático de Sesshoumaru...- Musitó con rencor.

Kagome lo observó con detenimiento tratando de entender su comportamiento. No estaba muy segura pero ¿por qué tanto ese odio... no, odio no, malestar contra Inuyasha?

- Yo creo que estas celoso, Shippo.

El niño ladeó el rostro enfadado a Inuyasha que acababa de entrar a la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con ironía. Kagome se puso de pie de inmediato y le reprochó su actitud con la mirada. Pero al joven hombre bien poco le importó, pasó una mano por su cintura y deslizó un beso en la mejilla tierna de ella. Shippo lo miró con odio.

- Mentira... no estoy celoso...

- Mejor acuéstate – Respondió el otro deseando llevarse pronto a su esposa de la habitación. El niño le sacó la lengua fastidiado y entonces Kagome se inclinó a él y le besó la frente.

- Duerme Shippo... y no te enojes con quien hace de papá para ti...- Susurró. Luego lo miró y el niño le respondió con una mirada de arrepentimiento y casi lagrimas. Al final asintió débilmente y recostó su cabeza en la almohada. – Buenas noches.- Murmuró la chica incorporándose por completo. El niño no respondió y Kagome suspiró. Volteó y sonrió a Inuyasha que le ofrecía su brazo para salir de la habitación. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral escucharon al niño musitar.

- Buenas noches... a los dos...

Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha se quedó casi pasmado. Era primera vez que escuchaba que le daba las buenas noches. En cuanto cerraron la puerta él miró a la muchacha que aún sonreía complacida.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

- ¿Yo?- Murmuró poniéndose una mano en el pecho y mirándolo como niña inocente- Nada...

El hombre sonrió y la condujo aun manteniendo su mano en su cintura hasta la habitación.

- Sé perfectamente que algo hiciste... ese niño siempre me ha odiado... - Dijo casi ronco, mientras la soltaba y cerraba con sumo cuidado la puerta. Ella caminó lentamente hasta la mesa que antes era el escritorio del amo de la casa y tomó un peine que en la mañana la anciana le había dejado. Entonces volteó y lo miró muy seria.

- Shippo... ¿qué es exactamente tuyo?- Preguntó al fin. La posibilidad que tal vez fuera su padre era latente, aunque eso ahora no la molestaba, si la incomodaba. Ahora que era consciente... sabía bien poco de la vida de Inuyasha. El hombre captó la duda en su voz y también en su mirada que intentaba escudriñar la suya. Le gustó lo que vio, Kagome quería saber de él, estaba interesada. Se acercó con lentitud hasta el frente de ella. Lucía hermosa en aquel elegante vestido verde claro, con mangas ajustadas hasta el codo y luego anchas, con el escote amplio, dejando ver su garganta desnuda y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Una prenda osada, lo sabía, pero él tenía que hacer que no quedara rastros de lo novicia que había sido. Afortunadamente, esa mañana, ella no se había opuesto a sus nuevos vestidos. Los recibió callada y con los mejillas sonrosadas, acariciando la suave tela de los ropajes. Entonces él acercó una mano y apartó con suavidad un mechón del flequillo de su cara y luego, acomodó los largos cabellos que obstaculizaban ver sus hombros al descubierto. Deseó acercar el rostro y lamer la piel expuesta, pero se contuvo sólo un momento, pues ella pareció no comprender sus intenciones lujuriosas y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello- Cuando llegué aquí creí que él podría ser... tu hijo...

El hombre levantó ambas cejas y luego de mirarla absorto comenzó a reír sin parar. Su risa era franca y sincera pero a la chica le dio algo de vergüenza. Se reía de ella, de su estúpido comentario. ¿Sería estúpido?

- Perdón, amor mío...- Dijo tomándole una mano y llevándosela a los labios.-... es que... si fuera su padre tendría algún rasgo mío... ¿no crees?

- Tiene mal humor...- Respondió la muchacha rápidamente.

- Ahhh pero eso... se contagia cuando vives mucho tiempo con alguien...

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó ella no convencida- Yo no creo en eso, en absoluto.

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas y luego sonrió. Caminó por su alrededor sin perder el contacto visual con sus ojos, a pesar de que se posó en su espalda, tras el pequeño taburete donde ella estaba sentada. Desde ahí pasó una mano por su cuello y la miró fijó.

- Te lo contaré.- Susurró, inclinándose en su oído, mientras con la otra mano la deslizaba por su cintura y posarse finalmente sobre su vientre- Lo encontré apenas un bebé... conocí a sus padres... eran... vecinos... no, ya no lo eran... mis tierras, las de mi madre, habían sido arrebatadas. Y lo escuché llorar, estaba solo en la cabaña... – La imagen fue casi horrorosa para Kagome. Un bebé llorar, solo, en una cabaña... ¡Dios!-... sus padres estaban sin vida... los dos...

- ¿Los asesinaron?- Preguntó ella casi con el rostro desfigurado. Inuyasha suspiró. Este no era el momento para contar aquellas cosas. Tenía otras intenciones... seducir a su joven esposa era lo que tenía en mente...seguro que después de esto tendría que conformarse con apenas un beso de buenas noches. Suspiró nuevamente derrotado y caminó hasta el frente con su andar lento, casi gatuno.

- Sí.- Respondió- No podía dejar un bebé solo... yo...- Levantó ambos hombros restándole importancia-... no fue nada... en realidad agradezco a Myoga y a la anciana que estuvieron siempre a mi lado, luego se nos unió Miroku... y Enju...- Ahí frunció el ceño-... logramos sobrevivir, vivir en la casa de los empleados de mi madre no fue la gran cosa... – Sonrió. - Agradezco su hospitalidad, por eso me los traje a estas tierras...

Ella lo miró un instante sin saber qué decir, su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente debido a la conmoción. Pobre niño, pobre vida de ellos.

- No puedo imaginar a alguien que asesine a una pareja dejando a un pequeño huérfano...

Inuyasha hizo una mueca casi entornando los ojos.

- Hay personas siniestras...- Musitó fijando luego su mirada en la suya. La chica sintió un golpeteo fuerte en el corazón del miedo. Bajó los ojos y el peine casi tembló en sus manos.

- Cierto...

Se produjo un silencio que le dolió a Inuyasha. El hombre luego suspiró y caminó por la habitación, intentando distender el ambiente.

- ¿Sabes? amor mío... daremos una fiesta, mañana aquí...- La mirada asustada que le dio ella le develó que para Kagome no era una buena idea... lo que tendría que decirle, eso de fingir que aun no estaban casados lo hizo dudar del plan, pero luego intentó tranquilizarla-... los rumores que soy el Mercenario son más fuerte que nunca...

- Pero ya no actuarás como el Mercenario...- Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño-... me lo prometiste...

- Claro que lo prometí...- Y carraspeó. Las promesas de esa índole no eran nada para él. Intentaría que estas tomaran un nuevo valor, ya que Kagome las consideraba muy importantes, intentaría de ahora en adelante cumplirlas a como diera lugar-... pero ese no es el punto... el caso es que... ya sabes... – Puso cara de cachorro desvalido, la muchacha nunca lo había visto de esa forma y sintió como su corazón se sobresaltaba-... debo tener precaución... mi vida pende de un par de lingotes de oro...

- ¡Oh!- La chica se levantó de golpe del asiento y se acercó a él posando sus manos sobre su pecho- Cierto... bien...

- Hay... una cosa más... – Murmuró afirmando ambas manos en sus brazos.-... y créeme, esto me duele más a mi pero... – Tragó con fuerza sin saber como elegir las palabras adecuadas. Se esforzó realmente un momento, luego suspiró dándose por vencido-... tendremos que hacer parecer que no estamos casados, no te preocupes, diré que cuidas de Shippo...

Ella retrocedió un paso mirándolo sin entender.

- Pero... ¿por qué?- Gimió.

- Kikyo y... Bankotsu...- Musitó, y dejó los nombres en el aire. Entonces ella comprendió. Kikyo y Bankotsu... desvió la mirada y se sentó nuevamente en el taburete como si se le hubieran ido las fuerzas, el hombre tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de consolarla y se acercó rápido a su lado poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

- Escucha... sólo será por tiempo... un tiempo muy pequeño... o... hasta que todo se calme... o podemos irnos a otra ciudad, eso sería lo mejor ¿no crees?

- A mi me gusta esta ciudad...- Respondió Kagome lentamente-... y esta casa... si nos vamos... ellos ganarán...

- Bien, los enfrentaremos entonces...- Dijo Inuyasha y sonrió tomándole una mano-... pero no ahora... ¿no es... esta... nuestra luna de miel...?

Le gustó ver como ella comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y que sus mejillas se pusieran de un rojo intenso. La levantó de su asiento y la apegó con fuerza a su pecho, la joven bajó la vista.

- Qué... manera de cambiar... el tema...- Musitó, aun algo disgustada. Él sonrió y acarició sus cabellos que descansaban sueltos tras su espalda.

- Es que... no puedo evitarlo...- Susurró, acercando sus labios a su frente, luego rozó la nariz contra su mejilla y bajó con la respiración agitada, hasta el cuello desnudo-... me provocas...- Posó sus labios en la piel tibia y cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de la chica-... eres tan... suave...- Y entonces sintió las manos de ella sobre su pecho, no sabía si Kagome estaba ejerciendo presión para alejarlo o no-... y... hueles tan bien...- Sus besos suaves se desviaron hasta uno de sus hombros, esta vez casi enrojecidos debido al sol, una piel saludable que lamió y besó con ardor y que provocó en ella un gemido de placer. Pero la mano de su joven esposa fue más fuerte esta vez en su pecho alejándolo por completo. Frustrado la miró a los ojos. Su Kagome parecía estar turbada un poco pero más que eso lucía preocupada.- ¿Qué sucede?- Su voz salió ronca de su garganta. Le dolió la sien y deseó meterse en la tina de agua helada.

La muchacha caminó con pasos lentos hasta la puerta y la abrió apartándose a un lado y mirándolo muy seria.

- Creo que ya es hora de que cada uno se vaya a dormir... hay muchas cosas que preparar si mañana hay una fiesta de tanta importancia...

La miró intensamente y luego se acercó a ella tanto que le rosó el rostro con el suyo, acercó su mano a su mejilla y murmuró.

- Esta bien... lo dejaré pasar esta vez... pero en la próxima ocasión no habrá más excusas...

Se apartó con una sonrisa que a Kagome le provocó escalofríos y ella volteó siguiéndolo con la mirada.

- Dijiste que me esperarías.

Él posó una mano en el pomo de la puerta, casi a punto de cerrarla.

- Sí pero... la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes...- Respondió con voz seductora. Y sonrió, cerrando la puerta. Kagome tenía el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada, pero era debido a la inesperada rabia que de pronto había sentido. Qué mentiroso... qué persona más desconfiable... qué falta a la palabra... Volteó enojada sentándose en la cama como una niña casi malcriada. Intentó relajarse, pensar en otras cosas y no en la tiranía del que era su esposo. Pero lo único que podía pensar era en la dichosa fiesta y la posible, nuevamente, afrenta de Kikyo. Menos mal que Bankotsu aun no llegaba de su viaje... pero estaba la viuda... Agudizó la vista en el frente. Kikyo... la mujer que había hecho una amenaza contra Inuyasha. Respiró con fuerza recordando el rostro de Onigumo en sus brazos.

_- Se... señorita Higurashi... perdóneme...- _Gimió. Ella sollozó sin saber qué hacer-_... váyase de aquí... y... lamento no... haber hecho público que todo lo que se dijo... lo que se dijo de usted y de mí... que no era cierto... que nunca fue cierto... pero lo haré... en algún momento se lo diré a todos lo que realmente pasó..._

_- Yo lo sé señor... yo lo sé..._

_- Ella inventó todo...-_ Prosiguió el hombre poniéndose una mano en el pecho-... _ella ensució su reputación... para salvar la suya... tenga cuidado hoy... no debió venir a su cumpleaños... mi esposa... es muy peligrosa..._

Su advertencia había sido cierta y ella no había sido lo suficientemente astuta ni prudente como para evitar lo que esa tarde pasó. Aquella vez, se sorprendió del repentino malestar del esposo de Kikyo... y de la imposibilidad de rectificar un rumor malintencionado. Y por primera vez, ahora, comenzaba a sentir que aquella mujer... realmente... era un peligro... igual que Bankotsu... igual que él...

&&&&&&&&

Él bebió de un sorbo la copa de vino que el joven criado le ofreció y luego lo miró con furia.

- ¿Porqué te me quedas mirando?- Casi bramó. El otro tuvo que soportar estoicamente no reírse en su cara. Apretó los labios al relacionar a aquel imponente hombre con un gato mojado. Tenía el cabello largo y húmedo, aun chorreando agua en las puntas, la camisa semi empapada y un humor de perros de los peores. A esa hora, en la cocina y en esa facha... era más que obvio que Inuyasha no había tenido lo que tanto quería esa noche.

- Nada... no es nada...

El hombre bebió otro sorbo de vino y de pronto, la puerta trasera de la mansión se abrió. Los dos hombres miraron preocupados a la muchacha que venía, agitada y asustada casi a punto de llorar. Miroku se acercó rápidamente a ella intentando consolarla.

- ¡Sango!... ¿qué haces por aquí y a esta hora?

- Es algo horrible...- Dijo ella llevándose una mano a los labios y casi temblando.-... me lo dijo... un criado del Gobernador... un barco llega en dos horas al puerto... con esclavos...

- ¿Esclavos?- Repitió Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y frunciendo el ceño- Aquí no existen los esclavos...

- Oh, señor... de echo...- Dijo al muchacha-... ustedes llegaron hace poco a estas tierras... los esclavos sí existen... sólo que... todos pensábamos que ya no... todos los pobres estamos en peligro... los ricos nos usarán como esclavos también... volverán los tiempos de antes... - Ella sollozó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Miroku.

- Tranquila, Sango...- Intentó tranquilizarla mientras miraba a Inuyasha con seriedad. El joven amo tenía el rostro tenso, duro y una expresión imperturbable.- Mira... estoy seguro...- Le dijo con convicción-... que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte... tal vez son rumores...

- No, tú no sabes... aquí hubieron esclavos... y los habrá de nuevo... todos nosotros estamos en peligro...

- Esclavos...- Musitó Inuyasha pasándose una mano por el cabello, casi asqueado-... lo único que nos faltaba... ese Bankotsu... realmente es un ser sin escrúpulos...

- Es el Gobernador...- Agregó Miroku-... es dueño de hacer lo que sea...

&&&&&&&&&

La anciana lo miró serio mientras el joven amo terminaba de acomodarse la camisa.

- Se bebió todo el té... ya esta dormida...

Inuyasha asintió y subió al caballo que le tenía ya preparado Miroku. Se puso el antifaz y el sombrero y luego tanteó la espada que tenía a un lado.

- Bien... es lo mejor para Kagome... volveré lo antes que pueda...- Hizo un gesto con la mano y luego se alejó rápidamente del lugar con rumbo al puerto. Lamentaba tener que hacerle eso a su esposa, romper su promesa y tener que darle un té de hierbas para que no viera que nuevamente iba a ser de "justiciero" del pueblo. Pero no tenía alternativa, las cosas que estaba haciendo Bankotsu eran totalmente horrendas. Traer esclavos, volver al pasado poniendo también en peligro la libertad de los más pobres del lugar. No, no lo iba a permitir... no permitiría que el lugar que ella tanto amaba, su pueblo, se convirtiera en un nido de miseria y horrores por culpa de ese mal nacido... habían cosas que podía pasar por alto... pero la venganza contra ese hombre jamás... jamás...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: El título de este capítulo me resultó casi un "deja vú" jaja, es que luego lo asocié al nombre de uno de mis primeros fics, en fin, nada que ver en realidad. 

Gracias otra vez por todos sus mensajes y comentarios, son bastántes útiles para mi, no se preocupen, todo tiene un propósito, no me he olvidado de nada así que si creen que algo que pasó ya no es importante se equivocan, sólo que poco a poco las cosas se van acomodando. :P Gracias por el review **_ishi, Lina, Sharon, abril-chan, xully, Susume, alex, Fanitix!!!, TLAP, AmiMizunoR., peca-chan, tsukiayaka_** (gracias x tus palabras y no, no he visto esa serie aun), **_Jane Black, Lady Indomitus, yuiren3, Eiko007, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, Lou-asuka, goshi, Nadja-chan, amary, Dita-chan, Yesmari, MaríNa, Saya, thegirlwhostolethestars, -agf-, Rei II, m4r14n4_** (por cada uno de ellos que me dejaste en cada cap.), **_StarFive y a todos quienes leen_**.

Me he dado cuenta que muchas estan peor que nuestro Inu esperando el lemon, pero tranquilas, que todo a su tiempo jajaja.

Bien, nos vemos, cuídense y nos vemos lo **más probable a mitad de semana**, que es cuando deje un nuevo capítulo, así que atentas.

**_Lady_**.


	29. Celos

**Capítulo 29: "Celos"**

- ¿Kagome?

Pestañeó a la luz de los rayos de sol que le daban justo en los ojos, posó una mano en la frente a modo de esquivarlos y ladeó el rostro frunciendo el ceño y demasiado somnolienta.

- Shippo...- Murmuró.

El niño la miró saboreando una cuchara con lo que ella reconoció, como azúcar quemada.

- ¿Estas enferma?

Se incorporó y sintió que la cabeza le pesaba. ¿Enferma? Miró al niño extrañada, la habitación tan iluminada, con las cortinas apenas abiertas dejando pasar los rayos de sol era suficiente como para resentir sus ojos adoloridos.

- Mmmmm no... no lo creo...- Musitó, e hizo una mueca porque le dolió la sien. Apartó la colcha y al moverse sintió que todo se movía. Se asustó y respiró fuertemente posando al fin sus pies desnudos y ya cicatrizados, sobre la alfombra de lana.-... creo que... aun tengo sueño...

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó el niño abriendo más sus ojos azules- Pero ya es pasado las tres de la tarde...

- ¿¿Qué??- Gimió sorprendida mientras abría sus ojos inmensamente. Se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a caminar por la habitación acomodándose los cabellos- Pero... ¿porqué? Es muy tarde... y hay muchas cosas qué hacer... ¡Dios!... ¿qué me pasó?

El niño lamió su cuchara y la siguió con la vista demasiado tranquilo.

- No tienes qué preocuparte. Inuyasha y los demás se han encargado de todo... el salón ya esta adornado... y en la cocina hay muchas cosas deliciosas que están casi listas... además hay una muchacha nueva que ha estado ayudando...

- ¿Si?- Ella se había detenido mirándolo con curiosidad. Al instante tocaron suavemente a la puerta y luego entró Sango, quien le sonrió ampliamente y a lo cual la joven muchacha no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza- ¡Sango! Pero qué sorpresa... – Se apartó y sonrió aunque sintió las mejillas levemente enrojecer-... disculpa que aun este con estas ropas... apenas me desperté...

- No se preocupe señorita... es por eso que estoy aquí... - Kagome la miró sin entender-... para ayudarla...

- ¿Ayudarme?

Inuyasha entró en la habitación sin siquiera golpear. Kagome frunció de inmediato el ceño al pasar donde estaba ella como si nada y darle un beso en la mejilla, se quedó a su lado con la mano casi posesiva en su cintura, mientras miraba a Sango.

- Sí, ella tiene razón.- Ladeó el rostro y la miró como un niño bueno- Sango será tu...mmm como se dice... ¿dama de compañía? Creo que así les dicen ¿no?- Preguntó mirando a Sango y esta asintió feliz, rápidamente- Eso...

- ¿Dama de compañía? Qué cosa más absurda, jamás he tenido algo así...- Musitó contrariada y sin entender qué estaba pasando. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

- Bueno, Sango te ayudará con algunas cosas... y te hará compañía... - Dijo el hombre levantando los hombros y evitando mirarla a los ojos-... la anciana cocinera tiene ya muchos deberes y creo que es hora ya que se tome un buen descanso... aunque sé que no querrá.

Kagome lo miró intensamente y luego suspiró derrotada. Inuyasha volvió a besar su mejilla y se alejó hacia la puerta.

- Por cierto... no tienes qué preocuparte por la velada de esta noche... todo esta casi preparado... sólo toma un baño y... ponte un lindo traje... –Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego se marchó, cerrando suavemente la puerta. La muchacha tuvo la extraña sensación que ese hombre lucía... actuaba... de una forma que no era de él.

- Le prepararé el baño. Shippo, ve a jugar pero no te ensucies tanto con ese dulce.- Dijo la nueva doncella, dejando a Kagome sin palabras.

El baño relajó su tenso cuerpo y volvió a estar somnolienta con los vapores de éste. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a lavarse la extensidad de sus cabellos. Cuando salió de la bañera Sango tenía la ropa lista sobre la cama. Kagome suspiró y se vistió con parsimonia, ayudada por la doncella. Ella podría vestirse sola, pero aquellos trajes que le habían traído eran tan complicados, requerían la presencia de otra persona para anudar el corsé, amarrar las cintas del vestido en la espalda, acomodar éste de forma correcta. Suspiró y extrañó sus simples vestidos de antaño. Aunque estos eran hermosos, realmente lo eran.

Caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina. La anciana estaba sola avivando más el fogón. Sobre la mesa principal habían muchos dulces, pasteles de cremas, tartaletas de frutas y también comida y carne en abundancia. Estiró el dedo en un pote de crema blanca y saboreó, las mejillas se sonrojaron de gozo.

- Delicioso, la felicito- Dijo, mientras la viejecilla sonreía y adornaba esta vez una tartaleta con trozos de frutas en la cubierta.

- Muchas gracias, mi señora- Respondió. Kagome sintió que aquello era embarazoso. "Mi Señora". Ese "título" era dado sólo a las ama de casa.

- No me diga así...

- ¿Porqué no?- Contrarrestó la anciana mirándola con curiosidad y dejando casi en el aire el trozo de manzana que había cortado-... usted es la esposa del amo... es mi señora ahora...

Ella la miró con detenimiento respirando fuertemente. Si lo analizaba bien, ella ni siquiera era su esposa por completo. Bajó la vista y retorció las manos, nerviosa.

- Claro...- Musitó. Luego levantó la mirada y preguntó- ¿Es mi impresión o Inuyasha esta... extraño...?

La anciana abrió un poco más los ojos debido a la pregunta y luego bajó la vista concentrándose en la decoración de su deliciosa tartaleta.

- ¿El amo?... no... él es así...- Sonrió-... tiene un carácter... algo complicado... a veces puede ser un perrito fiel y otras un verdadero monstruo... pero él es así... eso no tiene nada de extraño... tal vez cambie cuando tenga sus hijos...

Kagome casi sintió el latido tortuoso de su corazón. Bajó la vista avergonzada. Sí, hijos... así como iban las cosas... de sólo imaginarlo sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas ni aire. Se sentó en la silla pesadamente y la anciana notó, a pesar del rubor de sus mejillas, la palidez de su rostro.

- ¡Oh! Mi señora... ¡esta muy pálida!... ¿se siente bien? – Corrió hacia una jarra y vertió agua en un vaso el cual dio a Kagome-... ¿qué sucedió?... ¡Kami sama!... ¡creí que se iba a desmayar!

- Sí, sí... estoy bien... Gracias...

Respiró con fuerza evitando mirar a la mujer pero al final lo hizo. La anciana estaba aún a su lado, preocupada y sosteniendo el vaso de agua.

- Esta muy nerviosa...

- Sí... un poco...- Respondió. La anciana se alejó con pasos lentos y se fue a su antiguo lugar, donde adornaba la tartaleta que ya estaba casi lista.

- No debe estarlo... ¿es por lo que dije?... ¿por lo de los hijos?

La escrutó con la mirada y ella no fue capaz de sostener la vista. Miró sus dedos temblorosos sobre la mesa.

- Yo sé...- Musitó casi en un gemido-... que si... estamos casados... es lógico... pero...- Tragó con fuerza y miró a la mujer, angustiada-... señora... yo amo a Inuyasha... y... y... me gustaría ser suya en cuerpo y alma... pero... no... no puedo...- Sollozó, la viejecilla sintió compasión-... usted sabe... ya todos saben lo que me pasó hace un tiempo... y... de sólo imaginar... que tendría que volver... a pasar... por lo mismo...

- Oh, mi señora...- Dijo la anciana frunciendo levemente la frente-... si esta pensando que lo que le pasó es lo mismo que le sucederá con su esposo, esta equivocada... lo que le pasó a usted antes fue casi una violación, un abuso de los peores, sin su consentimiento. Entregarse a su esposo es voluntario y se hace por amor ¿cómo puede comparar esas dos cosas?- Kagome la miró con ojos muy abiertos- ¿No siente deseo por su esposo? Mi amo es un muchachito muy guapo y la adora, lo sé...

- Yo...- La joven masajeó nerviosa sus manos. Este tipo de charlas debería haberlas tenido con su madre. Pero ella la había dejado, no tenía a nadie. Suspiró y la miró-... lo sé... y... sí... hay veces... en que... no sé... a veces... cuando estamos juntos... siento un calor... extraño en el estómago... – Tartamudeó y suspiró fuertemente-... pero me da miedo... y... si me lastima...

- No la lastimará... – Sonrió la anciana acercándose a ella y dándole palmaditas en la espalda-... ¿Cómo va a lastimarla si usted es la luz de sus ojos? No se angustie más y demuéstrele a él que es suya por completo...

Kagome asintió en silencio quitando las lágrimas de las mejillas. Tenía razón. La anciana tenía razón... suspiró y se levantó de la silla sonriendo apenas.

- Gracias por su consejo...

La joven se paseó por la estancia y durante toda la tarde apenas divisó a Inuyasha, siempre dando órdenes y que le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora aunque esta vez ni siquiera parecía acosarla, más que eso, apenas la miraba a la cara ¿qué tramaba?

Se sentía inútil sin poder hacer nada. Lo observó callada unos instantes mientras él se acomodaba una cinta en el cuello de su camisa. La conversación con la anciana cocinera la tenía grabada en la cabeza. Esta bien, le había dicho cosas que la tranquilizaron un momento, pero estaba segura que aun no era el tiempo para liberarse de su temor. Él le sonrió al rato después desde el espejo y volteó algo sorprendido.

- ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?- Arrugó la frente- ¿No deberías ya estar vestida? Pronto comenzarán a llegar los invitados.

- Sí... lo sé...- Murmuró acercándose hasta él y luego ayudándolo a colocarse la chaqueta negra de su impecable traje. Mientras le acomodaba la solapa lo miró una vez más intrigada por su comportamiento. Él, que nuevamente desviaba la vista, al fin la enfrentó algo divertido.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Veo que ya te sacaste la venda de tu cabeza...- Y acercó sus manos a su frente apartando los mechones de su flequillo. Ella hizo una mueca pequeña con los labios-... que bien... no luce tan mal... – Hizo una pausa y bajó los ojos, luego se alzó en puntas mirándolo directamente y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Yo?- Bien, le dolió el cuello, ella lo había sorprendido. Sabía algo, sospechaba¡demonios! Se iba a enojar- Claro que estoy bien, que cosas...- Sonrió alejándose un poco y amarrando esta vez con una cinta negra su cabello. Kagome lo observó en silencio sintiendo el corazón latir aprisa en su pecho. Esta vez el hombre le dio la espalda para mirarse al espejo, aunque en realidad ni siquiera lo hacía, sólo la observaba a ella de reojo, sintiéndose demasiado inquieto. ¡Maldición!... ¿era esto "remordimiento"? Retuvo el aliento un momento cuando ella le tocó el hombro con sus dedos y entonces sintió su aliento cerca, a un costado. Frunció el ceño luego cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kagome a través del espejo.

- No me ocultas nada... ¿verdad?

La observó en silencio enfrentando la mirada castaña y luego se volteó. Desde su altura la mirada de Inuyasha pareció volverse más oscura. Ella alzó el rostro intentando dilucidar a través de sus gestos, o del brillo de su mirada, qué estaba pasando. Pero pronto se dio por vencida. ¿A quien engañaba? Ella no sabía interpretar muy bien las acciones del que se suponía era su marido, no lo conocía "lo suficiente"... respiró con dificultad volviendo a recordar la conversación con la anciana. ¿Por qué lo evitaba? Él era guapo como había dicho la cocinera, demasiado, con un cuerpo agradable, no, deseable- las mejillas se le encendieron súbitamente- y sus besos la hacían perder la conciencia... y más... la amaba... ¿porqué no entregarse finalmente a él? Imaginarse desnuda a su lado la sofocó repentinamente.

- Voy... voy a cambiarme...- Murmuró Kagome no esperando su respuesta y saliendo rápido de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras sí estaba demasiado sofocada. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio era esto? Ella ni siquiera lo conocía, ni siquiera permitía que fuera "más allá" en sus acciones. Frunció el ceño, el corazón palpitante le era casi doloroso. ¡Dios!... sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y un nudo en el estómago. ¿Acaso estaba... queriendo estar en sus brazos al fin?

&&&&&&&&&

Los acordes de violines y demás instrumentos inundaban no sólo la habitación, sino que también el jardín el cual estaba completamente iluminado y donde varias parejas paseaban admirando los rosales y arbustos aromáticos traídos de tierras lejanas.

Kikyo observó a su alrededor buscando con la mirada ansiosa a su "presa". No estaba invitada, cierto, pero había venido junto a una familia de ancianos muy aristócratas del pueblo, por eso estaba ahí. Se jugaría esta noche el todo por el todo. Tenía que atraparlo de una vez. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera ningún "inconveniente", en otras palabras, la "ex - novicia–cara-de-santa". Hizo una mueca con sus labios. Inuyasha realmente era bastante idiota como para fijarse en esa mujer. Tal vez había sentido algo por ella... bien, conocía a los hombres, sabía que cuando existía un obstáculo de por medio, en el caso de Kagome su hábito, estos actuaban guiados por su primitivo instinto de conquistar... conquistar lo que parece imposible. Tal vez necesitaba un "revolcón y ya". ¿Y qué tal si lo permitía? Mientras aquella estúpida siguiera jugando al gato y al ratón, su Inuyasha seguiría prendado de ella. Maldita... sabía muy bien como retener a un hombre.

Entonces lo vio en la entrada, muy elegante, de traje de etiqueta negra y camisa blanca con un lazo en el cuello de ésta, con su cabello atado a una cinta, el rostro perfecto y varonil, con su boca sonriente que ansió besar. ¡Oh!... ¡Inuyasha! Realmente no podía odiarlo... deseaba vengarse de él pero no podía odiarlo hasta el punto de acabarlo... ¿qué iba a hacer? Deseaba que su voluntad fuera tan férrea en cuanto a sus sentimientos por él. Lo había amenazado, lo había abofeteado, había jurado vengarse... pero...

Se acercó lentamente mientras acomodaba el faldón de raso rojo y encaje blanco en el cuello escotado y en su cintura. Su escote era prominente y más de alguna señora y señorita frunció el ceño ante tanta osadía. Pero era una mujer viuda... tenía ciertas "libertades" que una soltera no disponía. Estiró su mano enguantada con gracia, pero Inuyasha saludó con casi parsimonia de beso en los nudillos, sólo cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta del rostro pálido de su ex amante. Al instante el hacendado se puso rígido como una estatua.

- Querido Inuyasha... creo que olvidaste mi invitación...- Dijo juguetona. Los demás miraron a la pareja con curiosidad y algunas damas cuchichearon una supuesta "reconciliación".

- Kikyo...- Murmuró él reteniendo su mano y sintiendo que ella parecía querer hipnotizarlo con su mirada oscura. -... creo que... no, no la olvidé...

Ella alejó su mano y sacó de un pequeño bolso rojo que pendía de su muñeca un abanico, el cual abrió y agitó haciéndose la avergonzada.

- Oh... bueno...- Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a la ex novicia pero como estaban a la entrada de la mansión eso era imposible. Volvió el rostro a él y luego sonrió. De frente lucía más apuesto, más... varonil. Sonrió más y acercó su mano enguantada hasta su mandíbula tensa-... creo que debemos hacer las pases... yo no te odio... en serio...

El joven hacendado levantó una ceja pero su rostro parecía imperturbable.

- ¿En serio? Aun recuerdo la bofetada que me diste...- Murmuró ronco. Ella rió como si él hubiera contado una broma y miró nuevamente a su alrededor. No, ni rastros de la "otra".

- Estaba... disgustada, es todo- Respondió coquetamente. Inuyasha detuvo su vista dorada en sus ojos. Esa mujer era peligrosa, conocía ya sus artilugios femeninos, no caería como un idiota otra vez. Desvió la vista de ella y estiró su mano a un hombre, saludándolo con cortesía mientras ella se veía totalmente relegada. Cerró el abanico de un golpe y lo miró con furia, luego entró en la mansión y de inmediato encontró el brazo de apoyo de un hombre soltero que la acompañara durante la velada.

Inuyasha entró a la mansión y recorrió el lugar con la vista preocupada. Conocía la mirada que algunos le daban, los cuchicheos a su espalda, lo que pensaban de él. ¡Diablos! Afortunadamente, no tenían pruebas, pensó luego y orgulloso, alzando la barbilla y posando sus ojos inquisidores en sus invitados. ¿No eran sus invitados? Cierto, deberían comportarse más que agradecidos, los muy engreídos e ignorantes. Sí, les guardaba igual rencor, esa gente, llena de joyas y ropajes caros eran los que estaban de acuerdo con volver a tener esclavos. ¡Esclavos! Miserables, y apretó los puños de su mano, sintiendo rabia por cada uno de ellos. Cínicos.

- Oh... pero... si es la señorita Higurashi...- Escuchó el rumor de una mujer, a su lado y luego todas las miradas a su joven esposa que bajaba de la mano con Shippo. Se le aceleró el corazón. Ella vestía un traje rosa muy pálido y vaporoso, con un corpiño de escote cuadrado, muy ajustado que modelaba más su figura y mangas de aquellas angostas hasta los antebrazos y luego anchas hasta la muñeca. Tenía una cinta del mismo color del vestido en el cuello pálido, y llevaba guantes blancos de seda al igual que el material de su vestido. Cuando ella inclinó la cabeza para saludar a una anciana dama, la coleta se movió graciosa en su nuca, los bucles se mecieron y lucieron sedosos a la luz de las velas. De pronto ella lo miró con sus mejillas sonrosadas e Inuyasha estuvo a punto de echar una maldición y lanzar a todos afuera para quedarse a solas con su mujer. La sangre comenzó a hervir bajo la piel y la respiración se hizo de pronto, dificultosa. El dolor agudo en su brazo lo hizo casi pegar un brinco, furioso ladeó el rostro y vio una mano delgada y casi huesuda cubierta de un guante que ya conocía y que se ensartaba casi en su antebrazo. Kikyo.

- Así que... sí estaba aquí... después de todo...

Se apartó de ella y luego miró a los presentes. Las miradas casi horrorizadas de algunas damas y desaprobatoria de los caballeros le provocó náuseas. Quizás qué estaban imaginando. Caminó hasta la joven e inclinó la cabeza posando una mano en su espalda. Kagome respondió el saludo, ansiosa por saber si estaba lo suficientemente bonita como para que la tomase esta vez en cuenta. Pero Inuyasha estaba muy serio, demasiado, pensó con cierta extrañeza y temor, sin siquiera notar que era porque ella misma estaba siendo juzgada antes de tiempo.

- Damas, caballeros por favor.- Llamó la atención y de inmediato el murmullo cesó en la sala. Fueron el centro de atención de todos y desde donde estaba, junto a Inuyasha, Kagome vio la mirada de odio de Kikyo, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre. Se sintió absurda bajo aquel vestido rosa. Ella no estaba para vestir ropa cara.- La... señorita Higurashi, ustedes la conocen... no es una novicia ya como sé que saben... pero sigue cuidando de mi protegido...

- Así que ha estado aquí...- Murmuró una mujer mirándola de reojo y ocultando sus labios con su abanico. Kagome respiró fuertemente. No le gustaba mentir ¿porqué debían hacerlo? Oh... cierto... por lo que esa mujer, Kikyo, quien no le sacaba la vista inquisidora de la suya y sonriendo burlonamente, pudiera hacer. Se sintió estúpida ahí.

- Al menos esta bien- Dijo un hombre joven y de bonita sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica. Kagome lo miró impresionada ante el ofrecimiento de compañía. Luego miró a Inuyasha, el hacendado se tensó por completo pero no la miró, tenía la vista casi perdida en el frente, la garganta de él se agitaba fuerte. Luego ella volvió a mirar al otro hombre, sonriendo y excusándose.

- Perdóneme señor, yo estoy trabajando.- Tomó la mano más fuerte de Shippo que le sacó la lengua al rechazado admirador y caminaron rápidamente de la sala hasta donde estaban los comestibles, en un rincón de la habitación.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse... incómodo, dubitativo y celoso. Pero mantener en secreto el matrimonio les salvaría por un tiempo de las perversiones de Kikyo y el otro maldito al cual ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre. Era lo correcto, sí, para mantener una momentánea tranquilidad. Se movió intentando sonreír y saludar a los demás invitados que estaban llegando. La música comenzó a inundar otra vez el lugar y ya la velada se hizo más amena. Desde la distancia, Inuyasha de vez en cuando observaba a Kagome hablar con Shippo y de vez en cuando con algún "caballero" que estaba seguro, intentaba cortejarla. Seguro, ahora todos la veían casi como una dama, por usar trajes costosos y estar bajo el amparo del hombre más rico del pueblo. El hacendado hizo una mueca de desagrado. Bandada de interesados... miserables que hicieron sufrir a su Kagome con sus especulaciones y rechazo...

- Vaya... creo que para todos fue una sorpresa que estuvieras aquí...

La joven miró a Kikyo con seriedad. Notaba el sarcasmo en sus palabras, en su mirada de odio, en sus gestos.

- No creo que sea sorpresa para nadie...- Respondió ella aferrando más la mano al niño, que observaba con recelo a la ex de Inuyasha-... ya antes trabaja aquí...

- Sí pero...- La mujer comenzó a caminar por su alrededor inspeccionándola. Era indudable el cambio de la enferma ex novicia con la saludable y bien formada chica que ahora tenía en frente. Hizo una mueca. Muy bonita sería, pero los vestidos caros nunca le quedarían.-... no logro saber porqué dejaste el convento...- Su mirada oscura penetró los ojos castaños de Kagome-... querías ser monja, estuviste más de un año preparándose para eso... ¿qué pasó?

- No tenía vocación- Respondió muy seria y enfrentando su mirada. No olvidaba la bofetada y la amenaza que le había hecho a Inuyasha. Agudizó la vista en ella- Gracias por tu preocupación.

Kikyo le sonrió con ironía y luego se alejó sin decir nada. Kagome soltó la mano de Shippo que la miró preocupado.

- Deberías haberle pegado. Es una antipática.

- Cómo crees que voy a golpearla...- Murmuró, luego alzó la vista a Inuyasha que bebía una copa de champan y conversaba con un hombre anciano. Pronto se le acercó Kikyo y posó una mano en su hombro, alzándose en puntitas hasta su oído. Kagome creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, creyó que se ahogaría bajo el ajuste tan firme que Sango le había hecho a su corsé. Inuyasha miró a la mujer con indiferencia y luego prosiguió con su conversación con el otro hombre. La joven respiró más tranquila. Al menos Inuyasha seguía manteniendo su indiferencia contra ella. Caminó junto con el niño llevando en su mano un trozo de pastel y salieron al jardín recibiendo el aire fresco del mar.

La velada ya había terminado y quedaban muy pocas personas en el lugar. Inuyasha se volvió tenso cuando no encontró a Kagome. Caminó más a prisa recorriendo los salones pero cuando iba a salir de la mansión Kikyo lo alcanzó y lo miró muy seria.

- Debemos hablar...

No quería hacerlo, pensaba que estaba todo finiquitado e intentó seguir su camino pero la mujer se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kikyo?- Masculló enojado.

- No puedes ignorarme de esa forma... ¿porqué?- Sus manos sobre su pecho lo retenían fríamente, ella tenía la vista clavada en los ojos de Inuyasha.

- Recuerdo perfectamente que juraste hacer de mi vida un infierno... ¿lo decías por que siempre me ibas a seguir?

Kikyo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos e impresionada. Luego torció la boca roja y desvió la mirada.

- Cruel... como siempre.- Musitó.

- Aléjate de mi esposo.

Era Kagome, con el ceño fruncido que estaba a un lado de Kikyo, que la miraba primero atónita, luego con burla.

- Creo que te diste un golpe en la cabeza...- Murmuró desviando la vista a Inuyasha, que tenía la mandíbula tensa y respiraba fuertemente.

- No le hables de esa forma- Dijo el hombre alejándose un paso y Kagome de inmediato se puso a su lado- Kagome...

- Lo siento, pero ha estado acosándote toda la velada... es insoportable...

La mujer pestañeó rápidamente sin ser capaz de decir una palabra. Inuyasha la enfrentó, no quería que ella mirara de esa forma a su mujer. Pero también estaba sorprendido de la actitud de ella. Se hubiera echado a reír porque le agradaba gratamente darse cuenta que Kagome estaba celosa... muy celosa.

- Bien Kikyo... ya la velada terminó- Dijo al fin. La mujer lo miró con rencor y luego a la chica que la observaba seria, al lado de Inuyasha. La mujer luego miró a Inuyasha con rencor.

- Te casaste...

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban demasiado, él respiraba con tranquilidad y sintió el cuerpo tibio de su esposa acercarse más a él. La observó de soslayo. ¿Cómo negarlo? Si Kagome lo decía abiertamente... era porque estaba orgullosa de estar con él. Suspiró y la enfrentó.

- Sí.- Respondió ronco.

Kikyo estuvo a punto de llorar, o eso pensó él cuando vio sus ojos como dos posos de agua. Hizo un par de muecas con sus labios, desviar la mirada hacia Kagome y luego a él. Luego se repuso y se incorporó altiva, alzando la barbilla.

- Esta bien... veo que... ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...- Acomodó un tapado sobre sus hombros y volteó, pero se detuvo en seco y volteó mirando al hacendado desafiante.-... yo quería darte una oportunidad, pensé que eras sensato y que sólo... sólo querías darte un revolcón con "_esa_"- Miró a Kagome con desprecio- Inuyasha Taisho... pero realmente eres un idiota... – Observó los ojos de Inuyasha y éste, como siempre, imperturbable. Lo odió realmente -Además ¿crees que por dar una miserable fiesta como ésta la gente dejará de sospechar de ti?- Sonrió siniestramente- Eres un necio... todos te odian ahora por liberar a los esclavos anoche... – Kagome pareció no entender e Inuyasha de pronto tenía el rostro casi rojo-... El gran Mercenario haciendo de buen samaritano... – Se burló-... Kagome... ¿no te da miedo ser viuda muy pronto? De esta Inuyasha... de esto que hiciste anoche... no te salvas...- Acotó con voz siniestra y luego dándoles la espalda.

La ex novicia respiraba con fuerza y el silencio fue estremecedor en el lugar. Cuando Inuyasha vio que Kikyo ya se había marchado, volteó y miró con dolor a Kagome que tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Perdóname... amor mío... debí decirte...

- Mentiroso...- Musitó dolida y alzando sus ojos a él- Lo prometiste... ¿por eso no querías mirarme a la cara?- Entonces hizo una mueca al recordar el extraño té que había bebido la noche anterior.- Y... y... ¿me drogaste para salir?- Abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad.

- Kagome... debía hacerlo...- Protestó apenas intentando acercarse. Ella volteó enojada y caminó aprisa. La siguió rápidamente intentando excusarse- Lo siento, en verdad... pero tenía qué hacerlo, eran esclavos, por ¡Kami sama! - Ella se detuvo en seco y luego volteó.- El té... era para que durmieras sin preocupaciones... no es mi intención engañarte...- Murmuró dolido, acariciándole la mejilla- Kagome...

- Me lo prometiste... ¿Cuántas veces más has quebrado tu promesa?... ¿no valen nada para ti?

Inuyasha tragó con dolor y sonrió amargamente.

- La verdad... no mucho... depende...- En realidad quiso ser gracioso, pero su esposa no pensó igual que él. Ella volteó disgustada y entró en la alcoba. La siguió ya exasperado, parecía una niña.- ¿Te enojas por eso? Pensé que estarías de acuerdo conmigo por salvar a gente que lo necesita.

- Ese no es el punto. – Dijo la muchacha enfrentándolo con la mirada y muy agitada, disgustada- ¿Cómo no voy a querer que salves a los más desamparados?- A Inuyasha sus palabras le recordaron a la Kagome con hábito- Es tu falta a la verdad, las promesas que rompes... igual que antes, dijiste que me esperarías...

- Ahhhh ¿si? – La mirada dolida de Inuyasha desapareció, sonrió peligrosamente acercándose a ella rápido, Kagome intentó esquivarlo y él la atrapó desde la cintura- ¿Te disgusta que rompa mi promesa?... ¿"_esa_" promesa?

- Suéltame...- Masculló desviando la mirada, intentaba soltarse de su cuerpo pero eso era inútil, la tenía firme contra su pecho y casi sin aliento.

- Así que te disgusta más que haya roto mi otra promesa... pues lo siento, amor mío... debí decirte desde el principio que nunca cumplo mis promesas...

- Suéltame¡tonto!... ¡mentiroso!

- Ahh ya basta Kagome... – Susurró casi levantándola del piso-... no te comportes como una chiquilla...

Ella le golpeó el pecho y luego, con algo de fuerza, o tal vez porque a él le divertía que jugara al gato y al ratón, se soltó y corrió a la puerta. Esta estaba asegurada, volteó y miró con rencor al hombre.

- Inuyasha...- Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos muy brillantes, la sonrisa escalofriante de él le erizó la piel y el corazón le latió como loco-... déjame salir...

Él se acercó y posó una mano en la pared por sobre su cabeza, encerrándola entre su cuerpo. La miró desde su altura seductoramente.

- Te muestras celosa y ahora esquiva... qué contradicción eres... amor mío...

Ella se avergonzó de sus palabras y bajó la vista, mantuvo ambas manos sobre su pecho intentando apartarlo.

- Aléjate...

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a rechazarme?- Murmuró y la joven notó la angustia en el tono de su voz-... me torturas todos los días...

- Suéltame...- Gimió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su aliento en su oído.

- Kagome... lo que haces es cruel... me rechazas y debo conformarme con baños de agua fría...para apaciguar este ardor...- Parecía de pronto haber perdido la razón, hablaba de una forma que la sorprendió, tenía la voz muy ronca, muy baja, gutural y escalofriante y sus manos en su cintura ardían en su piel a pesar de llevar el vestido y un corsé. Ladeó el rostro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y no respondió.- Déjame amarte... – Y le besó el cuello. Las manos se aflojaron en su cintura y Kagome pareció al fin rendirse. Él esta vez ascendió su camino de besos y la alcanzó en la boca. Sus besos fueron casi fieros, lleno de pasión retenida, contenida. Inuyasha respiraba apenas con su ancho pecho chocando el suyo, la mano en la cintura y la otra en la mandíbula, luego ésta descendió y bajó el vestido desde el hombro, entreabrió los ojos dorados y desvió sus besos a los hombros, luego no pudo contenerse más y bajó más el vestido, el corsé bajo él quedó al descubierto y él posó una mano en un seno. Kagome ahogó un gemido entreabriendo sus ojos y luego mordiéndose un labio. Sus manos buscaron los costados de Inuyasha, bajo la chaqueta, pero por alguna rara sensación quería sentir la piel desnuda de él en sus yemas. El hombre la besó nuevamente en la boca y la joven inclinó la cabeza, derrotada y sintiendo el calor abrasador en el estómago, pero no sólo ahí, sino en el cuerpo entero, tuvo la loca idea que ardía y que necesitaba arrancarse la ropa y abrazarse con fuerza a él. Pero justo Inuyasha se apartó y sonrió malvadamente, ella pestañeó atónita y él de pronto meció la llave ante sus ojos y luego la lanzó lejos-... supongo que ya no quieres escapar más... ¿verdad?

Respiró fuertemente, agitada, turbada, y ansiosa por más de sus besos. El hombre se volvió a acercar afirmándola casi contra la pared. Kagome gimió al sentir la dureza de su sexo chocando contra sus piernas.

- No... no escaparé...- Murmuró y entonces él volvió a besarla con pasión.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Fanfiction **ha estado con varios problemas por eso, a veces, la historia aparece con la mitad de capítulos. Si les vuelve a pasar no se desanimen, supongo que el servidor de la pagina colapsa y sólo deben intentar abrirla más tarde. 

Bien, la palabra mía sí vale y como dije, aquí tienen el cap. de mitad de semana, gracias a quienes me dejaron su comentario en el cap. anterior, Gracias **_ANDYPANDABURBUJO, alex, _****_Fabisa,_****_Yesmari,_****_Dita-chan,_****_peca-chan_****_, Fanitix!!!, _****_yuiren3_****_, SHARON, DabuRu-Tamashi,Alba, _****_Rei II_****_, m4r14n4, kurotani_** (escríbeme al correo y te envío las direcciones), **_xully, _****_abril-chan_****_, amary, _****_StarFive_****_, Gatita Bonita _**(la misma explicación que di al principio, además por si acaso, **mi fic esta con rating M** y cuando uno abre la lista de fics esta predeterminado para mostrar sólo fics categorías K y T, es ahí donde deben cambiar a **ALL **(para que muestre todos los fics) ó **M** ),**_ lorena, _****_Aome59_****_, MaríNa, _****_TLAP,_****_Nadja-chan,_****_Eiko007,_****_inuyasha-xsiempre,_****_AmiMizunoR._****_ y a toooodos quienes leen_**. Gracias otra vez.

Bien, este capítulo me salió bastante extenso por eso lo terminé ahí. No me maten, ya seguiremos con el "asunto" n.n.

Nos vemos y cuídense.

**_Lady _**


	30. Tuya

**Capítulo 30: "Tuya"**

Apartó la boca con pesar y la estudió con ojos ansiosos y lúdicos. Kagome tembló bajó el escrutinio de su mirada de fuego, pero el hombre sonrió provocativamente y luego la volteó. Con el pecho contra la pared, ella sentía ahora sus besos en la nuca y las manos que masajeaban sus senos, por sobre la tela de la poca ropa que la cubría. La muchacha cerró los ojos y sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Era notoria la dureza de su sexo esta vez tras ella. Jadeó y él apartó nuevamente la boca de su piel. Le inclinó la nuca y masajeó esta vez con sus dedos calientes el cuello, inclinándole la cabeza. Ella se sintió de pronto tan débil, derrotada, era capaz de hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Los dedos parecían masajear puntos estratégicos de su cuello, no sabía cómo, qué pretendía, pero Kagome sintió que bien podría estar en las nubes... o en el infierno.

Los dedos bajaron ardientemente y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo los latidos del corazón en su boca casi. De pronto experimentó el aire tras su espalda y que su vestido comenzaba a aflojarse, hasta que toda la parte superior cayó. Lo comprendió, desataba los nudos del vestido hasta que finalmente este cayó por completo al suelo. Se quedó con el corsé y una enagua gruesa que daba el realce al faldón. Esta también resbaló por sus piernas hasta caer al piso. La respiración de Kagome se hizo más fuerte y sentía que estaba de pronto al borde de un precipicio. A la expectativa, esperó sentir el calor de sus manos otra vez cerca, pero por un momento que le pareció eterno no fue así, incluso no sentía su cuerpo grande y musculoso tras ella, aunque sí escuchaba su ronco y varonil jadeo. Ladeó el rostro apenas, vio su silueta, volteó más la cara y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Percibió una punzada en el corazón y un temblor inesperado en el cuerpo, agitándose por completo al sentir que sus ojos dorados e intensos parecían quemarla viva. Entreabrió los labios y él se acercó rápido besándola otra vez, posando su mano sobre la suya, que estaba en la pared. La caricia suave y a la vez apasionada de Inuyasha la relajó un momento, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus besos y en su calor.

- ¡Ey!... ¡Kagome!... ¿Ya estas dormida?

Ella pegó un brinco abriendo los ojos pero él se negó a soltarla, siguió besándola y esta vez la presionó más contra la puerta. La chica jadeó entre sus besos pero la voz de Shippo la había puesto nerviosa nuevamente.

- Kagome... ¿por qué no abres?... ¿te encerraste con llave?

La muchacha retuvo el aliento y se produjo un silencio casi ensordecedor que fue interrumpido sólo por el hacendado.

- No me... importa que sea un niño... juro que lo mato...- Murmuró Inuyasha entre sus labios. Kagome ladeó el rostro para evitar sus besos y decir algo tranquilizante a Shippo pero se dio cuenta que no podía articular palabra, tenía en la garganta un nudo y un temblor en los labios demasiado incontrolable.

- Shippo ¿no deberías estar dormido?

Era Sango, los dos parecieron esperar a la expectativa para que se marcharan, Kagome entrecerró los ojos al sentir el aliento caliente de él en su cuello, luego el hombre, provocándola y excitándose más ante el "peligro", lamió su oído juguetonamente, aprovechó se quitarse la chaqueta y luego desabotonó con una mano su camisa. Los dedos de la muchacha se encrisparon nerviosamente en la madera de la puerta.

- Quiero hablar con Kagome primero, pero su puerta esta asegurada- Dijo el niño. Se produjo un leve silencio, luego Sango habló.

- ¿Asegurada? Déjame ver...- La perilla de la puerta se movió varias veces y entonces la criada, demasiado extrañada y algo asustada, comenzó a golpear con toques rápidos e impertinentes. Kagome dejó de respirar e inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose aturdida nuevamente por el halo caliente de su aliento tras su nuca.- ¿Señora?... ¿Señora esta bien?

- Argggg...- Lo escuchó gruñir y de pronto posar su mano fuerte en su cintura, la presionó más contra la madera, ella ladeó el rostro y pudo ver su cara disgustada.- ¡Fueraaa! – Ordenó, casi ladró. Se produjo un silencio estremecedor y luego, el murmullo incrédulo del niño.

- ¿Inu... yasha?

- Ven Shippo, la señora esta bien- Escucharon decir rápidamente a la criada. Se escucharon pasos rápidos que se alejaron por el pasillo, él sonrió triunfal y Kagome exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

- Ya ves, mi amor... no molestarán más...- Susurró otra vez él y Kagome entrecerró los ojos volviendo a perderse en el momento. El hombre besó su cuello con besos cortos y juguetones y la muchacha rió apenas debido a las cosquillas, luego Inuyasha volvió a buscar su boca y la besó, enredando su lengua con la suya de forma que poco a poco la pasión volvió a apoderarse de ellos.

Inuyasha se apartó otra vez y comenzó a desatar el corsé. Una tarea que requería mucha paciencia y aunque eso para él no era su fuerte y siempre lo exasperaba, lo hiso con toda su buena intención, provocando la expectativa ansiosa de la chica que lo observaba de soslayo con el rostro encendido y el cuerpo tembloroso por completo. Al final Inuyasha se lo quitó suavemente y lo dejó caer al suelo. La besó otra vez en el cuello y en los omóplatos, apartando la coleta llena de bucles de ella a un lado. Sus manos se fueron hacia el frente y Kagome lanzó un gemido sofocado e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus dedos sobre sus senos. Él los acarició con lentitud pero conteniendo sus ansias. Su boca se llenó de dulzor al imaginarse lamiéndolos. Jadeó junto al oído de la chica y luego la volteó rápidamente. Kagome lo miró con ojos asustados y sintiendo vergüenza de verse tan expuesta ante él, pero Inuyasha la tomó fuerte de la cintura y hundió su boca en uno de sus pechos. La chica cerró los ojos sintiendo una vibración y calor inexplicable en todo el cuerpo, con la sangre casi correr vertiginosa por sus venas, una humedad en sus partes bajas, un deseo extraño de unirse más a él y de echo lo hizo acercando la pelvis a la de Inuyasha que jadeó ronco en su seno. Luego él bajó y estaba casi de rodillas a ella, la lengua suave y larga se movió sobre su vientre el borde de su ropa interior, la muchacha se movió inquieta y por un segundo pareció evitarlo. Inuyasha alzó el rostro y la observó y Kagome jamás había visto sus ojos de esa forma. Eran brillantes, el dorado intenso con matices casi rojizos y parecía casi hipnotizarla. Sintió una nueva punzada en el estómago y el corazón. No pudo decir nada, sus labios hinchados por la presión y la sangre, húmedos aun, tentaron más al hombre que se incorporó y la besó dulcemente, enredando su mano tras su nuca, ella lo abrazó desde el cuello, sintió cosquillas en el pecho cuando percibió su desnudez junto a la de él.

- Te amo... te amo...- Murmuró la joven entre sus labios casi al borde del deliro. Inuyasha sonrió pero aun así le costaba mucho mantener la tensión que existía entre ellos. Si fuera por él, el haberla hecho suya le hubiera tomado menos tiempo, pero sabía que no podía ser así con Kagome. Su Kagome merecía todo. Todo.

El joven hombre apartó la boca ansiosa de ella y posó sus labios sobre su frente. Sentía el respirar caliente de Kagome casi en su pecho, las manos pequeñas y suaves que acariciaban su espalda, el cuerpo menudo y frágil entre sus brazos provocando más deseo que con ninguna otra. ¿Sería porque la ansiaba desde el momento en que la vio? Seguro y sonrió satisfecho. Entonces Inuyasha subió su mano que estaba firme tras su espalda y ascendió hasta alcanzar la cinta que sujetaba su cabello, la desató y luego desarmó los ordenados y abundantes bucles que cayeron en su espalda, el pasó la mano por entre ellos, desarmándolos por completo y entonces el cabello cayó casi hasta las caderas de Kagome. Sí. Así estaba mejor. Pura, natural, era sólo ella. Bajó el rostro y aspiró el olor de su piel a la altura de sus hombros. Él respiraba fuertemente, agitado e intentaba calmarse, pero su joven esposa parecía no ayudar, se aproximaba más a él poniendo en evidencia que ansiaba también la unión, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa hasta la raíz de los cabellos. La miró ansioso y vio la decisión en sus ojos castaños. Le sonrió y la alzó de pronto en sus brazos. Bien, si ella quería, nada más quedaba.

Los tenues rayos de la luna daban justo sobre la cama, cuando la depositó ahí la contempló creyendo que ella podría ser un ser sobrenatural. La blancura de su piel suave y perfumada parecían provocarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Se quitó la camisa y se desató el cabello, Kagome estiró sus brazos hacia él y el hombre, como si fuera su esclavo, obedeció en seguida brindándole besos apasionados y húmedos que en la cama parecían desinhibirla. La muchacha inclinó su pierna y él acomodó su pelvis contra la de ella, siguió besándola y apartando los mechones de cabellos que tenía sobre el rostro, dejando la cara descubierta.

- Al fin... serás mía...- Susurró inclinándose y dándole besos en el cuello, en el hombro, deslizándose hacia su pecho y provocando el temblor de ella, en su estómago plano y luego, sin que Kagome siquiera lo advirtiera, quitándole la prenda que cubría el sexo y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Y entonces al sentir frío entre sus piernas, la muchacha abrió los ojos y su rostro se volvió rojo de pura vergüenza y más que eso, el temor apareció en su mirada como una sombra y que ocultó el brillo antes del deseo. Kagome ladeó el rostro y apretó los labios sin siquiera mirar a su esposo que se desvestía por completo delante de ella. Al inclinarse él otra vez acercándose a la joven, Inuyasha notó su nuevo estado de ánimo. No lo miraba, apretaba los labios, respiraba muy fuerte pero en contraste a los jadeos esto parecían más sollozos. Apretó los puños de ambas manos y se sentó en la cama, observándola con dolor. Ella entrecerró los ojos y le dolió ver en su rostro sudoroso y varonil la desilusión. ¿por qué?... ¿porqué ella tenía que temer aún?... ¡Pero si él la amaba!

_- ... ¿No siente deseo por su esposo? Mi amo es un muchachito muy guapo y la adora, lo sé..._ – Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ella se incorporó lentamente sin quitar la vista de la dorada, que parecía por primera vez, húmeda, amarga-... _¿Cómo va a lastimarla si usted es la luz de sus ojos? No se angustie más y demuéstrele a él que es suya por completo..._

Sí, demostrarle que era sólo de él y de nadie más, ser suya en cuerpo y alma ¿no era eso lo que ella también quería? Se pasó nerviosa una mano por el largo cabello bajando levemente la vista y luego respirando agitadamente, decidida. Inuyasha observó cada uno de sus movimientos, confuso, con los labios entreabiertos y sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba nuevamente a acelerarse, jadeó cuando ella se aproximó a gatas en la cama y luego se sentaba a horcajas sobre él. Ambos dejaron de respirar y Kagome de inmediato ocultó la cabeza en su pecho. Sentía el rose de su sexo entre sus piernas, cerca y la debilidad de pronto en el cuerpo entero. Enrolló sus brazos en su cuello y restregó la frente en su pecho con los ojos muy cerrados.

- Inu... yasha... – Su voz era apenas audible, pero el joven hombre notó la angustia en sus palabras. Frunció el ceño y apoyó ambas palmas de las manos en su espalda, sobre los omóplatos, sonrió y susurró con si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña.

- Ssshhh, tranquila, mi amor... no... no hay necesidad... de forzar las cosas... podemos... podemos dejarlo para otro día... – Esas palabras no eran de él, pero sentía un vehemente sentimiento de querer hacer sólo su voluntad ahora. Quería hacerlo, aunque él tuviera que volver esta noche a los baños con agua fría, no le importaba. Sólo quería que su amada Kagome hiciera lo que más le tranquilizase.

- No... – Protestó ella para su sorpresa elevando un poco más la voz y entonces se movió y el sexo de Inuyasha la rosó haciéndola gemir y experimentar un escalofrío que pasó desde la punta de sus pies hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Alzó el rostro a él y lo miró a los ojos, pasó una mano por su dura mejilla y sonrió- No... yo quiero... ser tuya hoy... ahora... tuya...

La besó sosteniendo esta vez entre sus manos su rostro delicado, casi agradecido, pero sabiendo que tendría por delante una tarea ardua. Sí, por que su Kagome era virgen, no importara lo que los demás habían dicho de ella, lo que incluso Kikyo había dicho de ella, sabía por sus besos, por sus caricias, por sus movimientos inexpertos que ella era intocable aún. Apartó otra vez el cabello de la muchacha a su espalda y luego bajó las manos hasta su trasero, de allí la tomó y la levantó ligeramente, ella lo miró atenta, con los labios entreabiertos, temblorosos y húmedos, con sus ojos que demostraban deseo y temor. La muchacha apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, esperando agitadamente.

- Esto... en principio... puede que... sea... incómodo...- Aclaró ronco, sabiendo que la primera vez para una mujer resultaba en muchas ocasiones, traumatizante y doloroso, pero no quería emplear esa palabra. Ella lo miró muy atenta sin decir palabra-... pero también... puede ser... tan placentero... y hermoso... como tú quieras... amor mío...

Como respuesta sólo recibió su mirada y la respiración fuerte y jadeante. Entonces él tragó y bajó la mano para comprobar si estaba lista. Cuando sintió los dedos cerca de su humedad, Kagome gimió y volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Y entonces Inuyasha la acomodó sobre él y la penetró. Ella retuvo la respiración sin apartar la mejilla del pecho del hombre, sintió como él entraba en su cuerpo, la barrera de su virginidad fue dolorosa pero no cómo para provocarle más que una mueca y un sollozo rápido. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba ya sentada por completo sobre él, con el cuerpo tenso y ardiente, dándose cuenta que estaban unidos, unidos, con el mismo compas de los latidos de su corazón y respiración. Sentía la dureza y humedad entre sus piernas y se movió instintivamente un poco para luego bajar otra vez. Supo que el placer era lo que aquello le brindaba y apartó el rostro al fin y miró a Inuyasha que estaba muy serio, tenso, porque ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse sin pensar que podría dañarla. Ella sonrió y volvió a moverse y él la instó más que lo hiciera, luego otra vez, como si fuera una cabalgata, cada vez sentía que Inuyasha estaba más dentro de ella, invadiéndola, provocándola, ansiándolo y deseándolo más. Un momento en que ambos respiraban incluso con la misma exacta frecuencia, mirándose atentos a cada movimiento del otro, en el cambio del matiz de los ojos, en la curvatura graciosa de los labios húmedos, ambos se estudiaron y sonrieron. Inuyasha la volteó dejándola sobre la cama, le inclinó las piernas y ella las enredó tras su cintra, él se movió y salió, al instante volvió a entrar y Kagome gimió fuerte de placer, sus manos se fueron a la colcha de la cama arrugándola por completo y sintiendo que iba y volvía de la tierra al cielo. Un instante y el hombre la besó otra vez, ella lo abrazó fuerte desde el cuello y luego Inuyasha volvió a moverse, los besos poco a poco se desviaron hasta su níveo cuello y el pecho, la presión y el movimiento era más rápido y frenético, varias veces Kagome creyó que moriría, se quedaba sin aliento y sin conciencia. En un momento él aprisionó ambas manos con las suyas contra la cama, enlazadas ya contra una nueva embestida que le provocó ver casi luces de colores y luego una sensación de paz en su interior, segundos después él explotó en su interior. Kagome lo escuchó gemir ronco y casi gutural en su oído, casi desplomándose sobre ella.

Respiraron con fuerza un instante, todo era silencio en la habitación. Poco a poco Inuyasha incorporó parte del rostro y la miró. Le sonrió al ver sus mechones húmedos del flequillo y las mejillas rojas, con sus ojos muy brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas. Acercó su mano y acarició el rostro sudado, ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró largamente, cansada. El hombre se movió y se alejó de ella, Kagome volvió a gemir y luego se acurrucó a su lado, buscando su pecho. En un instante dormía completamente. Inuyasha acarició lentamente sus cabellos y entrecerró los ojos apoyando más la cabeza en la almohada, de costado, sin quitarle la vista, porque quería quedarse dormido sabiendo que era lo último que veía y deseaba que fuera lo primero al despertar. Sonrió cansado y complacido por completo, notó en sus manos restos pequeños de sangre que le confirmó la virginidad de su querida esposa, endureció el rostro al recordar las mentiras e infamias de Kikyo y los del pueblo. Y también por él, porque hubo un tiempo en que también dudo. Kagome se acurrucó más a su lado y la vio sonreír y besarle entre sueños su pecho. Él volvió a acariciar sus cabellos con ternura e inclinarse junto a su oído.

- Duerme amor mío... duerme... ahora ya eres mía...

La joven sonrió entre sueños y aspiró el aroma de su cuerpo varonil. Sí, era suya, completamente.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Primero quiero agradecerles los **más de 900 reviews** con tan solo 29 capítulos, vaya que sorpresa, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo a cada uno de sutedes que le han dado a este fic que esta escrito con toda mi dedicación y cariño para que nos entretengamos jeje. Muchas gracias **_Keren,_****_Anoriyasha_****_, Jane Black, _****_abril-chan_****_, alex, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, Lis-Sama, _****_Eiko007,_****_-agf-_****_, Kata Chan, amary, _****_Rei II_****_, lorena, MaríNa, Fanitix!!!, _****_AmiMizunoR.,_****_peca-chan,_****_Dita-chan,_****_yuiren3_****_, DabuRu-Tamashi, -Sesshiry-, kurotani, _****_TLAP_****_, xully, Saya_**, **_SHARON, Nadja-chan, _****_-ivekag-_****_, m4r14n4, alex, _****_Yesmari_****_ y a todos quienes leen_**.

No soy muy dada a escribir las escenas lemon, no son mi fuerte y lo admito, me cuestra escribirlas también, pero mi intención con este cap. en específico es mostrar lo importante que es para nuestros personajes el hacer el amor y sobre todo en Kagome, más que sexo es sentimiento. n.n

Bueno, gracias por su apoyo amigas y nos vemos.

**_Lady_**.  
,


	31. Una Tarde Solos

**Capítulo 31: "Una tarde solos"**

Se acurrucó buscando abrigo y se sobresaltó al tocar algo que casi le quemaba la piel. Despertó y de inmediato notó su desnudez, el corazón latió con fuerza, sus ojos entre la penumbra divisaron el cabello negro y revuelto sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado, el perfil del hombre que dormía casi con la boca abierta, con una mano en el pecho, la otra estaba tras ella, cobijando su espalda. Se incorporó lentamente llevándose la sábana al pecho y sintiendo el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Lo observó en silencio, con un nudo en el estómago, juntó casi inconscientemente las piernas, la piel se erizó al revelarse con una nueva oleada de deseo. Inuyasha tenía un cuerpo admirable, pensó ella deteniendo los ojos en su pecho, con marcados y duros abdominales que la joven evocó casi en éxtasis, una piel bronceada y cálida, como el aire del pueblo. Se sobresaltó al escuchar una ráfaga de viento azotar fuerte allá afuera, luego miró a Inuyasha y sonrió. Sí, él era inesperado, salvaje e indomable a veces... tal como el clima de esa región. Se volvió a recostar y esta vez se acercó más a él. Estaban unidos ahora, era suya y él era de ella. Totalmente. ¿Podía haber cosa mejor en el mundo que lo que habían hecho? Sonrió más. Qué boba al temer entregarse, había disfrutado de un nuevo y erótico placer, la había despertado de su letargo y de su infantilismo. La había llevado a la lujuria casi y ella había disfrutado y amado, como nunca. Eso era hacer el amor. Ahora entendía por completo el acto de entrega. Acercó sus dedos a su pecho y dibujó por el contorno de sus innumerables cicatrices. No pudo evitarlo, el palpitar esta vez fue doloroso, angustiante. Luego alzó la vista, Inuyasha aun tenía un vendaje en su brazo, de aquella vez cuando la encontró en el convento. Frunció el ceño y finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre la sien, apartó los mechones y encontró la otra cicatriz. Suspiró pesadamente. No podía evitarlo, le había pedido que ya no actuara como "El Mercenario" pero esta vez lo había echo por altruismo, no por venganza. Eso era un cambio... un notable cambio de actitud ¿estaría preocupándose en verdad por los desprotegidos? Seguro, sonrió muy orgullosa. Su Inuyasha era el hombre perfecto y aún así temía por lo que hacía.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Su voz ronca la sobresaltó, alzó el rostro que estaba casi recostado sobre su pecho y luego le sonrió. Se pasó una mano por el cabello acomodándolo tras su espalda y sintió que nuevamente se ruborizaba al notar lo desnudos que ambos estaban. La mano que él tenía bajo su espalda se movió y le acarició el flequillo con ternura, Kagome jugueteó con un dedo sobre su pecho.

- En el Mercenario...

Él se incorporó levemente y levantó una ceja, serio.

- ¿Me engañas con otro?

Lo miró estupefacta y luego rió a carcajadas. Inuyasha se complació de verla reír esta vez, jamás la había escuchado reír de esa forma y tampoco la había visto tan complacida, tranquila, "rendida", pensó malvadamente.

- Pues... no sé...

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y Kagome bajó de inmediato la vista al percibir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, pero sonrió. Esto era nuevo para ella, pero demasiado fascinante, alzó sus ojos brillosos y suspiró. Él la contemplaba fijo, parecía estudiarla acuciosamente, parecía a la expectativa de sus reacciones. La muchacha notó la tensión de pronto de su cuerpo, de su mandíbula, del brillo oscuro de sus ojos.

- Estas... ¿contenta?

Kagome le sonrió más y entonces acercó un dedo esta vez a su labio inferior.

- Claro.

Él parecía dudar.

- No... no te pareció... ¿molesto?

La chica meneó la cabeza.

- Me gustó estar en tus brazos... Inuyasha...

El hombre seguía mirándola muy serio, su voz era un susurro que parecía querer adormecerla.

- Cuando te vi en el convento... supe que eras para mí... pero lo reprimí, porque eras una novicia...

Kagome evocó el momento. Su primer encuentro, las mejillas se sonrojaron más. ¡Ella tenía la cara sucia y un humor de perros!

- Fui muy ruda... y lo siento...- Murmuró bajando la vista-... estaba herida...- Y luego alzó el rostro sonriendo-... y tu curaste mis heridas...

Inuyasha sonrió seductoramente y atrapó el dedo de ella que jugueteaba con su labio con sus dientes. Kagome rió suavemente, pero el calor abrazador que antes había sentido volvió a apoderarse de ella cuando el hombre comenzó a succionarlo y a mirarla directa a los ojos. Dejó de respirar sintiéndose turbada.

- Qué... haces...- Sus palabras apenas salieron de su garganta, él volvió a sonreír y se incorporó un poco, apoderándose del espacio y volteándola con rapidez. Su corazón latió como loco cuando sintió otra vez su evidente excitación entre sus piernas. Bajo su pecho respiró apenas mientras sus ojos se veían atrapados por el mirar dorado y apasionado de Inuyasha.- Qué haces... Volvió a susurrar, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Oh... ya sabes... – Musitó ronco y acercándose a sus labios. La besó dulcemente mientras Kagome se aferraba a sus antebrazos, percibiendo que el cuerpo de él la quemaba. Inuyasha desvió sus besos a su cuello y sonrió acercando la mano a la cinta que estaba aun en el, rodeó con su mano, Kagome jadeó ante el rose suave y tentador, él desató el nudo lentamente y luego sostuvo la cinta en el aire -... bien... creo que eso... es todo lo que usas esta vez...- Ella le sonrió nerviosamente y el hombre lanzó el pedazo de suave tela rosa lejos. La volvió a besar y jadeó al sentirse ardiente, le gustaba pero más el saber que lo hacía complacido y no sólo por ansias de tener sexo. La quería entera.

&&&&&&&&

- Buenos días- Saludó el hombre con una inevitable amplia sonrisa a sus fieles criados. Miroku lazó un silbido entornando los ojos, Sango hizo una reverencia rápida y avergonzada y los ancianos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto ante el joven amo. El único que no hizo caso fue Shippo, sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina.

- Buenas tardes, creo yo- Dijo el de ojos azules. Inuyasha pareció no escucharlo, se abalanzó a las cacerolas que estaban sobre el fogón y abrió la tapa, aspirando el aroma de la comida y sintiendo que el estómago fruñía de un hambre atroz.

- Le prepararé enseguida la mesa señor, para que coman su esposa y usted- Repicó la anciana con voz tranquila y servicial, caminando con pasos casi arrastrados hacia el salón, pero el joven amo tenía otros planes.

- No, muchas gracias. Mejor ayúdeme a poner todo esto en un cesto, llevaré a Kagome de paseo por el predio, comeremos al aire libre.

Shippo que intentaba no escuchar a Inuyasha porque estaba enfadado, alzó el rostro y se levantó de un salto de la silla, entusiasmado.

- ¡¡Oh!!... ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

El hombre lo miró serio y Sango tuvo la ocurrencia de tomar la pequeña mano del niño y proponerle otra cosa.

- Eso es imposible, tenía pensado que me acompañaras a mi casa, quiero presentarte a mi hermano pequeño ¿quieres?

Los ancianos fueron los únicos que sonrieron, Miroku hizo una mueca de rencor, él pensaba pasar la tarde junto a Sango, Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus cosas. Shippo miraba atenta a la muchacha y finalmente cedió, sabiendo que estar junto al tonto y distraído de Inuyasha tampoco sería muy buena idea, aunque estuviera Kagome a su lado. Asintió finalmente ante la proposición.

Inuyasha estaba entusiasmado en extremo y los más ancianos se sorprendieron de su actitud, aunque ya sabían lo que había sucedido, no había que ser adivino que la razón era por su esposa. La noche anterior, mientras quedaban algunos invitados aun y que deseaban despedirse del joven amo, los criados habían decidido buscarlo. La búsqueda se interrumpió cuando Sango les dijo que Inuyasha estaba en la habitación con Kagome... con la puerta asegurada.

- Ya era hora...- Musitó Miroku cuando el hacendado dejó la cocina. La anciana sonrió y acomodó las frutas en un cesto.

- Es lo más lógico. Se quieren.

Todos sabían eso, no era novedad. La anciana terminó de acomodar la comida en el cesto justo cuando Inuyasha volvió. La tomó y agradeció a la criada saliendo de la habitación y dejando un extraño aire refrescante en el ambiente.

El hombre sonrió a la joven que lo esperaba junto al caballo color café y una gran estrella blanca en el frente. Ella lucía radiante y eso le regocijó el corazón. Lucía un vestido de verano color vainilla, de mangas anchas y con volantes que comenzaban más abajo de sus hombros dejando estos al descubierto. El cabello suelto y brillante a la luz de los rayos de sol, él tuvo la loca sensación que Kagome era "su sol" iluminando su vida.

- Tan hermosa como siempre, amor mío...- Susurró él tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos. Kagome sonrió más. Él subió al caballo de un salto y luego estiró su mano a la muchacha, la cual subió delante suyo y ambos se alejaron junto con el equino a galope pausado.

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo puro y limpiamente azul, el aire estaba tibio pero la leve brisa refrescaba con su aroma a mar y sal el lugar. Cruzaron los campos y se alejaron de la casa en dirección al sur. Kagome sentía a veces que estaba en un sueño, todo era perfecto. Sonreía todo el rato ante los besos que Inuyasha le daba en la mejilla, su mano que la sujetaba desde el estómago estaba firmemente presionada pero aún así aquel contacto de tanta pertenencia la hacía estremecer. Sentía que todo lo malo que había sufrido, eso consistía en su mísera vida, las constantes humillaciones sufridas por su condición social, la soledad al verse sin sus queridos padres, no había sido nada comparada con la felicidad de ahora. Y qué tonta había sido, había dejado que un mal momento, una mala situación, casi arruinara su vida entera. Recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha manteniendo la vista siempre al frente. Bien, eso había sido el pasado, éste era el presente y era todo lo que importaba.

Las gaviotas surcaron el cielo y Kagome escuchó el ruido de las olas muy cerca, entonces se irguió y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que en verdad iban a un lugar que le era conocido, un lugar secreto, de ellos dos. El caballo se detuvo e Inuyasha bajó de un salto y luego tendió su mano a su esposa. Asió luego al animal instándolo a bajar. Juntos bajaron la escarpada loma sin mucha dificultad y cuando llegaron a tierra no subieron al caballo, sino que recorrieron a pie el lugar a la orilla del mar.

- Ya sé donde vamos.- Dijo de pronto Kagome sonriendo y bajando el rostro.

- Bueno... es inevitable... – Respondió el hombre al lado suyo. La muchacha alzó la vista y contempló su perfil, sus ojos se detuvieron en la media sonrisa sensual y deseable. Desvió el rostro respirando fuertemente justo cuando él la miró.- Así estaremos solos.

Bien pensado, meditó Kagome. Tuvo escalofríos pero también rió cuando recordó a Shippo llamarla a la puerta y luego Sango.

- Esa casa de pronto tiene muchos moradores- Se quejó Inuyasha, aunque la muchacha captó su tono de cinismo. Nada mejor que una casa llena de personas, pensó ella, así nadie estaría solo. Como lo había estado ella en el último año. Frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza intentando ya no pensar en el pasado amargo.- Ya estamos- Dijo él deteniéndose. Kagome miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Sí, era el refugio del Mercenario, el lugar más seguro y solitario del planeta, imaginó infantilmente. El hombre ató al caballo al tronco de un gran árbol y le dejó paja para que se alimentara. Luego tomó la mano de su esposa y la condujo un par de pasos más allá, bajo dos árboles que se mecían suavemente con la brisa marina. Allí abrió la cesta y extrajo un mantel que colocó en el suelo, Kagome se arrodilló y él la imitó, extrayendo la comida y colocándola en medio de ellos.

La muchacha se dejó mimar por él, aunque le costaba esta nueva actitud de ellos, dejó que incluso le diera comida en la boca, la miraba de forma seductora y ella aprendió que eso era una forma de seducirla... tentarla. Y lo lograba, a veces deseaba que pronto anocheciera para estar otra vez entre sus brazos.

El sol avanzaba lentamente por el cielo y Kagome se recostó entre sus piernas adormilada. La verdad tenía sueño y había partes del cuerpo que jamás pensó que le dolerían. Sonrió y se acurrucó más mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿Sabes Inuyasha?- Comenzó ella fijando la vista en una gaviota que caminaba rápidamente en la orilla esquivando las olas- Tengo la impresión de estar en un sueño...

Lo escuchó reír con suavidad y luego él susurró en su oído.

- ¿Crees que lo de anoche fue un sueño?

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron, se incorporó volteando el rostro apenas, mirándolo con fingido dolor.

- Hablo en serio.

Él se acercó con rapidez y la besó en los labios, sorprendiéndola. Pestañeó levemente turbada y luego sonrió, volviéndose a recostar entre sus piernas.

- Es cierto lo que digo... – Meditó ella sumergiéndose en un estado melancólico que de pronto no pudo evitar-... quise refugiarme en el convento para evitar la vergüenza... pero me sentí tan atrozmente sola allí... y no podía evitarlo... aunque me dolía... también quería estar sola...

- No debes acordarte de eso.- Musitó el hombre muy serio. Ella suspiró fuertemente y no dijo nada. El vaivén de las olas y el sonido de éstas romper en la orilla era tan constante que parecían sumergirlos en un estado de hipnotismo. Inuyasha de pronto frunció la frente. - Yo vivía con mi madre. Mi padre estaba muerto y nos había dejado unas tierras muy bastas, allá en Japón. Sin embargo no eran completamente explotadas... éramos pobres a pesar de tener tantas tierras... supongo que era porque nadie le quería trabajar a una mujer que había sido la amante de un terrateniente. Prejuicios- Dijo, alzando la voz, y Kagome sintió escalofríos- Yo siempre decía que cuando creciera haría de esas tierras muy ricas... éramos mi madre y yo... y los criados, Myoga y la anciana. Aun así... éramos felices... – Kagome tragó fuertemente sabiendo que su historia era triste y dramática. Cuando vio que la mano de él se posaba con descuido sobre su estómago, no pudo evitarlo y posó la suya sobre la de él. El hombre acercó el rostro a sus cabellos y frotó su mejilla con la suavidad de ellos, sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos- Y los hermanos de Bankotsu se adueñaron del pueblo, y bajo engaños, estoy seguro, consiguieron que mi madre les cediera el terreno. Se suponía que era un "arriendo". No pasó ni siquiera un mes cuando nos echaron a la calle, ya no éramos los dueños. Nos fuimos a la casa del anciano Myoga, una choza pequeña pero limpia. Mi madre murió de pena y juré vengarme del maldito, que ya se había marchado con rumbo desconocido... yo tenía 16 años...

16 años. Ella a esa edad era una chica muy infantil y muy dependiente de sus padres. Debió ser demasiado duro, sentirse dolor de pronto, y más aun, saber que la muerte de su madre había sido producto de los acontecimientos sucedidos a causa de Bankotsu. Ella tragó con dolor. La venganza tenía un propósito y lo entendió, él jamás olvidaría lo que pasó. Sus tierras fueron robadas por ese hombre siniestro y sin escrúpulos. Acomodó una mejilla en su brazo y musitó.

- Entiendo... que quieras venganza... ese hombre... ha hecho mucho daño...

- Y lo sigue haciendo...- Agregó él. Kagome sabía a lo que se refería. Ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Las cosas no estaban bien en el pueblo, había discriminación hacia los más pobres, abuso de poder, un régimen del terror que tenía a los más débiles con el credo en la boca. Y ella antes no lo sabía, por estar encerrada en el convento. Se propuso que haría algo también para cambiar su amado pueblo. Entonces se incorporó y volteó sentándose como una niña, mirando fijo al hombre.

- Yo también quiero hacer algo, quiero ayudarte... ya que seguirás siendo el Mercenario... pero... quiero hacer algo también...

Inuyasha levantó una ceja y quiso reír. Kagome, que esbozaba una gran sonrisa se sintió levemente dolida. Él acarició su mejilla sonriendo apenas.

- Amor mío... dijiste que no querías que volviera a ser el Mercenario...

- Pero lo sigues siendo... aunque... tu venganza personal tomó un propósito más loable...- Respondió ella rápidamente-... y si tú no lo haces, si tú no ayudas a los pobres... entonces ¿quién lo hará?

Él le sonrió abiertamente mirándola con devoción. Su Kagome había dicho palabras tan apasionadas y ciertas. En un principio él solo deseaba venganza, ahora tenía que ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios suavemente.

- Por eso es que te amo...

- Yo quiero ayudar...- Dijo Kagome firmemente y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña- ... quiero hacer algo también... podríamos ir juntos, eso sería divertido ¿no crees?...

La sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció rápidamente y entonces se levantó y sacudió la arena de sus pantalones, disgustado.

- Claro que no, eso no.

- Pero... ¿porqué?- Preguntó sintiéndose ofendida. Se levantó también enfrentando su mirada dorada inquisidora.

- ¿Por qué?... ¡Porque no quiero que mueras!... ¿no ves todas cicatrices que tengo por ser el Mercenario? – Dijo, abriendo un poco la camisa blanca de lino que llevaba, su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba agitado, luego tragó con fuerza y se tranquilizó- Definitivamente espero que estés jugando...- Musitó luego aflojando más la mandíbula que había estado tensa. Kagome lo observaba absorta, agitada y turbada, luego frunció el ceño.

- Soy fuerte...

El hombre hizo una mueca.

- Por favor, Kagome...

Vaya, era raro escucharlo decir su nombre, siempre utilizaba apelativos como "amor mío" o algo por el estilo, ésto le indicaba que realmente estaba algo enfadado... con ella.

- ¿Crees que no puedo? Sé manejar una espada... – Respondió. El joven hacendado parecía tener la vista fija en el mar, apenas escuchándola, no quería saber sus razones o protestas, sabía simplemente que no debía involucrarse en el tema de la naciente "revolución"-... tu hermano me enseñó...- Agregó y sólo en ese momento Inuyasha volvió a mirarla.

- Oh... Sesshoumaru... cierto... el gran y magnífico Sesshoumaru te enseñó a utilizar una espada... jajaja...- Rió burlonamente.

Kagome tenía las mejillas rojas de enfado.

- Al menos él me enseñó a defenderme...- Agregó la chica volteando y caminando rápido por la arena, visiblemente enfadada. Él la siguió con rapidez.

- Oh... sí... – Sonrió Inuyasha-... sólo ruego a Kami que no te vayas a cortar una mano cuando la tomes...

Kagome volteó molesta y agudizando su vista en la suya.

- ¡Tonto!

Él rió. La verdad recordó lo mucho que le gustaba verla enfadar, más aun por situaciones tan tontas como estas. Quiso tomarle el brazo pero ella se lo esquivó con rapidez, entonces se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba enojada. La alcanzó otra vez y la volteó, Kagome lo miró enojada.

- Suéltame...

- Ahh amor mío... sigues siendo tan caprichosa y rebelde como siempre...

- ¡Oh! Pero cómo te atre...- El beso que recibió interrumpió sus palabras de reproche. Se rindió de inmediato ¿cómo no hacerlo? El dulzor de su boca era delicioso y las caricias de sus labios varoniles y expertos la transportaban a otro mundo. Lo abrazó olvidando por completo el enfado y él la sostuvo fuerte de la cintura. Ahí, en aquella playa solitaria estaban ellos dos, creyendo que sólo eran dos personas en el mundo, olvidando por segundos que nada malo pasaba a su alrededor. Inuyasha se apartó y afirmó su frente con la suya, la muchacha jugueteó con los botones de su camisa.

- Amor mío... déjame a mi protegerte... déjame... déjame protegerte...- Susurró Inuyasha dándole besos pequeños en la mejilla. Kagome recostó la cabeza en su pecho y aferró sus dedos a la tela de la camisa.-... júramelo...

- No me gusta jurar...- Musitó la muchacha y luego alzó el rostro mirándolo directo-... pero lo haré por ti... – Sonrió. Entonces él volvió a besarla agradecido. Sí, porque su Kagome no debía involucrarse en algo tan peligroso como eso. Jamás, no lo permitiría, para eso estaba él ahí, para protegerla y ya muchas veces le había dicho, que por su vida, él siempre la protegería. Y entonces tragó fuertemente y sin dudar. Sí, por su vida.

Volvieron al anochecer, cuando ya las estrellas titilaban en el negro cielo. El caballo avanzaba a paso muy lento y a los dos parecía no importarles. Cuando el hombre bajó y le tendió la mano a ella para tenerla a su dedo, Inuyasha supo al instante que no estaban solos. Volteó y miró con algo de sorpresa a Kikyo, que estaba ahí, sentada sobre un viejo tronco, con una sombrilla en sus manos enguantadas, con una mirada muy oscura y un rostro inescrutable. Kagome, que no se había dado cuenta, lo hizo cuando vio al hombre mirar en dirección donde ella estaba. Los ojos de la mujer se apartaron de los de Inuyasha y se posaron sombríos en los de Kagome. Y entonces sonrió. A la ex novicia le dio escalofríos su sonrisa y entonces respiró con fuerza ¿pero qué pretendía ahora? Pensaba que todo ya estaba claro entre los tres.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyo?- Preguntó Inuyasha atando el caballo a una estaca y luego tomando la mano de su esposa. La mujer avanzó hacia ellos con paso decidido y Kagome no supo porqué tuvo deseos de arrancar, pero a su lado estaba Inuyasha y éste le tomó más fuerte su mano.

- Bueno... yo... – Y de pronto sonrió, Inuyasha frunció el ceño-... quiero pedirte... disculpas por todo... – La ex novicia la miró con asombro e Inuyasha frunció más la frente-... la verdad... fui muy egoísta y...- Ella relamió sus labios, parecía incómoda, seguro, pensó Kagome, que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir disculpas a las personas.-... no quiero que me odien... un día fuimos amigas, Kagome...- Sonrió más y la chica sintió que sus palabras eran falsas-... por favor...

- ¿Dices que ya no nos molestarás?- Preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró de reojo. Se dio cuenta que él si creía en su arrepentimiento. Y ella hubiera querido creer también, porque en el convento le habían enseñado que existía la redención. Todas las personas podían redimirse.

- Sí... no quiero perjudicarte... a ninguno de los dos...- Respondió Kikyo.

Kagome respiró con fuerza mirándola directo y agitada por completo. Quería creer, quería creer.

Vio que Inuyasha la miraba y sonreía.

- Por mi no hay problemas... ¿qué dices, amor mío?

Volvió a mirar a Kikyo. El corazón latía muy fuerte, le dolía el pecho y sentía algo extraño en el aire. Kikyo estiró su mano a Inuyasha.

- Por favor... los he esperado toda la tarde para decirles ésto...- Suplicó ella, esperando la respuesta de Kagome y la mano de Inuyasha. El hombre miró a su esposa y esta finalmente asintió con la cabeza intentando sonreír. Las personas podían equivocarse ¿no? Inuyasha sonrió y acercó su mano a la mujer, esta la apretó más de lo debido, sonriendo ampliamente.- Muchas gracias... – Y volvió a mirar a Kagome con una sonrisa, sabiendo que "esa"... estaba acabada...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias **_Therasmus, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, abril-chan, m4r14n4, Alba, serena tsukino chiba, DabuRu-Tamashi, amary, MICH-SAMA, alex, Fanitix!!!, kurotani, -ivekag-, StarFive, lina, anoriyasha, Jane Black, MaríNa, _****_TLAP_****_, Ishi, Kata Chan, _****_AmiMizunoR.,_****_peca-chan_****_, SHARON, _****_Rei II_****_, Hai Ikurei, _****_Ninde Black,_****_-agf-,_****_yuiren3,_****_thegirlwhostolethestars_****_, inukalu, _****_Dita-chan_****_Yesmari_****_, lois, _****_Eiko007_****_, Nadja-chan y a todos quienen leen_**, pufff fueron muchos, muchísimas gracias n.n

Amigas, nos vemos muy pronto, no sé de cuantos cap. será el fic pero supongo que le falta un poco para llegar al final. u.u no me pregunten cuantos, no sé, yo sólo escribo, ya saben. Mejor disfruten la historia, entreténganse y gracias por todo.

**_Lady Sakura._**


	32. Los Miedos de Kagome

**Capítulo 32: "Los Miedos de Kagome"**

Ella afirmó sus dedos en el marco de la gran ventana mientras sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad oscura y agitada de allá afuera. Las olas se alzaban más de lo acostumbrado esta vez, el viento soplaba nuevamente de forma feroz, la espuma se derramaba en las rocas y Kagome volvió a sentir el corazón agitado pensando en la visita de Kikyo. Desde que la había visto golpear con ferocidad la mejilla de Inuyasha su sentimiento hacia ella había cambiado. De alguna forma le temía, recelaba, estaba segura, que esa mujer era de cuidado.

- Vaya pero qué agradable... todas mis cosas ya están aquí otra vez... eso me gusta...- Dijo Inuyasha secándose el cabello y luego se detuvo de súbito al ver a Kagome pensativa, junto a la ventana. Arrugó la frente y la contempló en silencio, la muchacha parecía absorta con los ojos fijos en la negra noche de allá afuera. Dejó la toalla caer al suelo y caminó con los pies desnudos por sobre la alfombra, hasta posarse detrás de ella. Inclinó la cabeza y rosó su nariz con sus suaves cabellos, aun así Kagome no sintió su presencia.-... ¿en donde estas, amor mío?- Susurró.

La joven volteó violentamente, pegando un brinco del susto, él la sujetó fuerte de ambos brazos extrañándose de su extremo nerviosismo, notó en sus ojos castaños la sombra del miedo que él ya conocía y que pensaba nunca más volver a ver, se asustó también, frunció el ceño otra vez e inclinó la cabeza para estar a su pequeña altura.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome respiraba fuertemente y por un instante sólo lo miró a los ojos, luego, poco a poco la respiración se volvió más pausada, ella intentó sonreír y entonces meneó la cabeza suavemente.

- No... no es nada...- Avanzó un paso creyendo que la mentira la ayudaría pero se equivocó, un brazo fue firmemente sujetado por el hombre que la retuvo a toda costa. Kagome volteó la cabeza y comenzó a respirar con dificultad otra vez, su mirada se parecía más a la de un pequeño animalito a punto de ser devorado por su presa, pensó Inuyasha. Y ese pensamiento no le gustó. Aflojó el agarre y se acercó a la joven distendiendo su rostro serio.

- Nunca has sido buena mintiendo...- Murmuró ronco. La joven bajó la vista un segundo, avergonzada y tragó apenas. Luego suspiró y él soltó por completo su brazo. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

- Sólo... sólo me quedé pensando... en la visita de... _ella_...- Respondió, y no fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre, aunque sólo al referirse como "ella" sintió escalofríos. Luego meneó la cabeza otra vez, intentado restarle importancia al asunto, aunque Inuyasha la observaba muy serio.- Ya sé... no debo ser rencorosa... esta mal ser rencorosa... – Se encogió de hombros rápidamente bajando otra vez la vista y murmurando más para sí misma-... supongo que por eso nunca pude ser una monja...

- Ahhh ¡gracias a Kami!- Dijo él sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose a la joven. Enlazó sus manos a su cintura y Kagome aspiró el aroma a jabón que invadía su cuerpo. Sus dedos palparon la piel desnuda de su pecho, caliente, como siempre y sin poder evitarlo acercó sus labios y lo besó furtivamente.

- Tú puedes corromper hasta a una "santa ya consagrada"...

Él enarcó una ceja, complacido, la asió más fuerte a su pecho y musitó.

- No sé si es halago o un reproche...- Sonrió divertido.

- No tienes culpa... eres una irresistible tentación...- Respondió Kagome ya relajada y sonriendo.

El hombre rosó sus labios con los suyos, ella ansiaba ser besada nuevamente, buscó su boca juguetona y esquiva, aquel jueguito la estaba excitando, sentía el corazón latir aprisa y como la piel se erizaba a su contacto.

- De verdad... crees... ¿que soy una tentación?- Musitó Inuyasha muy bajito, complacido ante lo que consideraba un halago de su querida esposa. Ella respiró con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos perdiéndose en el calor de sus brazos.

- Sin... duda...- Respondió.

Él atrapó sus labios con los suyos de forma vehemente, Kagome suspiró y le respondió a pesar de su temblor con igual ímpetu. No importaba cuantas veces había sido ya besada por él, siempre sentía lo mismo, un vuelco en el corazón, un nudo en el estómago, un fuego insoportable en la piel y la sensación de estar en cualquier parte de este mundo... o quizás del otro. Era perder la razón, la cordura y los impulsos, no era ella quien arrastraba su lengua en la boca varonil, parecía no ser ella ansiar más de sus besos y de sus caricias, no era ella quien exigía ahora un acercamiento total, tanto, que parecían fundirse en uno solo.

Inuyasha se apartó de su boca dejándola con ansias de más, él sonrió y acercó la nariz a sus cabellos, luego el cuello, aspirando el aroma suave e inconfundible de la joven.

- Eres tú... la tentación...- Murmuró muy ronco. Sus manos que estaban aferradas a su cintura subieron y se posaron sobre los hombros desnudos de Kagome. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando más al descubierto su cuello desnudo.- Oh... si... – Sonrió el hombre descorriendo la tela del vestido, luego la acercó más a su pecho y la muchacha se acurrucó junto a él alzando los brazos a su cuello-... amor mío... – Sus dedos desataron las cintas tras su vestido y Kagome comenzó a respirar con dificultad nuevamente, él frunció el ceño-... estas... ¿nerviosa?- Se apartó del todo para observarla y no se equivocó, era evidente que sí lo estaba. - ¿Porqué? Vamos... si ya sabes que ésto se pone mejor...- Sonrió como un niño travieso. Kagome se apartó y terminó de quitarse el vestido. Ahora sólo estaba con el corsé y esa ropa interior que a Inuyasha siempre le causaba gracia por que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

- No es eso- Respondió con firmeza sentándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos con sumo cuidado. Luego alzó la mirada muy seria a él- No estoy... ner... nerviosa por... por...- Y él rió cuando la escuchó nuevamente casi tartamudear. Le encantaba que ella al fin y al cabo, siempre fuera la misma. Luego levantó una ceja haciéndose el inocente y cruzándose de brazos. Kagome lo miró con detención y las mejillas rojas de rubor-... por... _eso_...- Murmuró al fin, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Ah no?... ¿Y entonces?- Inuyasha se puso de rodillas frente a la muchacha y sus ojos dorados tomaron un tono oscuro de deseo.

- No... no es nada...- Respondió otra vez desviando la mirada. Él tomó una de sus manos y estudió cada uno de sus dedos como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo. Ella no podía evitarlo, sentirse así, tan... atendida por alguien... era muy extraño aun, por eso comenzó a temblar, su cercanía y sus atenciones la turbaban gratamente.

- Ya te dije que no sabes mentir...- Dijo el hombre, elevando un poco más la voz. Con un ademán rápido la tendió sobre la cama y él sobre ella, la mano quedó enlazada a la suya contra la colcha. Kagome lo miró asustada y luego sonrió. Inuyasha acercó sus labios a su cuello, la muchacha enredó su mano libre tras la enmarañada cabellera de él, la rodilla de Inuyasha estaba entre sus piernas, presionándola y excitándola de pronto de una manera que le resultaba incontrolablemente salvaje. Antes de perder la cordura el hombre se separó de ella y la miró con atención. Turbada otra vez le devolvió la mirada frustrada y confundida. Inuyasha frunció el ceño- Sigues nerviosa por...- Instigó.

Kagome desvió un segundo sus ojos y luego los volvió a él, haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios.

- No puedo evitarlo... Inuyasha... es... "_ella_"... – El hombre levantó ambas cejas y contuvo una pequeña risita, sin lugar a dudas pensó que su querida esposa era una mujer realmente celosa, la joven pareció leer su mente, ella arrugó la frente intentando zafarse de su agarre. Imposible-... lo digo por todo lo que ella ha hecho... fingió estar embarazada de ti, ha inventado mentiras de mi vida, luego te abofeteó y juró vengarse... no podemos confiar...- Agregó finalmente agitada y con el rostro rojo debido a la agitación de sus palabras. Él no dijo nada por un segundo, luego le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Amor mío... no soy ingenuo como me hacen creer tus palabras... sé que... "ella"...- Sonrió, siguiéndole el juego aunque sólo obtuvo un rostro más enfadado de parte de la muchacha-... es peligrosa pero... hay que hacer las pases... recuerda que... sabe mi identidad y... es mejor hacerle creer que no hay rencores entre nosotros...

- Pero a la primera oportunidad hará algo, estoy segura...

- ¿Por qué piensas de esa forma ahora? En otros tiempos hubieras dicho algo a su favor... como cuando fingió lo del bebé... la defendiste... amor mío...

La mirada de Kagome se agudizó en la suya.

- Lo sé... – Respondió y su garganta se agitó al tragar con fuerza-... pero... desde que ella te abofeteó... no sé... me molesta... me desagrada... – La joven desvió la vista y sin deseos ya de seguir con aquella charla. Inuyasha la contempló en silencio, su mano aun estaba adosaba a la suya, percibía su agitación que poco a poco comenzó a acrecentarse otra vez, ella lo miró y él sonrió, volviéndose a acercar y admirando lo bella que lucía allí, tendida en la cama, bajo suyo, con el cabello desordenado, la respiración agitada, más deseable que nunca.

- Bien... seremos prudente y...- Rosó otra vez sus labios junto a los suyos, entrecerrando los ojos nuevamente-... olvidemos el asunto... no merece... la más mínima... atención... de nuestra parte... ¿verdad?

- Sí... sí...- Susurró ella. Él volvió a besarla incrementando el deseo. Finalmente la soltó y luego se irguió, quitándole la ropa interior. Maldijo en murmullo las ataduras del fuerte corsé y hubo veces en que rompió las cintas de pura impaciencia. Volvió a amarla aunque esta vez no pudo ser tan cuidadoso como la noche anterior, la excitación era cada vez más irrefrenable e incontenible y él, entre sus besos, se dio cuenta que jamás nunca una mujer lo tenía así, deseoso y ansioso por fundirse en la tibieza y suavidad de sus entrañas. Cuando estaba fundido en ella creyó que perdía la conciencia, los gemidos de Kagome tampoco ayudaban, cuando creía que ya no podía más volvía a excitarse y todo comenzaba otra vez. Al fin su joven esposa parecía realmente exhausta y para su pesar se detuvo. La joven lo miró atenta a los ojos con el cabello húmedo al igual que la piel completa. Desde abajo, donde estaba, aun respiraba como si le faltara aire y estuviera deseosa y ansiosa de poder recuperarlo. Él tembló y se apartó finalmente a su lado, estaba sudado pero no tan agotado como creyó. Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró en silencio, con el rostro rojo de calor y sus ojos brillantes aún. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y le devolvió la mirada al intuir que la muchacha lo observaba.

- Qué...

- ¡Oh!-La joven se ruborizó más e Inuyasha quiso reír porque era imposible que enrojeciera más de lo que ya estaba. Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente. El hombre se movió y colocó ambos brazos a su lado encerrándola en su "prisión", la joven volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos esta vez.

- Qué sucede...- Gimió. La erección era dolorosa y cuando ella la rosó con su pierna tragó con fuerza casi palideciendo.

- Creo que... – Respondió Kagome en un susurro, sonriendo otra vez-... eres... insaciable...

- Ohhhh esas no son palabras de una ex novicia- Rió Inuyasha y Kagome lo miró muy seria y algo avergonzada.- Pero... no sé... insaciable puede ser... es que tú...- Aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos-... eres exquisita también...- Pasó la lengua por su oído y Kagome tembló bajo él volviendo a despertar el deseo. Cerró los ojos y afirmó ambas manos en sus antebrazos.

- Pe... pero... hay que dormir...- Protestó la joven con debilidad, diciendo aquella frase por que pensó sería lo más lógico aunque su cuerpo estuviera gritándole otra cosa.

- A quien le importa dormir, amor mío... – Respondió Inuyasha y apartó el rostro para mirarla fijamente, su media sonrisa era lo único que le faltaba a ella para rendirse otra vez-... no te resistas...

- He escuchado... que es inmoral hacerlo... con otros propósitos que no sea... el tener hijos...- Murmuró intentando parecer seria. El hacendado rió otra vez y luego la miró con ternura.

- Un hijo no esta mal... – Respondió ronco -... pero olvida todo lo que has escuchado... y sólo has lo que tu cuerpo te diga... ¿me deseas ahora?

- Sí...

&&&&&&&&

- Luce como si se estuviera acordando de algo muy gracioso...- Murmuró Shippo, a su lado, mirando con sus ojos verdes e inocentes a Inuyasha que comía ávidamente. Kagome entornó los ojos. Sus hábitos en la mesa aún distaban mucho de los permitidos en sociedad, pensó.

- Es que... sí estoy recordando algo... _gracioso_...- Respondió el hombre alzando la vista dorada hacia Kagome que se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

El día era hermoso pero era ya muy tarde cuando bajaron a comer. Miroku llegó a la sala justo en el momento en que terminaban su comida, para el pesar de Kagome, el criado se llevó a Inuyasha a los campos pues ya hacía "días" que él no se asomaba y tenían que poner orden en las plantaciones.

Sola en la mansión, aburrida porque Shippo se negó a seguir estudiando y lo entendía, el calor era agobiante, decidió salir de compras al pueblo acompañada del niño.

Le sorprendió sentirse como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez en que estuvo allí. Cada vez, su mano se aferraba más a la de Shippo como si inconscientemente intentara buscar algo de apoyo. Se alteró de ver criados tan mal vestidos y alimentados tras señores y señoras de la nobleza, sumisos como ningún sirviente, hasta el punto de ver a un "señor" golpear con su bastón la espalda de un mal alimentado hombre.

- ¡Suéltelo!... ¡Pero qué hace!- Ella sujetó su brazo pero el hombre la miró con furia.

- ¡No se entrometa señora, este es MI esclavo!- Bramó, rojo. Kagome abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y el golpeado esclavo hizo un par de reverencias a su señor y luego ambos siguieron su camino.

La joven se quedó ahí, estática, con un temblor inesperado en todo el cuerpo. De pronto le pareció que todo a su alrededor era peligroso, horrible. Tomó nuevamente la mano de Shippo sin decir una sola palabra, pero sentía la garganta adolorida.

- Kagome... Miroku y los ancianos... no son esclavos... ¿verdad?- Preguntó Shippo, preocupado.

- Claro que no, son sirvientes, se les paga por sus quehaceres... Inuyasha jamás tendría esclavos... eso es de... inhumanos...- Respondió casi asqueada.

- Sí... Inuyasha... es bueno...- Dijo el niño. La joven tragó, aferrando más la mano de él. De pronto el paseo ya no le pareció ni placentero ni gratificante. Rodeó la calle e inevitablemente pasaron por la plazoleta principal, ver lo que vio la hizo detenerse petrificada.

Una mujer yacía en medio de la plazoleta, amarrada de ambas manos a una viga. Tenía la cara sucia y vestidos rasgados y sucios también. Lloraba amargamente y restos de sangre marcaban su espalda rasgada con marcas que parecían... látigos. Entonces un hombre se acercó haciendo resonar sus botas mientras algunas personas se aglomeraban a mirar el dantesco "espectáculo". Un látigo casi brilló en el aire cuando el hombre alzó la mano, ella tuvo la rápida reacción para tapar los ojos de Shippo mientras la mujer era azotada. La muchacha jamás olvidaría los gritos de dolor que dio la mujer, quería salir de ahí, pero sentía que no podía, en un impulso desesperado tomó al niño en sus brazos y corrió del lugar como si estuviera huyendo del mismo diablo.

- Inuyasha...- Musitó Shippo, mientras el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte. El hombre se sorprendió de ver a Shippo allí, estaban lejos de la mansión y las tareas de supervisión junto a Miroku se habían extendido más de lo que imaginaba. Agradeció escuchar a la anciana que su esposa había ido al pueblo junto al niño.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿no te gustó el paseo?- Dijo, subiendo al caballo de un salto. El niño tenía los ojos húmedos pero aún así no lloró. Lo miró tenso y dolido desde donde estaba, sin atisbo de rencor en su mirada, eso extrañó al hacendado.

- Tonto...- Protestó débilmente-... Kagome...

De inmediato la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro, se tensó por completo y sus ojos brillaron siniestros.

- Qué sucede con Kagome- Espetó rápidamente con la voz muy ronca. Miroku posó a su lado el caballo preocupándose porque reconoció de inmediato la tensión de Inuyasha. Shippo tragó con fuerza mirándolo fijo.

- Es que... desde que llegamos... ha estado en su cuarto... llorando...

Frunció más el ceño y sin preguntar alzó al niño hasta donde él estaba montado, mientras hacía correr al animal a todo galope preguntó ansioso.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿qué pasó?... ¿Alguien le hizo algo¿Kikyo?...- El hombre palideció- Se encontró con... ¿Bankotsu?- Preguntó aceleradamente. El niño meneó la cabeza.

- No... fue por la esclava que vimos... yo creo que eso la asustó...- Respondió. Aunque omitió también el que eso lo había dejado asustado también. No vio lo que pasaba, pero si aún recordaba los gritos de aquella mujer. Algo muy malo le hacían y Kagome lo había visto.

Inuyasha se tensó y no preguntó más. Esclavos... otra vez con eso... y al parecer se habían aceptado en el pueblo.

Abrió la puerta muy despacio y la vio nuevamente junto a la ventana. Caminó cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y acercándose a su lado. La joven no se movió, tenía la vista fija en el mar oscuro y agitado de allá afuera. Habría una tormenta, lo predijo por la dirección del viento que poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse.

- Mi amor...- Y tocó su hombro. Ella se giró y lo abrazó buscando el calor de su pecho. Kagome ya estaba vestida para dormir, lucía un camisón largo hasta el piso, blanco y sin mangas y el cabello suelto y bien cepillado. Su rostro estaba atormentado y con los ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas también rojas pero la palidez de su rostro era extrema.-... ¿qué sucede?

- Inuyasha...- Gimió aferrando sus dedos a la tela de su camisa.

- Ya me dijo Shippo... no debes alterarte tanto por eso... – Luego murmuró más para sí mismo, pensativo-... debieron traer más esclavos o tal vez atraparon algunos de los que liberé la noche pasada...- Luego la miró y la consoló, depositando besos en sus cabellos-... Ey... – Ella alzó su mirada húmeda en lagrimas nuevamente, parecía estar a punto de llorar otra vez.-... te prometo que haré algo para que ya no haya más esclavos en el pueblo...

- Fue horrible... – Musitó ella volviendo a esconder la cabeza en su pecho-... y... aun debe estar ahí... esta mal herida... y fue castigada por su amo... eso escuché... la volverán a azotar mañana... dicen que robó... pobre... y nadie hace nada...

Él tomó su mandíbula obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Dices que es un castigo?... ¿Una mujer? – Inuyasha frunció el ceño y la joven asintió débilmente. - No te preocupes...- Respondió, apartándose y dándole un beso rápido en los labios-... la sacaré de allí y la ayudaré a salir del pueblo. Sacó una pistola de una cajonera mientras ella se acercaba rápido al hombre, abrazándolo desde la espalda.

- ¡Oh! Inuyasha... no... no debí decírtelo... pero...

El hacendado volteó y sonrió.

- No te preocupes por mí... es mi misión... no quiero ser una copia barata de Robin Hood...

- No, no lo eres...- Respondió la muchacha tragando con dolor. El hombre acarició su mejilla y sonrió.

- Tranquila, esto no demorará mucho, lo prometo.

Inuyasha se alejó a paso rápido y en el momento de que él casi salía de la habitación, ella lo llamó. Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la mirada clavada ahora en la muchacha que se acercaba a él con algo brillante en su mano. La joven se puso en puntitas y le puso al cuello el rosario de cuentas azules que él reconoció en seguida. No pudo evitar la sonrisa, recordaba a su Kagome con su horrendo traje de novicia y en sus manos aquel rosario que aferraba siempre con tanta devoción.

- Cuídate... y vuelve pronto...- Dijo ella, alterada aun. Inuyasha le dio un beso corto y se marchó.

La tormenta se desató poco después de que él se marchó. En su habitación y caminando de un lugar a otro rezó por enésima vez a Dios para que Inuyasha volviera pronto sano y salvo. Fue una noche larga y terrorífica. Los rayos cayeron sobre el mar agitado y oscuro y otros muy cerca de la casa, sin embargo esta vez la muchacha ni siquiera temió por ellos como en tiempos anteriores. Esta vez su preocupación entera era por él. Al fin Inuyasha entró en la habitación y Kagome corrió a su lado suspirando y llorando de alegría. Vestía normalmente, pero estaba completamente empapado.

- Todo salió bien... la dejé lo suficientemente lejos... nadie me vio...

Kagome no quería saber lo que había pasado, aunque sonara egoísta, esta vez lo único que le importaba era que él estaba de vuelta, a su lado.

La muchacha durmió esta vez aferrada a su cuerpo, el hombre la escuchó sollozar y moverse, sin lugar a dudas tenía pesadillas. Se sorprendió de descubrir en ella un corazón tan sensible. Debía cuidarla ahora más que nunca. Mientras la tormenta se desenvolvía furiosa aún, él meditó la situación. La esclavitud era algo que debía erradicar de allí. Sin embargo sabía que eso iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible. Enfrentarse al enfermo de Bankotsu era algo que lo animaba siempre, y ahora, más que nunca. Pero ¿y mientras tanto qué? Mientas Kagome sufriría viendo y escuchando horrores de la esclavitud, agitándose con la presencia de Kikyo y Bankotsu... Tal vez lo mejor sería tomar el viaje de "Luna de Miel" que le debía... y dejar al "Mercenario" descansar un momento. Era su Kagome, le debía esto, ella estaba primero. Y entonces sonrió ya decidido. Harían un viaje, corto, pero espléndido, se llevaría a su querida esposa lejos de los horrores y luego ya, con fuerzas renovadas, sacaría de una vez por todas al maldito Bankotsu del poder, quien al fin y al cabo era el causante de todo el mal que estaba aconteciendo en el pueblo. Sí, mañana mismo se irían...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por sus útiles comentarios **_satokochan, _****_AmiMizunoR._****_,Jane Black, _****_peca-chan,_****_-ivekag-,_****_elechan_****_, MaríNa, DabuRu-Tamashi, anoriyasha, Alba, _****_yuiren3_****_, Nadja-chan, _****_MICH-SAMA,_****_Dita-chan_****_, kurotani, _****_Eiko007,_****_abril-chan_****_, Saya, kira christopher, _****_Keren-Alfaro,_****_Rei II_****_, TLAP, SHARON, m4r14n4, _****_StarFive_****_, lorena y a todos quienes leen y no sé sus nombres_** n.n muchas gracias. 

Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente cap. Cuídense.

**_Lady Sakura._**


	33. Esclava

**Capítulo 33: "Esclava"**

El hombre de ojos azules respiró con fuerza y su mirada siniestra se detuvo en la mujer. Ella sonrió y se acercó a su lado acariciando sin poder evitar la trenza larga y seductora que colgaba tras su espalda. Bankotsu hizo una mueca y se apartó con hastío de ella. Kikyo sonrió con ironía observándolo como caminaba impaciente de un lugar a otro en su oscura y grandiosa sala de Gobernador. El hombre se detuvo frente a la ventana, la noche era un diluvio allá afuera, pero a él eso no le importaba ni lo impresionaba.

- ¿En qué piensas?... ¡Deberías ir ahora y raptar a Kagome!- Bramó con cizaña Kikyo, mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia. El hombre parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos- ¿Le tienes miedo acaso a Inuyasha? – Sonrió con ironía.

- No le temo a ese hombre... nunca le he temido...- Respondió en un murmullo.

- ¿Y entonces? Creí que me ayudarías. Cuando volviste y te conté que estaban casados dijiste que me ayudarías... dijiste que ese matrimonio no podía ser válido, dijiste que tendría de vuelta a mi Inuyasha... – Reclamó, luego distendió el rostro-... Si la raptaras...- Volvió a insistir y entonces él volteó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules.

- No la raptaré... no tengo porqué hacerlo... esa mujer es mía... - Gruñó siniestro.

- ¡Ya no es tuya!- Se burló Kikyo alzando una mano al cielo- ¡Es obvio que ya se acostó con Inuyasha!

El hombre agudizó la vista como demonio en el horizonte oscuro. Cierto, si era su esposa, seguro ya se habían acostado y Kagome no sería la doncella que tanto había esperado... aunque tal vez nunca lo fue, provenía de una clase tan inferior que bien podría haberse vendido con cualquiera. Su rostro se volvió rojo. Jamás pensó que la que se suponía era monja iba a caer rendida en los brazos de su peor enemigo, Inuyasha... debió haberla tomado cuando pudo...

- Ella es mía...- Murmuró con rencor otra vez.

- ¡Pues ve a buscarla entonces!... ¡Así te vengas de él! Ya que no puedes probar que es el Mercenario ¡hazlo sufrir quitándole a Kagome!... ¡Secuéstrala!- Bramó impaciente y dando casi una patada en el suelo. Bankotsu volteó y de pronto una mueca siniestra que parecía ser una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- No... – Respondió en un murmullo, provocando el desconcierto de Kikyo-... quiero que estén juntos... quiero que estén juntos un poco más... una noche más... para que así la separación... le sea lo más horrorosa posible...

La mujer agudizó la vista en la suya, como si intentara descubrir sus pensamientos ¿qué diablos tramaba? Había algo extraño en su actitud tan pasiva... tal vez Kagome ya no le era de importancia... pero de otra forma no seguiría afirmando que le pertenecía. Kikyo hizo una mueca. Algo tenía escondido bajo la manga ese hombre... había algo que... no alcanzaba a imaginar qué podría ser... pero estaba segura... debía ser algo muy... muy siniestro...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se tocó las sienes masajeándolas e intentando apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Luego alzó los ojos castaños y enrojecidos al cielo, pestañeó y creyó que el sol lastimaba sus pupilas, hizo una mueca desviando la mirada hacia el campo. Desde la distancia Inuyasha la observaba sobre su caballo con preocupación. El caballo de Miroku se movió inquieto a su lado y entonces su criado le tomó el hombro.

- ¿Problemas matrimoniales? Dime que no porque llevan muy poco tiempo de casados.

- ¡Claro que no!- Protestó casi en un murmullo, acarició la cabeza de su caballo pues este estaba extrañamente intranquilo esta mañana.- Esta preocupada... por eso quiero llevármela de aquí...- Su corazón se oprimió cuando ella se sentó en la hierba húmeda, bajo un árbol. A su lado Shippo le hablaba constantemente pero la muchacha parecía distraída, ni siquiera a él lo miraba. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y el corazón le latió de forma dolorosa. Volteó el rostro casi fiero a su criado, la mirada se intensificó de pronto provocando en Miroku un inesperado sentimiento de respeto a quien también consideraba su amigo.- ¿Ya esta lista la embarcación?

- Con provisiones incluidas, pero la mar esta muy baja aun, deberás esperar hasta el atardecer... - Respondió.

- Bien...- Musitó aun sintiéndose intranquilo-... bien... sólo un poco más...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan pasar fuera?

Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo nervioso.

- Pues... un par de días, supongo... – Murmuró no muy convencido-... debo informarle a ella primero... – Agregó, volvió nuevamente el rostro a su joven esposa.-... no sabe de este viaje... voy a decírselo. – Golpeó con su pie el costado del inquieto caballo y este se dirigió a donde el hombre lo guío. En segundos estuvo al lado de Kagome, bajó de un salto y ella alzó mirándolo atentamente. Él se sentó a su lado.- ¿Cómo estas?

La joven le sonrió débilmente y sus dedos juguetearon con una flor silvestre, pequeña y amarilla.

- Pues bien- Respondió.

Shippo, que ya entendía que cuando estaban aquellos dos salía sobrando, se levantó de mala gana y dijo que mejor iba a jugar un rato. Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Anoche tuviste pesadillas...

La muchacha bajó la vista y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro.

- Oh!... ¿si? Bueno... sí... – Respiró con fuerza como si le faltara aire para respirar, aunque podría ser, el corpiño de su vestido estaba muy ajustado, pensó él con malicia, porque sus curvas se marcaban notoriamente. Inuyasha estudió luego con detención su rostro. Estaba tan pálida y las mejillas muy rojas, sus ojos esquivos estaban enrojecidos y parecían dos posos de agua a punto de derramarse, aun así se veía este día realmente hermosa en aquel vestido rojo y seductor, con volantes blancos en las anchas mangas.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Preguntó preocupado. Ella alzó la vista y lo miró- Eres una mujer fuerte ¿porqué esto de la esclavitud te ha puesto tan... vulnerable?

- Cualquiera sabe que es horrible- Protestó la muchacha con seriedad, ladeando el rostro y la coleta con finos bucles de su cabello se mecieron con gracia. El hombre agudizó su vista en ella, como si no le creyera por completo, no, como si hubiera algo más que debía saber.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Presionó más sus manos entre las suyas y Kagome al volverse hacia él, enrojeció al ver su mirada. Arrugó la nariz, esquivó sus manos y se puso rápidamente de pie.

- ¿No me crees?

Inuyasha sonrió con amargura y recostó la espalda contra el árbol dando un suspiro de agobio.

- La verdad es que creo que hay algo más...- Murmuró recogiendo la flor amarilla que había dejado la joven caer al suelo con descuido. Su mirada dorada se intensificó, meditaba.-... algo que... tal vez... no quieras contarme...- Y entonces alzó sus ojos a ella. Kagome lo miró con asombro y él notó lo perturbada que de pronto estaba. La muchacha tembló como una hoja al viento y sus mejillas se enrojecieron más. Inuyasha se puso lentamente de pie y desde su altura la observó. Distendió el rostro y volvió a suspirar, acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, notando el calor que de ellas emanaba. Tragó con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza un poco para estar a su altura, Kagome bajó la vista.-... dime qué es lo que te preocupa tanto...- Susurró.

Se produjo un silencio, un silencio muy profundo y extraño debido a que era medio día y era típico a esa hora escuchar las conversaciones de los trabajadores, los animales rebuznar o relinchar y ladrar, algún pájaro trinar, las ruedas de las carretas chillar lastimosamente por falta de aceite, cualquier cosa, pero no esta vez. Había silencio en el aire, de eso estuvo consciente Kagome, tan consciente que se estremeció, sólo el ruido de las olas allá abajo fue lo único que le develó, que el mundo seguía "vivo". Parpadeó y levantó el rostro con las mejillas muy encendidas.

- Cuando era niña... aquí existía la esclavitud...- Inuyasha asintió, pues eso ya lo sabía por Sango-... siempre me... sorprendió verlos... estaban tan... mal alimentados, vestidos... tristes... siempre escuché... que los esclavos no tenían ninguna clase de derecho... que no se les consideraba personas... y que eran comprados... – La muchacha respiró fuertemente desviando la vista hacia el horizonte-... eso era... lo que yo sabía... y... que todos nosotros... lo pobres... estábamos en riesgo de ser... uno de ellos... recuerdo... haber pasado mucho miedo... creyendo que... un día un señor vendría... y tomaría a mis padres o a mi... como esclavos... pero la esclavitud se erradicó de aquí, afortunadamente... – Suspiró fuertemente otra vez y volvió a mirar a Inuyasha-... antes que yo entrara al convento... recuerdo a una vecina que volvió a hablarme de los esclavos... de lo que realmente consistía en ser uno de ellos... que eran golpeados, azotados, violadas las mujeres... – Inuyasha pestañeó frunciendo el ceño y Kagome tragó con dolor volviendo el rostro hacia él-... me contó algunas historias... porque ella había sido esclava...

- Supongo que su relato te choqueó. – Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y tomándola por los hombros. Kagome ladeó el rostro evitando su mirada- Ey...

- Tú no entiendes... los pobres son los más vulnerables... – Prosiguió la muchacha volviéndolo a mirar con extrema seriedad-... pero... fue extraño... esa mujer... contándome como si disfrutara hacerlo... a mi, sólo a mi...

- Hay personas que disfrutan de esas cosas... quiso asustarte- Intentó él tranquilizarla. Ella suspiró fuertemente bajando la vista. Inuyasha observó un momento entendiendo en parte. Kagome tenía un corazón noble y puro, era obvio que este tipo de cosas la alteraban demasiado. Le tomó la mano y la acercó a él abrazándola por completo. Al instante sintió las manos de la muchacha deslizándose por sus costados hasta su espalda. Inuyasha aspiró el aroma de sus suaves cabellos y le dio un beso en ellos.-... no debes asustarte... además el ser pobre no significa que sea esclavo... ¡demonios!- Masculló con rabia-... Odio esa palabra... pero es cierto... los esclavos por lo general son personas que... traen de otras tierras... o que las venden... un pobre no tiene que ser esclavo... ¿entiendes?- La apartó y la miró brindándole una sonrisa-... además eres mi esposa... mía...- Sonrió más de forma seductora y sólo en ese momento ella también sonrió-... ya no eres más pobre... somos más ricos incluso que...- Se calló en seco y Kagome borró la sonrisa del rostro, sabiendo por qué. Inuyasha hizo una mueca intentando contenerse-... que... ya sabes _quien_...

La joven volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. La brisa tibia pareció de pronto llevarse su preocupación, o en realidad habían sido las palabras de Inuyasha, tal vez era eso, como siempre, tranquilizándola, brindándole toda su confianza. Sonrió más tranquila. Inuyasha tenía razón, cosas como esas no debían alterarla de esa forma. Alzó el rostro hacia él.

- Podríamos hacer algo para evitar que haya esclavitud...

El hacendado sonrió.

- Ahhh... ya sabía que me ibas a salir con algo así...

- Podemos hacer algo... evitarlo... en las fiestas... podríamos decir lo nefasto que es tener gente esclavizada... tal vez podrías traer a un invitado, de aquellos políticos que están en contra de la esclavitud... el rey alguna vez tendrá que ceder y firmar una abolición... así como ha sucedido en otros países... supongo que este será uno de los pocos pueblos en donde aun hay esclavos...

- Tienes un alma guerrera...- Bromeó Inuyasha y besó rápidamente la punta de su nariz.- Haremos lo que podamos...

- También podemos liberar a los que castigan en la plaza... yo podría ir contigo... no quisiera tener que volver a esperar porque llegaras...

- Ahh no, eso no- Protestó con voz potente y alejándose de inmediato de ella.

- ¿Por qué? Juro que no molestaré, yo te ayudaré... recuerda que sé utilizar una espada... he practicado...

Inuyasha quiso reír pero lo soportó estoicamente, tampoco quería que se ofendiera. La verdad antes había pensado que ella bromeaba, pero Kagome parecía estar lo bastante decidida para ayudarlo en sus andanzas como Mercenario. ¡Kami Sama!... ¡Esa mujer había visto todas sus heridas y aun así desafiaba a ir con él en las noches salvando a desvalidos! Apuesto que ni siquiera sabía como tomar una espada... Sesshoumaru quizás qué cosas le dijo para hacerla sentir bien... él tenía la culpa...

- Mejor no hablemos de ese asunto ahora... te tengo una sorpresa...

Sus últimas palabras fueran dichas en un travieso murmullo. Kagome lo miró expectante sin siquiera darse cuenta que él había completamente cambiado de tema. La guió manteniendo una mano tras su espalda en dirección oeste, en silencio atravesaron los campos, no fue mucho lo que caminaron hasta el borde de la pendiente. La muchacha estaba realmente intrigada pero esperó pacientemente. Cuando se detuvieron Inuyasha se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura y entonces apuntó en dirección al mar. Ella lo miró a él y vio su sonrisa, sin entender dirigió luego la mirada hacia el lugar donde Inuyasha apuntaba, sólo vio la inmensidad azul y cristalina.

- Qué... qué...- Preguntó intrigada. El hombre susurró en su oído.

- Ahí... en la orilla...

La orilla. En la orilla no había más que algunas rocas y... y un punto blanco. Agudizó la vista y entonces lo vio. Era una goleta pequeña con apenas un mástil. Parecía un juguete desde donde estaban. Se apartó de súbito de Inuyasha y lo miró con el rostro casi contraído.

- Es un barco...- Murmuró. Un cúmulo de ideas se le vinieron a la mente. Él se iría, o se irían, o alguien vendría...

- Un barco, barco... no...- Musitó Inuyasha sonriendo, Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero demasiado seria-... una goleta... podría ser... o un bote, no, en realidad un bote no es... bueno, lo que sea, un navío pequeño que tenía... apenas caben un par de personas... aunque es resistente, en eso vinimos de Japón... hubo un momento en que no creí que surcaríamos un océanos entero para llegara aquí... bueno, creo el destino me trajo a ti...

- ¿Qué significa, Inuyasha?- Preguntó ella al fin interrumpiendo sus casi torpes palabras.

- Ahhh... esa es la sorpresa...- Respondió mirándola a los ojos. Kagome siguió mirándolo con seriedad, el hombre suspiró graciosamente-... tu y yo... solos en alta mar... recorriendo la costa y tal vez atracar en alguna isla solitaria... creo que no hay islas por aquí, aunque sí playas solitarias...

La joven lo miró estupefacta con los labios semi abiertos, como si no entendiera muy bien sus palabras, volvió el rostro hacia el mar y observó con detención el pequeño navío.

- Pero...

- Nuestra Luna de Miel, amor mío... es lo que nos falta por hacer... nos iremos a un lugar tranquilo... descansaremos... bueno... si quieres... – Respondió el hombre al fin con picardía. Kagome se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Irnos?... ¿ahora? Y la gente... los esclavos, Inuyasha...

Bien. Estaba preparado para el buen corazón de samaritana de Kagome. Sonrió con ironía. Se exasperaba con eso, pero era también debido a esa actitud que también la había amado. ¡Diablos!

- A ver... – Comenzó, respirando fuertemente y tratando de rememorar el discurso que había memorizado durante la noche. Ella lo observó a la expectativa-... anoche estabas realmente alterada por lo que viste en la plaza... tampoco dormiste bien... me alegra que te preocupes por la gente que lo necesite... pero ya te dije que eso me lo debes dejar a mi... pero primero estamos nosotros... vamos, sólo será un par de días... además... ahora con Kikyo cerca y tú que la detestas...

- No la detesto...- Interrumpió enojada volviendo el rostro hacia el mar. Inuyasha sonrió más.

- Bien, celosa... no la... _detestas_... – Se burló.-... Creo que no me iré solo al infierno...- Agregó.

La joven lo miró enojada y entonces volteó exasperada, alejándose del lugar, escuchando a su espalda la risa del que era su esposo y que tanto la molestaba en esos momentos. Odiaba admitir que él tenía razón. Sí, detestaba a Kikyo y estaba celosa de ella. ¿Porqué? Simplemente porque siempre había sido "mejor" que ella. Era educada, refinada, hermosa y con más experiencia, sin duda para alterar la atención de un hombre.

Inuyasha la alcanzó rápidamente a su lado, tomándola de la cintura y volteándola rápidamente contra su pecho. Ella respiró agitada y lo miró a los ojos, su corazón latió con fuerza ¿porqué tenía que ser tan... arrebatador? Inuyasha tenía una media sonrisa y sus ojos de fuego se posaron en los suyos de la misma manera seductora que ya tanto conocía. Luego bajaron a su pecho, que subía y bajaba fuertemente. Sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente. Pervertido, pensó.

- Aun no me dices nada... ¿estas enfadada?- Preguntó, alzando la vista nuevamente. La presión tan fuerte contra su cuerpo le despertó el instinto también del deseo a ella. Quiso separarse, pero supo de inmediato que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

- No...- Mintió. Y luego lo pensó mejor. Inuyasha y ella, solos. Sin aquella mujer rondando. Volvió a alzar la mirada a él y finalmente sonrió- No... en realidad lo del viaje... me parece buena idea... muy buena...

- ¿Verdad que sí?

- Sí...- Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Inuyasha besó sus labios agradecido y apasionado, se separó y volvió a sonreír.

- Entonces... ve a hacer tus maletas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol estaba ya en el horizonte dejando una estela de nubes rojo sangre que parecía anunciar desgracias. Kagome se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y volteó meneando la cabeza. Debía dejar de estar asustada, se irían y nada podía ser más perfecto que eso ¿no? Tomó la pequeña maleta que había preparado y que la esperaba sobre la cama y bajó con ella. En el pasillo la muchacha se detuvo, se escuchan voces... voces alteradas. Caminó lentamente y entonces su corazón dio un vuelco. Los ojos azules de hielo se posaron de inmediato sobre los suyos, haciéndole trizas el corazón. La maleta se soltó de su mano y ella volteó el rostro a Inuyasha. Casi se desmayó al ver al grupo de soldados apuntando a su pecho con grandes escopetas, los criados estaban a un rincón, asustados y ella no sabía que diablos estaba pasando.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Vuelve a tu habitación!... ¡Ahora!- Demandó el hacendado con los ojos casi desorbitados. Dos hombres lo tenían bien sujetados de los brazos, pero sabiendo que era muy fuerte lo apuntaban con sus armas el resto de la cuadrilla.

- Qué... ¿qué esta pasando?- Ella sentía que la sangre se le había congelado. Finalmente Inuyasha y Bankotsu frente a frente, pero... ¿por qué Bankotsu lo tenía inmovilizado?... ¿acaso había descubierto que era el Mercenario?... ¿tenía pruebas al fin? Lo miró con horror bajando rápidamente las escaleras. ¡Eso no podía ser!- ¡Oh! Bankotsu, suéltalo ¿¡qué haces?! No tienes pruebas... ¡suéltalo!- Demandó remeciendo su fuerte brazo. Él solo sonreía y luego de un instante la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, casi volteándosela. Ella dio un grito de dolor y creyó que se la había fractura, Inuyasha se movió rabioso y bramó un par de groserías al Gobernador, este pareció no escucharlo, estaba simplemente embobado viendo a Kagome encogerse con la mano lastimada y casi sollozando.

- Kagome Higurashi... ¿No te gustó salir del convento? Debiste quedarte allí... al menos serías... libre...

- ¡De qué hablas bastardo!- Gritó Inuyasha con el rostro casi desfigurado. Bankotsu sonrió y se acercó al hombre. Inuyasha respiraba con fuerza, tenía el cabello enmarañado y la camisa semi abierta ya arrugada, parecía realmente un salvaje. Pero el Gobernador le pasó una mano tras la espalda, y miró a Kagome al igual que él. Inuyasha sólo deseaba consolarla pero ella estaba en el suelo, aun sintiendo el dolor casi insoportable de su muñeca lastimada- ¿Bonita verdad? Si, claro que sí... pero... golfa...

- ¡Cállate mal nacido!- Gimió y sin poder moverse le escupió el rostro. Bankotsu se alejó sacando un pañuelo y secándose la cara- ¡Mi Kagome es pura, siempre lo fue!... ¡Fuiste tú quien manchó su reputación!

- Ahh... con que es pura... era... supongo...- Meditó de mala gana, sintiéndose desilusionado y realmente enfadado porque sabía que Inuyasha ya había sido el dueño de su cuerpo. Volvió el rostro a Kagome, que yacía en el suelo, de rodillas, con su costoso y hermoso vestido rojo intenso dándole un aspecto más dramático del que ya era en sí.- Bien... bien... aun así... sigue siendo mía...- Murmuró y entonces la tomó del brazo con rudeza y la obligó a levantarse. Kagome sollozó intentando soltarse, aquel hombre le daba náuseas y luchó en vano para alejarse de él.- Escúchame Kagome Higurashi... tu destino fue sellado hace dos años... dos años atrás... me perteneces... por eso hice contigo aquella vez, eras mía... sin embargo... te escapaste... te fuiste... cierto... y te busqué sin saber a donde te habías escondido... luego volviste para ayudar a _este_...- Miró a Inuyasha con despreció, Kagome tenía la vista fija en su Inuyasha-... si te hubieras quedado de monja hubiera podido perdonarte... pero te casaste con él... y ahora... para tu muy mala suerte porque sé que eres muy convencional y moralista... qué crees... tu matrimonio no es válido...

- ¡Mientes!- Bramó Inuyasha. Bankotsu volvió a soltar con rudeza a la muchacha y se acercó a él golpeándole el estómago. El golpe le dejó sin aires en los pulmones y el hacendado sólo escuchó a los lejos un grito de su joven esposa.

- ¡Suéltalo!... ¡Déjalo en paz!

- Escúchame tú, moralista señorita...- Refunfuñó con intenso odio, Kagome se quedó estática del miedo.-... tus padres estaban muy arruinados y fui su salvación ¿recuerdas que no tenías ni qué comer? Pues de donde crees que vino la comida y la ropa que tuviste... – Volteó y miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa-... nunca pude atraparte como lo que eras... el Mercenario... pero tal vez ahora te haga pagar con dolor y sangre... aunque... lamento decirte.. que quien pagará será tu bella e inocente... concubina...

- ¡Bastardo! No puedes... - Bramó y otra vez se movió intentando liberarse. El frío Gobernador hizo una seña a un soldado quien se acercó rápidamente a Inuyasha golpeando con la escopeta su pecho, lo cual lo hizo caer de rodillas y luego le golpeó la cabeza, dejándolo semi aturdido. Kagome gritó e intentó correr a su lado pero un soldado la detuvo. Y entonces, entre lágrimas de sangre y semi inconsciencia, Inuyasha vio a aquel hijo del demonio sacar de entre sus ropas un arrugado papel, se inclinó a él y sonrió.

- Ella me pertenece. Pagué bastante caro por tenerla... es mi esclava... Inuyasha... yo soy su señor... por eso no esta casada contigo, yo no he dado mi... permiso... – Se levantó guardando el documento entre sus ropas y volvió el rostro a la chica, que parecía a punto de desmayarse de la impresión-... mía... sólo mía...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, como ven Kikyo no es nada comparada con la maldad de Bankotsu. Ahora el secreto esta develado n.n. Muchas gracias a todas quienes siguen esta historia, no pretendía que fuera tan larga pero no sé en que momento me extendí. Le falta un poco más así que ya veremos qué sucede con los acontecimientos n.n

**_Gracias por el apoyo como siempre_** _**y a todos quienes leen**_.

Espero que al fin este funcionando bien ffiction. Las alertas no funcionaban y la pag. estaba loca :S a veces no mostraba todos los capítulos y hubo un momento en la mañana de hoy en que no se podía entrar a los fics en español. Pero ya todo marcha bien y esperemos siga así (crucemos los dedos, ánimos ffiction! n.n)

Nos vemos, me voy a descansar ya desvarío, cuídense y consolemos a Inu un momento jaja...

_**Lady**_.


	34. En Manos del Enemigo

**Capítulo 34: "En Manos del Enemigo"**

- ... mía... sólo mía...

Kagome creyó que se desmayaría. Miró luego horrorizada a Inuyasha que parecía estar muy mal debido a los golpes, aun así sus ojos de fuego estaban fijos en ella. A la muchacha le partió más el corazón viéndolo así, con tanta sangre en el rostro y en la camisa, débil, con las rodillas flectadas en el suelo y apenas respirando, apenas con conciencia. Por un segundo olvidó su propio tormento, deseando correr y curarle sus heridas. Pero la mano bruta de Bankotsu se apoderó de uno de sus brazos y la remeció, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Lo miró horrorizada, con la frente perlada de sudor al recordar lo que él había dicho.

- Mía... al fin...

- ¡Mentira!- Bramo intentando soltarse, tenía un nudo horrendo en la garganta y creyó por momentos que tal vez había perdido la razón- ¡Mentira!... ¡Bastardo!... ¡Mentiroso!... ¡Inmundo!- Gritó como una fierecilla, diciendo insultos que jamás antes habían salido de su boca. El Gobernador sólo sonrió y luego la empujó hacia unos soldados, que de inmediato sonrieron y la tomaron de ambos brazos.- ¡Suéltenme!... ¡Suéltenme!- Gritó otra vez. Los hombres respondieron a la seña que Bankotsu les hizo casi arrastrándola hasta las afueras del lugar- ¡No!... ¡Inuyasha!... ¡¡Inuyasha!!.

Aturdido y casi inconsciente, Inuyasha quiso decir algo pero los labios amoratados apenas se movieron. Bankotsu se acercó otra vez a su lado mientras los criados veían con horror y desesperación la escena, en una esquina, amenazados con bayonetas por un grupo de soldados, incapaces de hacer algo más que observar. El Gobernador se inclinó hacia el joven hacendado y sonrió con ironía, el otro ni siquiera se movió, pero la crueldad de Bankotsu quedó demostrada cuando lo tomó de los cabellos haciendo que Inuyasha lo mirara a la cara. El joven de ojos dorados apenas gimió pero por dentro sintió un odio más horrible que la vez en que su familia quedó en la calle por culpa de él y sus hermanos. Deseó matarlo... pero no tenía fuerza para hacerlo.

- Y dime... amigo mío... ¿de quien crees ahora que es tu pura y amada ex novicia?... - Sonrió siniestro al ver la furia en sus ojos-... Ella me pertenece... y muy pronto ejerceré mi derecho...

- Bast... bast...- Gimió y al hablar chorreó sangre por sus labios. Bankotsu lo soltó sin mucha misericordia y se irguió. Los ojos dorados, a pensar de la casi inconsciencia, se alzaron a él con una fulminante mirada de demonio-... te... mata... ré...

El Gobernador sonrió con ironía y sus ojos azules brillaron demasiado.

- ¿Si?... lo veremos...- Respondió. Y entonces volteó y dio una orden en susurros a un grupo de soldados. Estos miraron a Inuyasha con rencor y volvieron sólo para golpearle, dejándolo por completo en la inconsciencia. Miroku intentó defenderse y dio un par de puñetazos, la anciana sollozó escapando, arrastrando sus pies y ayudada por el viejo cochero y Shippo, mientras Sango intentaba zafarse de las garras de un hombre malicioso. Ambos lucharon pero también fueron golpeados con crueldad. Miroku estaba aturdido, no supo cuanto rato pasó, pero de pronto se escucharon risas burlonas que se alejaban y al instante nada más que el crepitar de la madera consumiéndose. Se irguió y vio con horror las cortinas deshaciéndose por el fuego, la gran escalera comenzó a caer derrumbándose por completo. El joven muchacho, asustado, caminó a gatas esquivando el fuego hasta la aún inconsciente Sango, dándole golpecitos desesperados en las mejillas, ella al fin se recuperó y luego de un instante miró horrorizada el espectáculo.

- ¡Dios!... ¡Dios!... ¡Qué es esto!... ¡Dios!- Gimió asustada mirando a su alrededor y sólo viendo lenguas grandes y siniestras de fuego rojo. Miroku la obligó a ponerse en pie y reponerse, mirándola fijo y con calma, a pesar de los labios hinchados por los golpes y la sangre en sus puños, ella notó que parecía que los golpes no le habían causado gran pesar.

- Sango, tranquila... vamos a salir de aquí ¿entiendes?- Dijo con voz segura y potente, tranquilizándola a pesar de que ella veía todo perdido. Las llamas estaban en todas partes y el humo los asfixiaba. Asintió tragando y tosiendo fuertemente.- Ven... debemos salir rápido de aquí... Inuyasha... primero buscar a Inuyasha...

El humo no les dejaba ver más que sus narices. Se obligaron a tantearse las manos para no perderse, sin embargo todo la estructura de la gran mansión se vio debilitada al caer grandes vigas de madera que estuvieron a punto de perder la vida bajo su peso. Les ardían los ojos y sentían que se ahogaban, aun así, gatearon, tanteando el suelo. Al fin encontraron al joven hacendado, inconsciente. Miroku lo tomó poniéndose de pie y lo recostó casi en sus hombros saliendo rápidamente en dirección a donde debía estar la puerta. Sango se había adelantado y golpeaba desesperada con sus nudillos. El criado en ese momento palideció y perdió las esperanzas. Este era la venganza de Bankotsu, los habían encerrado... para que murieran... luego, podrían decir que sólo había sido un accidente, una desgracia. Echó un par de maldiciones y cayó de rodillas, casi derrotado. Sango pareció de pronto recuperar la fuerza y miró impaciente a su alrededor. Caminó con paso decidido y tomó una gran viga de madera que había caído del techo y la golpeó contra la puerta. Al primer golpe esta crujió. Ella volvió a golpearla cada más fuerte y entonces las bisagras se soltaron, con el tercer golpe y antes que Miroku se uniera a ella para ayudarla, al puerta se sacudió y cayó, invadiéndoles de inmediato el aire fresco de la noche. Ella sonrió y volteó y por un segundo Miroku la miró con devoción, pero este no era el momento para eso, tomó más fuerte al inconsciente hacendado y salieron con prisa a las afueras. Pero todo estaba rojo, era un infierno. Las plantaciones también habían sido incendiadas y vieron con pesar y frustración como todo se consumía. Se apartaron un poco y dejaron a Inuyasha en el suelo. Más tarde se les unieron los ancianos y Shippo, que habían logrado escapar antes y que había intentando detener el fuego de las plantaciones, sin resultados. Todos ahora, observaron la gran y lujosa mansión consumirse con el fuego provocado por Bankotsu... y lo peor... que se había llevado a una persona que todos querían... que la habían hecho... esclava...

&&&&&&&&

La lanzó en la mazmorra cual delincuente y la joven se golpeó la frente contra el muro de piedra. Volteó desafiante y se le heló la sangre. Aquel hombre tenía una sonrisa y una mirada igual... igual a aquella vez. Respiró con fuerza y frunció el ceño, retrocediendo un paso.

- Maldito...- Musitó con rencor. Aun tenía los ojos rojos de lagrimas y le dolía el corazón recordar a su Inuyasha tan mal herido. Deseaba y rogaba a Dios que se encontrara bien, olvidando su propia pesadilla.

- Eres muy osada para ser una... esclava...- Respondió el hombre moviéndose de forma seductora hasta donde ella estaba. La joven sintió la fría pared de piedra a su espalda. Estaba atrapada.

- Yo no soy... esclava de nadie...- Dijo, tragando apenas, negándose a creer que sus propios padres la habían vendido a él. Bankotsu sonrió y se acercó rápidamente posando una mano en la pared, dejándola encerrada. La excitación de verla tan agitada, salvaje, con aquel vestido tan revelador y tentador se apoderó de su cuerpo. Kagome frunció el ceño y sus ojos castaños de fijaron en los de él- ... es un ser despreciable... mentiroso...

- ¿Crees que miento al decir que eres mi esclava?- Musitó acercándose más a ella, con su cuerpo grande y musculoso presionándolo contra el suyo. La muchacha intentó sacar fuerza de donde creía no tenía y se mostró altiva y firme, mirándolo con rencor y asco. Él sonrió más y ella apartó el rostro a un lado para evitar su nauseabundo aliento-... en verdad sigues siendo tan... altiva... aun en estas circunstancias... pero lamentablemente sí... eres mi esclava... tus padres fueron muy bien recompensados... eso fue un poco antes de aquel... incidente ¿recuerdas cariño?- Kagome lo miró de reojo y tratando de tranquilizarse a pesar del lugar y la "conversación".-... por eso quise hacerte mía... bueno... en ese tiempo ya me pertenecías jejeje...

La joven tragó apenas y luego volteó el rostro a él con enfado.

- Mentira... estas inventando todas estas cosas... ¿cómo mis padres me iban a... a...- Hizo una mueca de asco y desprecio a Bankotsu y el hombre en cambio parecía estar orgulloso de lo que decía-... ahora déjame ir... sino te juro que lo vas a lamentar...

- Tan inocente como siempre... señorita Higurashi...- Respondió el hombre con una risita provocadora, ella respiró con fuerza y deseó librarse de su presencia, se movió y él la presionó con fuerza descarada contra la pared, ella retuvo el aliento, con los latidos del corazón casi en la boca, esta vez sí tuvo miedo.-... lo tengo firmado... cuando te escondiste ellos se sintieron avergonzados y se marcharon... no tengo idea a donde se fueron... creí que me habían engañado... que te habían llevado consigo pero... siempre estuviste aquí...- Sonrió-... mi esclava predilecta siempre estuvo en frente de mis narices... sólo que escondida... muy gracioso... pero muy... muy... excitante...

Sus ojos se habían bajado hasta sus pechos y él quiso tocarlos, Kagome sacó fuerza y lo abofeteó, de inmediato se vio libre de él y corrió hacia el otro extremo de la celda. Bankotsu, con la mejilla ardiente aun, se giró lentamente mirándola siniestro.

- No vuelvas a tocarme¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!- Gritó ella con violencia, con sus mejillas rojas y ojos brillantes. Él se acercó otra vez y antes de que Kagome volviera a esquivarlo le tomó la mano lastimada, la muchacha gimió de dolor y se retorció un poco, incluso palideció- Suéltame...- Bramó.

- Escúchame, escúchame muchacha caprichosa... veo que aun no te das cuenta de tu situación... no tienes derecho a nada... soy tu dueño y tú...- Forzó más fuerte la muñeca a propósito y Kagome volvió a gemir-... tú no eres nada... y nadie puede ayudarte... así que... puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana contigo, sin cometer delito alguno...- Ella retuvo el aliento y sus ojos demostraron al fin el temor que él tanto ansiaba ver, entonces le sonrió-... serás mía cuantas veces quiera... esta vez no podrás escapar...

- Primero... primero muerta...- Masculló otra vez mirándolo desafiante y sintiendo el sudor en su frente- Primero muerta, maldito...

El hombre sonrió y la soltó con poca delicadeza, la muchacha cayó al suelo y desde ahí lo miró con rencor, agitada, muerta de miedo por dentro, pero esta vez alzando la barbilla a él a modo desafiante. No dejaría que la volviera a tocar ni hacer de su vida un tormento... primero muerta, se aseguró, primero muerta.

Bankotsu al fin salió de la celda y la dejó sola. Sólo después que todo quedó en silencio pudo volver a respirar. Y entonces volvió a pensar en Inuyasha y retuvo el aliento por un segundo cuando recordó lo mal herido que estaba. Sollozó un momento pero luego se irguió. Confiaba en que su querido esposo la sacaría de allí, tal vez iba a ir en busca de sus padres para confirmar que todo aquello era sólo una mentira cruel y horrorosa de Bankotsu. Estaba segura que eso iba a suceder. Sin embargo escuchó voces allá en el oscuro pasillo de la prisión. Algo estaba sucediendo... algo pasaba allá afuera. Su celda no tenía ninguna ventana, así que no podía ver ni saber nada, pero sí sentía un olor a humo que comenzó a escocerle la nariz y a irritarle los ojos. Se sentó fatigada en la cama de paja y dobló sus rodillas enrollando sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Suspiró y acomodó la cabeza entre las piernas, los cabellos le llegaron al suelo sucio, pero a ella no le importó, sólo debía mantenerse alerta y esperar... esperar tener una oportunidad para escapar... o que Inuyasha llegara pronto a rescatarla...

Las horas pasaron lentamente, la frialdad del cemento se traspasaba a través de su vestido helando su cuerpo por completo, tembló, pero más de verse encerrada y lejos de sus seres queridos que por otra cosa. El estómago comenzó a gruñir y reprimió el hambre sólo con una mueca. Aun no podía sacarse de la mente a Inuyasha... y las palabras de Bankotsu. Y mientras más tardaba Inuyasha en rescatarla... más pensaba que lo que el Gobernador le había dicho... podría ser... cierto.

- Ey, tú, toma esto- Gruñó un soldado huraño y tosco, ofreciendo en un plato viejo un mendrugo de pan. Kagome lo miró y entonces se levantó a recibirlo. A pesar de que en el convento había pasado muchas veces hambre, debido a su auto impuestos y rigurosos ayunos, esta vez aceptaría el poco de comida porque sabía que no debía rechazar la comida. Lo tomó con mano temblorosa y entonces el hombre sonrió. Ella lo observó con rencor y de inmediato se alejó de él.

- De qué se ríe...

El soldado ladeó la cabeza.

- De lo rápido que cambian las cosas... un día... esposa del hombre más rico del pueblo... y al otro... esclava... y viuda... bueno... creo que viuda no es la palabra porque siendo esclava... usted no tuvo permiso para casarse... - El rostro de Kagome se desencajó y palideció. El soldado esbozó una gran sonrisa.- Oh... ¿no lo sabía? La hacienda del señor Taisho se ha... incendiado... por completo... con todos sus moradores dentro... qué lamentable tragedia...

A ella se le cayó el mendrugo de pan al suelo y comenzó a temblar por completo. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y casi desorbitados y no se movió un solo milímetro.

- Men... mentira...- Tartamudeó. El soldado abrió la celda y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, aún casi aturdida por las noticias. De pronto se sintió atrapada de la cintura, el aliento lascivo del soldado en su rostro le dio repugnancia y entonces comenzó a forcejear y a gritar, le golpeó entre las piernas y el hombre gimió, en ese momento apareció Bankotsu otra vez frente a su celda. De inmediato el soldado agachó la cabeza y se alejó.

- ¡Qué diablos haces ahí! - Gruñó siniestro, el hombre inclinó la cabeza a modo de humildad pero no pudo evitar el que el otro lo agarrara con brutalidad de la casaquilla de su traje cuando salió de la celda- Escúchame insignificante ser, esa mujer es mía y ni te atrevas a tocarla o te mato ¿entendiste?

- Pe... pero si sólo es... una esclava, señor...- Protestó. El Gobernador gruñó y lo lanzó al suelo.

- ¡¡Es de MI propiedad!!... ¡¡Largo de aquí!!... ¡¡Ahora!!

Kagome lo miró con horror, pálida y con el flequillo húmedo pegado en su sucia frente. Bankotsu frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- Creo que ya te dieron la noticia...- La joven dejó de respirar y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos y secos-... así es... un accidente... lamentablemente...

- No... no...

- Sólo quedó cenizas... querida Kagome... Te llevaría a ver tu... antiguo hogar, para que lo vieras tú misma... pero ya es muy tarde... además... no te has portado muy bien que digamos...- Se burló. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos torpes y cayó sentada en el suelo.

- No es cierto...- Gimió, como si le faltara el aire y mirándolo fijo-... no... él esta vivo... lo sé... lo siento...

- Ahhh siempre tan dramática...- Respondió el hombre. Sonrió más siniestramente.-... las cosas van a cambiar mucho, de ahora en adelante... prepárate...

Se marchó otra vez dejando en el aire una estela de muerte. Kagome lloró ocultando el rostro con sus manos y negándose a creer lo que le habían dicho. Tembló y luego resopló intentando calmarse. Su Inuyasha era fuerte, era el _Mercenario_, la persona que siempre salía adelante a pesar de golpes y disparos... no podía morir así, en un incendio... aunque fuera provocado¡no! Él era fuerte y ella debía serlo también. Sus ojos brillaron entre la penumbra y humedad del lugar y respiró con fuerza. De pronto algo brillante le llamó la atención. Estaba en el suelo, entre restos de paja y no muy lejos de donde estaba. Gateó entre la oscuridad y tanteó la frialdad de algo que reconoció enseguida. Pequeña y filuda una daga tosca, seguramente del soldado que la había abordado, esta ahí, como una madero en medio del océano. Su tabla de salvación. La recogió ansiosa y la contempló con avidez. Tenía una hoja delgada, pequeña y filuda, lo notó al pasar el dedo por el borde, y terminaba en un mango tosco de acero de mala calidad. La llevó a su pecho y luego la escondió entre sus ropas. Sabía que esto le iba a ser de ayuda, de mucha ayuda.

&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha amigo...

Sentía escozor en los labios y un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo. Entreabrió los ojos con suma lentitud, pestañeó y creyó que los párpados eran de piedra. La niebla de sus ojos se disipó, pestañeó rápidamente esquivando la extraña luminosidad que dañaba sus doradas pupilas y al final los entreabrió, notando entre sombras que comenzaban a cobrar las formas de Miroku y Shippo, que lo observaban con preocupación. Gimió y cerró otra vez los ojos escuchándolos sollozar de alegría. Emitió un gruñido al levantar la cabeza, sentía que se le iba a partir en dos.

- Tonto... al fin despertaste... tonto...- Lloró Shippo abrazándolo con fuerza.-... Inuyasha...

El joven hacendado respiró con fuerza y se sentó con dificultad. Cada vez que respiraba le dolía el pecho, tal vez tenía lastimada alguna costilla. Entonces enfocó los ojos en el lugar donde estaban. Era la cueva... la cueva del _Mercenario_. Ahí estaba Miroku pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello, con el rostro sucio de hollín. Los ancianos sentados un poco más allá, mirando a su alrededor, con sus rostros más envejecidos que nunca y Sango junto con ellos, intentando al parecer, tranquilizándolos.

- Inuyasha... la hacienda fue quemada, todo fue quemado... las plantaciones, establos... los animales fueron liberados por los ancianos antes, gracias a Kami pero...- Dijo Miroku observándolo intensamente con sus ojos azules-... nos dejaron encerrados... intentaron matarnos... sino fuera por Sango...

- En realidad fue por usted, señor...- Dijo ella mirándolo seria.- Usted era el único consciente... y me despertó...

- Pero fuiste tú quien pudo abrir la puerta...- Sonrió el hombre y luego agregó volviéndose serio a Inuyasha-... deben creer, que estamos muertos.

Se produjo un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por los sollozos asustados aun del niño que estaba a su lado. Inuyasha de pronto se irguió intentando levantarse pero cayó sentado pesadamente entre los almohadones.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!

La anciana sollozó y Shippo se aferró más a su pierna. Miroku tragó fuertemente y entonces posó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Amigo... ella... ella... Bankotsu se la... llevó... dijo que era...

- Su esclava... – Gimió Inuyasha con los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos-... eso no es verdad... no es verdad... – Sacudió la cabeza desechando los pensamientos horrendos que de pronto se le habían posado en la mente. Kagome en manos de ese... bastardo... su Kagome otra vez a merced de ese desgraciado. Se levantó y volvió a gemir. Le dolía el cuerpo entero y sabía que tenía heridas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, las piernas no le respondían tampoco- ¡Maldición!... ¡Eso es mentira!... ¡Kagome no es su esclava! Es mentira, mentira¡¡¡mentira!!!

- Inuyasha... tranquilo...- Dijo Miroku. El otro esquivó con fiereza en cuerpo apartando la mano de su hombro y mirándolo como demonio.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!... ¡¡Kagome esta ahora con él!... ¡¡Con él!! No puedo permitirlo... no puedo quedarme aquí...- Volvió a levantarse pero cayó otra vez pesadamente, frustrado sollozó por primera vez delante de sus criados y golpeó con su puño lastimado la dura tierra, a su lado.- ¡Maldición!... ¡Maldición!

- Confiemos en que la señorita Kagome sepa defenderse... aunque tú siempre intentas protegerla... ella es muy fuerte...- Dijo Miroku. Sango asintió de inmediato acercándose a ellos y arrodillándose al lado de Miroku.

- Es cierto, señor...- Afirmó y los ojos dorados se clavaron en sus pupilas, ella enrojeció súbitamente, aquel hombre intimidaba a cualquiera con aquella mirada tan siniestra. Tragó con fuerza-... la señorita... señora Kagome...- Para ella seguía siendo la esposa del amo de la casa-... ha pasado... por cosas que la han hecho ser más fuerte... estoy segura que... estará bien...

- Debo sacarla... hay que... ¡demonios!- Abrió la camisa manchada de sangre seca y notó algunas heridas en las costillas. Tanteó con un dedo y gruñó.

- Primero le limpiaré sus heridas... señor...- Dijo la muchacha. Miroku se levantó de súbito.

- Yo buscaré a los padres de la señorita Higurashi... amigo, los buscaré y sabremos si es verdad eso de... la esclavitud...- Musitó casi sintiendo escalofríos-... tú repón fuerzas y... espera mi regreso, yo te ayudaré a buscar a la señorita... pero en esa condición no puedes salir ahora... terminarás muerto definitivamente...

Inuyasha resopló fuerte y entonces la anciana se acercó a él y tanteó su mano. El hombre entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo su mala condición. Pero podría ser peor... podría estar... muerto...

- Amo, es cierto lo que dice el señor Miroku, descanse un poco y luego haremos todo lo posible para ayudar a su joven esposa...

¿Pero cómo podía descansar?... ¿Cómo podía quedarse ahí sabiendo que Kagome... su Kagome estaba con... _él_? Gimió de impotencia poniendo las manos en puños y ladeando el rostro. Su querida esposa... para él seguía siéndolo... y ella estaba sufriendo. Tragó con amargura mientras la anciana y Sango limpiaban y vendaban sus heridas. Se sorprendieron al ver una lágrima en su endurecida mejilla, pero no dijeron nada, siguieron con su trabajo en silencio mientras Inuyasha lo único que pensaba, era la forma en cómo rescatar a su amada Kagome...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Perdón el retraso pero a estas altura del fic, con 34 capítulos ya, me siento bastante agotada jeje, siempre me pasa. Bueno, pero agradezco de corazón los muchos reviews que me han dejado, ahhh! y **ya son más de mil**! _**Gracias por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas, es una buena recompensa después de escribir tanto**_ jaja. Gracias **_lois, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, Fanitix!!!,_****_StarFive,_****_ Nadja-chan, _****_MICH-SAMA,_****_thegirlwhostolethestars,_****_inuyasha-xsiempre_****_, LAT2oo5_** (jo, nunca más confiaré en el corrector de word u.u y eso que intento no se me escape la mala ortografía T.T), **_Dita-chan_****_, maria, _****_AmiMizunoR.,_****_peca-chan_****_, MaríNa, alex, chibi-sakura, Hai Ikurei, amary, Alba, Thamara, _****_Isuzu.92_****_,lorena, _****_yuiren3_****_,Saya, _****_christythebest_****_, Jane Black, _****_Rei II_****_, sharon, _****_abril-chan_****_, m4r14n4, Keren, Yesmari n.n y a todos quienes leen también_** n.n 

Lo del tema de la esclavitud no es algo que se me ocurrió ahora, es lo que tenía planeado desde el principio, fui dejando pistas sutiles, no sé si recuerdan el capítulo 15, en donde Kagome esta en su casa y llega Bankotsu a abordarla, ahí él dice claramente "Te haces la difícil conmigo... cuando quizás estas cobrando a otros... pero _yo ya pagué por ti_..." bueno, pues él se refería a que la había comprado ya.

Ah sí, al fic le queda bien poco para el final.

Gracias otra vez por su incondicional apoyo, nos vemos.

**_Lady_**


	35. Castigo

**Capítulo 35: "Castigo"**

- Quiero verla, quiero verla ¿me dejas verla? Por favor, déjame verla- Instigó la chica con voz irritante e infantil que lastimaba sus oídos y le hacía perder la paciencia. Bankotsu hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos, dándola la espalda, maldiciendo su mala suerte ¿porqué tenía que haber vuelto? Era en verdad demasiado irritante.- ¿Me dejas Bankotsu?... ¿me dejas? Ansío verla en una celda... – Musitó con perversión y pasándose la lengua entre sus labios. El hombre volteó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Esta bien...- Dijo y ella sonrió mostrando casi todos sus dientes- Pero no la molestes... – Agregó levantando un dedo. La muchacha lo miró con rencor.

- Oh... ¿porqué no?... ¿porqué?... ¡Es una esclava!... ¿por qué hay que tenerle consideración?

- Arggg¡Ya cállate!... ¡Si no fueras de la familia juro que también te encierro!

La chica lo miró asustada un segundo y luego frunció el ceño.

- ¡Tonto! – Respondió y volteó rápidamente saltando y cantando en dirección a las mazmorras.

El hombre se quedó con la mirada perdida un momento, meditando. Un instante más tarde la puerta tronó a su espalda, volteó y arrugó la frente al ver el rostro pálido y furioso de Kikyo. Entornó los ojos ¿qué diablos le encontraban estas mujeres tan tontas a ese Inuyasha? Era obvio que aquella viuda loca había llorado, lo notaba porque tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, hizo una mueca burlona.

- ¿De luto otra vez?

- Bastardo...- Masculló ésta con ira y apretando más un pañuelo que sostenía en su mano-... lo mataste...

- ¿Y eso qué?

Kikyo deseó matarlo pero en lugar de eso sollozó.

- Maldito... maldito... nunca debí confiar en tu palabra... ese no era el trato... no lo era... mentiroso...

- Ya cállate, Kikyo- Respondió exasperado y dándole la espalda- Mejor vete a tu casa.

La escuchó sonarse la nariz, aquello lo irritó ¿tanto sentía la muerte de ese idiota?

- Es cierto... lo que dicen... ¿de Kagome?

Volteó nuevamente y sonrió con malicia.

- ¿No te parece fabuloso?- Levantó una ceja al ver que ella seguía muy seria y pareció que había palidecido más.

- Sí... – Musitó sintiendo escalofríos-... lo sé... es... increíble... que un día se es libre y al otro se es... esclava...

- Pues así son las cosas- Sonrió ampliamente el hombre. Kikyo lo miró fijamente por primera vez sintiendo miedo de él.

- Sí... ya me di cuenta que... contigo... hay que tener mucho cuidado...

- Ya ves querida...- Respondió acercándose a ella y tomando su mano, la cual besó sutilmente-... que nadie realmente... esta a salvo... – Se incorporó y clavó su mirada en la suya.- Lo que quiero, lo tengo, así de fácil.

Ella tragó con fuerza dándose cuenta de sus intenciones. Era maquiavélico, lo sabía, era siniestro y despiadado y jamás debió confiar en él. Volteó y caminó rápidamente con una cosa fija en la mente. Esa misma noche se iría del pueblo para no regresar jamás.

&&&&&&&&

Las mazmorras estaban bajo aquella gran y enorme casa del Gobernador. Para entrar a ellas, había que bajar primeramente una larga escalinata de piedra, luego, cruzar un pasillo oscuro que sólo era alumbrado por antorchas que colgaban adosadas a la pared cada tantos metros de distancia.

Ella frunció el ceño, el olor era apestoso a mugre y podredumbre, se llevó la mano a la nariz y caminó despacio sin siquiera mirar a los dos guardias que estaban a la entrada del pasillo, sentados frente a una tosca mesa de madera, jugando naipes. No eran muchas las celdas que allí habían, cinco a lo sumo y ninguna estaba ocupada, ninguna excepto una, la última. La muchacha sonrió y se acercó rápidamente esta vez posando ambas manos en los barrotes. La visión era única, a pesar de la penumbra.

Sentada en el suelo frío de piedra estaba ella, con las rodillas encogidas y los brazos desnudos alrededor de ellas, la cabeza entre las piernas casi, el cabello desordenado, largo, usando un vestido rojo intenso que la muchacha reconoció enseguida de rica seda, estaba arrugado y sucio, y en algunas partes, sobre todo en el dobladillo, echo jirones. No lo estaba pasando nada bien, la chica sonrió y entonces carraspeó, intentando llamar su atención. Estaba segura que Kagome no estaba dormida y así fue, la ex novicia alzó poco a poco su rostro pálido, casi ceniciento y entonces se sorprendió.

- ¿Enju?- Preguntó con voz sobresaltada. En seguida se levantó de un salto caminando rápido y esperanzada hacia la chica que la miraba tras los barrotes- Pero cómo...

- Qué cosas nos depara el destino... un día se es ama y señora... y al otro... esclava...- Dijo la muchacha. Kagome la miró sin entender. Al principio pensó que aquella muchacha la venía a ver tal vez enviada por Inuyasha. Cuando notó su sarcasmo su corazón latió con fuerza. No, Inuyasha no la enviaría porque hacía tiempo aquella chiquilla no vivía en la mansión. Tragó con fuerza y frunció más el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Enju?

La muchacha sonrió abiertamente y luego la miró de arriba abajo, arrugando la nariz.

- Sólo... pasaba a mirar... a ver si era verdad...

- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- Preguntó en cambio, obviando el desdén de sus palabras y acercando más el rostro a los barrotes- ¿Sabes donde esta?

- Muerto, supongo- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Kagome creyó que el corazón había dejado de latir.- La hacienda se quemó la noche pasada... no quedó nada de nada... nada...- Agregó con frialdad-... Inuyasha tiene su castigo, por tonto.

- ¡Oh! No digas eso, Enju ¿por qué lo odias de esa forma? Inuyasha esta vivo, lo sé, lo siento...

Enju sonrió con perversidad alejándose un paso.

- Vaya, es tan... tan... monja...- Se burló-... preocupándose por el tonto de Inuyasha cuando la que realmente tiene problemas es usted... mire... míreme a mi y mírese usted... creo que los papeles han cambiado... pero aún así, déjeme decirle... - Su voz se volvió de pronto un susurro escalofriante y entonces se volvió a acercar a la celda-... que debió morir mejor en aquel incendio... así se hubiera evitado lo que viene ahora...

El corazón de Kagome pareció nuevamente detenerse. Sí, aquella chiquilla era pura maldad y perversión pero entonces... ¿qué hacía ahí?... ¿qué quería? Ella pareció leerle el pensamiento y la ex novicia se estremeció por completo comprendiendo, de pronto, lo que sucedió aquella noche... aquella casi traumatizante noche.

- Fuiste tú...- Murmuró, sintiendo las piernas flaquear. Tanta maldad la aterrorizó de pronto por completo, sus mejillas palidecieron más y hasta las fuerzas parecieron de pronto abandonarla-... tú...

- Es cierto, yo lancé la antorcha con fuego a su cuarto aquella noche, pensé que moriría y así yo me quedaría con Inuyasha... pero el muy tonto fue más rápido...

Kagome la miró absorta, con los labios entreabiertos y resecos, sin siquiera moverse. No podía creer que ella... que esa chiquilla...

- Pe... pero...- Tartamudeó con un ahogado gemido- ¿Porqué?

- ¿No es obvio? Me quitó a mi Inuyasha... él me echó de la hacienda por su culpa... menos mal que tenía a quien acudir...

La ex novicia la miró fijamente con sus ojos grandes y castaños, luego tembló al ser consciente de lo que había sucedido. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó con amargura hasta el catre de paja que estaba en un rincón, allí se sentó y deseó que se marchara. Parecía que de pronto la vida ya no tenía sentido. Todo era malo, perverso, egoísta, cruel y despiadado. Suspiró. Si tan solo Inuyasha viniera por ella... pero hasta eso ahora resultaba desesperanzador... esta era la segunda noche, o al menos eso calculaba porque ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, que pasaba en aquella mazmorra insalubre.

- ¿Quién eres... Enju?- Preguntó en cambio, alzando el rostro dolido a la chica, que la observaba con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Porqué estas aquí?

- ¿No es obvio? Creí que era inteligente... una mujer tan calculadora... la que siempre encontró como hacerme ver mal ante los ojos del amo... haciendo las cosas que yo no quería...

- Enju, ya basta- Gruñó la voz varonil acercándose a ella. Y entonces Kagome lo supo. Sí. Aquella chiquilla... Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso ¿era acaso una espía?... ¡Oh!... ¡Dios del Cielo!... ¡Por eso Bankotsu siempre supo que Inuyasha era el Mercenario!... ¡¡Esa niña era su espía!! Sus mejillas se enrojecieron súbitamente y entonces miró a los ojos a la adolescente. "Más te vale no haberlo delatado por completo", pensó de pronto indignada y con un dejo de terror. Y si no estuviera separada por los barrotes se hubiera abalanzado para abofetearla. Pero... ¿desde cuando lo espiaba? Tenía entendido que ella lo seguía desde Japón. Tal vez Bankotsu, desde el principio, desde antes que se marchara de la isla, le ordenó que siempre lo vigilase. Seguro ese hombre debía tenerle miedo a Inuyasha, por eso había utilizado a Enju. Sin embargo... al parecer aquella chiquilla no había sido tan lista... Inuyasha debió desconfiar de ella siempre, pues Enju ni siquiera sabía su guarida como Mercenario. Desvió la mirada hacia el Gobernador y experimentó realmente asco.

- Tú...- Musitó haciendo una mueca. Enju se aproximó más a Bankotsu confirmando todas sus sospechas. Ellos se conocían, desde hacía mucho. El hombre ladeó el rostro a la criada y frunció el ceño.

- Fuera de aquí¡largo!

La muchacha lo miró desilusionada e hizo una mueca. Iba a protestar, pedir un momento más para ver la "diversión", pero la mirada siniestra que el hombre le dio la hizo entender que debía acatar órdenes. Bien sabía que ahora cualquier cosa podía pasar... no fuera que ella también terminara siendo una "esclava".

Kagome de pronto experimentó escalofríos al sentirse observada de esa forma por Bankotsu. Y se dio cuenta lo solos que ahora estaban. Adoptó una actitud de inmediato a la defensiva, pues se levantó de súbito del catre y caminó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la fría pared de piedra. Los escalofríos invadieron su cuerpo cuando él sonrió y comenzó a abrir la celda haciendo tintinear un fajo de llaves.

- ¿Cómo estas hoy, querida Kagome?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta donde ella estaba. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

- No se acerque.

El Gobernador rió levemente. Cuanto le excitaba verla así, siempre tan esquiva y atemorizada. Aunque admitía que ahora era diferente. Ella lo desafiaba. Irritante, pero aún así, excitante.

- ¿Te gusta escabullirte, verdad?- Torció la boca en un gesto despiadado y que intentó ser sensual. A la joven se le aceleró el corazón y las manos comenzaron a temblarle horrorosamente. Dos días de espera, dos días en que la había dejado tranquila, sola en aquella horrible oscuridad, con los guardias que se acercaban de vez en cuando a su celda a observarla con miradas lascivas y depravadas, dos días esperando... esperando que se apareciera a cumplir su tan ansiado vejamen. Ni siquiera había dormido, para estar alerta a cuando eso sucediera y todo este tiempo lo había empleado en imaginar como iba a sobrellevar la situación, rogando e implorando en más de una ocasión al cielo, que la salvase de aquella terrible desgracia.

Y ahora finalmente él estaba ahí. Kagome tragó fuertemente esforzándose en no caer en pánico.

- No se acerque...- Masculló fijando sus ojos en los suyos con fiereza-... No se atreva...

Se había acercado demasiado y ella intentó correr hacia el otro extremo, pero el hombre la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca que ya estaba casi sanada, aunque no por eso dejó de experimentar un agudo dolor en el hueso. Con todas sus fuerzas la movió ella salvajemente intentando soltarse y de echo lo hizo, para avanzar un paso más antes de caer al suelo y chocar el rostro contra el piso, dejándola semi aturdida. Bastardo... había pisado el borde de su vestido y por eso le había provocado la caída. Pestañeó creyendo que se había trisado la nariz, pero entonces cuando levantó un poco el rostro, vio las gotitas de sangre caer al piso. Gimió y notó que temblaba. Bankotsu la volteó con rapidez y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, inmovilizándose las manos.

- Ahora verás...

- ¡Maldito!... ¡Suéltame!... ¡Suéltame!- Gritó a todo pulmón, esperando que de un segundo a otro alguien apareciera, que apareciera Inuyasha a salvarla.

- Nadie te oirá, cariño... ya sabes que estas sola ahora... nadie te salvará...- Rió el hombre acercándose a ella y posándose por completo sobre su cuerpo. Kagome se movió feroz, con la nariz sangrando y la frente herida debido a la caída, aún así logró soltarse sintiendo los asquerosos besos en su cuello y las manos que intentaban descorrer la parte superior de su vestido. Entonces ella tanteó con su mano la daga, que ocultaba en el corpiño, y antes que él la descubriera, la pasó ferozmente en el rostro del hombre y este de inmediato ocultó el rostro echando una maldición. La sangre le cayó en la cara a ella pero rápidamente se puso de pie y se fue al extremo de la celda, mostrando la daga y con la respiración fuerte y ahogada, esperando defenderse.

Pasaron segundos lentos y siniestros de completo silencio. Mientras, ella lo miraba agitada y asustada con la mano temblorosa mostrando la daga, desafiante a pesar de todo, mirándolo con odio a pesar del rostro embravecido que vio, cuando él volteó con lentitud.

- ¡Si te acercas otra vez te mato!- Gritó casi histérica Kagome, alzando más la daga. Bankotsu se pasó la mano por el rostro, la sangre caí abundantemente y entonces palpó la herida abierta aun, que iba desde la frente, por sobre la nariz, cruzando la mejilla y llegándole hasta la mandíbula. Se dio cuenta que debía ser horrorosa, una herida horrorosa. Miró a los ojos a Kagome haciendo una mueca mientras se abalanzaba a ella perdiendo totalmente el control y sin importarle que la chica lo amenazara con la misma arma que le había desfigurado el rostro.

- ¡Maldita desgraciada!- Bramó esquivando el arma y tomándole la mano con fuerza. Contra la pared, golpeó la mano de Kagome una y otra vez hasta que la daga se soltó cayendo al suelo, en ese momento, enfurecido y enceguecido por la rabia, la abofeteó tan fuerte que la muchacha cayó a un lado sintiendo de inmediato el gusto tibio y metálico en sus labios. Sangre.- ¡Bastarda!... ¡Basura!... ¡Como te atreves!- Estaba casi descontrolado, de pronto cargó con ella con puños y pies, sobre el cuerpo que se había echo un ovillo en el suelo. La joven cerró con fuerza los ojos soportando los embates de sus golpes, creyó por un momento que moriría ahí, deseó que todo terminara pronto, que acabase, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse y al fin Kagome cerró los ojos, cansada y agotada.

Cuando el hombre creyó que había ya descargado toda su ira la dejó y se alejó sin siquiera mirarla, cogiendo la daga ensangrentada del suelo, mascullando insultos y castigos de amenaza a quien hacía rato ya no escuchaba.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?

El joven hacendado pestañeó varias veces aun agitado y perturbado. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, tanto, que de pronto creyó le daría un ataque. Respiró profundamente alzando la mitad del cuerpo, con el rostro sudado y los cabellos pegados en la frente y en el cuello. Miró a Shippo que estaba a su lado, observándolo con sus inmensos ojos verdes inocentes. Hizo una mueca, aun le dolían las costillas y los pulmones al respirar tan agitado.

- ¡Maldición!- Gruñó, intentando levantarse. Tambaleó un momento pero puso toda su voluntad para mantenerse de pie. Luego de un par de groserías afirmó la palma contra la fría pared de piedra y miró a su alrededor- ¿Dormí... mucho?... ¿Ya llegó Miroku?

- Llevas dos días dormido... – E Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. –... Y no... Miroku aun no ha vuelto- Respondió el niño meneando la cabeza.- ¿Estas bien?

Entonces el hombre desvió la mirada sintiendo un escalofrío que pasó desde la punta de los pies hasta sus cabellos. "Kagome", gimió, reteniendo el aire.

- Argg, tuve... una pesadilla...- Musitó y luego miró a su alrededor con impaciencia- ¡Maldición!... ¿dónde esta mi caballo?... ¿Dónde esta, Shippo? He perdido dos días... ¡¡¡dos días!!!

- ¡No puedes salir, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, Inuyasha!- Gritó el niño deteniéndolo. Inuyasha parecía no escucharlo, quiso dar un paso pero enseguida las piernas le temblaron, Se apoyó con las dos manos en la pared, sentía el cuerpo por completo adolorido, apoyó la espalda y se pasó una mano a la altura de la costilla derecha, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Bien, debía admitir que le dolía demasiado. – Inuyasha... espera mejor a Miroku...

- Esperar, esperar... ¿¡Cómo puedo esperar sabiendo que Kagome esta ahí, a merced de ese degenerado!?... no, no puedo... esperar...- Gimió respirando con fuerza y caminando hasta fuera de la cueva-... debo ir... debo...

Desde la entrada apreció Sango y la anciana quienes lo miraron sorprendidas. De inmediato Shippo les informó las intenciones de Inuyasha, las mujeres lo miraron con horror diciéndole que sería un suicidio ir en esas condiciones en busca de Kagome. Inuyasha simplemente sacudía la cabeza ¿Suicidio?... ¿Suicidio? No podía esperar más y si había que morir qué más daba, con tal de salvar a Kagome de las garras del putrefacto de Bankotsu.

- No me importa morir... peor es... quedarme aquí... ¿dónde diablos están los caballos?

Shippo lo miró como si estuviera loco, en realidad lo parecía, tenía la vista vidriosa y extraña, perdida, sudaba mucho, hablaba con torpeza y apenas podía caminar. Realmente estaba loco.

- Señor... amo, por favor...- Suplicó la anciana posando su mano rugosa en un brazo. - ¿Qué saca con morir si ella no podrá ser liberada? Piense mejor las cosas, amo...

Se quedó quieto escuchando casi como un martilleo las palabras de la cocinera. Sí... si algo le pasaba antes a él... entonces ¿Quién salvaría a su Kagome? Tragó y la miró con pánico.

- Si tonto, te puedes morir pero después que la salves- Agregó el niño, pero el joven hacendado comprendió que estaba en extremo asustado. Respiró fuertemente cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Luego miró a la anciana y asintió, revolviendo con su mano los rojos cabellos de Shippo.

- Tienes razón, primero la salvo, luego puedo morir...

Entrecerró nuevamente los ojos rogando al Dios de Kagome que la cuidara y que la mantuviera a salvo. ¡Kami Sama! cómo le dolía el corazón sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo, que era la... la esclava... de ese infeliz. Pero esta vez lo mataría... sin lugar a dudas esta vez lo mataría.

Y de pronto, Miroku apareció en la entrada, agitado y pálido, con el rostro endurecido y los ojos rojos de cansancio. A su lado el anciano cochero que lo había estado esperando en los límites de la hacienda. Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Miroku se sentaba en el suelo, agotado. Sango corrió a traerle una pequeña vasija de porcelana con agua dulce que habían sacado de una vertiente cercana.

- Miroku, Miroku ¿los encontraste?... ¡Por Kami! - Gritó, mientras el otro se empinaba la vasija de agua- De todas formas no importa, vas a tener que ayudarme a sacarla, hay que buscarla y... sacarla de donde sea que este... ¡¡Miroku!!- Gritó tomándolo de la camisa. Sango le apartó las manos, disgustada y el joven de ojos azules finalmente habló.

- Los encontré... fue fácil... los Higurashi... esposos, sin hijos... que eran nuevos en el pueblo... pero estaban muy lejos... no sé cuantos kilómetros... pero lejos... hacia el interior... – Gimió y recostó la cabeza en la pared, sintiendo extremo cansancio.-... y sí...- Fijó sus ojos azules en los del joven amo, que de pronto creyó paralizarse el corazón-... la vendieron... a Bankotsu... por eso se marcharon del pueblo...

La anciana sollozó y Sango ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, llorando. Miroku de inmediato le acarició los cabellos intentando consolarla. Pero Inuyasha parecía estar en shock. Luego el hacendado sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a gruñir casi como un animal herido.

- Malditos desgraciado... pero cómo... porqué... vender a su hija... bastardos...

- Estaban... desesperados... en realidad... – Respondió el hombre alejando con pesar la mano de la joven sirvienta y volviendo la mirada al amo-... Bankotsu los amenazó... los "obligó" por así decirlo... dijeron que el malnacido se había encaprichado con Kagome... les hizo la vida difícil... al final, desesperados, firmaron el acta... y él les pagó... era eso o morir de hambre los tres...

Se produjo un silencio, excepto por los sollozos de las mujeres. Inuyasha aparecía contenerse demasiado mirando con los ojos como demonio a Miroku. Luego se pasó la mano exasperado por los negros y desordenados cabellos, resoplando como si expulsara todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- Bien... muy fácil para ellos... excusarse así... – Replicó enojado-... unos verdaderos padres pasarían hambre antes que vender a su hija... ¡menos a un miserable como ese!

- Es cierto...- Musitó Miroku lentamente-... no hay excusa... pero aún así... sabemos qué tan peligroso puede ser... oponerse a los deseos de Bankotsu...

Los deseos de Bankotsu. ¡Los deseos de Bankotsu! Otra vez aquella punzada dolorosa casi horrorosa en el corazón. Inuyasha resopló haciendo una mueca y sintiendo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Su Kagome... ella lo estaba llamando.

- Como sea, poco importa ya... debo ir a rescatarla... hablar con ese miserable, comprar nuevamente a Kagome si eso es lo que quiere... le daré todo...

- La hacienda y la cosecha se quemó completamente...- Respondió el anciano con tristeza. Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y eso qué? Mi dinero no estaba todo invertido ahí...- Sus ojos brillaron diabólicamente-... hay más... mucho más... y se lo daré todo si él quiere... vamos Miroku, debes acompañarme...

Sango lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿Entonces piensa igual salir así?... ¡¡No puede ni caminar!! Además... – Desvió la vista a Miroku omitiéndose la preocupación que le causaba verlo tan cansado. Había estado dos días buscando a los padres de Kagome, merecía descansar.

- Ahhh Miroku no se va a morir por acompañarme- Bramó Inuyasha conociendo sus intenciones y provocando el sonrojo de la muchacha- Vamos, amigo.

El de ojos azules sólo sonrió y de inmediato se puso de pie. Inuyasha caminó a penas hasta afuera, ayudado por los ancianos y Shippo que le seguía los talones. Dentro aun de la cueva Sango se acercó a Miroku con preocupación, posando una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? estoy preocupada... ¿Ha comido algo? Aquí sólo hay frutos secos... ah, pero hay algo de pescado asado... lo guardé para usted esta mañana...

El hombre sonrió y acarició con lentitud la mejilla sonrosada de la muchacha.

- Mi querida Sango... siempre preocupándote de mí... comeré más tarde... - Su pulgar se movió en su mejilla y la muchacha le sonrió, pero aún así seguía muy preocupada. Para tranquilizarla la besó y ella le correspondió. Apartándose un poco él le acarició el flequillo y caminó hasta afuera. Subió al caballo y se puso de inmediato al lado de Inuyasha, que a pesar de estar tan lesionado y débil lucía bastante impaciente.

Cabalgando a galope medio, bajo el cielo claro del amanecer, Inuyasha sentía que a cada segundo le dolía más el corazón. Oh¡Kami Sama! que este bien Kagome... que este bien... sus manos se aferraron con fuerza desmesurada a las riendas del caballo. Comenzó a resoplar fuertemente, nervioso, ansioso, exasperado.

- Inuyasha... en el pueblo creen que estamos muertos...

Inuyasha bufó e incluso salió vapor de su boca.

- Seguro... eran las intenciones de Bankotsu ¿no? Encerrarnos en la mansión para quemarnos vivo...- Masculló-... miserable hijo de...

Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas ¿qué importaba que lo creyeran muerto? Ahora iba a saber que no lo estaba.

Golpeó con sus puños la puerta de la Gobernación. Sabía que ese bastardo estaba ahí, como cada mañana. Inexplicablemente a Miroku le sorprendió que hubieran tantos soldados rodeando aquel lugar. Aquellos lo miraban como si fueran apariciones. Las personas que deambulaban cerca también se detuvieron a observarlos, más cuando Inuyasha comenzó a gritar y pedir que Bankotsu saliera. El criado que estaba a su lado sonrió. Era astuto aquel muchacho, después de todo, pues se enfrentaba a aquel miserable delante de toda el pueblo, así el Gobernador no podría matarlo (Inuyasha no podría hacerlo tampoco estando en esas penosas condiciones), se aseguraba la vida estando allí y que todos lo vieran.

Bankotsu finalmente salió, pálido y serio con los ojos fieros puestos en él. Maldito, pensó con rencor, debió haber muerto ¿cómo diablos se había salvado? Maldito...

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al ver la gran y fea cicatriz atravesando su rostro. Tuvo escalofríos de sólo pensar si la dueña de aquella herida era...

- Inu... yasha... – Musitó el hombre fijando sus pupilas en las suyas.

- ¡¡Déjame ver a Kagome!!

El otro sonrió diabólicamente.

- No... - Meneó la cabeza-... no es así tan fácil... no puedes verla... – Sonrió.

- Escucha bastardo...- Masculló el hacendado con la respiración agitada y sólo se vio impedido de agarrarlo de la camisa por los dos soldados que se posaron delante de él, amenazantes-... ¿quieres dinero? Da una cantidad y pagaré... ¡lo que sea!... ¡Sólo dilo!

Bankotsu meneó otra vez la cabeza.

- No es cuestión de dinero... mejor ve a... donde sea...- Se burló.

- ¡Déjame verla! – Suplicó una vez más. Miroku tuvo que tomarlo del brazo para que se contuviera.

- ¿Quieres verla?... ¿En verdad quieres verla?- Dijo de pronto. Inuyasha sintió escalofríos antes sus palabras y su mirada diabólica-... pues... ven al atardecer... en la plaza pública... ahí estará ella... y ahí estaré yo, para aplicar el castigo que merece una esclava subversiva.

A Inuyasha se le desencajó el rostro y le costó reaccionar. Cuando el hombre rió y cerró la gran puerta en sus narices se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Los temores de Kagome, el trauma de ella cuando vio a la esclava ser azotada en la plazoleta... ahora ella iba a pasar por lo mismo. Se abalanzó gritando y suplicando pero los soldados de inmediato amenazaron con disparar. Se hubiera vuelto loco si Miroku no lo obligase a alejarse de ahí. La sangre comenzó a manchar su camisa en su costado y el hombre cayó con rodillas temblorosas y débiles. Casi perdió la razón. El fiel criado lo ayudó a subirse al caballo, Inuyasha estaba casi a punto de perder la consciencia. Miroku sentía el corazón en la mano y pensó en qué diablos iban a hacer ahora... aunque... estaba seguro, a pesar de que Inuyasha en esos momentos cabeceaba aturdido por la noticia, que volverían aquella misma tarde para rescatar finalmente a Kagome.

No había de otra.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno amigas, gracias nuevamente por sus infaltables comentarios n.n. gracias **_ANDYPANDABURBUJO, Fanitix!!!,_****_abril-chan_****_, Nadja-chan, _****_Keren-Alfaro_****_, DabuRu-Tamashi, _****_AmiMizunoR._****_,amary, _****_christythebest,_****_Rei II_****_, Sharon, Saya, _****_peca-chan,_****_HarLet.BriNa,_****_yuiren3_****_, inukalu, _****_Yesmari,_****_Dita-chan_****_, lorena, m4r14n4, MaríNa y a todos quienes leen fielmente el fic_**. 

**Un saludo enorme a los amigos de Perú**, fuerza y no se desalienten, también a los de **Centro America y México** por el Huracán... "¡¡_América Unida Jamás será vencida!!_" XDXD (me salió comunista, sorry, influencia de la Universidad jaja) ahh y saludos a todos los **lectores de España** también, que son hartos.

¿Dije que al fic le queda poco? pensaba que lo terminaba en el próximo cap... pero creo que no, supongo que serán finalmente 37 capítulos para este fic.. pufff... gracias por el apoyo, gracias por leer y cuídense mucho, nos vemos.

**_Lady_**.


	36. El Rescate

**Capítulo 36: "El Rescate"**

Miroku entró en la cueva viendo a la anciana terminando de vendar el pecho del amo. Inuyasha alzó los ojos endureciendo la mirada al ver a su criado con el semblante pálido y preocupado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó el de ojos azules, posándose a su lado, pero visiblemente nervioso.

El joven amo arrugó más la frente, poniéndose de pie lentamente y amarrándose el cabello con un trozo de hilo tosco.

- Bien... mejor ahora.- Respondió con voz ronca y firme, tensando más la mandíbula, con una actitud tan seria y fría que le recordó indiscutiblemente al _Inuyasha Mercenario_, el de antes, el que sólo tenía una idea fija: Venganza. Tragó con fuerza suspirando y mirándolo con preocupación.

- He estado en el pueblo...- Dijo e Inuyasha de inmediato posó sus ojos fieros y dorados en él, el muchacho se vio obligado a rectificarse rápidamente-... tranquilo, nadie me siguió, me aseguré bastante bien... - Tragó fuerte cuando el amo frunció más la frente, sus cejas parecieron juntarse- La gente esta intranquila... todos están conmocionados por lo que pasó con Kagome... ya nadie se siente seguro...

- ¡Bah! Son unos ciegos, sólo ahora se dan cuenta de la maldad de ese desgraciado- Bramó, tomando la camisa negra que le entregaba la anciana. Entonces miró el rosario que aun colgaba de su cuello, el rosario de ella, jadeó y se repuso, abotonándose la camisa rápidamente.

- Pero no sólo es la gente... humilde...- Agregó el otro mirándolo fijamente-... los nobles también... están consternados que Kagome sea esclava... creo que tu esposa al fin y al cabo, durante las fiestas que dimos en la mansión, se ganó bastantes admiradores... y simpatía...

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desprecio, se inclinó tomando la chaqueta de impecable terciopelo negro con bastante brusquedad y se la colocó.

En otras circunstancias les aborrecería... pero tal vez esto... nos ayude para levantar en armas al pueblo y atacar a Bankotsu.- Meditó con extrema seriedad.

- ¿Una guerra civil, dices?- Preguntó el criado, asustado. Lo observó con cautela.- Eso es muy peligroso... es lo que estabas evitando todo este tiempo... los pobres saldrán perdiendo...

- Es que antes sólo teníamos el apoyo de los pobres...- Respondió Inuyasha tomando la mascara y anudándosela rápidamente, luego la desató y la lanzó al suelo frunciendo el ceño-... pero Bankotsu se ha ganado enemigos de la nobleza quienes seguramente se sienten amenazados por el poder de él... nos ayudarán... sí... esta vez lo harán... le temen... todos le temen...- Ladeó el rostro y miró a la anciana desde su altura- Esto será peligroso, en cuanto podamos volveremos, pero mientras no salgan de esta cueva ¿entiende?

La viejecilla parecía apunto de llorar y se sobó las manos nerviosamente, al final asintió con debilidad.

- Sí, amo.

Inuyasha se inclinó tomando un par de pistolas y guardándolas en sus fundas, a su costado, luego envainó la espada y caminó a paso firme hasta la salida de la cueva. Ahí encontró a Sango y Shippo quienes lo miraron con inusual respeto. Estaba diferente y no era el echo de verlo como _El Mercenario_, bueno, a medias, no llevaba la máscara y eso denotaba que esta vez todos sabrían quien era realmente él, sino que era su actitud amenazante y el rostro endurecido, parecía tener todo claro en su mente, aunque sabían que en realidad actuaba sin importarle nada más que salvar a la que era su esposa.

- Sango y Shippo...- Comenzó, observándolos con seriedad-... cuiden de los ancianos...

- ¡Déjeme ir con ustedes!- Suplicó la criada de pronto. El hombre frunció el ceño- Puedo ayudarles, por favor, quiero ir con ustedes, seguro mis padres también pelearán por la libertad.

- Escucha niña, esto no es un jue...

Había levantado el dedo índice en señal de advertencia, entonces vio a la joven mirarlo directo a los ojos con desafío y seguridad. La mano pesada de Miroku se hizo sentir en su hombro, el ladeó el rostro serio a él y el otro sonrió con debilidad.

- Sería de gran ayuda... gracias a ella pudimos salir de la mansión en llamas la otra noche.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia la joven criada y tragó con fuerza. Cierto, él había estado inconsciente aquella vez y Sango había logrado mantenerse firme, abriendo la puerta principal antes de que se asfixiaran. Suspiró pero luego frunció el ceño a Miroku.

- Si pasa algo, tú la cuidarás.

- No hará falta que alguien me cuide- Respondió rápidamente la criada, avergonzada por ser tratada casi como un estorbo. Inuyasha la observó con cautela- Siempre he sabido defenderme sola.- Agregó, esta vez alzando la barbilla a modo de desafío con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, debido a la ofensa.

El hacendado la observó un momento y sin decir nada más siguió su camino a paso resuelto hasta las afueras. Habían tres caballos que los criados habían traído consigo. Los tres los utilizarían. Mientras Inuyasha montaba uno de ellos observó como sus amigos se alistaban con armas y cuchillas que guardaban entre sus ropas. Desde el suelo Shippo lo miró con sus ojos tristes y casi inundados de lágrimas, él acercó el animal al niño y desde allí le desordenó los cabellos pelirrojos como solía hacerlo.

- Entonces tú quedas a cargo de cuidar a los ancianos... ¿de acuerdo?- El niño asintió rápidamente e Inuyasha le sonrió- Bien... no salgan para nada... volveremos en cuanto todo se solucione...

- Trae a Kagome pronto...- Sollozó Shippo pretendiendo contener las lagrimas. Inuyasha endureció el rostro y lo miró fijo, mientras intentaba controlar a su alocado caballo.

- De eso no cabe dudas, pronto estará con nosotros.- Le hizo un gesto a los otros dos que ya habían montado a su caballo y entonces volteó conduciendo al animal a todo galope por la orilla de la playa, pronto el niño los perdió de vista pues cruzaron el roquerío que los protegía.

&&&&&&&&

Respiró fuertemente mientras la vista se nublaba a ratos. Ella cabeceó y luego sacudió la cabeza intentando mantenerse consciente y no desmayar. Sabía que el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, más la falta de comida y el encierro, la estaban haciendo flaquear. Pero ella había pasado por privaciones similares en el convento, era fuerte, debía seguir así. Bajó los ojos y vio las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos, entonces tragó con fuerza. No, en realidad esto no se parecía en nada al convento. Allá había pasado hambre pero por voluntad propia, había estado encerrada en su celda en oración, pero por su voluntad y había hecho dolorosas penitencias, pero todo bajo su consentimiento. Ahora estaba ahí, peor que un delincuente, como un animal, sin la ayuda de nada ni de nadie. Suspiró pero las costillas le dolieron horrorosamente. Apoyó la cabeza ya sintiéndose demasiado débil como para seguir luchando contra la adversidad. Estaba en el infierno y había momentos en que pensaba que esto era su castigo.

Castigo. Por haber caído en la "_tentación_". Ella había prometido al Dios de los cielos que consagraría su vida a él... y le había fallado. La prueba que le había puesto la amorosa Madre Superiora ella no la había cumplido en su cabalidad... había dado su corazón a Inuyasha... Sollozó intentando no hacerlo, pero le dolía la garganta de dolor y sentía que se le partía el corazón.

- "_Dios hace las cosas por una razón, mi niña... y recuerda... se puede servir a él... no necesariamente siendo religiosa..."_

La voz de la antigua Madre Superiora pareció de pronto despertarla de su agonía. Kagome sintió un leve roce tibio en el pecho, reconfortándola. De pronto sus ojos que estaba casi inundados de lágrimas parecieron divisar en frente suyo, entre la penumbra de la celda, una sombra. ¿Estaba soñando?... ¿deliraba? Enfocó lo que pudo su mirada en la silueta y entonces abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta que a quien veía era la Madre. Ella la observaba con su inconfundible hábito negro y blanco y con su sonrisa tierna que pareció de pronto reconfortarla por completo. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa.

- "_Dios hace las cosas por una razón, mi niña... y recuerda... se puede servir a él... no necesariamente siendo religiosa..."_

Volvía a escuchar aquella frase dicha en el lecho de muerte de la monja y entonces Kagome entendió. Asintió a la sombra que poco a poco volvía desvanecerse y la muchacha tuvo el consuelo que quería. Esto no era un castigo. No, su Dios no era un ser rencoroso que castigaba, al contrario, era benevolente, piadoso y misericordioso. Ella iba a sobrevivir como fuera esta vez, para estar al lado de Inuyasha, para estar con sus amigos, con los suyos, para restablecer el orden en el pueblo que tanto amaba.

- Ey, tú¡levántate!... ¡Ya es hora!- Gritó el hombre mientras habría la celda. Kagome ladeó el rostro a él y lo miró bajo la mirada oscura y brillante de sus ojos. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo entero tembló, estaba acalambrada y débil. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, pensó, mordiéndose el labio.

El soldado al fin entró a la celda mientras otro se quedaba en el pasillo observando, la tomó de un brazo desnudo y la alzó, a ella le temblaron las rodillas.

- ¡Diablos!- Refunfuñó el otro- ¡Que horror!... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

- Lo suficiente como para quedar en esto...- Respondió el soldado observando con el ceño fruncido a Kagome. Casi no podía creer el castigo que le habían dado a la que hasta hace poco era la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de la localidad. Y tampoco podía creer el mal estado en que ella se encontraba. Las mejillas hundidas, los labios carnosos y deseables, resecos y agrietados por la falta de agua, sucia y el vestido parecía casi harapo, no llevaba zapatos y tenía muchas heridas y moretones que él ya había visto cómo habían sido provocadas. Por su propio "Jefe", en un arrebato de ira. Se inclinó y desató las cuerdas que amarraban sus tobillos, cuando se irguió y la tomó del brazo tuvo que casi arrastrarla. Echó una maldición y luego miró al otro soldado- ¡Ey, ven a ayudarme, ella no puede caminar!

Kagome respiró fuertemente sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer, lo miró seria y orgullosa, a pesar de las circunstancias.

- Si puedo... no necesito... tanta ayuda...

El segundo soldado se quedó entonces inmóvil y el otro la observó un momento sin decidirse, luego dio un paso y Kagome hizo todo el esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para echar a andar sus piernas. Estas le temblaron pero menos mal el hombre la sujetaba firme de un brazo. Le siguió los pasos, aun sintiéndose débil pero rogando para no desfallecer. Escuchó los pasos del otro hombre tras ellos y entonces caminaron por todo el oscuro pasillo. Al llegar al final se detuvieron y la muchacha jadeó de cansancio. Pero ahí estaba, el aire fresco que meció sus desordenados y sucios cabellos y el aroma a vegetación y mar que le regocijó y despertó el corazón.

Subieron con lentitud la escalera de piedra y a medida que ascendían, la claridad fue haciéndose más brillante, tanto, que Kagome entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que le dañaban las pupilas. Y cuando al fin ascendieron de lo que la chica pensaba era el "inframundo", abrió poco a poco los ojos acostumbrándose a la luminiscencia del día. Y ahí estaba, bajo la mirada de otro grupo de soldados y el propio Bankotsu, con una cicatriz tan horrenda que Kagome se estremeció ¿ella lo había hecho? Ahora parecía un monstruo deforme con aquella herida grande y casi abierta cruzándose el rostro. Respiró fuertemente sin poder evitarlo, tragó con nerviosismo y el soldado que sujetbaa su brazo la miró de reojo notando como ella se estremecía.

- ¡¡Llévenla a la plaza!!- Bramó el Gobernador mirándola con sus ojos brillantes llenos de odio. La muchacha apartó la vista y se dejó llevar por el soldado. El otro grupo de hombres se formó y la escoltó hasta el lugar.

Kagome sentía como le martillaba dolorosamente el corazón. Sus piernas al menos ya respondían y sentía que tenía más fuerzas, pero... ¿de qué valía? Iba a ser azotada, ese era el castigo, como esclava Bankotsu le daría aquel siniestro castigo... y en la plaza pública, igual que aquella mujer que había visto. Pero Inuyasha la salvó... "_él esta muerto_", escuchó la voz del Gobernador y Enju en su cerebro y la muchacha sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Él no estaba muerto... lo sabía, lo sentía... aunque no la hubiera ido a rescatar durante los días que estuvo en la prisión, sabía que su pensamiento estaba con ella, lo sentía y lo percibía en su corazón.

Miró a su alrededor, la plaza pública estaba repleta de gente de todas las condiciones sociales. Al contrario de lo que pensó, reinaba el silencio total. Escuchó murmullos de sorpresa de los soldados que estaban a su espalda y el que estaba su lado, tomándole el brazo musitó: "_Esto no esta bien_..."

La muchacha miró a su alrededor, las miradas de las personas estaban clavadas en su persona. Estaban tristes, asustados, algunos la miraban con compasión, otros simplemente parecían evitar mirarla ¿qué estaba sucediendo?... ¿Por qué se sentía toda esa tensión allí? Ella bien sabía que esto podía ser un espectáculo digno de ver... pero parecía ahora que no pensaban lo mismo. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando la condujeron hacia el centro de la plaza, allí donde había un mástil con cuerdas, esperándola. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor mientras el soldado le desataba torpemente las ataduras de las muñecas. Entonces ella aspiró una bocanada de aire limpio y fresco mientras rogaba una vez más que Inuyasha apareciera. Volvió los ojos a la multitud deseando encontrar pronto un par de ojos dorados, casi sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Enju, sonriendo perversamente. Ella retuvo el aliento. Jamás había visto tanta maldad... a excepción de Bankotsu... debían ser de la misma familia, pensó.

El soldado de pronto la volteó y le alzó los brazos atándola al madero. A Kagome le pareció que esta vez las cuerdas no estaban tan firmes o tal vez era porque ya estaba acostumbrada, tanto, que tenía heridas en las muñecas. Ladeó el rostro y vio entonces a Bankotsu acercarse. La multitud ni siquiera lo saludó, se escucharon murmullos, miles de murmullos siniestros y escalofriantes. El Gobernador hizo una mueca de todo poderoso y caminó hasta posarse a su lado. Los murmullo cesaron y la muchacha entrecerró los ojos sin poder evitar sentir escalofríos de su proximidad.

- ¡Así serán castigados aquellos que no tienen derecho de hacerlo y quieren revelarse!- Gritó sonriente mientras recibía el látigo de parte de un soldado.

Todos retuvieron el aliento y Kagome volteó el rostro rápidamente hacia delante cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Se prometió que soportaría fuera lo que fuera el dolor. Pero no iba a desfallecer, no le daría el gusto a ese enfermo. Sintió como rasgaba su vestido en la espalda, dejando esta descubierta. Un gemido de las mujeres se volvió a escuchar al ver los moretones en su blanca y nívea piel. Algunos hombres mascullaron enojados en contra de Bankotsu. Se estaba sobrepasando, lo sabían y con esto ya nadie estaba seguro de nada ¿quien aseguraba que al otro día uno de ellos se vería en las mismas circunstancias?

El hombre se fanfarroneó de tener a todos tan callados, así aprenderían que nadie estaba a salvo de un castigo. Que alguien osara oponerse o ser su enemigo... porque lo acabaría, lo acabaría sin dudar. Ladeó el rostro y sonrió perversamente al notar los temblores de Kagome. Ella tenía los ojos muy cerrados y parecía que la frente le sudaba. Estaba asustada y como siempre, aquello lo complacía enormemente. Levantó el látigo que era de tiras de cuero con púas, con la única finalidad de dañar más a las víctimas, el mango de madera lo sujetó firmemente mientras tomaba impulso para azotarlo contra aquella piel que le fue siempre esquiva y que nunca pudo saborear a sus anchas. Pero con esto la delicada y orgullosa Kagome quedaría con tantas cicatrices más horrorosa que la que él mismo llevaba en el rostro, que nunca más un hombre se atrevería a tocarla. Ni siquiera él, pensó con satisfacción.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba cuando él comenzó. La gente retuvo el aliento cuando el látigo golpeó y desgarró la desnuda piel de la muchacha. Kagome se mordió los labios intentando no llorar. El dolor había sido horroroso pero aún así aspiró fuertemente sabiendo que le quedaba mucho por soportar. De pronto, un disparo muy cerca suyo la asustó y entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Vio a Bankotsu posarse a su lado, agitado y asustado, con el látigo que había caído muy lejos debido al disparo que le había dado justo en el. Y entonces todo se volvió confuso. Más disparos y gritos de la gente. La multitud se acercó y se escucharon más disparos y sonidos de espadas chocando. Kagome vio que algunos soldados luchaban contra las mismas personas que momentos antes la miraban impasibles desde donde estaban. Bankotsu parecía paralizado observando el espectáculo y después miró a Kagome con horror. Luego cambió el rostro a desprecio y odio. Extrajo una pistola pequeña de entre sus ropas y la apuntó directo a la frente.

- Vas a morir maldita...- Gruñó y entonces ella cerró los ojos, horrorizada. Un disparo se dejó escuchar y la muchacha tembló por completo y sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. Pasaron segundos en los que todo era confusión. ¿Le había disparado? No... porque aun sentía los gritos de las personas, los disparos y las espadas... y también un aliento en su oído y un par de manos cálidas que se apoderaron de su cintura como si intentara levantarla del suelo para que no se desmayara.

- Tranquila, mi amor... ya estoy aquí...

Y entonces ella abrió los ojos y sus manos se liberaron de inmediato del mástil. Al voltear lo vio y Kagome lo miró fijo, con los labios entreabiertos sin poder reaccionar.

- I... Inu... yasha...- Gimió, sintiendo el corazón latir como loco y un deseo enorme de llorar. Ella sabía que estaba vivo, y sabía que esto no era ilusión como el ver el fantasma de la Madre Superiora en la celda. Él era real y hasta el calor de su cuerpo se hacía sentir en ella.

El Mercenario notó lo pálida y lastimada que estaba y entonces le sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza. Kagome no pudo más y sollozó en su pecho, intentando aferrarse más a él.

- Shhh, tranquila... ya todo pasó...- Susurró.

El tiempo pudo haberse detenido en ese instante, no lo sabía, pero para ella no había más que tenerlo a él a su lado, aspirando su inconfundible aroma varonil y refrescante, a frutos y a salado, brindándole con su abrazo el calor y la protección que creía perdida. Pero el hombre se apartó demasiado pronto y sólo en ese momento Kagome miró a su alrededor y vio que parecía haber estallado una guerra. Él la tomó de la mano y quiso caminar rápidamente pero la escuchó jadear y notó que en esas condiciones la muchacha jamás le seguiría el paso. La tomó en brazos sin decir una palabra esquivando algunas balas y la subió al caballo que lo esperaba tras un edificio de piedra. Inuyasha subió también delante suyo y miró nuevamente intentando divisar a sus amigos pero no los vio. Todo era caos en la plaza. Los soldados intentaban contener la turba que se había echado andar hacia la Gobernación. Masculló al notar que Bankotsu no estaba y él estaba seguro que le había disparado a matar cuando había osado apuntar a su amada Kagome ¿dónde diablos estaba? Y entonces lo vio, de pie aun, sin un rasguño, a caballo, con una tropa de soldados que se dirigían directo a él. Masculló una maldición y el joven hacendado disparó un par de veces más. Los soldados eran numerosos y las balas de sus dos pistolas se acabaron rápidamente.

- Inuyasha... son muchos... no los enfrente, por favor...- Suplicó Kagome tras suyo, sentada en el caballo y con los brazos que se aferraban fuerte a su pecho. Él ladeó el rostro sudado.

- No... no me gusta... escapar...- Musitó, ladeando el rostro para mirarla con turbación. Ella tenía el rostro afligido y demacrado, sus ojos parecían a punto de derramar lágrimas otra vez.

- ¡Pero no quiero perderte otra vez!- Gimió la chica abrazándose más fuerte y apoyando la mejilla en su espalda. Inuyasha tragó y luego apretó la mandíbula. Una bala casi rosó su sombrero y entonces hizo voltear al caballo y lo instó a que cabalgara tan rápido como pudiera.

Era casi de noche y sabían que todo estaba rodeado. Inuyasha notó que no podría volver a la cueva porque para llegar a ella debía cruzar el camino de tierra y era obvio que allí estaban los soldados. Su caballo estaba exhausto también y galopaba apenas por el oscuro lugar. Pasó un grupo de soldados muy cerca de ellos y aun se podían escuchar disparos. Al joven hombre le preocupaba la condición de Kagome. Ella no había dicho nada desde su encuentro y notaba, por las manos que se aferraban a su pecho, que estaba muy helada y débil.

Entonces vio el oscuro muro de piedra conocido. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer primero poco a poco, luego rápidamente. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza e Inuyasha maldijo su mala suerte. Un trueno retumbó en el lugar provocando en Kagome escalofríos de antiguos miedos. El hombre, en un acto casi descontrolado, hizo que el caballo retrocediera un par de pasos mientras decía a la joven en murmullo "sujétate fuerte", el animal galopó de frente y antes que ella se diera cuenta saltó el alto muro y cayeron ambos al pasto con rudeza. La muchacha alzó la vista poco a poco mientras veía a Inuyasha levantarse rápidamente y tomarla de los brazos para que se pusiera de pie. El caballo estaba un poco más allá jadeando agotado pero al parecer en buenas condiciones. Y entonces se escucharon voces y el hombre aferró más fuerte a Kagome a su costado, esperando. Ella hubiera querido decirle que se escondieran, que escaparan a algún lugar, pero Inuyasha no se movió, parecía esperar. Entonces aparecieron un par de monjas y la mismísima Madre Superiora, la misma que la había expulsado la otra vez, mirándolos asombrada a los dos. Las otras monjas también permanecieron mudas, la lluvia caía copiosamente y el cielo era partido por los relámpagos, parecía el fin del mundo. Al fin la mujer se acercó a ellos y miró a Kagome distendiendo el rostro.

- Supongo que... están escapando de... algo ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió débilmente, la mujer miró luego a Inuyasha.

- Será mejor que entren... estarán a salvo al menos esta noche... venga por favor... los llevaremos a la casita que esta atrás...

La muchacha miró a Inuyasha y él sólo le sonrió. Siguieron a las mujeres agradeciendo en silencio la ayuda que le prestaban. Kagome entonces sonrió. En una noche como esta lo había conocido... y en una noche como esta lo volvía a tener a su lado, al fin...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, **el próximo capítulo es el final**, prepárense, recuerden que aun los malos estan vivos jeje. **Gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, por leer este fic y hacer de el uno de sus favoritos, por los más de mil reviews, por sus comentarios, por ser fans de la pareja Inuyasha y Kagome, por todo**. **Gracias _Sha're, Hai Ikurei, lois, _****_AmiMizunoR.,_****_abril-chan_****_, Ishi, inukalu, _****_peca-chan,_****_Eiko007,_****_thegirlwhostolethestars_****_, Nadja-chan, ANDYPANDABURBUJO, Saya, lorena, LAT2oo5, _****_Yesmari,_****_yuiren3,_****_Dita-chan_****_, Sharon, DabuRu-Tamashi, MaríNa, _****_StarFive_****_, kira christopher, amary, _****_christythebest_****_, m4r14n4,_****_Rei II_****_, Keren y a todos quienes pasar a leer_** n.n 

Bueno, nos vemos y esperen que pronto estará el capítulo final en línea.

¡Nos vemos!

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	37. El Coraje de Kagome

**Capítulo 37: "El Coraje de Kagome"**

La tormenta era salvaje, los truenos retumbaban fuerte en el lugar, los rayos parecían caer casi encima de sus cabezas y el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión volaría la frágil vivienda. Inuyasha apartó la vista de la ventana y la cerró con aquellas persianas de madera que lo protegerían de la tempestad. Volteó y caminó con lentitud hasta donde estaban las religiosas, dos de ellas, pasando un paño húmedo por la espalda lastimada de Kagome, que se mantenía acostada en la pequeña y modesta cama. Ella lo miraba fijamente y le sonrió, a pesar de las circunstancias. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa y hubiera querido apartar la vista de las heridas pero no pudo evitarlo, al hacerlo su corazón se detuvo y segundos más tardes una oleada de fuego en su interior pareció apoderarse de su cuerpo por completo. Tenía la vista fija en aquella heridas, tres exactamente, de los látigos, con la carne casi viva y expuesta, roja y con aun rastros de sangre que las monjas limpiaron rápidamente mientras ponían sobre estas hierbas que aseguraron ser curativas y cicatrizantes. El hombre tragó con fuerza, la mirada se tornó hipnotizante, oscura, siniestra, su mente imaginó mil formas de vengarse de aquel que había osado tocar a su esposa. Apretó los puños de su mano y hasta sus dientes rechinaron... desgraciado... bastardo...

- No es para tanto...- Dijo Kagome y eso pareció despertarlo de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada ansiosa hacia ella que parecía hablarles a las preocupadas monjas-... en serio... no duele tanto...

- Sólo un bárbaro como él pudo hacer algo así...- Repicó con pesar una religiosa y observando además los distintos moretones que veía, tembló y se levantó de la cama mirando a la otra-... es un animal... y que Dios me perdone...

La otra religiosa sólo sonrió con debilidad omitiéndose el comentario verbal aunque sí pensaba lo mismo que ella. La imitó levantándose de la cama y miró luego a la muchacha.

- Es tarde y necesitan descansar... ahí...- Y apuntó a la mesa tosca de madera que estaba junto a la única ventana-... dejamos ropa limpia, jabón, agua y un canasto con algo de comida... necesitan alimentarse...

- Muchas gracias- Respondió Inuyasha demasiado ansioso por quedarse a solas con Kagome. Las monjas lo miraron con respeto y algo de temor. Ahora que lo veían así vestido, era indudable que era el Mercenario del que todos hablaban. Robar era un pecado, bien lo sabían ellas, pero si lo hacían por causas nobles como dárselos a los pobres... pues bien... al menos no era para rechazarlo completamente. Aun así, le temían y sólo hicieron una inclinación con su cabeza para después marcharse.

El hombre les cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Kagome. La muchacha volvió a sonreírle, y él sabía que sólo deseaba reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor... así era ella. Suspiró fuertemente y caminó hasta la botella de agua que habían traído, llenando un vaso. Luego caminó con el y se inclinó para estar a la altura de ella y llevárselo a los labios.

- Bebe...- Murmuró. Kagome quiso tomar el vaso de su mano pero Inuyasha se lo inclinó en sus labios dándole de beber él mismo.

Mientras bebía, la muchacha lo miró a los ojos. No podía evitarlo, tanto había extrañado esa mirada que ahora no se cansaba de observarla. Eran tan cálidos, tan reconfortantes, tan...

- Gracias...- Dijo al fin, cuando se lo había bebido todo. El hombre se sentó en el suelo y acarició sus cabellos, evitando posar su mirada en la espalda.

- Es una tormenta... igual a aquella vez ¿recuerdas?- Kagome le sonrió abiertamente, era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Inuyasha incluso pasó un dedo en la punta de su nariz suavemente, porque ahí también tenía una pequeña herida, producto de la caída en la celda-... incluso ahí esta... parece la misma mancha de lodo...

- Pero yo vestía como novicia...

- Oh, y no sabes cuanto odié ese traje...- Respondió rápidamente y con una sonrisa seductora. La muchacha volvió a sonreír pero luego de un momento su rostro se tornó triste.

- Ellos... decían que estabas muerto... y yo pensé... te golpearon tanto... ¿estas lastimado?- Preguntó preocupada posando sus ojos en su camisa que estaba con dos botones abiertos, estiró su mano a su pecho pero Inuyasha se la detuvo rápidamente y se la posó sobre su corazón. Ella sintió los latidos de él bajo la yema de sus dedos, era tan extraño sentirlo así, lo miró a los ojos sin evitar estar preocupada.

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si estoy lastimado, amor mío?- Dijo, con la voz muy ronca y frunciendo levemente el ceño- Yo no soy el que fui azo...- Tragó con fuerza, arrugó más la frente, su mano se presionó más sobre la suya y entonces se mordió con fuerza el labio, tan fuerte que estos se tornaron blancos debido a la falta de sangre, desvió la vista, sentía tanta rabia contra Bankotsu¡cómo deseaba matarlo!

- Inuyasha... por favor...- Suplicó ella, llamándolo y haciéndolo volver a la realidad. El hombre aflojó el cuerpo y la presión en su mano, resopló sintiendo un nudo en la garganta demasiado doloroso, pero se mentalizó tranquilizarse, luego de unos segundos posó sus ojos dorados en ella, con su otra mano acarició su flequillo.

- Esta bien, preciosa... esta bien... lo olvidaremos... por esta noche...- Acercó el rostro a la muchacha y tocó su nariz con la suya, ella sonrió y le acarició la mandíbula.

- Llevas el rosario...

Instintivamente Inuyasha bajó la vista y sonrió, volvió a posar su mirada dorada intensa en Kagome. Sus dedos se movieron en la mejilla de ella, la muchacha experimentó escalofríos, entrecerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, esta vez sentía las mejillas arder y un nudo en el estómago. Él sonrió provocativamente, sabiendo de antemano lo que provocaban sus leves caricias.

- Bueno... es que esto me recuerda a ti...- Respondió al fin en un leve susurro. Se acercó y sus labios se acercaron a los suyos, Kagome jadeó fuerte-... aunque... nada se compara... – Enredó su mano tras su nuca, entre sus cabellos y la acercó a él besándola con dulzura, luego con pasión, como si la chispa entre ellos se hubiera encendido. No, en realidad era porque se habían contenido. Inuyasha resopló entre sus labios a medida que de alejaba de ellos lentamente, luego la observó con preocupación.-... Kagome... hay algo... debes contármelo todo... todo... lo que pasó mientras estuviste...

Ella bajó la mirada y eso pareció a él darle una punzada en el corazón. El hombre retuvo el aire mientras observaba como la muchacha volvía a posar su pequeña cabeza en la almohada, y entonces sus ojos castaños de fijaron en sus pupilas.

- No me hizo nada porque fui capaz de enfrentarme esta vez... le dejé una cicatriz en el rostro... por eso ahora quiere matarme... – Kagome sonrió orgullosa de su proeza, pero el hombre la observó muy serio aun.

- ¿No me... estas... ocultando nada?

- ¡Claro que no!- Respondió rápidamente volviendo a levantar la cabeza- Primero muerta que ser suya¡lo aborrezco! Y también... esta Enju... – Vio a Inuyasha levantarse de su lado lentamente y cruzarse de brazos, ella lo siguió con la mirada-... ella estaba con él... unidos... ahora sabes porqué ese hombre sabía que eras el Mercenario... seguro la tenía para espiarte... sólo que no debió ser muy lista como para descubrirte por completo. - El hombre suspiró y luego sonrió como si aquello no lo tomara con demasiada sorpresa, Kagome frunció el ceño. - ¿Acaso... ya lo sabías?- Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente, la muchacha abrió más los ojos sorprendida- ¿¿Lo sabías??

- Bueno... nunca contrato a alguien sin saber bien de quien se trata... – Respondió con un tono juguetón. Ella lo miró fijo-... más si debo cuidar mi secreto... pero la dejé porque supe que no era la suficientemente lista como para descubrirme... ni siquiera sabe donde esta la cueva...

- Pero Enju es peligrosa...- Musitó, recordando también lo que había intentado hacer con ella.

- Es cierto... en un principio sólo era una chiquilla... luego se volvió perversa... igual que él...

Kagome suspiró cansada.

- ¿Qué son exactamente?

- Parientes... primos lejanos...

La muchacha hizo una mueca. De la misma familia, ahora comprendía su parecido, tenían ambos la misma mente enferma y asesina. Se incorporó y los músculos de su cuerpo le dolieron, no le importó mucho, se movió queriendo levantarse pero el hombre se acercó rápidamente y la retuvo.

- ¿Qué haces? Debes descansar.

- Quisiera tomar un baño...- Respondió afligida poniéndose en pie con torpeza, él la sujetó de la cintura, desde atrás, las hierbas que estaban ya secas en su espalda cayeron al suelo, ella tenía los cabellos casi sobre los ojos, le costaba erguirse, la herida en la espalda pareció abrirse con levedad, alzó los ojos y ladeó el rostro mirando a Inuyasha con súplica-... oh, por favor... de verdad necesito un baño... ya no aguanto más... huelo horrible...

El hombre le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Para mí sigues oliendo a rosas... _rosas chinas_... _odaratas_ bancas...

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

- Eran... las que yo cuidaba... en el convento...

Inuyasha le sonrió.

- Lo sé... ¿no te dije que siempre investigo a alguien que trabaje para mi? Estabas encargada del huerto de rosas... tu día transcurría entre rezos, ayunos y el cuidado de aquellas flores... tu cumpleaños es en tres meses más... te gusta el chocolate... la Madre Superiora dijo que cuando no ayunabas solías beber mucho chocolate caliente... también sé que no te gustan las tormentas... sobre todo como estas... los rayos te asustan... no sé porque... yo los encuentro... mágicos...

- Si investigaste de mí... debiste saber desde el principio lo que me había pasado con Bankotsu...

Él frunció levemente el ceño.

- No... investigué tus gustos... no lo que hacías antes... eso no me interesaba... aunque admito tuve curiosidad del porqué te hiciste monja...- Sonrió-... la Madre no me lo dijo... y... bueno, tu amiga Sango tampoco quiso contarme nada... entonces supe que no debía entrometerme más allá... ¿qué importaba? Yo te quería así como eres... nada más...

La muchacha bajó la vista, sus labios se curvaron de pronto en señal de tristeza y amargura.

- Me quieres... mucho ¿verdad?

- ¿Y porqué ahora lo dudas?

- Porque estoy horrible...- Respondió casi infantil, bajando la vista. Inuyasha rió y le volvió a besar la mejilla. Ella alzó la mirada seria otra vez- Quiero un baño...

La soltó suspirando y sonriendo. Caminó por la pequeña habitación y Kagome lo miró desde su lugar respirando con fuerza. Luego de estar tanto rato acostada le parecía que le costaba ganar fuerzas. Miró de soslayo y vio la cesta de comidas. Si, cierto, hambre, tenía mucha hambre. Caminó primero lentamente y luego casi corrió. Cuando destapó la cesta vio ahí fruta que cogió de inmediato y se la llevó a la boca. No sabía cuanta hambre tenía hasta que el aroma de esta le llegó a las narices. Ahora su estómago gruñía y exigía más. Tomó un pedazo de pan aun tibio y blando y lo comió casi de dos mascadas y luego siguió con los trozos de pavo horneado y el pedazo de tartaleta de moras. Cielos, sin dudas era la comida más sabrosa del mundo, nunca más haría ayunos, con tanta gente muriendo de hambre... ¡nunca más!

- Ey... ey... te vas a atorar...- Rió Inuyasha volteándola suavemente y sonriendo más cuando vio restos de crema y mora en el labio superior, ella siguió masticando.- ¿No querías un baño? Pues ya lo tengo preparado... – La joven asintió graciosamente, parecía una niña, pensó él, y no pudo evitarlo, se inclinó pasando sus labios por sobre sus labios quitando los restos de crema, luego la besó profundamente y ella se estremeció, lo abrazó al cuello y le respondió con anhelo. Pero luego se separó abruptamente y bajó los ojos. Él vio como subía y bajaba su pecho, le acarició la mejilla y la muchacha suspiró cansada, desviando la vista hasta la tina que estaba en un rincón y que humeaba, volvió la vista a él y sonrió.

- Gracias.

Inuyasha volteó apoyándose en el contorno de la mesa y observando sus suaves movimientos. Se cruzó de brazos y enanchó una sonrisa el ver como ella se quitaba el harapiento vestido. Levantó una ceja seductora cuando la joven comenzó a quitarse la ropa interior, rasgada, manchada de lodo. Respiró con fuerza al imaginársela a ella defendiéndose de Bankotsu. Bankotsu, cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto deseaba acabar con su vida... nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo porque siendo el Gobernador tenía mucho poder y seguro él terminaría en la cárcel... o la horca. Y no quería terminar así por culpa de ese malnacido... pero ahora... ahora... poco le importaban las consecuencias aunque... ¿Qué sería de él si se alejaba de Kagome?... ¡No! Eso sería peor que la muerte misma. Bien... Bankotsu... un hombre intocable por donde se le mirase pero... ¿sería tan intocable ahora? Es decir... era una Guerra Civil... todo valía en una guerra ¿no? Inuyasha tomó una dulce manzana y la observó con minuciosidad. Acabar con su vida en estos momentos... sería muy fácil... muy fácil...

- ¡Dios!... ¡Esto esta delicioso!

Volteó rápidamente y vio a Kagome ya metida en la tina, con la cabeza recostada en el borde, los ojos cerrados y sonriendo ampliamente. Caminó con lentitud y ella entreabrió los ojos cuando lo sintió cerca, le sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron por completo de pudor, pero luego se repuso y hundió la cabeza en el agua, mojando sus cabellos. Cuanto ansiaba sacarse por completo aquella suciedad y olor. Cuando salió a la superficie Inuyasha sonrió y se hincó en el suelo, tomó el jabón y luego tomó su brazo donde lo restregó con suavidad. Kagome le agradeció con la mirada, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era por voluntad propia. Aun así deseó quitárselo de las manos, sentir el tacto de él la estaba poco a poco haciendo despertar sus emociones... sensaciones... lo miró de reojo respirando con fuerza ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

- ¿Te gusta?- Susurró el hombre deslizando el jabón en su vientre. Kagome posó su mano sobre la de él y lo miró seria.

- Si... pero yo sigo...- Inuyasha no movió su mano y ella frunció el ceño-... Inuyasha...

Algo anda mal aquí, pensó él escudriñando su mirada. Se levantó y le dio el jabón, después salió de la habitación dando un portazo, ella lo llamó asustada, allá afuera la tormenta era horrible, pero el hombre pareció no escucharla, la dejó allí sola y Kagome después de un momento se estremeció de miedo por completo. La soledad comenzaba a asustarla, a recordarle los instantes que estuvo en aquella oscura y sucia celda. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella se mordió el labio con fuerza, encogió las piernas y gimió al ver los moretones y rasguños. Tenía tantas heridas, estaba tan horrible¡sentía tanta vergüenza de su estado!

Dejó que el agua escurriera por su rostro y no le importó empaparse por completo y hasta los huesos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro tenso, el pecho agitado, estaba apoyado contra la pared de la casa, dejando que el viento se azotara contra su musculoso cuerpo y que la lluvia limpiara su mente y también, porqué no, el alma. Entendía la actitud de ella, o eso creyó él, con pesar. Había estado días sola quizás soportando quizás qué horrores, tal vez acabaría con otro "trauma" como el que la llevó a esconderse hacía más de un año ya en el convento. ¿Sería eso? Su Kagome se estaba volviendo esquiva por eso ¿volvería a temerle?... ¿Volvería a desconfiar de las personas?... ¡Eso no podría ser posible no! Apretó los puños de las manos y pegó un golpe seco contra la pared. Maldito desgraciado de Bankotsu, cómo deseaba vengarse. Sentía un nudo en la garganta... si su Kagome volvía a ser la esquiva muchacha de antes... ¿Qué haría?... tanto le había costado conquistarla, tanto le había costado ganarse su corazón... ¡Dios!... ¡Si ella decidía alejarse moriría! Ya no podía vivir sin Kagome... no...

Entró justo en el instante en que ella se envolvía un gran trozo de tela sobre el cuerpo. Estaba de espaldas y pegó un brinco al sentir la puerta cerrarse con fuerza tras suyo. Volteó el rostro y entonces sonrió. Inuyasha estaba ahí, había vuelto. Se giró pero se sorprendió al verlo tan empapado, arrugó la frente e iba a decir algo pero él se acercó rápidamente y la besó. No permitió que lo esquivara, que se alejara de su cuerpo, la besó con la pasión y el fuego que sentía en su interior, ella pareció querer luchar un segundo pero enseguida se rindió. Los besos se volvieron más suaves y él acarició el interior de su boca con el ápice de su lengua, recorriéndola y saboreándola por completo, deseaba tanto hacerle entender que a pesar de todo él la amaba con locura y que era suya, sólo suya. Se apartó un poco y la observó. Kagome jadeaba y tenía los ojos cerrados aun. La abrazó con fuerza susurrando en un oído.

- No quiero que te alejes de mi... nunca más...

- No lo haré- Respondió ella jadeando aun. Entreabrió sus ojos cálidos y los posó sobre sus pupilas inquisidoras- No te dejaré... tú no me dejes...

El hombre la abrazó más fuerte contra sí, su mano se deslizó bajo la nuca y se enredó en sus cabellos húmedos y suaves, la miró a los ojos queriendo traspasar todas sus emociones y que le llegaran a su corazón.

- Yo, jamás.

Volvió a besarla con ímpetu otra vez. Ella sostenía sobre su pecho la tela, entre sus pechos, sintió la mano de él sobre la suya obligándola a soltarla, lo hizo, quedando desnuda entre sus brazos. Inuyasha deslizó su mano en su cadera, acercándola más contra él, a pesar de estar mojado hasta los huesos el calor que comenzó a sentir le fue insoportable. Su piel suave bajo la yema de los dedos pareció despertar el flujo de su sangre... y sus sentidos. Bajó sus besos a su cuello, su mano que estaba tras su nuca bajó lenta y suavemente, ella entreabrió los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sollozando cuando él tocó con sus dedos las heridas de los látigos.

- No... por favor...

El hombre deslizó sus labios hasta su oído, acariciando con suavidad su espalda, a pesar de sus sollozos ella jadeó y aferró más sus dedos a su camisa, arrugándola por completo.

- Te deseo... ¿es que no... lo entiendes?- Susurró escalofriante en su oído, Ella se estremeció y alejó un poco el rostro, permitiendo así poder mirarlo directo a los ojos. Los ojos de Inuyasha se fijaron en sus pupilas llenos de deseo, Kagome entreabrió sus labios, él siguió acariciando su espalda, su mano en su cadera se movió suave y tentadora otra vez, se estremeció y gimió, posando otra vez el rostro en su pecho.

- Pero... tengo heridas... y... soy horrible... ¿me quieres aún así?

Lo escuchó reír, otra vez se estremeció, él buscó sus labios nuevamente y la besó, Kagome esquivó sus besos, ansiosa por una respuesta, lo observó dolida y expectante. Inuyasha besó sus labios suavemente.

- Yo también tengo mil cicatrices... y aún así a ti no te importó como me veía... ¿crees que me preocupa eso? Yo te amo a ti ¿porqué no lo entiendes?

Ella lo observó expectante, sollozó y lo abrazó, Inuyasha volvió a besarla, lamió el sabor de sus lágrimas, la acurrucó más contra sí, la atrajo hacia la cama sentándola primero y queriendo tumbarla, pero la joven hizo una leve mueca esquivando sus labios y tomando la rienda en sus manos, se sentó sobre su pelvis y posó ambas palmas de las manos sobre su pecho. Inuyasha jadeó entre su amplia sonrisa, los ojos dorados brillaban lujuriosos, a pesar de ser alumbrados por un par de velas, Kagome podía distinguir hasta los pequeños matices naranjos de sus pupilas, siempre estaban ahí, cuando hacían el amor. Le acarició el pecho y luego desabotonó su camisa completamente. ¡Dios! Se quedó de piedra cuando vio que estaba completamente vendado. Luego intentó levantarse pero él la sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos y se irguió, quedando sentado sobre la cama, los senos de Kagome le rozaron el pecho desnudo.

- Qué sucede...- Gimió.

- ¿No te duele? No deberíamos estar haciendo esto... y aquí... - Sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro. Inuyasha quiso reír, ella parecía estar cometiendo pecado en la propia Iglesia.

- Argg, te he extrañado tanto... – Respondió impaciente y bajando el rostro, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo, el aliento tan caliente hizo estremecer a Kagome y al mismo tiempo sentir escalofrío.-... además... esta es una casa común y corriente, donde supongo vivía gente común y corriente¡por Kami! No estamos en el convento...

Ella jadeó. Cierto, aquella casa había sido el refugio de la persona que cuidaba el convento, alguien que murió hacía mucho y luego de él tenían a Sango, pero ella rara vez se quedaba en esa casa, pues prefería irse por las noches con su familia que vivía en el templo. En realidad Sango no era una cuidadora, sino su contacto con el mundo real. Era común ver aquella desolada casa solitaria y derruida.

Se relajó y entreabrió los ojos ladeando el rostro, se movió inquietante sobre él mientras sus manos se posaban sobre su pecho, esperando ver una mueca de dolor en los labios de Inuyasha pero lo único que provocó fue el deseo irrefrenable del hombre, que la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar con desesperación. El calor se apoderó de sus cuerpos, la mano de él tomó la de la chica y la condujo hasta su pantalón, quería que ella terminara de desnudarlo, cada toque de Kagome era una nueva sensación de alcanzar el cielo en éxtasis. La mano se introdujo lentamente en la prenda, él la miró con brillo perverso en los ojos, la chica lo acarició y tuvo el placer de sentirlo rendido bajo ella. Su ronco jadeo le encendió aún más las mejillas, ella se mordió el labio, sentía la piel arder a pesar de estar completamente desnuda en la habitación. Él, que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre la almohada, de pronto los abrió y sus pupilas doradas casi se clavaron en su corazón, le tomó nuevamente la mano que mantenía entre sus piernas y él se los quitó casi con torpeza y desesperación, sabiendo que si no estaba unido pronto a ella explotaría. La unión fue dulce y lenta al principio, luego el deseo los envolvió con desesperación. Ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro, necesitaban sentir al otro, probar al otro.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Crees que la gente sigue luchando?

Inuyasha besó el flequillo húmedo de Kagome. Debido a las heridas de su espalda, la joven se mantenía con su pecho sobre el suyo, de una forma tan mimada y protegida que a ratos sentía que no había guerra civil, ni que había pasado por la pesadilla del calabozo y los maltratos. Pero la tormenta había pasado ya y la aparente calma los hacía sentirse extrañamente nerviosos. Al fin ella se incorporó y salió de la cama mientras él la seguía con la mirada. Comenzó a vestirse con aquella ropa barata y vieja, que a él inevitablemente le recordó a la Kagome que recién dejaba el convento. Aquello parecía tan lejano ya.

- Inuyasha...- Dijo la muchacha mientras se acomodaba el vestido de color café, de mangas largas y sin escote, muy señorezco que él sólo hizo una mueca burlona para ocultar su malestar-... sé de un lugar... donde hay revólveres...y balas...

Inuyasha se incorporó en la cama afirmándose de los codos, le sonrió nuevamente con perversidad.

- Vaya manera... de acabar esto, mi amor...

- No podemos dejar a la gente que luche sola... no es justo... – Respondió con los ojos iluminados a pesar de la sombra del recuerdo doloroso-... no hay que permitir... que se sigan cometiendo injusticias si podemos hacer algo para cambiarlo...

Ahhh ¡Kami Sama! desde que ella había llegado a su vida también él sentía que todo lo hacía con un propósito altruista y ya no por el egoísmo ni la ambición. Se apartó la sábana de golpe y Kagome volteó de inmediato, con las mejillas encendidas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Tienes razón, amor mío... mataré a Bankotsu ahora mismo.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó frunciendo demasiado el ceño. Mientras él se vestía ella lo observó con reproche.

- No debes decir eso... aunque él sea...- Inuyasha alzó la vista a ella incrédulo ante sus palabras, la chica dudó un poco al sentirse de esa forma escrutada, luego tragó y agudizó los ojos en él- ... una vida es una vida...

- Oh si ¿¡aunque sea la del mismo demonio!?- Contraatacó el hombre poniéndose la chaqueta de terciopelo negro con enfado y desviando la mirada de reproche. No podía creer que su Kagome estuviera perdonándole la vida a ese desgraciado, menos ahora, donde el matar a ese sujeto no sería ni un inconveniente. No sería ni siquiera juzgado por eso.

La muchacha se quedó quieta pero respiró fuertemente. Afirmó ambas manos en sus caderas, se tranquilizó. Entendía su naturaleza desenfadada y arrebatada... el rencor y el odio, a pesar de todo, siempre estaría ahí. Inuyasha no sería capaz de perdonar...

- Es una vida...- Respondió al fin. El hombre la enfrentó duramente y la joven no apartó los ojos de los suyos-... no somos bárbaros para llegar y matar a quienes nos hacen mal... esas personas deben ser juzgadas primero... para eso existe la ley.

Se hubiera echado a reír en su propia cara, pero se contuvo conociendo la forma sensible de ella. La ley... como si la ley la hubiera salvado de Bankotsu... Se acercó peligrosamente con ese aire felino y seductor que sólo él tenía. Kagome relajó el rostro y alzó la barbilla para mirarlo. El hombre pasó el dorso de su mano por su cálida mejilla, estaba serio, muy serio ahora, pero luego de un tenso instante le sonrió.

- Sólo alguien como tu... – Dijo con la voz muy ronca-... puede decir eso... ¿porqué tienes que tener un alma tan samaritana?... y aun eres su esclava... ¿no te daría la libertad si él se muriera?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, Inuyasha notó el brillo súbito en ellos, parecían dos pozos de agua a punto de derramarse, eso creía, pero no fue así. Kagome pareció dominarse y entonces ella le respondió decidida.

Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo con matar a las personas a diestra y siniestra.

Inuyasha frunció mucho el ceño.

- Tal vez es... porque tú no estas es mi lugar...- Kagome no pudo evitar la turbación que eso le causó-... yo veo lo que estas sufriendo... y me duele más a mi... – Gruñó con ira-... porque no puedo tolerar que ese mal nacido diga que le perteneces... que te haya golpeado... que se haya atrevido a... _si yo veo que la persona que amo esta en peligro, que sufre por culpa de alguien¡lo mato!_- Se mordió con fuerza los labios, ella notó la vena sobresaliente del cuello, el rostro bronceado intenso, enrojecido, furibundo, los ojos brillaron diabólicamente-... tú tienes alma de mártir¡YO NO!

Y esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire por un momento que pareció eterno. Finalmente Inuyasha apartó el rostro de ella y caminó con lentitud hasta la ventana, la cual abrió con lentitud y observó el moribundo anochecer de allá afuera. Se respiraba aire fresco, a mar y a bosque. A algo nuevo. Un nuevo amanecer pronto vendría. Y en él no estaba considerado Bankotsu. Volteó y sus ojos brillaron como el fuego. Ella bajó la vista.

- Mis amigos aun deben estar allá afuera y necesito saber si están bien...- Agregó. Kagome se relamió los labios dubitativa y luego asintió. Caminó con decisión hasta la puerta y en el umbral volteó el rostro a él con seriedad.

- Sígueme.

La noche era silenciosa, extrañamente silenciosa después de tan horrible tormenta. La siguió con el rostro tenso, era casi un laberinto entre tantos arbustos y árboles. Hubiera querido decirle algo para distender la actitud entre ellos, pero no se le ocurrió qué. Él era un bruto y su corazón no se quedaría tranquilo hasta acabar con la venganza. Las mujeres tendían a pensar las cosas más suavemente. Lo comprendía de todas formas. Más en Kagome, que había sido una casi religiosa.

Ella lo condujo hasta un almacén que se encontraba cerca del edificio principal del convento. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que estaba sin seguro. Kagome la abrió y entró. La siguió hasta el interior. Estaba oscuro y le costó un poco distinguir las cosas que habían allí. Luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio los muchos toneles, herramientas y otros baúles antiguos. La joven caminó hasta uno que estaba en el rincón, se arrodilló en la paja y pasó la mano en la tapa polvorienta. Cuando él estuvo ya a su lado, Kagome abrió la caja y ahí encontró varias pistolas y balas de las cuales Inuyasha supuso tenían bastantes años ya. Ella tomó una entre sus manos y se la mostró.

- ¿Servirá?

El hacendado se acercó pero no miró el arma que ella le mostró, sino que revisó el interior del baúl. Tomó un puñado de balas y las puso en el cargador de sus dos pistolas. Luego les aseguró el gatillo.

- Con esto es suficiente... además tengo la espada.

Kagome asintió y se levantó del suelo. El hombre caminó y luego se detuvo en seco, volteó observando con seriedad a la chica.

- No salgas ni por un segundo del convento, vendré cuando todo acabe.

Ella se sorprendió de sus palabras, lo miró horrorizada, las mejillas se encendieron de súbito debido a la conmoción.

- Me... ¿me dejarás aquí? No, yo voy contigo- Respondió resuelta y sólo alcanzó a dar un paso antes de que él la detuviera posando una mano firme en su brazo.

- Te quedas aquí, Kagome.

- Siempre has pensado que soy débil ¿verdad? Pero no es así, yo puedo ayudarte en esto.

Él entornó los ojos. La verdad es que sí consideraba a su joven esposa débil. Aun recordaba sus frecuentes desmayos. Tenía más en la retina a la joven novicia casi enferma y delgada que recién llegaba a su mansión, no a la Kagome de ahora. No a la que había desfigurado el rostro de Bankotsu. A la que prefería morir antes que ese hombre la tocase nuevamente.

- ¿En serio?- Murmuró, pero luego frunció más la frente- Mejor quédate aquí. Volveré por ti, lo prometo.

La soltó y volteó sin hacer caso a sus objeciones. El hombre subió al caballo y se alejó, Kagome sentía que la abandonaba, le dolió el corazón verlo alejarse así, sin ella. Y hasta le tuvo rencor por no llevarla. Respiró rápidamente sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones. Frustración, rabia, tristeza, nostalgia y nerviosismo. Entonces volteó y corrió hasta el almacén donde volvió a abrir el baúl, extrajo un arma, la mano le tembló debido a la emoción, tomó algunas balas e imitó lo que Inuyasha había hecho antes. Respiró con fuerza otra vez y se levantó. Ella no se iba a quedar allí esperando a que todo acabase, ella iba a ayudar, como fuera, esta vez no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados a esperar.

Caminó presurosa hasta el establo, allí tenían las religiosas un caballo. Lo tomaría "prestado", pensó mordiéndose el labio y sacándolo de su cubículo. Le puso la montura y lo llevó hacia el exterior. Lo montó con un poco de dificultad, mientras acomodaba el arma en su mano, hizo andar al caballo rápidamente siguiendo la ruta hacia el poblado. Si el pueblo luchaba, ella también lo haría.

El caballo de Inuyasha galopó lentamente en el empedrado de la plazoleta. Él arrugó la frente. De pronto un disparo lo puso en alerta, el caballo relinchó y se alzó asustado en sus dos patas traseras haciéndolo caer. Se golpeó torpemente la cabeza pero a pesar de eso tanteó de inmediato el cinto en donde estaba una de las pistolas y apuntó hacia el frente. Cerró con fuerza los párpados al darse cuenta que veía casi nublado. Maldijo en silencio el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, la mano le tembló y entonces respiró con fuerza cuando escuchó la voz de Miroku.

- Cielos¡Inuyasha! Debes tener cuidado.- El joven criado lo tomó de un brazo obligándolo a levantarse con rapidez, casi lo arrastró hasta atrás de una edificación de piedra en donde había un grupo de hombres armados. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que habían algunos muy pobres y otros que él conocía muy bien pues habían acudido a las fastuosas fiestas de su mansión. Los nobles que tanto detestaba. – Estabas en fuego cruzado... Kami Sama, menos mal que no te dispararon en el cuerpo...

- Pe... ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó turbado aun apoyando la espalda en la pared y recuperando la conciencia por completo.

- Bankotsu esta parapetado en la Gobernación junto a sus fieles soldados. Es cosa de tiempo para que caigan todos. – Respondió un noble. Inuyasha pareció no comprender.

- ¿Esta acabado?- Le costaba creer que la gente común estuviera ganando.

- Fue su propia culpa- Dijo Sango acercándose a ellos. Ella llevaba el rostro sucio y el cabello algo despeinado. También tenía un brazo atado al cuello, con restos de sangre en la manga del vestido. Lo debía tener roto o herido, pensó Inuyasha- Es que anoche vino un enviado del rey con la derogación de la esclavitud, pero dicen que Bankotsu rompió el documento y mató al enviado. Esta acabado, lo sabe, porque viene un ejercito esta tarde para sacar a Bankotsu y juzgarlo por traición. No queremos entrar aun... es mejor actuar con prudencia...

Inuyasha hizo una mueca. ¿Bankotsu juzgado? Algo no lo convencía. Estaba seguro que de alguna forma ese hombre lograría salvarse de cualquier condena y luego tendría otra vez su libertad.

- ¿Qué diablos hace ella ahí?

Frunció el ceño y miró en dirección a donde Miroku observaba. Casi se le paralizó el corazón al ver a Kagome bajarse del caballo en medio de la plaza y mirar a todos lados. De inmediato se dejó escuchar un disparo que rosó su cabeza. El hombre palideció y se levantó de golpe a sacarla de allí. No escuchó a los demás que le pidieron que se quedara, Inuyasha corrió dispuesto a sacar a Kagome del fuego cruzado. Demasiado tarde. Apareció Bankotsu con una pistola en su mano apuntando a la chica. Se escucharon cargar armas, el Gobernador frunció el ceño acercándose a la muchacha.

- ¡Será mejor que les diga que no me disparen, porque si lo hacen no moriré sin antes no apretar mi gatillo y matar a tu novicia!

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su cuerpo tembló al sentir la proximidad del sujeto, quien le puso la boca del arma en la nuca y la tomó del brazo con su acostumbrada rudeza.

- ¡Mátala Bankotsu, mátala!- Gritó Enju desde el umbral de la Gobernación. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que aquella chiquilla estaba diciendo. Apretó los puños conteniendo el aliento, la vena en su cuello se sobresaltó palpitante. Volteó evitando el sentimiento de rencor contra aquella...

- ¡Suéltala Bankotsu!- Bramó posando sus ojos fieros en él- ¡Tú deseas matarme a mi¿eso quieres verdad?... ¡Hazlo!... ¡Dispárame!- Extendió sus brazos enfrentando su pecho. Kagome se horrorizó, ladeó el rostro hacia Bankotsu mientras sentía que sudaba por completo.

- ¡Oh!... ¡No, por favor no!... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no podemos arreglar esto?... ¿qué es lo que quieres Bankotsu? Dímelo- Gimió desesperada. Los ojos del hombre se posaron con crueldad sobre los suyos.

- ¿Yo? Realmente... no sé si deseo más matar a Inuyasha... o a ti... – Ella tuvo escalofríos-... pero... – Apuntó con su arma a Inuyasha mientras sujetaba a Kagome contra su pecho utilizándola casi como escudo-... contigo puedo jugar un rato más... hacer lo que nunca terminamos de hacer... luego podré matarte...- Susurró en su oído mientras su mirada se posaba con ironía en el joven hacendado. La chica se horrorizó por completo. Era malvado, perversamente malvado.

Y entonces Bankotsu quitó el seguro del gatillo apuntando a Inuyasha. Los demás que estaban allí escondidos se sentían impacientes y frustrados porque no podían disparar al ex Gobernador si tenía a una rehén en frente. Maldijeron la situación.

Sin embargo la joven posó la boca de su revolver en el propio estómago de Bankotsu. El hombre la miró frunciendo el ceño y en un gesto de destreza le dio un golpe rápido en la mano lanzando el arma lejos. Ella gimió y recibió una bofetada en su mejilla. Lo miró con rencor cuando le apuntó otra vez la cabeza. Los soldados dispararon hacia los que estaban escondidos tras los edificios. Bankotsu arrastró a Kagome hacia el interior de la Gobernación mientras todo volvía a ser un caos.

Inuyasha corrió y entonces se encontró frente a frente con él. Bankotsu lo miró con rencor mientras lanzaba a Kagome en un rincón. Levantó el arma y luego la disparó sin remordimientos. El hacendado gimió al sentir entrar la bala en su estómago. Cayó de inmediato al suelo con la vista que comenzaba a nublarse. Kagome gritó su nombre acercándose a él y Bankotsu sonrió triunfal.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha! – Lo miró horrorizada, la sangre manaba profusamente de su estómago. A ella le temblaron las manos, deseó contener la herida, vio con pavor como el hombre entrecerraba los ojos, su respiración fuerte sonaba como si él se estuviera asfixiando. – ¡Oh! Inuyasha... quédate quieto... aguanta un poco... yo...- Sollozó al ver que él casi perdía el conocimiento- ¡Inuyasha!

- Apártate- Musitó siniestro Bankotsu a su espalda. La muchacha se tensó por completo, tragó con amargura evitando llorar, un sentimiento terrible se apoderó de ella. Respiró agitadamente y luego bajó la vista, tomó con rapidez la espada de Inuyasha y entonces se levantó enfrentándolo con ella. El hombre al principio se sorprendió de ese rápido e inesperado movimiento. Luego sonrió perversamente.

- ¡¡Si te acercas te mato, maldito!!- Bramó, con las mejillas encendidas y mirándolo con odio.

Bankotsu se sorprendió otra vez de su inesperado e inusual comportamiento. Parecía una fiera herida. ¿Estaba así por ese Inuyasha? Hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- Vaya, vaya... la fierecilla quiere jugar...

- ¡Inuyasha tenía razón!- Bramó ella en cambio sin perderlo de vista, mientras él caminaba lentamente y tomaba luego con rapidez una espada que colgaba de la pared.- ¡Debes morir!

- ¿Y quien lo va a hacer?- Respondió él con burla y luego levantó una ceja desafiándola con la espada - ¿Tú? No me hagas reír.

La enfrentó y la muchacha se defendió torpemente. El hombre sonrió y Kagome supo que debía controlarse. El hombre volvió a hacer chocar la espada contra la suya, esta vez ella fue más diestra, le devolvió el golpe. Bankotsu frunció el ceño y se acercó más deseando desarmarla. Sin embargo la joven respondió a todas sus embestidas.

- Así que has practicado...- Dijo él arrugando la frente. Luego sonrió con malicia-... pero no lo suficiente.- Hizo un movimiento rápido y el filo de la espada rasgó la tela de su vestido en el brazo. La joven sintió la herida arder. No era muy grande, pero sí algo profunda. Hizo una mueca y embistió otra vez contra Bankotsu.- No sacas nada con hacer esto...- Dijo el hombre sonriendo, se acercó a ella y la empujó desde el pecho con todas sus fuerzas. La muchacha calló un par de metros más allá y vio con horror como él esta vez se acercaba rápido a Inuyasha-... vas a perder... estas acabada... pero primero debes ver morir a tu Inuyasha.

Se acercó al hombre que yacía aun respirando débilmente el piso y alzó la espada en el aire. Lo mataría, lo mataría sin remordimientos y sin importarle nada.

- Te odio maldito... no sabes cuanto te odio...-Musitó con rencor mirando al hacendado que entrecerró los ojos.

Kagome palideció y se levantó en segundos, antes de que le diera una estocada cruel en pleno pecho a Inuyasha, ella lo alcanzó, la espada del propio Inuyasha se clavó en la espalda de Bankotsu. Kagome tenía las manos fuertemente apoyadas en la empuñadura, con el corazón casi en la boca y el rostro sudado. Soltó la espada y retrocedió un paso, Bankotsu volteó lentamente y cuando la miró con sorpresa comenzó a salir sangre de su boca. Y en ese momento ella lo comprendió. Comprendió las palabras de Inuyasha. _"Si yo veo que la persona que amo esta en peligro, que sufre por culpa de alguien¡lo mato!"_

Bankotsu cayó de rodillas mientras Kagome corría otra vez donde Inuyasha, le tomó la cabeza y sollozó al ver su palidez y lo frío que estaba.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!

&&&&&&&&

- Vi a esa niña... Enju... vagando en un pueblo que esta a tres días de aquí... pidiendo limosna... y también vi a esa mujer... Kikyo... casada con un hombre rico pero muy cruel... Naraku... creo que se llama...

Miroku suspiró pesadamente mientras Sango lo miraba con atención.

- No podemos hacer nada... pienso que... es como un castigo... – Respondió en cambio mientras volteaba y se miraba la horrorosa humita que estaba en aquel tieso cuello de su camisa. Se sentía ridículo, pero qué más daba, así estarían vestidos todos. Sintió un abrazo protector desde la espalda, sonrió y miró a la muchacha a través del espejo- Luces hermosa... – Volteó y observó a la joven con ojos lleno de amor. Estaba vestida con un traje azul claro, muy elegante y distinguido. Llevaba una coleta graciosa adornada con una flor con piedras preciosas del mismo color del vestido entre sus cabellos. No había ya rastros de la herida en su brazo. Él sonrió. Esta noche le pediría matrimonio.

- Me siento ridícula...- Musitó ella tomando el borde del vestido-... esto no es para mí... no...

Se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

- Pareces una reina...- Murmuró. Sango se ruborizó y luego le sonrió. Se tomó de su brazo y ambos caminaron hasta el salón.

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que existía un nuevo Gobernador en el pueblo. Había sido elegido por decreto del propio Rey y nadie se había opuesto a sus deseos, al contrario, estaban convencidos que no había una persona más idónea para ese cargo que él.

Cuando Miroku y Sango entraron al salón estaban todos allí esperando. Vieron a Shippo al lado de Rin, que venía otra vez de visita junto con su serio padre, que estaba no muy lejos observando incómodo el lugar, pero Miroku sonrió, sabía que había venido no por obligación. Los ancianos estaba también allí, fieles como siempre, esta vez no como criados, sentados el uno al lado del otro conversando animadamente.

La música cesó entonces todos posaron su vista a la entrada de la puerta del salón. Allí estaban ellos, tomados de la mano, sonrientes y felices sin lugar a dudas.

Inuyasha dio un paso y Kagome lo siguió. Se escuchó de inmediato un "¡Vida el nuevo Gobernador!" al cual todos respondieron con "¡Viva por siempre!".

La ex novicia se quedó de pie mientras veía como el que ahora sí era su esposo era saludado y honrado por todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Incluso Sesshoumaru le dio la mano y lo felicitó por su cargo. El joven hacendado sonrió y apretó extrañamente más la mano esquiva de su medio hermano, agradecido.

- ¿Sabes? De alguna forma debo darte las gracias...- El otro frunció el ceño sin entender-... si no hubieras venido a mi hacienda... si no te hubieras enamorado de Kagome... si no le hubieras enseñado a utilizar una espada... ahora estaría muerto.

- Si fue Kagome quien te salvó de las garras de la muerte...- Respondió el otro con frialdad-... no deberías agradecerme a mi, sino a ella.

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro hacia la chica y le sonrió bobamente enamorado.

- Créeme que se lo he agradecido muchas veces...

Sesshoumaru entornó los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

El nuevo Gobernador fue saludado por muchas personas y así fue transcurriendo la velada. Un momento más tarde se escabulló de la gente y caminó rápido hasta el balcón de la habitación continua en donde sabía estaba ella. Y no equivocó. A Kagome siempre le había gustado aquella mansión, ahora reconstruida por completo después del incendio. Tenía una vista hermosa al mar, se sentía protegida y casi en el cielo. Inuyasha entonces deslizó sus manos suavemente en su cintura, desde atrás y susurró en su oído.

- ¿Qué haces?

Ella sonrió y volteó quedando encerrada en su abrazo.

- Agradezco... otra vez a Dios por tenerte a mi lado... - Respondió, alzándose un puntitas y besando furtivamente sus labios. El pestañeó confundido y luego sonrió.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti ¿sabes?- Agregó la muchacha con emoción.

- ¿Si?

- Eres el Gobernador... podrás hacer mucho por toda la gente del pueblo... sin necesidad de esconderte bajo el personaje del Mercenario... aunque...- Los ojos de Kagome brillaron demasiado y él sonrió abiertamente-... me gustaría verlo otra vez... esta noche... - Agregó en un susurro.

Lo escuchó reír y luego el agarre en su cintura se hizo más firme, Inuyasha bajó el rostro y besó con suavidad su cuello.

- Por ti cualquier cosa... eres una tentación demasiado difícil de ignorar...

Kagome sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello con firmeza.

- No, Inuyasha... tú eres la tentación... - Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta al recodar aquella vez. Lo creía casi muerto y sólo su fuerza interior lo había salvado. Lo miró directo a los ojos con completa devoción-... y si te hubiese pasado algo... yo, me muero.

El hombre se acercó a su boca y la besó. El sabor de sus labios, el dulzor de su lengua, el cálido tacto de sus dedos le encendió la sangre otra vez. Inuyasha se separó rápidamente y sus ojos tomaron un matiz oscuro y libidinoso que ella reconoció en seguida. Agitada y deseada, respiró con fuerza sonriendo luego con ternura.

- Oye...- Susurró Inuyasha tomando su mano, la argolla de matrimonio brilló a la luz de la luna-... ¿no quieres... ver al Mercenario ahora mismo?

Kagome rió y luego de un momento meneó la cabeza.

- Mmm... pensándolo bien... creo que no... quisiera estar mejor con mi esposo... a él es a quien amo más que a nada... más que a nada en el mundo.

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente. La muchacha sonrió y acercó el rostro a su pecho. Aspiró el aroma varonil de su loción y su corazón latió con fuerza. Sí, ella ahora entendía que daría todo por él. Desde el principio fue así, una tentación difícil de dejar escapar, tanto así como para hacerla actuar de la forma en que lo había hecho. No se arrepentía, había sido su vida o la del otro demonio. Y no había duda, haría una y mil veces lo que fuera necesario para tenerlo a su lado. Era una tentación, sonrió, irresistible de no caer en ella...

FIN

* * *

**N/A**: _**Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por todos sus comentarios y por seguirme hasta aquí**_. Como siempre, el amor triunfa. Ahora me tomaré mis siempre ignoradas "vacaciones"... en realidad creo que esta vez lo haré porque tengo una muñeca medio lastimada así que apenas me dejó escribir este capítulo jeje (la mala suerte del escritor es lastimarse la mano jeje) ya sanará, no es nada grave en todo caso, un ligero distendimiento del tendón jaja. 

Bueno, gracias otra vez por hacer de este fic un exito tan grande, por los más de mil reviews, por querer tanto como yo a la pareja Inuyasha y Kagome y por creer en el amor incondicional y sincero de ellos. Es el fic más largo que he escrito y el que más tiempo me ha tomado escribir ¡casi 5 meses! n.n Todo un logro personal. Un nuevo fic terminado y mi conciencia queda tranquila jaja.

¡Ah! con respecto al fic "**_Corazón de Piedra_**" que vieron aparecer por ahí, jeje, lo que pasa es que como fue uno de los primeros en publicar tenía varios problemas de configuración, no le hice ningún cambio de contenido, no agregué ni quité ni una palabra, lo único que hice fue poner este símbolo "-" (el guión) antes de cada conversación, nada más... ah! y tiene 22 capítulos en vez de 21 porque cuando recien puse el fic, hace como dos años atrás ya, el capítulo 1 y 2 los puse juntos como capítulo 1, ahora los puse por separado.

**¡Ah! y si quieres publicar este fic o cualquiera de los que he escrito en alguna página, PRIMERO DEBEN ESCRIBIRME A MI MAIL PARA PEDIRME PERMISO, de lo contrario hay problemas de plagio que realmente son desagradables.**

Bien, me despido porque realmente estoy muy cansada, cuídense mucho y espero verlas muy pronto.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**_Septiembre 02 de 2007_**.


End file.
